A New Beginning ReMake
by N0BDY
Summary: Betrayed by the people around him in ways he never thought to occur, Naruto decided to abandon Konoha. Years later, he finds himself living the life he could only dream about, but was never brought to reality. But, how far will his reality last until his past catches up with him?
1. Chapter 1 - A New World

A New Beginning ReMake Ch. 1

 **Summary:**

Betrayed by the people around him in ways he never thought to occur, Naruto decided to abandon Konoha. Realising one of their own has disappeared, those close to the once hyperactive blond shinobi quickly chase after him in hopes to return him to the Leaf. Naruto once again believes them to be against him and uses a Jutsu to cover his escape. Unfortunately, things don't go according to plan. Years later, he finds himself living the life he could only dream about, but was never brought to reality. But, how far will his reality last until his past catches up with him?

 **Rated: Fiction M**

Adventure/Romance

Naruto Uzumaki x Raven

Set after the "Sasuke Retrieval Arc" yet before Naruto leaves for training with Jiraiya

Konoha 12 know of the Kyūbi within Naruto

Rookie 9 are all 13 and Team Guy are 14 years old

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing about Naruto or Teen Titans. I own nothing of any future references throughout the story.

* * *

 **Story Start!**

 **Chapter 1 - A New World**

 **「Unknown Location - Evening」**

In an unknown landscape, a boy was slowly regaining consciousness from his previously prone position on the ground. This boy is known as Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yoko. He has blond, spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes. One peculiar characteristic of this boy is the three whisker marks upon each cheek that makes him resemble that of a kitsune, most likely due to the Fox's influence. Naruto is currently wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit with a red spiral symbol on the back with sleeves that are slightly rolled up. Additionally he is seen wearing matching orange trousers that are also rolled up; on his feet are blue open-toed sandals common amongst shinobi.

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear the haze that was clouding his still foggy mind, Naruto took in his surroundings to try to figure out where he was. All around him were unfamiliar sounds, he could hear something making what sounded like something akin to a roar to him. What was the cause of said noise he had no idea, it could've been an animal or it could be a person. There were also several odd noises accompanied by the roar. Once again, he couldn't place the sound to anything he was familiar with. Next there was a terrible discerning smell that burned his nose. It was irritating to say the least. The burning sensation brought tears to his eyes and helped clear his mind a bit. With a quick snap in judgement, Naruto resolved to find out where the sounds originated from and where exactly he ended up.

Bringing himself to a standing position, Naruto began walking in no particular direction. He seemed to be in an alley of some kind. Though he concluded that this alley couldn't be in Konoha because the buildings around him appeared to stretch higher than he could see before disappearing into a dark sky. Somehow throughout his exploring he stumbled up metal boxes of a very large size. The blonde teen found that the retched smell he regained conscious to had originated from these strange looking boxes. Finally leaving the strange alleyway, Naruto saw countless people walking past him without a single glance at him or in his general direction.

Having his curiosity get the better of him the blonde Jinchūriki jumped on the wall of the alleyway and ran up the vertical surface, scaling it in a matter of seconds. Upon reaching a rooftop, Naruto crouched while gazing at all the different colored lights and listening to the loud sounds of this new world. Just watching the world come alive around him was breathtaking. Feeling a slight tugging in the back of his mind broke Naruto away from his slight reverie. The blond shinobi once again jumped into the alleyway hiding himself in the shadows.

He couldn't determine where it originated from but the whiskered boy felt a pair of eyes that seemed to be following his every move. Naruto could hear what he figured was muffled mumbling coming in all directions. Whatever these voices were saying, the blonde Jinchūriki couldn't make any words out. One voice among them stood out among the rest. He still wasn't able to figure out what was being said but he didn't bother trying to listen to them. In a split second our blond protagonist knew something was amiss. His eyes unfocused slightly and a cruel chuckled escaped partially open lips. More than anything, his sudden show of emotion was forced and if anything sounded tired; as if his world crumbled around him while he was forced to watch.

As terrifying as the analogy was, it was the truth.

* * *

 **Flashback**

The sky outside had just turned dark with people slowly dispersing from the streets. Nightfall was quickly taking hold in Konoha and civilians and shinobi alike were making way for their homes for a good night's rest. Everyone but our blond protagonist. Naruto could be found in his apartment laying on his bed staring at his blank ceiling with a small frown marring his face. The room he was currently occupying looked to have been through a small disaster. His dresser was toppled over with clothes deserted around the entirety of the room, crumpled and torn pieces of paper along with scrolls, some that were open whilst others still closed; scattered amongst the clothes, and a variety of trash ranging from empty ramen cups to chopsticks cluttered some spots.

Naruto had been having small bursts of rage as of late; his current surroundings were the result. It had been weeks since his mission regarding the "Last of the Uchiha"; while it had been an accomplished mission, Naruto didn't feel any of the success as his counterparts had.

When our loveable idiot had triumphed over the Uchiha, he slung his teammate over his shoulder and positioned him as to not irritate the many wounds he had suffered during the conclusion of the epic battle before the Uzumaki jailer began to slowly trek through the forest surrounding Hi no Kuni*. It was a some minutes into the walk when his sensei, Hatake Kakashi, found both boys in worse shape that he had believed. Helping both boys as much as he could, their sensei accompanied them to the gates of Konoha. It was when they reached the enormous gates that Naruto saw the group that was waiting for his return.

They had both been rushed to the hospital. Sasuke was treated by numerous Iryō-nin while Naruto had been assessed by the female Hokage herself. Both had been cleared of not having life threatening injuries; Sasuke only had a few broken bones, a large welt on his head, and various fractures along his body. Despite his outward appearance from when he initially arrived at the hospital, Naruto had been healed of most of his injuries due to his tenant and was only injured from scratches and major chakra exhaustion. Yet due to the busty Hokage's insistence, the blonde genin was still forced to stay in the hospital for a few days.

It was later discovered by Jiraiya that the Cursed Seal was hiding a compulsion seal within the sealing matrix. It compromised and altered Sasuke's will which forced him into believing that Konoha was holding him back from accomplishing his objectives. Ultimately, it made the avenger want to abandon the Hidden Leaf. Removing said compulsion seal was simple enough, however, removing the Curse Seal completely was a completely different story. Sasuke had once again returned to being an arrogant, usually broody self, though he did show signs of breaking his character by showing a small smile and interacting with others of his age for short periods of time. He also thanked Naruto for stopping him, apologized for acting against him and almost killing him. Naruto responded with his usual grin and although it lacked his warmth and happiness, he got onto his friend and rival's nerves with Sasuke replying with a smirk and him throwing out a 'dobe' remark before walking off.

A week after the retrieval mission, Sasuke and Sakura had began dating, much to the chagrin of Naruto. It had broken his young heart when the news finally reached him, but like everything else in his life, Naruto had put on a fake smile, laughed it off, and congratulated them all the while joking to Sasuke about getting an early start on rebuilding his clan.

The only person to notice that Naruto had sunken in on himself was Jiraiya. The white haired pervert had been present in the room when the newly formed couple had revealed the big news to their remaining teammate and was there to comfort him after the two had left. Naruto shed quiet tears for the rest of the day and was completely silent the next. He didn't want to bother anyone with what he was feeling so he played the idiot everyone knew him to be and masked his emotions. When the blonde's silent treatment was less severe, the white haired Sannin had promptly decided to check him out of the hospital.

No would see the blonde Jinchūriki for half a year. His teammates and close friends repeatedly asked where the blond had disappeared to, however Tsunade had nothing concrete she could tell them. Even the busty Kage hadn't a clue where her perverted teammate and his apprentice had wandered off to. All she could divulge was that they were on a training trip and will return when his training was complete.

* * *

 **「** **Days later - Noon** **」**

The boy thought about his future as a shinobi. Beside the young ninja was a scroll, just barely larger than the palm of his hand. It was given to him by his sensei, Ero-Sennin. He found a blood seal on it that kept anyone other than those with the same blood type from opening the item. Using instruction given to him by his new, supposed "Master", the blonde Uzumaki opened the scroll to view its contents. He was told that once he'd read what was held within, the two shinobi would begin training for the next few months.

Thinking about the time he would be away, the Perverted Hermit told him about what he'd be learning and training the saddened teen in. From what he knew, Jiraiya would teach and perfect the different aspects of Ninja into him; namely Nin-, Gen-, Tai-, Ken-, and Fūinjutsu. Whether or not that meant using the easy way or a more difficult approach was up to him. When questioned what he meant about that, the Toad Sage said he'd understand after he'd read the entirety of the scroll.

It had only been a few days since Naruto had departed from Konoha, yet his skillset and repertoire has immensely grown. Once the class dobe and dead last in every aspect, now an unknown and can keep up with the Toad Sage when he was somewhat trying.

Having already left the village with his eccentric teacher almost a week prior were most likely the hardest days of his life to date. Struggling with his emotions and insecurities were the cause of a lot of his strife. About two days into his impromptu trip, his sensei had given him a fairly large scroll, just larger than the size of the man's palm. Within held the contents of his inheritance or so he was told. The boy in question had no idea such a thing was in existence because he had been told time and again that he was a clanless orphan. However now, due to circumstances outside of his control, the Uzumaki child is now worthy enough to know who his family was? Who the hell determined that?

While the training had paid off for our blond hero, Naruto was feeling mixed emotions with the new information he had been granted from within the scroll. What shocked him the most was the author of the scroll, it was from his late father, Namikaze Minato, otherwise known as the Yondaime Hokage.

 _My dearest son,_

 _I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for my actions towards you. If there were any other possible way to avoid my current choice, I would have taken it, yet I cannot ask another parent to give up their child if I myself am unwilling to do it. I hope that you can forgive the choice I have made._

 _If you're reading this, then you have just become a genin. I am so proud of you, both as a father and as the Hokage. I hope Sarutobi has told you about your heritage and what it means to be a ninja. There are several scrolls about all the knowledge of my jutsus, along with several other arts I have accumulated over the years. The fact that I have perished means that you are the sole heir to these scrolls._

 _I apologize for you having to wait this long to hear about your heritage, but it was too dangerous for you to learn this earlier on. I made many enemies while I was alive, especially during the Third Great War. If word got out that I had a son before you were able to defend yourself, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So until you are of jounin rank, I ask you to please not share any information within the scrolls._

 _As a father, I sincerely hope you have had a good life. I'm sure the village has been spoiling you rotten. After all, you are the village's hero. Without you, the Fox would still be roaming around. Hopefully, you haven't take after Jiraiya. He is a good sensei, yet he isn't the best role model around. Just because he's your godfather, doesn't mean you should follow in his footsteps and become a pervert; or in his case, a super pervert. Be wary of your godmother as well, Tsunade is better than Jiraiya by far, but don't get into a habit of drinking like her or angering her past the limit. She has quite a temper._

 _I'm sorry I don't have more to say, my son. There isn't much time. I need to prepare for something special. Your mother and I love you very much._

 _Love,_

 _Namikaze Minato,_

 _Yondaime Hokage_

Naruto had read and reread the letter many times over, burning the words into his memory. His hero, the man he once dreamed of surpassing, was his late father. He should've been happy, being related to the greatest hero the Leaf ever had. And yet, he was angry. Those hateful glares, the abuse, all his loneliness… it was all his fault!

But throughout it all, Naruto couldn't fault the Yondaime for his actions.

He was right. What type of man would he have been, if he asked another parent for their child to be used as a sacrifice of great importance, if he himself couldn't bear the thought. If anything, Naruto respected him even more. To give up your own blood, to give everything you have... for the village. It wasn't the fact that he had cursed him with his burden that made the blonde angry, it was the ingenuous nature of the man.

It was his ideals that made no sense. Believing that Naruto would be seen as a hero of the Leaf despite being the container of the greatest of the Tailed Beasts; right after having the village be half demolished by the Kyūbi while killing so many people.

All of these thoughts made his blood boil.

Then, there was the fact that the letter had been addressed to him right after he had made genin… genin! An event that had taken place a little over a year ago. Hokage-jiji was supposed to tell him of his heritage after he had received his Hitai-ate, but had put it off for unknown reasons.

He didn't even think about his supposed godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

With negative emotions bubbling within him, Naruto exited the area where he trained with possibly the one of the only family he had remaining. Behind him, Jiraiya watched his godson with a troubled expression. The two hadn't been together long and he tried rectifying his actions by making amends with his former student's son. However, this was the first time since that fateful day in the hospital where Naruto showed an emotion besides that blank mask.

* * *

 **「** **Afternoon** **」**

"I don't hate him if that's what you're wondering," the blonde remarked as he was faced away when Jiraiya had appeared before him. The whiskered teen had taken to wandering the area they had stopped in for awhile. In his mind, there were a storm of emotions that angered and confused him. Having to deal with such an unveil while on his supposed vacation was not how the blonde planned on dealing with his already heartbroken image. Naruto hadn't said a word to his Master and now revealed godfather since he'd read the letter. This was the first interaction in a few days.

"I take it that you've been thinking about your parents?"

Naruto gave a simple nod.

"If it's any consolation, I apologize for not being there for you throughout most of your life."

Naruto merely shrugged, "I refuse to live in the past, Ero-sennin. I'd be a psychopath if I was. But I do have some questions that need answering. And I think you're the one that can provide me with them."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at this and replied, "Alright. Go on then, shoot."

"What were my parents like?"

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head. He didn't expect that question at first. However, the Toad Sage gave Naruto his much awaited answer. Naruto learned much from his Master. He learned that his father was like him in learning style; the Yondaime was a kinesthetic learner. Minato learned by doing much like he was although his father took it further in theory and application better than he did. His father was much more inquisitive. He explored many avenues of the shinobi arts before settling with Fūinjutsu when Kushina came into play.

Minato excelled in many of them but it was in Fūinjutsu that his genius brought forth exemplary results. Paired with a sharp mind and observative qualities, his skill and finesse outclassed many of his generation. The man had strength and power in spades, however, that aspect wasn't what made him a candidate of the Hokage seat. The Yondaime Hokage was a very cheerful person; approachable and friendly when off duty. Many of the villagers often came to him just to bask in the ambience of his presence. Even the more asocial clan heads were drawn to his likable personality. It was what had given him the extra boost to propel him toward being the number one candidate of leadership. His sense of loyalty to Konoha and professionalism was something to note during missions and wartime. He was decisive and moved sharply. It was why the Hiraishin was something that easily complimented him. It was said that Minato had perfected and tweaked the jutsu so well that he surpassed the Nidaime Hokage in usage. The Toad Sage even remembered when his first apprentice had come to him and Kushina when saying he wanted to branch the Hiraishin into other techniques. Konoha love the Fourth overly so, but his enemies cowered before his might.

Kushina though, in contrast to his father, was more untamed. She had full knowledge of Uzumaki style Fūinjutsu and used it effectively throughout the battlefield. Due to the destruction of her homeland when she was young, the red headed kunoichi was mainly self-taught. She even built on the foundations of her creative matrices and expanded the knowledge of Konoha's seal practitioners. Though she was skilled in Fūinjutsu practice and theory, she also had a temper to go along with her skill making her one of the most dangerous people that enemy shinobi would come across in the battlefield. Her most powerful trait though, was her ability to restrain Bijū chakra and suppress normal with her own unique weapon. She had called them Kongō Fūsa*. It was a technique that molds the users chakra into extremely durable chains which can be used for various purposes, such as directly combating or physically restraining their targets.

It was a rare trait within the Uzumaki clan; a clan that existed once outside the borders of Hi no Kuni that was now left in ruins. The Shodaime Hokage's wife also displayed this unique ability and Naruto was somewhat disappointed that he didn't develop anything like it. However, Jiraiya never said it couldn't be recreated.

But one thing that stuck with Naruto's mind though, was Jiraiya's words to him at the end of his story. "Your parents, they loved you the moment they found out Kushina was pregnant. Your dad would dote on your mom and your mom would buy almost everything that she could reach of the highest quality just for you and wouldn't accept anything less. She wanted to spoil you so badly when you were out. Your father was preparing for many things too, in the event of his absences being Hokage. He was preparing a small training area and a place where you could play inside the tower whenever your mother was out. He was excited. They both were. I guess that's what parenthood does to you."

Naruto simply lowered his head and smiled as he closed his eyes. "Kami, I was prepared to hate them if ever things were different. That way, it'd be much easier for me to accept all the shit I've been through." Tears had built up and blurred his vision, but he hadn't minded in the least. "But hearing that they really were doing absolutely everything for me even before I was born, I…" The tears began to fall. Naruto was shaking as he kneeled down and grasped the green grass beneath his feet.

"I'm so fucking happy!"

Jiraiya closed his eyes at this as he stared at the full moon that night.

"Believe me kid. Although there will be strange fuck ups in this world, parents would more than likely love their children rather than hate them. It's a natural part of our lives. Even the most hardened of criminals; some of them would do anything for their children."

It would be a several minutes more when Naruto would finally recover as he asked the old toad, "What will I be learning?"

Jiraiya merely replied with a grin, "Mostly shinobi arts that are outside the main three. The sages of Myōbokuzan are also interested in meeting you and I'm willing to devote my time in teaching you an art that you were supposed to learn under your parents."

"You mean…"

"Fūinjutsu? Yes, that's part of it. You'll be learning how to make seals, how to apply them and what does what. It's a fairly complicated art; one that would actually take years of study, but with your training method we can shorten the time of you entering a novice to proficiency."

Naruto nodded and Jiraiya nodded as well, "Good. Now would be a good time for you to learn that the Rasengan was and still is an incomplete jutsu."

Naruto's mind paused at that, "...What?"

Jiraiya grinned, "That's right. The Rasengan was meant to be a technique that would take shape manipulation to its limit and well as its form manipulation. Unfortunately, Minato's unfortunate death has stopped it from realizing its true potential. So now, I'm willing that you make good on your old man's work and in turn, create a new jutsu with your own hands."

* * *

Not only had Naruto begun taking his own training seriously but he had also replaced his orange jumpsuit for black pants, a long-sleeved navy shirt that clung to his body and a sleeveless haori like Jiraiya only white in color. Along with new clothing he had taken the time to ask his sensei to provide him with the information on the basic principals of the shinobi arts; mainly because he initially missed them in the academy due to his love of pranks and attention-seeking attitude.

Jiraiya hid his surprise at his attentiveness, but didn't falter. The man knew what his protegé had to work on, but was grateful he was willing to take charge. Unlike the first time around when searching for his busty teammate, Naruto now wanted to train with a purpose in mind. Even if the reason for it wasn't beneficial in the long run. The Jinchūriki was goal driven for sure and he put everything out of mind until the task was achieved. However, once he completed that specific task, his thoughts would surely drift back to whatever he tried forgetting in the first place. To be reminded after repressing those feelings wasn't healthy at all.

' _It was a mistake to keep his heritage from him. What should I do with your son, Minato...?_ ' thought the Toad Sage. He stood a ways from his second apprentice, gauging him from afar. The boy was improving at a fast pace, that was for sure. It's been almost two weeks and Naruto had already ingrained six years worth of basics into himself through the use of his Kage Bunshin. It truly was the only a way he could train.

' _Now would be a good time to appraise his elemental affinity and give him some time to adapt to each exercise. Well, better get started._ ' Uncrossing his arms, Jiraiya mentally jotted what the next few weeks would comprise of. ' _Elemental training, improved chakra control, physical conditioning, tactics, introduction to calligraphy and fūinjutsu, could I ask Ma and Pa to try teaching him to sense senjutsu? Hmm... teaching him the Frog Kata would be simpler afterwards.'_

Hearing footsteps on the grass nearby Naruto looked up to the visage of his sensei with an uncharacteristically serious gaze set upon him. The Kyūbi Jinchūriki stood up to greet him and awaited for him to explain his next exercise. Now that he had a basic grasp of what he had missed, coming to the start of his planned approach didn't seem that far off.

"So gaki, now that you're mine for the next few months or so I'm going to push you well beyond your limits by using your unique talents to their best advantage." Taking out a card from his inner pocket, the white haired Sannin held it out to his godson. "First, channel some chakra into this paper. I have to see what I'll be working with," stated Jiraiya.

"What did you give me, you pervert?" questioned the blonde genin. He turned the card over and over trying to see anything special with the paper. Unfortunately, due to this, Naruto had unintentionally ignored everything the elder shinobi had said. However, after a couple tries and failing to see any unique ability of it, didn't listen to his teacher's instructions. When the whiskered boy looked up to see his teacher waiting for him, he also waited for a moment.

"Didn't you listen to anything I said, brat?!" face palming at his student's disregard, Jiraiya calmed himself, lest he be dragged into his pace. ' _Kushina, why did he have to take after you so much…?_ ' "I'll explain it one more time, listen up," stated the Toad Sage. "That paper will tell me what chakra affinity you're most attuned to. That way, I'll be able to train you more efficiently. So channel some chakra into the slip and we'll see which nature you've inherited, get it?" Seeing his student nod and accept the explanation, Jiraiya internally cringed. ' _I wonder if I was ever this slow. I finally understand and I'm so sorry Sensei,_ ' prayed the white haired Sannin.

Finally comprehending the task given to him, Naruto channeled a bit of chakra into the small square. What happened first drew both occupants' eyes to the small slip. The paper split right down the middle, giving two halves to the boy. Then before their very eyes, the paper wilted a bit as if drenched by a splash of water.

"So, it got cut in half and wilted. Does that mean I have two chakra natures?"

"You're correct, brat. But even if you have more potential than the average shinobi, never forget to train and perfect yourself, got it?" smirked the aged veteran.

"The hell are we waiting for!?" blurted out the blonde Uzumaki. The time both Master and student spent with one another was one neither would forget for as long as they lived.

* * *

 **8 Months Pass...**

Naruto did indeed return. He still seemed to be the hyperactive and loud person they all were familiar with. The Konoha 11 wondered what the knuckle headed blond was up to within the six months he practically vanished. Upon multiple requests to know what his training consisted of and several refusals to tell them, the Konoha group finally gave up. They were just glad to have their comrade back in the village.

Little did they know, the Naruto all his friends had loved, cared for and were happy to be around was about to disappear once more, possibly for good.

Naruto was laying on his bed in a new apartment; his previous apartment having been destroyed in the Invasion of Sound. Thinking back to the earlier times of his training, the middle aged teen remembered the discovery of the identity of his parents.

Naruto couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal and abandonment he knew was bubbling within his core.

He utterly despised the village. He hated the people living within the walls of the village. He loathed being in the dark of all the secrets that were being kept from him. He detested not being appreciated for all the hard work he put forth for both the villagers and his own fellow ninja. People said that Konohagakure was the foremost place to live in the Elemental Nations; that it brimmed with the friendliest people around and that the reason they were so strong was because of how they believed in teamwork and kindness, but that far from the truth. The people weren't friendly, they were spiteful creatures that hid behind a mask of kindness until their true intentions came out. They were no different from anyone else.

It made him sick.

A familiar voice resonated within his mind. ' _Then leave._ '

Sitting up while his long blond locks fell over his eyes while hiding them in shadows, Naruto took the small scroll addressed to him by his now known father and put it into a small pack.

Standing, he made his way around his small apartment and packed everything he had of value: clothes, scrolls he had read and collected over time; including the few scrolls given to him by Jiraiya, and a few rations of food. He tidied up around his apartment while giving it a once over for the last time. With satisfaction he quickly exited the small apartment and headed out with no destination in mind.

* * *

 **「Konohagakure Gates」**

As the enormous gates came into view, Naruto saw the two chūnin guards, Kotetsu and his partner-in-crime, Izumo. Other than the blond ninja's footsteps as he neared the gates, the street leading out of Konoha was completely silent. Hearing noise coming from the direction of the village, the two chūnin tensed but relaxed after finding it was only the orange wearing shinobi. Looking at one another, they had a silent debate over who was to confront the orange wearing genin. In the end, Izumo won the inaudible battle. As the bandaged man moved to intercept the young teen hoping to ask where he was heading to, Izumo sat at their designated cubicle to watch from afar. The two chūnin knew that the blonde hadn't been promoted last exams and that made them a little wary. Genin weren't permitted to leave the village without a squad unless said person or team had a missive stating what their objective was from their Hokage. Naruto, who's his eyes were still shadowed by hair, made no reaction that the chūnin was there and instead kept at his own pace out of the village.

"Where do you think you're going Naruto?" asked one of the two chūnin guards. He didn't want to be overly aggressive towards the young boy. He wasn't like a majority of the villagers who held concealed anger or resentment for him. They in actuality liked him and recognized him for his strength and enjoyed the pranks he used to pull in the Academy. Folding his arms in front of him, Izumo knew something was amiss.

In response, Naruto merely walked passed him, ignoring the man as if he wasn't there and continued out of the enormous gates.

Annoyed at being ignored so late at night but only letting out a slight huff, he began to reach for the shoulder of the unusually quiet blonde. Kotetsu asked once more, "Hey Naruto, I'm talking to yo-"

He never had the chance to finish his question. As the man was talking, Naruto suddenly spun, faced the chūnin and stabbed him in the stomach with a kunai he kept hidden in his sleeve. Eyes widening by a fraction, Kotetsu let out a strangled gasp as he slumped to a knee, his partner Izumo quickly coming to his side.

"Hey! 'Tetsu, you alright!?" Looking over to Naruto, he noticed the young blond retreating into the darkness of the awaiting forest.

Clicking his teeth in anger, he gingerly helped his friend to his feet and made their way to the hospital and later the Hokage Tower to report the incident.

* * *

 **「Deep In The Forest」**

It wasn't until hours of running that Naruto sensed his pursuers finally catch up to him.

' _I thought I'd have more time, but I guess not._ ' thought Naruto grimly.

He had been leaping through the trees nonstop ever since he'd left the village. For a brief moment, our protagonist thought about ditching them by use of Kage Bunshin, but thought better of it. ' _I should probably leave some last words to them before continuing on my way._ ' Instead he paused on the branch he was currently waiting on so whatever team the Hokage thought to send could catch up to him.

Luckily for him, Naruto didn't have to wait very long, for a few moments after his pause, rustling could be heard in the forest and out stepped the retrieval team. Naruto briefly glanced at those sent; his old team, Rock Lee, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru faced him on an opposite branch with varying expressions of confusion, desperation and worry.

Kakashi, who stepped up with a hand slightly raised in a placating manner, moved forward seeming to be the leader of the retrieval team. "Naruto, I don't know what happened, but you need to come with us right now. The chūnin isn't mortally wounded. He's still a bit shaken, but will make a complete recovery. Come back and tell us everything that happened. This incident doesn't need to go any further than it already has."

Naruto blankly stared at his former teacher. Did this man think him stupid? His eyes hovered over his former comrades with suspicion before turning back to Kakashi.

' _Something doesn't seem right_ ' thought Shikamaru. His posture still had a lazy attitude but his mind was whirring with thoughts and scenarios pertaining to the teen in front of him. The pineapple haired boy could see that physically the person was still Naruto, though something about him was off. His mentality and demeanor had altered. Everything that related to Naruto went through his mind could describe this change. He couldn't come up with a concrete solution.

Naruto opened his mouth and spoke words nobody ever thought could come out of his mouth. "Too bad. We should have just slit his throat and be done with it."

The casual dismissal by the blond was not only shocking but carelessly said. Was this really their hyperactive friend? What happened to him? Everyone's eyes widened slightly; Kakashi having believed something more drastic happened adopted a more hostile stature. The Copycat spoke, "You aren't Naruto. What's going on? Are you the Fox? Have you been controlling him?"

Shaking his head, the blonde Jinchūriki allowed a small smirk to cross his features. "Really? Are you going to blame the Kyūbi for my actions? Is that the best you can come up with, sensei? You really know nothing about us." Letting out a tired sigh Naruto continued. "We've had enough."

At the confused stare in his former teacher's eye, Naruto sneered.

"Out of everyone here Kakashi, you have known the most! Thirteen years… for thirteen years, we've been the village's pariah over something we couldn't control. All the hateful glares and snide comments, the abuse, and hellish loneliness. I am never going back! And when I finally find out who my father was… that it was his fault everything occurred. I've had enough! We are never going back to that hellhole!"

As he finished his short speech, Naruto ripped off his headband, threw it towards the group and began going through hand seals.

The group moved forward trying to stop whatever Naruto had planned but was too late before he called out.

"Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu*!"

* * *

 **Present Time**

Following the time in the forest, Naruto woke up in a strange place. Something had gone wrong with his summoning technique. It was supposed to bring him to Myōbokuzan, the Toad Mountain, but obviously he didn't even come close. At the very least, he didn't return to Konoha. He hadn't wanted to fight his old comrades. Not yet anyway.

Standing to his feet, albeit shakily, Naruto hesitantly looked around his new surroundings. Walking to the edge of what seemed to be an alley, he peered around the corner to observe his new location. What he saw startled him to silence. There were people of various shapes and sizes. Looking from his outfit to the many people dotting the streets, he came to a conclusion.

' _I need to blend into this new city._ '

He threw off his wet, orange jacket leaving him in a form fitting black t-shirt, showing just how thin he actually was instead of bulky like many thought he usually was, and his orange trousers. Letting out another sigh, Naruto walked into the darkened, crowded street.

* * *

 **「Unknown Location」**

Kakashi and his team awoke in an unknown location. As the team leader, the Copycat took charge and maneuvered in the new environment they were in. He easily kept to the shadows. Not finding anything worth mentioning other than the strange technology and the different state of dress many people wore, he retreated back to the clearing where the rest of his team wound up in. The Copycat ordered that they find a shelter for further orders and communication. The group split up and searched for anything available. Hinata eventually happened upon an old abandoned warehouse and reported it to her superior officer. They all then decided to set up a temporary camp. The Konoha nin had no information on their location nor clue where they had been sent, or even if there was a way back. In the distance they could see a lone island with some sort of tower in the shape of the letter 'T'.

Kakashi called everyone together and summed up everything that had happened.

"I have nothing useful to report. We obviously have been summoned to an unknown area and by the looks of things, we are nowhere near the Elemental Countries from my experience."

The six genin around the silver haired Jōnin face faulted. After a moment, the clicking of teeth with a muttered, "Troublesome" could be heard. The teens and Jōnin turned to Shikamaru. The shadow user was currently the best at analyzing situations and coming up with strategies second being the Copycat himself.

"Whatever Naruto had planned to accomplish obviously didn't work the way he had initially hoped because I doubt he would have brought us along willingly. At least, I don't think he would based on the way he acted when we showed up. Which is another reason to be concerned, he didn't act the way he usually would. From earlier observations, we can assume that the Jutsu wasn't supposed to bring us to.. wherever this place is located. He probably made a mistake in the hand seals, which means he's as lost as we currently are" finished the lazy Nara.

While absorbing all the information the Nara had gathered, a snort was heard from Ino.

"That sure sounds like him. The deadlast could never do anything right."

Before anyone could refute the platinum blond, someone who should have been the last person who would defend Naruto yelled out in retaliation. "Shut up Ino! No matter what happened to Naruto, he's still our friend!" The remaining members of the team looked at the last Uchiha in surprise while the dark haired teen glared at the Yamanaka.

Despite his attitude around civilians and shinobi alike, including Naruto, Sasuke holds a large amount of respect for his blond teammate. Although he won't admit it openly, he was saved from a fate worse than he could imagine; he'd always feel indebted to the orange wearing ninja. He was intelligent enough, though not on the level of his sensei and the shadow user, to conclude that he somewhat knew what was going through his orange wearing teammate's mind when he heard about his and Sakura's relationship. Sasuke would admit the blond's mask was nearly perfect. Even so, he could tell from the smile he showed that day; his happiness didn't reach his eyes. Yet, the look in his eyes before he put his happy mask on still chilled him to this day. He didn't put on the facade for himself, he did it for their sake. Sasuke clenched his fist even tighter. The next time he saw Naruto, it was his turn to save his teammate.

"He stabbed a chūnin for doing his job and fled from the village! He's nothing but a traitor now."

In a rush of anger, Sasuke took a threatening step towards the blond kunoichi and yelled his displeasure. "Is that what you think? Then what does that make me? I willingly ran from the village, remember? And no matter what, Naruto never gave up on me. So I won't give up on him either!" Unknownst to him, Sasuke had activated his three-tomoe Sharingan while venting his frustrations.

Placing a heavy hand upon Sasuke's shoulder, Kakashi forced him to calm down. "Nobody is giving up on Naruto. Ino, before you utter another word, think before you speak."

Bringing his emotions under control once more, Sasuke maneuvered himself over to Sakura and held her hand to distract his thoughts. Sakura, in an attempt to console him, stroked his hand with her thumb while giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek. Kakashi inwardly sighed seeing his student reign in his malevolent emotions. The scarecrow turned to Shikamaru. "What do you suggest we do now?"

Raising an eyebrow to his superior, the lazy Nara let out a yawn. "Why are you asking me? You're the team leader." Using his signature eye smile, Kakashi said, "And you're team strategist."

"Troublesome. Well I guess the first thing to do is gather as much information we can on our new surroundings. Wherever we are, it doesn't match anything I've seen on the Elemental Nations. My father had me memorize all of the maps and locations of every Hidden Village. Also, from what I've heard on our way here, I doubt we speak the same language. I'd say we get Ino to use her 'Shintenshin no Jutsu' on a few random civilians to try to learn what we can. Until then, we have to keep a low profile, nothing above what a civilian can do. Above all, we can't search for Naruto just yet.

Noticing they were about to argue, Kakashi agreed with his strategist. "Until we know exactly where we are, Shikamaru is right. We can't risk drawing more attention to ourselves, otherwise we risk having Naruto find out as well. I don't know how quickly information around here spreads, but it isn't wise to go showing off flashy jutsu. We don't know anything about them and for all we know, they could have a stronger military force. When our situation looks to be brighter than it is now, we won't pursue Naruto."

After complying with their superior officer, they all fell silent, unable to argue with his logic. Letting out a sigh of relief, Kakashi continued. "Don't worry everyone, hopefully this shouldn't take very long. Tomorrow, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata will excavate and gather whatever useful information they can. Hide from the populous as much as possible and when you're finished, come directly back here. Until then, rest. I'll take first watch, after me will be Sasuke then Sakura. It's been a long day and I get the feeling it won't change anytime soon.

* * *

 **3 years later**

It had been a few years since Naruto had first landed in this unknown city and he could honestly say that he had never been happier.

After making his way out of the alley, he had wandered around for hours. No sense of direction in a new world, no way of speaking to anybody since he had learned that their way of speaking was different from his, and he had no simple way of gathering information. Eventually he had come across a large, old building that turned out to be a library. The secretary at the front of the place didn't spare him a second glance as he continued inside. It took him more than a dozen of books, but it turned out he could read a few books.

Deciding to spend more than just a few looks at certain books, he planned to camp out at this library and learn more about his new surroundings. Waiting until night befell his new location, Naruto crept into the library after hours and with the help of his Kage Bunshin, he spent the entire night reading and learning as much as he could. His first realization brought him out of his uncertainty of his whereabouts; he no longer resided in the Elemental Countries. This place didn't have shinobi. What they did have as a form of protection made him wary. There were regular police, more security levels above that and a military that every country had. Leagues above the civilian protection was something that baffled him. He made a note as to not reveal himself if there was no specific need to. Naruto had no intention to go against the so called "Justice League".

In reality, he didn't want to fight against anyone in this new world. This was a once in a lifetime chance. An entirely new world and although they had wars, Naruto felt no obligation to fight anyone. He would still train, knowing in the future there would be complications, but until that time came he was free. The Jinchūriki would be delighted to lead a normal life for a change.

It took a bit of time but to survive in this society, he forged some fake papers to stay as unnoticed as possible. With his past as a prankster and ninja, this wasn't as difficult as it set out to be. The Kyūbi Jinchūriki then took many odd jobs around the city using Kage Bunshin while under Henge*, saving as much money as possible. He mostly stuck to doing construction work due to it being easy. After a year and a half of his determination and constant working, Naruto saved up enough to buy a moderate building of his own and have a well enough sum left over.

He transformed the recently bought building into a bookstore. The building has two stories a grand sized ground floor with stairs leading up to a well sized loft area. Not only was this a bookstore, but this was his own personal home. There were three bedrooms in the loft area, though off limits to regular customers and a bathroom both upstairs and downstairs. His store did have a hidden door behind a bookcase in the ground floor. Only he could access it as of right now, due to Fūinjutsu. There was a very large space underneath the entire bookstore where Naruto keeps his more personal secrets, including his shinobi lifestyle.

Naruto was currently walking between a row of shelves, his arms full with books, a small smile on his face as he began putting them back in their respective places. Nodding to all the customers when they passed him by, he hummed a simple tune to himself.

Among the very first things Naruto had felt the need to do after acquiring enough money to blend in with society, was to purchase appropriate clothing to accommodate his new lifestyle. He could honestly say that while he didn't miss his old neon orange tracksuit, his new clothes were by far a better choice; add to the fact that no one here would deny selling him any of their products. It just made him all the angrier at the treatment he had received in Konoha. With them denying him what regular people were able to buy, he wasn't allowed even access into their establishment.

He now wore a black jacket over a dark crimson t-shirt, a pair of form fitting navy jeans and simple black Converse sneakers with bright orange laces.

What?

Just because his outfit didn't mainly consist of orange didn't mean he'd given up on the colour entirely. It was still his favorite colour.

His hands were covered with black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back of his right hand. The material was a fabric that while stretchy and could move to his liking, didn't tear or itch at his skin. It molded to his hand's shape very nicely. Covering his head was a black bucket hat with an orange stripe going around it. Over the years, Naruto had allowed his hair to grow, letting his bangs frame his face more. His sideburns now hung just above his jawline; if anyone who knew his father were to compare the two, the length would be a bit shorter than the man's.

Speaking of his father, he now looked like a younger version of him; minus the obvious whisker-like marks along with the more rounded eyes and jaw. Also the once hyperactive shinobi grew to a respectable height of 178 centimeters. It took a few years of nutritional eating and exercise, but his body had filled out. Naruto wasn't malnourished nor as lean in his childhood and early teen years. While he wasn't bulging or overly fit as some bodybuilders he's come across, our blond protagonist is quite fit. His figure was easily shown through his clothes since his muscles are easily recognizable.

Thinking to himself the former shinobi laughed. Oh how he had changed in the last few years. If only his past comrades could see him now. Having the previous 'dobe' willing to eat something other than ramen and actually willing to read whilst working around various books.

A gruff voice made its way into his mind.

' _What does it matter what they would think? They never actually cared for you. They were the same as all the other foolish people in that god-forsaken village._ '

Letting out a small sigh at hearing a familiar voice within his head, Naruto made no outward reaction to it.

For years after his departure, Naruto had been hearing numerous voices in his head feeding him words of advice to just talking to him. Seven to be exact. While he thought only the Kyūbi was within himself, he grew not to be so complacent anymore and asked who else was within himself. All they would tell him is that they were a part of him. There was **Sloth** , the most rational and for all intents and purposes was just as smart as but also lazy like Shikamaru; **Pride** , who would always tell him to fight anyone who challenged or disrespected him; **Gluttony** , who only wanted him to gorge himself upon his ever-favorite ramen; **Greed** , who prominently helped the most when coming into the new world; **Envy** , who had been silent ever since he left Konoha; **Lust** , who strangely was accepting, comforting, and an all around good person and the ever present **Wrath**.

Unknown to him at the time, it was actually because of Wrath that Naruto had assaulted the gate guard and talked like he had to Kakashi. He had been very angry that Wrath had been able to influence him, not enough to outright kill someone, but enough to willingly hurt a person for getting in his way. Despite extra voices within him, Naruto didn't feel any of them were threatening or evil, even if they represented the Seven Deadly Sins. They all had one thing in common: _to protect the main personality, him_. They worried about his interests and only wanted what they thought was best for him at the time, even Wrath. In a way, they were all like family; messed up personalities stuck in one body.

' _Not now Wrath, I'm working. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm far away from them now. I'm here and they aren't._ '

Wrath didn't respond after that. Naruto continued to hum to himself quietly as he made his way around his little shop, a content smile on his face.

* * *

 **「Around the City」**

Slowly walking at her own leisurely pace towards her favorite cafe, a teenage girl in a large blue cloak with her hood pulled up could be heard grumbling under her breath. Something about a stupid green loudmouth and cocky robots. She must have had a high tolerance because sometimes she doesn't know why she puts up with them. Shaking her head slightly to clear her troubled thoughts, the grey skinned girl took several deep breaths to calm herself. It wouldn't do to have her emotions spike in a crowded city like this. She could have destroyed something by accident.

Having a majority of the people around her blatantly staring at her, Raven ignored them and continued towards her favorite place already used to this treatment. If anything, Raven had the easiest time out of her friends and teammates. Despite her popularity as a Titan, many avoided approaching her due to her dark personality and looks. She thought back to a time when her leader, Robin, had been mobbed by his crazed fans and dragged off. It was difficult tracking their spiky haired friend. When they did they saw Robin was shaken up while curled into the fetal position. Whatever his fans had done to the Boy Wonder had scarred him until this day.

Just as she was coming out of her thoughts, the female Titan found a fairly large store she hadn't recognized before. While the name of the establishment read, " **Crossroads** ", the outer appearance really made the store stand out from others she'd visited before. The entrance to the compact sized structure was surprisingly detailed. Along the edges of the building, wooden structures that resembled trees dotted the front. It appeared as if the title of the store was embroidered in the leaves with a Gothic-type lettering. Beneath the title was a simple statement, ' _Before you ask which way to go, remember where you've been._ '

Her interest now peaked with the exceptional impression, Raven searched for an indication that the place was open. Even though it grabbed her attention, Raven would be disappointed to find that 'Crossroads' was "Coming Soon". The only object that allowed her to know the building wasn't abandoned was a sign perched in front of a door. It read: ' _Welcome all, we are open!_ '.

Her thoughts were further interrupted by a man in a business suit soaring out of said building's door, followed shortly by a relatively loud cry to stay out. Turning from the downed man to the door he was recently thrown from, Raven gathered her wits and calmly opened the door.

* * *

 **「Crossroads - Bookstore」**

Eyes widening slightly, Raven noted that the "fairly large" store was significantly more than she first assumed.

There was a pleasant atmosphere that carried its way throughout the entire library she found herself in. Several rows of bookshelves with a variety of genres dotted the two floors. Everything that seemed to be made of wood within the place looked to be modeled after Neo-Gothic and Art decorative elements.

There was a staircase that spiraled from the bottom until it straightened out at the top leading to a loft-type upper floor. An ornate balcony overlooking the ground floor with a plethora of chairs and desks for its customers to rest in while enjoying the book of their choice. Dark orbs that were obviously security cameras took residence in strategically placed areas around the room that overlooked parts of the bookstore.

Raven's curiosity rose when the girl observed a trio of people sitting at one of the desks near the fence of the balcony. Each of them seemed to be pouring over a book that gave the impression of being older than the rest of the books in the store. Cocking her head to one side, the indigo haired female thought it should belong in a museum rather than an open store such as this.

Slowly making her way around the shelves, Raven inspected all the books to be read. Soon she found herself with the others on the balcony. Upon closer inspection, the grey skinned teen could see they had on rubber gloves while carefully turning the pages and taking notes.

Her eyes were drawn to the glass cases along the walls in place of a few shelves. Each case had three books inside, except for one that only had two spaces filled with a blank space between the two. Walking over to inspect what the engravings on the books read, she widened her eyes in amazement. The books were perfectly preserved and placed upon pillows of velvety crimson. She could tell even if it was preserved to perfection that these books weren't normal. It was the decorations that caught her eyes. She recognized them as occult and spellbooks, particularly rare ones that should have been worth a small fortune each. Raven had actually been trying to find some of these for several years now. Which brought forth a question, what were these powerful artifacts doing in such a public bookstore such as this? Raven was brought out of her cluttered thoughts by a voice beside her.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

Subduing her surprise as much as possible, Raven slowly turned her head to the boy standing next to her. He didn't look that much older than her, seventeen at the most, but the way he stood and his body type gave him a slightly older look. Quickly looking over his appearance, Raven found the teen to be very attractive. Which startled her, since when did she who was the epitome of introvert and being antisocial, check out others who put themselves out there to greet strangers?

Not bothering to continue her train of thought, the girl didn't make any attempt to answer his question and instead gave him a once over. The nameless boy had long, spiky blond hair and a rounded face that showed he was still pretty young. What really caught her attention was the sight of marks on his cheeks; three straight lines evenly spaced apart one another that resembled whiskers. At first the female Titan believed them to be scars, but found that his cheeks matched. Birthmarks were a possibility, but what kind of mark were whiskers?

On top of his head was a black bucket hat to which the brightest bluest eyes she had ever seen gazed at her in happiness. Raven found her own cheeks heating up slightly at the sight of this handsome guy. Feeling herself start to lose some composure because of the cute blond, Raven turned her attention back to the books. Even though she was inwardly happy someone wasn't afraid to speak to her, Raven thought it was only him being friendly. She opted to be silent in order to gauge how this person truly was.

She heard the blond teen speak again, "Not many people can appreciate books such as these."

Suppressing the happiness welling up within her, Raven thought about talking freely to the boy beside her. Finding her voice Raven spoke, albeit softly, "They are beautiful, though I wonder how a shop like this can afford to possess them. The grimoire on the right alone is easily worth over fifteen thousand dollars."

Chuckling softly to himself at his companion's words he replied, "Close. It was twelve thousand to be exact. I found it months ago on an online auction. The poor man didn't even realize what he had lost."

Turning to face the boy once more, Raven let a bit of surprise take over her features. Was he serious? He talked as if he owned the book.

"Are you the one who owns this book!?"

A small twitch at the side of his lips was all it took to flush the grey skinned girl's cheeks. Raven was glad that her hood still hid her face from view.

"You're partially correct. I own the rest of them as well. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto being my given name. I am the owner of this store." He offered his hand in a greeting towards a possible customer.

Accepting the offered hand, Raven gripped it lightly whilst giving her own name. "Raven."

When he learned her name, even if he had already known it, a wider smile adorned Naruto's lips that had shown off his larger than average canines. The bucket hat teen gestured towards the book.

"Well, Raven-san, would you like to take a closer look?"

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. A boy she had just met, even if he was the shop owner, had offered to let her view a book worth thousands of dollars just as easy as someone would ask about the weather.

"Are you sure that's okay? I mean, you paid a lot of money for it."

Reaching into his pocket, Naruto put on a pair of blue rubber gloves, took out a small ring of keys from his pocket, pulled an intricate looking key on a chain and unlocked the display case with a low chuckle. Pulling the book from the case as he closed the door, the blond teen walked over to one of the desks at the balcony of the loft with Raven right behind him.

"I don't mind. After all what's the point of a book if no one reads them? Especially one as special as this one. Normally I would charge you for it, but since you seem to be one of the few that actually knows what this contains, I believe I can make an exception. The fact that you're attractive doesn't hurt."

This time a large blush overcame her but thankfully his back was turned so he wasn't able to see it.

Taking the empty seat next to the teenaged owner and taking the gloves he offered her, she carefully flipped through the old artifact. Raven soon found herself lost within its pages.

' _So much knowledge._ ' thought Raven.

* * *

 **「Bookstore - Late Afternoon」**

It wasn't until the sunset rays permeated throughout the store that the female Titan realized she had been reading for a few hours and probably would have continued reading if Naruto hadn't tapped her shoulder while announcing it was time to close down the shop. She was so distracted by the book that the teen didn't even notice they were the only two remaining in the store.

After watching the boy take care of his shop and watching him place the book back into the glass casing, she suddenly thought of the man that was thrown out earlier in the day when she passing by.

"Before I leave, may I ask something?"

Curious to whatever question she might have, Naruto nodded. "Even though you already have?" He snickered silently when the girl before him rolled her eyes, though the smile that betrayed her actions let him know that it was all in jest. "Sure. Ask away."

"The reason I came here in the first place was because I saw a man literally being thrown out as I was passing by. Why was that?"

Pausing in his thoughts, Naruto continued working to close down the shop, putting things in their rightful places. "You must mean Mr. Gold, or "The Collector". He's known to be a private collector of rare or limited artifacts. He's been after a few in my collection for awhile now. He didn't take no for an answer, so I gave him a different one."

Raising an eyebrow at the casual dismissal by the blond owner, Raven couldn't hide the amusement in her voice. "Just like that?"

"People who act like him think that because they have money to spend on anything they wish, they can get whatever they desire. He didn't want my books to read them; he wanted to own them so no one else could have them."

Raven saw the logic in his words. Most people that collected books or any other type of rare object would never actually use them or let anyone else for that matter. It looked as if Naruto was one of the rare few that didn't mind letting others read his books… as long as they paid the correct price, of course.

After receiving her answer, Raven left for Titan's Tower with a short goodbye and telling him she'll return one of these days to see more of his books. Naruto waved her off. He also gave her a charming smile and a promise that if she played her cards right he would let her see whatever she wanted.

The double meaning behind his words left Raven with an atomic blush that lasted until she reached her home.

 **Chapter Finished!**

* * *

 **Read & Review!**

Uploaded On: 31 January 2016

Edited On: 06 July 2017

Total Word Count: 11,454

* * *

 **Words & Meanings:**

Hi no Kuni (火の国) - Land of Fire

Jutsu - skills/techniques

Konohagakure no Sato (木ノ葉隠れの里) - Village Hidden in the Leaves

Jinchūriki (人柱力) - Power of Human Sacrifice

Bijū (尾獣) - Tailed Beasts

Kyūbi no Yoko (九尾) - Nine-Tailed Fox

Ninjutsu (忍術) - Ninja Techniques

Genjutsu (幻術) - Illusionary Techniques

Taijutsu (体術) - Body Techniques

Kenjutsu (剣術) - Sword Techniques

Fūinjutsu (封印術) - Sealing Techniques

Kongō Fūsa (金剛封鎖) - Adamantine Sealing Chains

Yondaime (四代目) - Fourth

Hokage (火影) - Fire Shadow

Genin (下忍) - Low Ninja

Chūnin (中忍) - Middle Ninja

Jōnin (上忍) - High/Elite Ninja

Kage Bunshin (影分身の術) - Shadow Clone Technique

Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu (逆口寄せの術) - Ninja Art: Reverse Summoning Jutsu

Myōbokuzan (妙木山) - Mysterious/Exquisite Tree Mountain

Sharingan (写輪眼) - Copy Wheel Eye

Shintenshin no Jutsu (心転身の術) - Mind Body Switch Technique

Henge (変化の術) - Transformation Technique


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting the Titans

Hey guys! I was surprised how many of you found out about the ReMake so quickly. I was even more astonished by the sheer number of you that viewed, favorited, and even followed the story. I mean, it was only the first chapter!

Seriously, having just over two thousand views within about a week is astonishing for me.

I don't really care about reviews all that much, but I'm mostly posting for people who want to see this great story continued. I will admit that I received an alarming amount of PMs stating what direction I'm going with the story and what to expect. I did write a short trailer for those that asked, and no two trailers are the same. Trust me. Anyway, thanks to those who favorited, followed, and even those who chose to review! It means a lot. ^^

Also, I won't be putting up the 'Words & Meanings' for every single chapter. I assume most of you know the bare basics of both worlds so no point in telling what you already know.

Anyway, on to the chapter.

Disclaimer is on the first chapter.

* * *

Story Start!

 _ **Chapter 2: Meeting the Titans**_

 **「** **Bookstore - Evening** **」**

After cleaning up and replacing all the books in their proper place, Naruto led Raven out the door with a few last words. Seeing her reaction and knowing he did well in choosing to get to know her, Naruto closed the door and locked it shut. With one last sweeping gaze over the shop to make sure everything was in its correct place, Naruto strode silently to the back of the store and made his way through a narrow passageway. Coming up to a wall at the end of the supposed corridor, Naruto placed his hand chest-level near the edge of the wall. A glowing yellow sealing matrix appeared, reacting to his chakra. It faded from yellow to a crimson red color before disappearing once more.

Taking a slight step back, Naruto waited for his chakra to be accepted by the fūinjutsu. Another matrix then spread across the wall, over taking it before the wall started disappearing in bright blue light particles from the ground up. Behind the supposed wall was a corridor of darkness. Stepping into the narrow hallway, the wall slowly fluttered into reality before condensing into a solid object as if nothing took place.

A few short minutes walking into the narrow hallway, Naruto was soon met with another wall though this time had multiple sealing matrices inscribed upon it. If one didn't know better, the sight would be reminiscent to a child scribbles on a wall that were never cleaned. Walking in front of the center of the main activation character, Naruto placed his palm on the kanji while he focused his chakra before flaring it for a brief moment. A sound like that of a key undoing a lock was heard. This time the wall completely disappeared revealing a staircase that seemingly lead into the depths of the earth.

Moments after walking down the staircase, Naruto ended up at yet another wall. ' _Maybe using walls to hide my secrets was a bit much. I should just get rid of all the walls and replace them with doors, it'd save both chakra and time.'_ thought an irritated yet bemused Naruto.

As before, the wall disappeared like the one at the beginning of his short walk. Once again sealing the wall behind him, Naruto gazed upon a large open area about the size of the ground floor of his store. This was where he lived; having Kage Bunshin carve a large enough room to get started before refining and personalizing his own touch to it for a more pleasant or hospitable look. The above rooms in the store were accommodating, yes, but were prominently used for more of a farce; incase anyone had an idea of robbing him in the future. Yet, they were available to use if anyone that befriended him came to room with, which hadn't happened so far.

* * *

 **「** **Underground Living Quarters** **」**

Standing in the large living room, he gazed at his new surroundings. ' _I can't believe I've come so far and accomplished all this work._ '

There were two corridors on opposite sides from where he was facing. The left hallway held three doors: two on either side of the hallway with some space between them and one at the very end. This was where his main study and private quarters were occupied. He didn't use this room very often, choosing to stay above the ground where he could be found easily. His main study contained scrolls of different kinds ranging from all kinds of elemental jutsu he had obtained from his heritage, both offensive and defensive; fūinjutsu, and his personal scrolls given to him by Jiraiya while he was on his brief training trip. He had trained intensively using the fūinjutsu he inherited and earned, using them to make his life more comfortable and spacious.

The final door on the left side of the passage was where his bathroom could be found. Due his previous conditions and not having enough funds to live a lavish lifestyle, Naruto chose to splurge a bit. The blonde jailer researched a large degree of catalogs and magazines of prosperous individuals. Duplicating their fondness in bedrooms and style in bathrooms, Naruto got to work to create a spacious environment. While not being outwardly large, his bathroom was almost equivalent to his apartment in size. He had a walk in shower, easily capable of holding three people of his size; a large bathtub, and twin sinks embedded in a smooth dark grey countertop. Hanging above both sinks and granite countertop was a large mirror that expanded at the edges of each side of the counter. The floors were decorated with a smooth, light gray tile that were embroidered with white outlines. The walls were also a light gray with silver toiletries hanging on the walls. The opening that led to the bathroom was oval in shape and had a white design to it. Cabinets were present at the corners of the room and beneath the sinks for easier access to anything worth keeping.

The reason for everything to be large and able to assist more than a single person was because Naruto eventually wanted to find someone to spend his life with. A new life in a world vastly independent from his home world meant that there was a possibility of him finding a person with deep attachment, maybe even love. In Konoha, Naruto was so ostracized that no one wanted to get to know him on a more intimate level, thus dashing his hopes at finding someone who had an interest in him. Now, he had no doubt that it could happen. But the book owner was so invested in his books and trying to make something of himself that he put his romantic attachment to someone on hold for the time being. After all trouble always seemed to find him, why not allow the same to happen with love?

The door to his immediate right was another library with jutsu and knowledge he was willing to let others see. He accumulated a lot of scrolls from the Elemental Nations. Nonetheless, that was nothing compared to the trove of intelligence in his current surroundings. When he first arrived in this new world, he spent countless hours of free time sauntering about, learning other languages; whether they be spoken or written only. From what he found, there were countless ways of wealth that weren't in the common monetary form. Information was just as valuable, if not more so, as any gold bar. With the stealth he gained and harnessed from his time as a prankster and the short duration of his time as a shinobi, Naruto was able to investigate the most secure areas. Though from his many inspections, he overheard a variety of people who planned on using the information and power for wrong doings. Thus, the blonde pilfered as much as he could. With his experience and consciousness, Naruto filtered his loot to separate the harmless and dangerous. Eventually, his vault came into being.

His vault is where the most dangerous books and pieces of information he collected were contained. He knew information of this kind were not meant for anyone to just stumble upon. The blonde owner had these kinds of books and papers locked up tight. Anyone who had ties with knowledge on this level was dealt with accordingly. His security was dozens of sealing matrices, ranging from widely known seals to those used by those of the Uzumaki heritage; tags that only recognized his chakra signature, and a bank-like vault locksmith that was adjusted to fit his blood type. Naruto thought he was paranoid at first until some of the books started to call out to him and invade his mind. Due to a strong determination and unbending willpower, also in part to the Sins within him, Naruto was able to fight off the dark urges these books entailed to him. The more the whiskered book owner thought about it, he came to a cringe-worthy conclusion. The books felt just as sinister, if not more, as Orochimaru did when he first met the deranged Sannin.

Going further down the hallway the person would find themselves in a three-way separation. If one were to turn their attention to the left, it would bring them to a staircase that ended up in a type of dorm-like district. That specific area held a maximum of ten rooms; each was equipped with their own full bed and desk with a few cabinets around the room. A simple flat screen TV and sound system attached along with sound resistant walls, so dorm mates wouldn't bother the other occupants. A bathroom that came complete with bathtub and showers separately, to each their own. These bathrooms weren't as spacious or lavish as his own, yet they were spacious enough for a larger than an average man. Naruto didn't know the type of company he'd keep in the future, so it wasn't just paranoia to make the rooms bigger in case.

In the center, it was designed for inexperienced newcomers to believe it lead to a dead end, however, that wasn't the case. The reality was that it led to a massive training ground. Naruto found that in his time here while keeping up with his studying and training was really the only thing that helped him get through it all. He thoroughly researched Fūinjutsu and while he cannot be considered a master, he was fairly adept. This with his natural creativity brought about a mistake. At the time, Naruto was trying to make his sealing scrolls hold more than intended. What was brought about helped Naruto immensely. A few misinterpreted characters and instead of creating a scroll that held more items, he created a small pocket dimension.

The space created was similar to Area 44, the Forest of Death, by sheer size alone.

Taking some months and hundreds upon hundreds of clones to study and tinker away at his newest discovery and creation, Naruto finally came up with a pocket dimension large enough to train in. By comparison, the whiskered container created a miniature village. However, this "village" was linked to the other space and Users could switch between realities. It also was embedded with hundreds of seals within each vicinity. Each configuration upheld a different setting. Multiple types of terrain, all kinds of weather, and the ability to manipulate the force of gravity made his training all the better.

And finally on the right were the kitchen and dining area. Like the large dorm area, the kitchen wasn't created on the same floor as the rest of his living zone. Instead, it was lowered further than the rest of the sector instead of elevated to make enough space. It had been vast enough incase he ever had an influx of people living with him. He shrugged, maybe he was paranoid, but being prepared rather than not is preferable in his opinion.

The dining area was also immensely large. Rather than a singular table, the blond teen had an extended table custom made to suit his needs. A family of 16 could sit down at once and still have room for more. A large 4k TV in the middle of the room with speakers on either side of it and in the back of the room for a home entertainment system. Encircling the TV were black leather palliser furniture used to enjoy any multimedia entertainment while having a comfortable seating.

Kami bless his Kage Bunshin. And the fact that as the creator, he received all the mental fatigue they accumulated during the period they had worked. Naruto honestly was glad he was the Kyūbi Jinchūriki, otherwise, he'd most likely keel over a few hundred times.

* * *

During the time his Bunshin spent working and gathering money from all the jobs they had completed, Naruto had saved quite a large sum of money. Said sum only increased after he started his collection of books, mostly with the rarer ones. Even if he kept most sealed in his library and personal vault so they would be saved from falling into unsavory hands, the ones he did sell and rent always made a good profit. Another investment he made was to fund a couple of growing businesses or stake a claim in a failing company, just enough so they wouldn't go completely under. If he were to calculate how much his monetary worth, Naruto probably would be very surprised. The young man knew he wouldn't be hurt for money for a long time.

Deciding to skip his evening workout and relax for the night, Naruto walked to one of the couches and turned on his TV. Letting out a sigh, he flipped through channels until he found the local news. ' _Another villain seems to have wrecked the city and the Teen Titans save the day, As usual.'_

His thoughts again wandered to the cloaked girl he recently introduced himself to in his store. Admittedly, Naruto never expected one of the Titans to walk into his humble abode. The possibility of running into one was always there, especially with the type of artifacts he hid away. If he were honest to himself, be'd have an easier time believing the Titans would raid his books than befriend him. The former shinobi may have never expressed it and even acted as if she was another person, but he knew who she was the moment she stepped into the store. He also admitted to himself that she was one of the few that he was keeping his true collection away from.

It was known that Raven was a "hero" for using her unique abilities to fight crime and protect the city from those who wished it or its citizens harm, but giving just a bit of power to someone can corrupt even the purest of souls. The most innocent child in the world could fall into the depths of darkness if given too much power. Naruto knew that; he didn't want to risk anything. Not to say he wouldn't flirt with her, even if it was mostly because Lust promised to lay off on the sexual dreams if he did tease her. He began learning that the Sin's power within him did have some effect, though it didn't carry to the outside world most of the time.

He hadn't lied when he told her she was cute. The blush that overtook her face when he professed it made her all the more so. While Raven didn't know that he had indeed seen her tinted face, the teenage shinobi had to admit that sight was one of the more beautiful things to witness. The tight leotard that clung to her body was a definite second. Naruto quickly dismissed his less than pure thoughts, lest he became his perverse teacher.

Coming out of his thoughts, he was just in time to see a clip of the Teen Titans fighting what looked to be a moving golem of stone in the street, Naruto let out another sigh. ' _I've been sighing a lot lately. I just know that my tranquil days are coming to an end.'_

Flicking a button, Naruto turned off the network and washed his dishes. Making sure his secluded home was orderly, Naruto went to his private quarters to rest for the night.

* * *

 **Next Day**

The grey-skinned Titan was once again seen walking the streets of Jump City. This time, however, she had a noticeable aura that wasn't very haunting or cold. It was quite warm and appealing to those who witnessed it. Thankfully, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Two days had passed since she had first stepped into Naruto's book store. Her delay the day prior was caused by criminals escaping prison, one of them being a large golem by the name of Cinderblock. With Raven finally getting some free time since her last visit, she willingly sought out the bookstore which was quickly becoming one of her favorite places to spend her leisure.

As she arrived, she noticed the store itself had no visible lights on and the path between the wooden makeshift trees that led to where the door would be placed, was locked shut. Upon closer inspection, she saw an embroidered plaque that had the store hours inscribed on it. The female Titan had been a bit disappointed when she read the sign on the door saying it wouldn't be open for another hour. Instead, she left to get a cup of tea from her usual café.

When she arrived at the café, she was surprised to see a familiar blond that occupied her thoughts as of late. He appeared to have been drinking what seemed to be tea in the farthest corner of the room with a book in hand. Though he was without his hat for the morning, Raven noticed his blonde locks actually spiked up in every direction. How unusual. A small smile crept on her face at spending time with the teen store owner. Deciding to sit with him, Raven ordered a medium Earl Grey and took a seat across from him.

* * *

 **「** **Parlour Java** **」**

Naruto was sitting in a small tea shop not far from his own bookstore. It was the only coffeeshop in the area where he could walk without difficulty. Deciding on a regular bistro that was relatively close to where he lived was more taxing that it appeared to be. Luckily, this was only minutes from his place of residence, also this eatery was something of a godsend because he could enjoy Japanese-styled tea and food items, which he had found held strikingly similar to his own worlds cuisine.

He sat on his own in the foremost corner of the establishment near the back of the store, with a book in his right hand and a hot cup of Black Jasmine Tea in his left. This was where Naruto could be usually found if not in his own store, not because of him being antisocial, but this was a place where he'd rather enjoy a book and tea in a quiet environment.

When a shop waitress had asked him why only that specific area out of the entire place, Naruto replied, "I'm comfortable having a wall to my back. Also, over time I began to enjoy observing all the different kinds of people in my view." Naruto didn't mean he liked watching everything a person did, he wasn't a stalker in any way. The blond teen just admired everything in the vicinity. He was a people watcher.

Without glancing away from his book, Naruto recognized the familiar signature of the person in front of him and let a small smile form on his face.

"A pleasure, Raven-san. To what do I owe the sudden visit of such beautiful company?"

Feeling her cheeks slightly heat up at the sudden compliment, Raven took a sip of her tea to calm herself before answering. "I was on my way to your store when I saw the closed sign and decided to stop by for a drink while waiting for the store to open. I'll admit I was surprised to see you here though. I come here quite often and never once have I noticed you here before."

Nodding at her observation, yet still not looking up from his reading, Naruto took another sip. "I usually come by in the mornings for a cup of tea; it calms the nerves for the day ahead. Maybe we just missed each other. After all, we did formally meet only a few days prior. Or it could've been you simply weren't looking for me in particular."

The two teens continued talking for some time while finishing their tea. When Naruto put his book down and smiled at her as something popped into his head. "So, I take it you want to view another of my books, seeing as you were at my store."

It wasn't a question, more of a statement, however, Raven still answered.

"I remembered you mentioning something about a charge, so I brought money this time around. A few books caught my eye as I wandered aimlessly through the rows of shelves."

Naruto snickered to himself but Raven thought he was laughing at her. Narrowing her eyes at the response she had elicited, Raven gripped her beverage tightly.

"I don't want your money Raven-san. You have my permission to examine them whenever you visit; all you have to do is ask," Naruto smirked.

Frowning slightly, Raven tried to refute his casual dismissal. "I can't do that, it wouldn't be right of me."

Coming up with an idea, Naruto spoke up. "Then take it as my way of thanking you for your selfless deeds of the city. As an added bonus, if people see an alluring girl such as you reading in my shop, it could bring in more potential customers."

Finishing his statement with a wink, the blond shinobi enjoyed the small blush that the simple action brought to her cheeks. Standing to his feet and gathering his things, Naruto led Raven out of the shop as the two made their way back to his store.

* * *

For the next month, Raven would often be found at the bookstore whenever she wasn't needed in saving the city with her teammates. She spent hours reading books that caught her eye and was engrossed by the ones Naruto recommended. She knew he had to be an avid reader considering he owned a bookstore, but she didn't know they shared many topics of interest. In light of his age and manner of speaking, Raven was shocked to find that Naruto was shown to be quite interested in legends and the magical world.

Raven thought to herself. ' _I've never known anyone, my team included, to show such an interest in the supernatural. Maybe one day when we get to know each other better, I can show him my own collection…_ '

Getting to know someone who was so comparable to her brought a sense of camaraderie: a hardcore reader that liked tea and other beverages didn't mind being weird or spending time alone, who appreciated all aspects of the world, and someone that she could share noiseless company with. She lightly laughed to herself, hiding her face from view by the use of a book, thinking of this new connection she had to the blonde. This was… fun, if she had to put it that way.

Naruto himself took pleasure in having Raven come by the store every chance she had. It was welcoming to have someone in this new world to befriend so quickly. He often took note of the variety of quirks they shared and small differences they had. The whiskered book owner couldn't recall a time he was so blatantly happy at spending time with someone who was so similar. Said owner was moving around his shop like normal, looking after his customers and restocking shelves.

Quite often the two would meet up in the mornings at their shared café joint. They would then spend a portion of the morning talking about books while drinking some tea, Naruto introducing new blends of tea to her such as Chai, Camellia, Pu-erh, Oolong, and White tea; then leave for his store where Raven would read while he set up for the day. When the two got together for a chat, Naruto relished in his habit of teasing her. He took a lot of joy from the fact he was one of the few people to ever make her blush and that he was able to see her entire face.

While spending time with her blond friend, Raven never took notice over the last month that her friends had become aware of her absence throughout the day. In the beginning, they respected her privacy since everyone needs personal time in their day. After a month of having the Titan hardly being present, her friends started becoming increasingly curious.

* * *

 **「** **Titan's Tower - Early Morning** **」**

Four of the remaining Titans were sitting in their large common room watching TV and relaxing or eating breakfast when the door opened revealing Raven as she strode into view. With her characteristic stoic face, the grey-skinned teen spoke in a slight monotone, "I'm going out, I'll return in a few hours. If you need me, call." The girl put her hood up and prepared to depart the area. She turned on her heel to leave but was called out to by her spiky-haired leader. Raven turned her head slightly with a small crease in her brow.

"What's with you lately? You're hardly around us anymore. The only time myself or any of the other Titans see you is while on a mission or when you return for the night." Raven looked past Robin and saw the curious eyes of her remaining teammates.

Glancing back at her brightly dressed friend and leader, she leveled a blank look towards him.

"What I spend my time doing outside of missions is none of your business. Leave me alone."

With her statement, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg moved to be beside Robin and hopefully understand why Raven was distant as of late. Floating in the air next to Raven, Starfire placed her hand on the dark teen's shoulder to get her attention.

"Please, friend Raven. Do not push us away. We are worried for you."

Beast Boy agreeing with what Starfire said in a lighthearted way, "Yeah Rae, we hardly even see you anymore! Where'd you go all the time?"

Growling at Beast Boy's jovial attitude, Raven turns her back on her friends and disappears in a swirl of her dark abilities.

Shaking his head with a sigh, Robin moves to one of the many computers in the Tower, typing codes in the database. Cyborg, realizing what he was planning, mumbles, "You know when she finds out that you're tracking her, she'll kill you, right?"

The tall mechanic teen knew a few of the struggles his dark teammate had and was wary of her tightly kept emotions. Not only was Raven quick to anger, but her abilities only surged when powered by emotion. There was a reason she kept her space, and the cybernetic teen respected that.

"I know, but something isn't right. And this is the only way to find out," Robin said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

* * *

 **「** **Jump City** **」**

Using the tracker in Raven's communicator, the remaining Titans were able to follow her signal to a bookstore not far from the cafe she frequently visits. The store didn't have anything outstanding that separated itself from any other stores, so when the teens stumbled upon it, they were confused. There was no brand name describing whatever personality the store had, it was only a sign perched in front of the store announcing it as a bookstore.

Glancing down at his own communicator, Robin noted that a small blinking red dot was stagnant, indicating that Raven was indeed within the bookstore. Moving to the door, Robin hesitated. As soon as they stepped into the store, there was no going back. Robin knew whatever Raven was hiding was no threat to her or them, but he wanted to find out why she was so secretive. This was an invasion of both her privacy and personal life. But feeling that tug of unease at the back of his mind prompted Robin to continue on.

Seeing his leader overthink his decision, Cyborg pats his shoulder. "You sure about this Rob? I mean, it could be just another bookstore."

Steeling his features and calming his anxious nerves, Robin nods and opens the door without answering his longtime friend. Starfire and Beast Boy enter right after him with a still worried Cyborg bringing up the rear.

* * *

 **「** **Bookstore - Ground Level** **」**

Naruto was calmly looking over the many occupants within his humble store from behind the counter, happy that they can enjoy and read the variety of books he's accumulated. The blond teen's eyes hovered over the female Titan, these past months was one of the most memorable in his time in Jump City. Getting to know Raven and meeting her day to day was very enjoyable, especially teasing her garnering the occasional blush. However, he knew that stealing her away from her teammates so often would bring them into his store one day, but until then, he'll enjoy what time he has with the stoic girl.

A jingle of a bell could be heard going off, signaling to the blond boy that customers entered his store. He could sense them from afar, these weren't normal customers. The moment they entered his store, Naruto sighed; he knew his day, or rather his new life had grown significantly more difficult.

Naruto looked up to see the Teen Titans, minus Raven due to her usually being here, entering his establishment. It was obvious they were searching for her due to them scanning the room and its customers, hardly sparing a glance at the books.

Letting out another sigh, the blond shinobi noted once again, ' _I've been sighing a lot lately, I should vent out my stress tonight.'_

He then made his way over to the group of teen heroes who looked suspicious just staring at the people in the store. Deciding to go straight to Robin who was noted to be the Titan's leader, he held out his hand and spoke in a calm, regal manner, "Hello, my name is Naruto. Welcome to my library. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

* * *

Noticing the person approaching his group, Robin eyed him warily. The teen may have looked normal but one couldn't be too careful. Whilst learning under his mentor, the masked hero had many lessons ingrained into his training to never underestimate someone. Despite their harmless appearance, they could have something hidden away. Looking to the offered hand in contemplation, Robin smiled back and reciprocated in a firm handshake. Even though his previous instruction always kept him on his toes, it didn't mean for the boy to always be so uptight. Thus, Robin adopted a polite air to him. There must have been something special about his place if Raven constantly visited…

Since he had introduced himself, it was only right for the same to be reciprocated, were some of the thoughts Robin had roaming in his head before introducing himself and the others behind him.

* * *

"Hey there. I'm Robin, this is Starfire," gesturing to the redheaded female beside him. The strange looking girl who stood rather close to her leader waved to him, while Naruto offered a slight bow of his head. "And that's Beast Boy and Cyborg," pointed out Robin. Though the boys in question weren't paying attention to what was happening. Beast Boy was openly gawking at the surrounding area, having not been in such a grand library before. Cyborg also appeared to be interested, though the large teen hid his amazement well considering his green comrade.

"We're actually trying to locate our teammate. Maybe you've seen her? She usually wears a long blue cloak, has gray skin, and is somewhat cold if not a bit aloof."

Pretending to think about his words for a minute, Naruto closed his eyes in thought and brought a hand to his chin. Nodding his head in recognition, Naruto came out of his false reverie. "Ah, you must mean Raven-chan! I can lead you to her if you'd like."

Questioning the suffix added to the end of Raven's name, Robin only gestured for the taller boy to continue. They trailed behind the foreign-looking boy to a large staircase that led up to a large upper floor and balcony. Within moments, they reached the top only to hesitate to glance at the view that the veranda permitted. Naruto turned to see the group starting to deviate away from their original position. The overly tanned girl and a green skinned boy with the stupid face strayed over to a wall decorated with glass cases ogling the books held within. He heard the mumbling of something along the lines of "look at these weird books, they're so colorful".

With an amused smile and peering at the Boy Wonder smack his forehead in exasperation, the teenage owner called out to them. "I'm afraid I must warn you to not touch anything placed in those special shelves, especially in the glass cases. Many if not all the books on this level are extremely valuable and I would hate to have to charge you for damages."

At his words, Beast Boy and Starfire jerked away suddenly in fear of harming the precious books. Each of the two had their own unique reactions; Beast Boy scratched the backs of his neck, while Starfire chuckled nervously. Both returned to their original position near Robin. Starfire dutifully stood by her best friend and let herself be lightly scolded and taught correct manners. As for the green shapeshifter, Cyborg smacked him in the back of the head causing him to almost fall face first. He then talked down to the boy and berated him for his mistake. Though that didn't turn out so well as the boys argued over something so trivial.

Dismissing the banter being thrown by his two male companions, Robin instead chose to inquire more about what the blonde owner had said. Raising an eyebrow at the blond teen's words, Robin walked over to one of the displays to discern how valuable his books really were. One of the displays held a book that was open to a random page with writing he couldn't place. It looked to be very old, due to the words slightly fading from the page and some lettering that was gone entirely. Turning back to Naruto, Robin asked, "When you say valuable, how much is this one worth exactly…"

Standing next to him, Naruto glanced at the book Robin was observing and smirked. Its cover was decorated with a bright purple lining against a red velvet background with spikes that resembled horns near the top. An indiscernible language was written on the cover. The image of a cow's skull imprinted in the center gave it an almost evil tint to it. "That book, also known as Morellonomicon, is worth more than fifteen thousand by itself."

Shocked at this revelation, Robin backed away from the case and moved to look at what else this store had. It didn't take him long to spot Raven sitting near the railing of the balcony. She had gloves on with an intense stare on her features at an old leather bound book beneath her.

* * *

 **「** **Bookstore - Loft Area** **」**

The grey-skinned teen was so focused on what was in front of her that she didn't notice as her teammates came up to her.

Shaking his head at the oblivious Titan's antics, Naruto stalked over to the table and coughed loudly, startling the purple haired teen while smiling when the girl instantly looked at him instead of acknowledging her friends. Without a word, he pointed to the still awaiting teens beside him and suppressed his oncoming laughter at the shocked expression when she finally noticed her friends standing beside him.

Raven's shock didn't last long. It quickly converted to anger and by her eyes now glowing accompanied by dusky energy. The remaining Teen Titans could tell they were in for a harsh greeting. Unknowingly, Raven had released the hold on her emotions; chairs and tables floating behind her. "What the hell do you think you're doing here? I told you to mind your own business!"

Cowering in fright, Beast Boy and Cyborg hid behind Starfire who seemed to be unaware enough not to be affected by Raven's rage. In reality, she was oblivious to the entire situation, not understanding what the two behind her were afraid of. Robin was currently behind Naruto, stealing glances from behind the still smiling boy, why was he unaffected by her wrath? Also noting that there was some chemistry between the two, Robin decided his teammate would most likely refrain from harming him, thus making Naruto the perfect shield. After all, even if he was the supposed leader, Robin didn't want to further anger the girl.

Quickly diffusing the situation by reminding Raven that he was still here, Naruto raised his hands in a peaceful gesture to get her attention. "I can understand you're angry Raven-chan, but I must ask you to calm yourself lest you break anything of importance."

Taking multiple deep breaths, the once angry Titan slowly calmed herself down, nodding in thanks to her tall friend. She scowled at her friends still trying to hide from her.

"Why are you here? Were you spying on me?"

Floating to Raven, Starfire let a large smile take over her face, "Indeed we did friend Raven! We followed you using your communicator and because of that, we were able to find you. Is it not glorious?"

Bewildered by the foreign girl's mannerisms and way of speaking, Naruto excused himself to properly place the overturned chairs and tables. He tuned out the voices around him of what seemed to be arguing. Something about Raven not trusting her team or Raven telling them not to butt into her private life.

For the most part, Naruto didn't really care for other people's problems. If said problem didn't pertain to him directly or anyone he cared about, why should he interfere? He shrugged and walked down the stairs to the language sector of his library. Walking through the shelves, Naruto glanced at each title until the right novel entered his field of vision. Reaching out for the book he was searching for, Naruto returned to the upper floor only come upon an entertaining sight. The trio of Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire were standing off to the side, while Robin and Raven continued arguing. It looked as if Raven were slowly losing the cap on her temper again so he decided to interrupt their little squabble by starting a conversation with Starfire.

"Ahem," interrupted the whiskered clerk.

Grabbing the girl's attention, along with the rest her team, Naruto held out a book to her. He smiled and quickly explained, "It's a book on the English language, I thought it would be useful for you. It helped me a lot when I was learning."

Brushing aside their argument for the moment, Robin strode over to where Naruto and Star were with a curious expression.

"I thought I recognized your accent. You naturally speak Japanese, right?"

Knowing Japanese was the closest in grammar and similarity to his own world's language, Naruto agreed with the masked teenager. "That's correct. Do you speak as well?"

Shaking his head, Robin resumed, "Not really, but I know of the different languages and their customs. Also, you added the suffix '-chan' to Raven's name. How long have you lived in this city?"

"Just over three years. I lived in a village located in an unknown region. I doubt you'd find it on any map."

As they engaged in conversation, Naruto moved next to the table Raven was sitting at before and opened the display case. He carefully put the book she was reading back before making sure everything was organized and then locked it. Sparing a few minutes of small talk with his friend's teammates, Naruto found that in light of his young age, Robin was well versed in other cultures and made a small note of needing to be very cautious around him.

Ringing bells could be heard from the ground floor below them, a middle-aged man wearing an expensive business suit entered the shop with another larger man that had a shaved head wearing a black suit with a white tie. The Titans wearily watched these two make their way up the staircase all the while noting that the shorter man's eyes never left Naruto's figure. Raven moved to stand close to Naruto when she recognized the smaller of the two as the man she saw being thrown out of his store the first time she came here. Mister Gold, the Collector.

He had long dark hair slicked back with a short ponytail. His face held a smirk with his dark eyes settled on Naruto. He walked with a confident air surrounding him. The larger of the two was only steps behind him.

"Mister Uzumaki, I was hoping you'd reconsider the offer I made you a month ago. Many of the books in your possession are extremely valuable and shouldn't be handled by just anyone. I'm willing to forgo my previous offer and give you any desirable amount you want for the aforementioned books."

Only sparing a glance at the shorter man with a blank face, Naruto shifted his eyes to the larger man behind him. Naruto adopted a thinking posture which made Mister Gold grin in success. Naruto then answered with a dismissive, "No thanks." Then brushed them with a wave of his hand to look at one of the display cases.

"As I've told you before… and I genuinely hate repeating myself, I have absolutely no interest in selling you any part of my collection, Gold-san. If that is the only reason you've took time out of your day to visit my shop, then you've wasted both your time and mine. I suggest you leave."

The smug look the Collector once had was quickly abandoned for a snarl of disgust. Turning his head to look at his watchman, he sent a knowing look to him before speaking up once more.

"I had hoped you would have thought better of this offer Uzumaki. However, if money will not sway your interests, then maybe a more forward action will."

The man garbed in the black suit moved to stand just a meter from Naruto and pulled a gun from the inside of his suit aiming it at his temple with only centimeters from his skull. Those on the balcony watched this interaction with silent shock at the open display of violence.

Believing to have gained the upper hand in the situation, Mister Gold arrogantly leaned in to taunt the blond store owner. "Not so tough now, are you?"

If he reacted, Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to hide his previous life any further. However, just as the whiskered teen was about to knock the gun away and handle the situation, a small spike in power made Naruto retract his aggressive thoughts. Knowing whose power this was made Naruto relax almost immediately. The gun was now held in a dark embrace with a slight silvery-white outlining just before being taken from the larger man's grip. It was held above the group for a moment then crushed with a large amount of force and dropped to the ground in a metal heap.

Startled at the new development, the larger man's hand went to grab another weapon from his vest pocket, however, he hadn't noticed Robin pulling out a short pole from his belt that extended to a long staff. In the blink of an eye, the boy garbed in brightly coloured attire crossed the floor in seconds before he kicked the larger man in the stomach and swung the staff into the man's side, throwing him off balance while leaving him writhing on the floor gasping for breath.

The masked leader of the Titans stood to his full height and said in a serious voice, "Naruto was right. It's time for you to leave."

At the teens' words, the middle-aged man and his associate took one last glance at the group. Knowing he had lost his opportunity, the Collector quickly ran down the stairs and out the door, the slightly winded thug not far behind. Seeing another confrontation pass without the need to reveal himself, Naruto sighed inwardly. He turned to the Teen Titans with a grateful look on his face, silently thanking him for their presence.

Now that the threat to the blond store owner's life had been averted, Robin felt the need to ask a question lingering in his and his team's thoughts, "Is this normal for you? I mean, being in situations such as this?"

Casting one last look towards the door where the two men hurriedly left, Robin walked over to the now lump of metal that was once a gun and picked it up, a small frown marring his masked face. Still awaiting the blond's answer, he looked at the crushed weapon in his gloved hand to Naruto, taking in the teen's previous reaction to what had just happened and narrowed his eyes slightly.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto made his way back down the stairs to deal with some customers waiting at the counter with the colorful teens following him.

Finally speaking up, Naruto told the spiky-haired leader, "Not really, but it isn't the first time. People can get a little crazy about books, especially ones worth a lot of money."

Beast Boy couldn't help but express his opinion on the blond teen he and the others had just met. "Dude, you are so cool!"

Giving the older man at the counter his change, Naruto took in his words and smiled at the energetic green youth. "This coming from a hero," said the tall blond with a bemused expression. "Anyway, why not take a look around, I'm sure there are some books you Titans could be interested in."

Grinning bashfully while rubbing the back of his neck, the green boy with pointed ears strayed from the group looking around the store hoping to find books on animals; Cyborg went off into one of the isles looking for a book about automation and improved technology, while Starfire followed the large mechanical teen as she floated through the air, careful not to bump into anything while reading her English book.

With the others occupied by new and interesting findings, Raven turned her attention to her colorful leader.

"How did you locate me anyway?"

Both the blond and purple haired teens could see the brightly dressed boy sweat under their scrutinizing gazes.

"We… err… we visited the cafe you frequent but when you weren't there, we decided to look around for a bit," sputtered out a frantic Robin, hoping Raven would buy his horribly put together lie.

Raven didn't have a chance to ponder on his questionable answer before Naruto snickered quietly. "You aren't a very accomplished liar are you, Traffic light-san?"

"T-Traffic light?!" blurted an astonished Robin.

Ignoring the comment about his choice in outfit, Raven continued interrogating her leader with a more forceful tone, "Robin… How. Did. You. Find. Me?"

Not wanting to anger her any more than he already had, he looked down in frustration knowing he was found out. With a sigh of resignation, Robin told the truth, "We used the homing signal in your communicator to track your movements. Eventually, we locked onto your location and found you."

Feeling a sense of dread in the air, Robin backed up a few steps. He was right to step back from the dark teen. Several books started levitating and flying off the shelves, toppling them to the ground.

' _Why can't Traffic light-san stay off Raven-chan's bad side? My store is being ruined.'_ cried Naruto mentally.

"You what!?" roared Raven. Her emotions were going haywire, tapping into her powers spiraling into a small gust of wind encircling her form.

Backing away from the clearly upset Raven, Robin found himself back against a wall with nowhere left to run. Holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture, he stated, "We were worried about you. For the last month you've been acting strangely and whenever any of us tried to ask you about it, you'd teleport away like you did this morning."

"I told you it was none of your business! What I do in my spare time is my own responsibility! You had no right to interfere with my private life!"

Their argument was slowly growing more and more with regular customers fleeing the store into the street so they wouldn't be caught with the ongoings from within. Sighing in annoyance, Naruto calmly walked around the duo having the outrageous conversation. The other Titans while trying to search for books suited to their tastes, couldn't ignore the discussion that was being exchanged. Instead of being caught in the crossfire, the three that went off decided to poke their heads from behind a sturdy shelf to watch the dialogue.

As this was happening, Naruto walked over to the mess his purple haired friend created and once again began picking them up and setting them into their shelves, not paying attention to the squabble happening behind him. After the books were in proper order, the blond shinobi walked next to the three behind the shelf for the moment, watching the two Titans with an amused look on his face. Finally having enough of this tirade, Naruto loudly cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"As cute as you are when angered Raven-chan, I would appreciate you not causing such a ruckus in my store. I'm not sure how much more my books can take."

At Naruto's proclamation, Raven blushed a bright cherry red. The Titans were silenced in awe. This was something that has never happened in all of the time they've known the quiet teen.

* * *

 **「** **Titan's Tower - Living Room** **」**

The Teen Titans were gathered in the main section of their giant living room.

Robin and Raven decided to continue their heated discussion in the comfort of their home, rather than destroy Naruto's library. With the rest of their team on the sidelines, they could only stare as the two had a face off. The trio who watched the initial debacle didn't want to take either side. Sitting on the couch was Raven. Her arms crossed over her chest while her famous scowl showed how irritated she was with the entire situation. Robin paced back and forth in front of the large couch, firing back with logic and his own deductions about the strange newcomer known as Naruto.

On one side was Raven, who argued about their private life being violated by overprotective friends. The other was Robin who argued that everyone the Titans came into contact with should be checked. Anyone can be a threat given the right conditions.

The two were still fighting yet unlike in the bookstore, this wasn't about Robin not respecting Raven's privacy.

"You should have told us you had a boyfriend! What if he's an enemy? He could just be using books to lower your guard and get closer to you!"

Letting a growl emanated from her lips for what seemed like the millionth time for the day, the quiet teen quickly calmed herself as to not trash the Tower with her powers. "For the last time, Naruto is not my boyfriend. We're just friends! And I doubt he's being as nice as he already is to get close to me."

"You should still have said something. Give us a heads up, introduce us or something!" shouted Robin. "Now we need to do a background check on him," raved the Boy Wonder.

"No, you don't! You don't need to do anything about him. You don't need to know everything about everyone, Robin." Raven was reaching the limit on her temper. She hated this side of her leader. Why did he have to intrude on something she held dear? Was making friends outside of her circle such a bad idea?

"You saw what happened with those two strange men! He didn't flinch nor bat an eye when he was clearly being threatened. No matter how much you try to brush off his behavior, normal people don't do that!"

Walking away from his brash intentions, Raven made sure to leave Robin with something to think about. "…If you keep acting like this, it will cost you friends, Robin. Starting with me."

Her words seemed enough to shock the brightly dressed leader out of his anger. Raven stormed out of the living room possibly heading to her room to be alone. Robin's shock turned to annoyance and irritation. With arms crossed over his chest, he turned to his friends who stood back and watched the exchange play out.

"What's her problem?"

Scowling at the smaller boy's naivety, Cyborg shook his head.

"Not this time Rob. I won't back you up on this. I told you not to do it. You went too far this time! We all have a right to a personal life."

"Not you too, Cy! Come on Star, BB, you agree with me right? I was trying to protect the team!" He frantically waved his arms in the air while explaining. He didn't think he was being overprotective. He didn't want her to get hurt, that's all.

Looking for confirmation from the two and seeing them avoid his stare, Robin seemed to visibly deflate. Letting out a sigh, he dejectedly sank into the armchair next to the couch and placed his face in his hands.

"I made a mess of things again, didn't I?"

He didn't see the remaining Titans looking at him in pity.

* * *

 **「** **Naruto's Training Area - Evening** **」**

When Naruto was first creating his space of living underneath the store, he made sure to plan on having an area where he could train as hard and relentless as possible. The blond shinobi wanted to be sure that even if he was in a completely different world that his training and physical prowess wouldn't degrade. He couldn't be too relaxed like his friend Shikamaru. From as far back as Naruto could remember, trouble always seemed to focus on him when the whiskered shinobi was apart of anything.

Naruto was dressed in a burnt orange sleeveless vest with black decal outlining the fabric, with navy blue wristbands on both arms and black shorts reaching just below his knees that had orange stripes going down the sides. The teen shinobi knew his day to day outfit lacked the color orange on some occasions so he made up for it in his casual wear. He didn't dislike the color or anything, but being associated with something such as bright a color as orange wouldn't allow him to hide as well as his current attire. Especially since he wanted a different lifestyle from what he grew up into. He now had multiple styles in wearing whatever he wanted. He could experiment with what he thought fit and didn't fit and would customize his outfit based on his choices.

His workout consisted of a light warm up to get his blood pumping. Beginning with stretching to loosen himself up and a spar with dozens of his Kage Bunshin with the restriction of only Taijutsu and weapons, Naruto lightly panted as he brushed away a light sheen of sweat on his brow. After finishing off the last Bunshin, Naruto increased the Gravity Seals in the area to his absolute limit at the time. He didn't want to be too comfortable but he wanted to push his body to the very limit. Focusing the chakra on changing the gravity to just over two and a half times the normal rate, the blonde felt his limbs sag under the pressure. Naruto knew that his current strength and ability were pretty high in his base form. His own durability was far beyond what other people gave him credit for. He did survive fatal wounds that would most likely kill others and was able to still continue to fight even with a slight disadvantage until he fully regenerated.

His growth rate was inhuman, even by shinobi standards. What most shinobi learned in days or weeks, he learned in hours. In main thanks to his Kage Bunshin, he has decades, possibly even centuries, of work in experience.

As he gradually increased the force of gravity, Naruto felt more opposition as he progressed into his workout. Creating more Kage Bunshin he produced about a thousand to review and work on perfecting his known techniques. While his Bunshin worked on his repertoire, he conditioned himself physically. As of late, Naruto had been working on intensifying the power behind his Rasengan. He already impacted the sphere of chakra to its absolute limit without letting it blow out of proportion. Now he had to feed it more chakra while keeping it in its dense sphere.

Back when he spent those months with Jiraiya, Naruto was thrust into a wide variety of chakra control exercises and power output guidance. He mainly learned the rest of the basic ninja skills and more advanced techniques through the use of his Kage Bunshin. His primary focus was perfecting the Rasengan. When he could easily create the malevolent ball of energy with one hand, Naruto tried to duplicate it in his free hand. Being ambidextrous with twin balls of destruction could come in handy. Also, he was told by his mentor that the Rasengan was an incomplete technique. It was already an A-Rank Jutsu by itself, but his Father had always wanted to include his personal affinity to it. Seeing as the Yondaime would never be able to achieve his goal, Jiraiya tasked Naruto to train and attempt something, not even the Yondaime could do.

Blowing himself up with another failed attempt at increasing his skill with the Rasengan, Naruto ended his training for the moment. He checked his hands for any lasting damage. The thing with powering up the Spiralling Sphere was that it directly came into contact with the user's skin. Too much of it could cause chakra burns and with him repeatedly attempting it, he quickly wore himself out. The blonde teen fell onto his butt and gasped for air. Simultaneously doing gravity conditioning while tweaking his Rasengan made focusing a chore. Deciding to take a small break to catch his breath, Naruto slowly eased on the gravity center and reduced it to a measly one and a half times the normal. Huffing in an attempt to catch his breath, Naruto couldn't help but think about what he's been involved in for the past month and a few weeks.

Meeting and befriending Raven was probably the best choice he had ever made. Spending as much time as he has been with her and getting to know a bit of what her likes and dislikes consisted of; Naruto hadn't known that having a person be so close to you could make one feel so carelessly happy. He had known the first time he saw her, that Raven would undoubtedly complicate his new life when she first stepped into his store. The fact that she was a Teen Titan made it inevitable that her teammates would find out about him when she would spend so much time reading through the books he had on display or just reading for pleasure.

Now this situation with her and the other Titans. His view on Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were nothing out of the ordinary, they seemed to have little to no problem with him and Naruto knew with some work on each of their parts they could be good friends. Robin, however, would take some serious work to get along with him. The Boy Wonder had some kind of issue with him. Did someone betray his trust in the past for him to distrust anyone new that came in contact with him or his close friends? Or did he just not like him as a person?

The entire incident with Mister Gold only further complicated his already muddled life. He had seen the look in Robin's eyes after the two men had left. They had been calculating, as if he were testing to see what kind of person he was, going through many different scenarios within his mind before taking the appropriate action. The brightly dressed leader knew something about him was different, not even the usual kind of different that was normal for their city. But different as in a whole new set of troubles to deal with. Naruto was sure that Robin would have him interrogated in the first chance he got.

Hearing a familiar voice he hadn't heard within a month annoyed him even more so. ' _You should just take care of them all now before he gets the chance.'_ Wrath made sure he wasn't forgotten. He always seemed to show up when a difficult stage in his life made itself known.

' _That's enough out of you Wrath! Go return to the back of our mind and mope. Naruto doesn't need your input right now.'_ thought an irritated Lust.

Naruto heard him mumble incoherent words in the recesses of his mind for awhile before it was silent. Silently thanking Lust for silencing the annoying Sin, he wondered if Lust was his voice of reason since it more often than not came to Naruto when he was in a pinch. Shaking his head clear of useless thoughts he focused on finishing the rest of his evening workout.

* * *

 **「** **Naruto's Private Study - Night** **」**

Taking a shower to rinse himself off before managing to make a quick dinner of beef and rice with vegetables, Naruto found himself pouring over all the seals he created and studied in the last few years. He looked through the notes of the ' _ **Hiraishin no Jutsu'**_ his father created. As much as he detested him for damning him to his fate as a Jinchūriki, Naruto couldn't help but respect him for his skill and prowess as a shinobi. The Jutsu was brilliant, a true masterpiece. Of all the notes and sealing techniques he's viewed or seen, nothing could compare to the Hiraishin.

Even with the help of his Kage Bunshin, it took months of trial and error to be able to use the Jutsu. He had to know how to formulate his own Jutsu-shiki to suit his chakra signature. Spending hours at a time pouring over different sealing matrices and Jutsu theory had made him come up with different ideas. His simplest idea was to combine the Hiraishin with the ' _ **Shunshin no Jutsu'**_. It was to have the range and speed of the former while having the simplicity of the latter.

Another idea of his was still in the works. He had read entries of his mother having chains of chakra that could be manipulated to her will. There were also stories of her making her opponents submit to her because her chains restricted their use of movement and sealed their chakra. If Naruto could replicate that with seals and his own chakra, there would be yet another defense the blonde Jinchūriki could count on if there ever was an emergency. This was all merely speculation though, Naruto had no idea where to begin other than his Father's journal input. Maybe he'd find something worth mentioning, but for now, he'd focus on the Hiraishin.

The fatigue he and his clones had accumulated were starting to wear him down; though the experience and a clear idea of how his progress came along were well worth the hard work.

After another hour of studying, Naruto let out a sigh. With the recent incidents that went on today, he couldn't focus enough and didn't want to make a mistake because he was only halfway paying attention. Putting his notes in a safe scroll among his other scrolls, Naruto stood from his desk and made his way to his room for the night. Flopping himself on his bed, Naruto couldn't help but grin when he thought about the Titans' reaction when they realized what type of book was given to Starfire.

* * *

 **Wednesday Afternoon**

Every Monday and Wednesday, Naruto would close the store to have time exclusively to himself. The blond shinobi would use these days to focus extensively on training, reading his notes, and perfecting his seals from calligraphy and use in multiple situations. It also was one of the few times during the week that he left his building. He would walk around the park for a breath of fresh air or go to a club on occasion, but for the most part, Naruto liked being out of sight of the public.

Today was different from his usual days.

The day before, Raven had come to his store as usual but near closing time, she invited him to visit the Tower. He had been reluctant at first but relented when the quiet girl wanted him to view her own book collection as a 'Thank you' for letting her see his.

His determination to have as much of a normal life in this new world was slowly crumbling. If he was seen in or around Titan Tower, it would most likely end up on the news. He thought up a few reasons to show up with her. For one, he couldn't resist the chance of viewing her books. Unlike his own which were extremely valuable, they were in the hands of regular citizens at first. The human realm was limited in their knowledge of the unknown. Raven's books had untold magic and spells that were not limited to this world and dimension. His second reason was that Robin would most likely try to eavesdrop frequently since the teen owner knew he wasn't as welcoming as the rest of the Titans. And finally, Naruto didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to spend a lot of his time with Raven. He really liked the girl. It was a stupid decision, trying to distance himself from interacting with said girl, but he couldn't help the way he felt.

He knew for a fact that he liked her more than a platonic friend but wasn't sure if he wanted a real relationship with her. Naruto enjoyed teasing her immensely and when she would give him one of her rare smiles, he couldn't help but return them with genuine happiness. Yet, having a relationship with her would destroy all the barriers he set up to maintain the normal, mundane life he dreamed of.

They met at their usual table at the back of the cafe they visited often both with their own preferred choice of drink. The two teens began talking for awhile about anything new that caught their eye or book topics, then left leaving a small tip for the trouble. When they were outside the shop, in a rare show of human contact, Raven gingerly touched Naruto's arm to get his attention with a small blush on her face. Naruto smiled at the gesture and in a bold move, grabbed her hand with his free one. Naruto's smile grew to a full grin when he saw the poor girl's head seem to light up with embarrassment. Controlling herself as much as possible, she used her psionic abilities to transport them through space just outside of the Tower.

It was a strange feeling. It felt as if he were being plunged into the ocean but having a sense of nothingness roam throughout his being. Even coming out of the technique left him sort of off balance for a few moments. He noticed the security camera subtly shifts their gaze to them and was sure that the rest of the Titan's knew about his arrival.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Naruto allowed Raven to guide him into the tower, fixing a small smile on his face due to Raven never letting go of his hand.

 **Chapter Finish!**

* * *

Uploaded On: 08 February 2016

Edited On: 30 October 2016

Total Word Count: 11,855

* * *

Stats:

I used the physical stature of Naruto when he was near/at the end of the War, but THAT'S IT. No Sennin Mode nor Kurama Mode. Nothing about Rasengan training with Kakashi and Yamato. Though he knows about the next step from his brief time with Ero-Sennin. He was trained in/trained himself in those arts in his training ground which I won't reveal until later. He has no use of them yet in the story.

I also know that many people don't agree with him (Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer) and that's completely fine, you don't have to agree because I don't care if you do. This is my personal choice on his status. I know I will get flak from this but I also don't care, you can whine or message me what you think about it but it will be ignored when I read them if I do care enough to see them.

He isn't getting his stats for free, he is indeed training for them. I will go more in depth for his training as the story goes on. I won't be one of those writers who gives him a power up for nothing.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Screaming Statue

I'm not dead nor have I abandoned my stories guys. I've been working a lot and have had no time to write/update any story. These are just a few excuses to add to my list of reasons why I haven't been updating…

Also, I've been spending more time on Phantom of Konoha and bringing it up to speed than actually thinking about the Titans. I sorely apologize. I always think to myself, 'Why is it that a story that is nearing the end of planning stages, but has yet to form a full chapter, continues to have a majority of my attention than a story that already has 6 chapters along with a long "Comeback 7th chapter"?'

It makes no sense even to me, the author.

Though I am happy to say that 'Phantom' will be releasing sometime during the next year, but I am still unsure. A lot of drama, tragedy, and betrayal. I need more dark elements…

But yes, the much awaited 7th chapter to this story is very long and will be the longest chapter I have ever released to date. Even as I'm still writing/editing/imagining it, it's already up to 17k words. I'm incorporating Holidays/school/more dates/even some side character action to make this story more realistic. I do admit to adding some lemons/limes to this story, but I have to be careful as to not having this story deleted by the admins of FFN. I really enjoy storyboarding and brainstorming with this crossover and would hate to have it taken down for a realistic approach.

I don't want this to be only a "story" I want to make this relatable no matter who you are. I want you all to know this now, I have no problem breaking up characters to further a story. It happens in real life all the time, and it will happen here. Just because a happy ending is possible, doesn't mean it will come true. A tragedy is always something that I want people to experience, whether it be in reality or in their favorite stories. It allows us as a person, an individual, to grow and develop.

On to the chapter!

A disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

Story Start!

 **Chapter 3 - The Screaming Statue**

 **「** **Titan's Tower - Early Afternoon** **」**

Naruto and Raven continued to hold hands as the two entered Titan's Tower. Naruto was sure to be at least a little cautious to whatever the masked leader had in store for him. It might have been because of his past as a shinobi, but the whiskered teen couldn't help but be paranoid about everything he came into contact with.

As the blond store owner looked around, he knew one thing for certain: the Tower was impressive. It was his first time being in an alphabetical shaped tower mind you, but the building appeared to be prepared for almost anything. Raven was pointing out various things about the Tower. He was told by her that the walls of the Tower, both inside and out, were made resistant to most elementals by Cyborg. The vast area just outside the Tower is mainly used as a training ground, or obstacle course, depending on what they felt like using at the time.

Whenever the two passed a window that leads outside, Naruto was treated to a grand view of the skyline. Seeing the door opening on its own with lights being turned on as the blond and purple haired teens walked through the threshold of the door, Naruto figured that most, if not all, appliances he'd see would be electronic.

* * *

 **「** **Common Room** **」**

Soon the two arrived at the main living space. He didn't let it show, but Naruto was impressed. The common room in the building was very spacious. For five teenagers who lived alone with no form of a parental figure, there wasn't a speck of dust nor piece of trash in sight. He guessed Cyborg, who looked to be more technologically advanced and mature than all of them combined, had a robot or something to care for the hygiene of the Titans. That or the fact his apartment was very messy while he still lived in Konoha brought the image that everyone was like him.

The entryway had a narrow walkway with chairs on either side of the path. From what he could see the space that the Titan's probably lounged about from day to day was a triple duty room. The living room, kitchen, and dining area were all in the same space. Raven let go of his hand, while missing the slight pout that made its way across the whiskered boy's face, to explain what made Titan's Tower so special. The cloaked girl walked toward the spacious couch and gestured to the area.

"This area is where we spend most of our day if there isn't any trouble or immediate danger in the city or general area. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin are known to use the main screen to play video games or watch TV." She pressed a button and a flash of color appeared on the windowpane that looked out to the bay of Jump City. The once very large window was now switched to the biggest TV Naruto had ever seen.

"It also doubles as an electronic map to target threats to the city if needed," said his favorite customer. Naruto moved to stand beside her, "Do you usually spend time with them?" The girl nodded but still felt the need to speak, "Not at first. It took some time, but I eventually warmed up to their usual antics…" Naruto was happy that despite all the arguing and disagreements between the members, they still cared for one another.

Raven continued, "Until I met you, and decided to use my free time to visit…"

The girl looked away embarrassed seeing as she admitted to visiting the store not only to read books but visit him as well. Naruto was happy to know that she thought of him so much and went to visit every chance she got. Raven then went to sit at the end of one of the couches with Naruto sitting next to her with their sides touching. Naruto noted that Raven didn't seem to mind the closeness so the blond teen pulled an audacious move. The spiky haired blond pulled the female Titan onto his lap and held her snugly against him.

Surprised by this new action, Raven sputtered out incoherent words and tried freeing herself from his arms. The courageous blond only chuckled and said, "It's fine Raven. The others aren't here and I rather like having you so close to me. Do you hate it?"

Knowing the blond wouldn't release her anytime soon, she relented her efforts with a hard fought blush lighting up her face and sunk into his embrace, "I d-don't dislike it…" Raven found that she enjoyed his embrace.

Slumping comfortably in his lap, the cloak wearing girl smiled happily at the intimate gesture until the sounds of talking and a door sliding open were heard. The two cuddling on the couch turned their heads to see the rest of her team standing in the doorway. When they happened to see the most anti-social member of them all in the lap of the blond store owner, the boys' jaws dropped while Starfire smiled.

Eyes wide and now hating that she should have known better, the girl sat frozen. It took her a few seconds to realize how bad the situation looked. Raven now began struggling to get out of the handsome blonde's grip in order to not be made the butt of jokes she knew were going to be sent their way. Naruto noticed what she was doing and let her be free of his embrace. The hooded teen straightened herself out, placed her hood on to hide her flushed face and sat a few paces away from Naruto.

The blonde felt a sweatdrop make its way down the side of his head. He thought to himself, ' _Is your image really that important?_ '

* * *

 **「** **Lounging Area** **」**

"Uh, hey guys. How's it going?" said the whiskered blond scratching his head at Raven's embarrassing moment.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin were the first to come out of their shocked daze. Beast Boy and Cyborg made their way to the couch and tried forgetting about what they just witnessed by starting up a game on the giant overview. Raven pulled out a book and started reading to occupy herself and keep what little dignity she had left. Robin strode to one of the computers silently. He quietly typed and was seemingly doing some kind of work.

Naruto stood up and met Starfire halfway to greet her as the rest of the newly arrived team was busy doing other things. The alien girl grinned widely and gave him a bone-crushing hug, literally. Raven could have sworn she heard her friend's bones creaking under the strength of the red head.

"Friend Naruto, it's fucking glorious to see you again! I hope you have been well. We have all been bloody brilliant since the last time we met!"

Noting the groans from everyone in the room, minus Robin who settled with a facepalm, he could only stare at the overly enthusiastic girl. Naruto responded with a throaty laugh that caught the rest of them off guard.

"Hahahaha, it's good to see you too Star-san. I'm glad to know that you've taken notice of my suggestion and read that book I gave you."

Nodding her head in appreciation as the boys walked over to join the conversation, Starfire soared to the opposite side of the room and picked up the book the blond owner recommended her. "Indeed, it has been fucking wonderful. I have learned many new words from this shitty book. You're the friendliest darn asshole ever!"

Naruto found it hard to believe the cheerful girl was able to say all of that while still looking so innocent. Hearing another sigh on his right, Naruto turned his head to the brightly dressed teen in amusement. "You gave her a book on swear words and how to use them," the spiky-haired teen said with an annoyed expression on his face.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "So?"

Waving his arms frantically, Beast Boy's voice raised several octaves higher and shouted, "Duuuuuuuude! She hasn't stopped! Ever since she's been reading that book, all she does is swear. I thought you said it helped when you were learning English."

"I did. It was very helpful in learning when someone was insulting me. Also, what's a few swear words? They help rid frustration or when you have no other word that can express your emotions in a moment of distress or anger."

The male Titans face faulted at the blond's reasoning, Raven shook her head. ' _That idiot would give them such a stupid reason._ '

Not waiting for the boys' to regain their composure, the hooded teen grabbed the blond's hand, while trying to hide the blush on her face, and dragged him out of the living room. Seeing the door close behind them, the mysterious teen let out a sigh before turning to Naruto.

"So, was it that bad to stay with them?" he said.

"I couldn't take the noise any longer. Besides, I brought you here to view my own collection remember?" The shop owner nodded and smirked lightly.

"Heh, I knew you wanted me to hold you longer…" The female teen looked down at their still-joined hands and flushed lightly, "Sh-shut it, idiot."

The two walked down the lit corridor until they came upon one of the many doors that littered the hall. She placed her hand on a device next to it. When it recognized her handprint, the door moved aside to reveal what looked to be her room. The quiet teen walked inside, still joined with Naruto.

Letting the contraption behind them close on its own, the gray skinned teen let out a sigh and turned to Naruto who was openly gawking at her room. He couldn't help but think how the room seemed to fit the girl.

* * *

 **「** **Raven's Room** **」**

Space before him was dimly lit thanks to a small lantern that hung from the ceiling and was filled with what he assumed were many various magical artifacts and sculptures. He noticed a type of black pathway-like passageway on the ground that ended at her bed. In the middle of the room sat a medium sized circular bed with purple-blue sheets and an ornate headboard with the shape of Raven's hood. On the wall to the left of her resting place, a pentagonal upturned mirror hung above what looked to be a ritual of some kind. A wall opposite the ritual fixture was filled with rows of books from the floor to ceiling. The shelve seemed to be indented rather than protruding like shelves were meant to. There were two other doors in the room other than the one they just entered, he presumed they led to a closet and bathroom.

Said boy let go of his friend's hand and strolled deeper into the room gawking at the many books that adorned her walls. Being a book owner himself with knowledge of many sacred and powerful artifacts, Naruto knew by experience that some of Raven's books held their own conscious or were used to seal things within themselves.

If it were anyone else, Naruto was sure to have persuaded them in any way to try to take the books for himself to lock away, and yet, having known the girl for some time and how serious she is when it comes to certain topics, Naruto put his trust in her. Feeling the need to calm down Naruto inwardly sighed. Now coming to terms with himself with the fact he's in his favorite customer's room, the bright-eyed teen believed he needed to tease her a bit.

Walking over to her bed and plopping down upon it, Naruto rested his gaze upon the only other person in the room. "Dragging a boy into your room without thinking. I had no idea you were so venturesome, Raven-chan."

Naruto chuckled to himself and could practically feel the heat rise from her face from across the room. He could only wonder what indecent thoughts were rampaging in her mind because of his input. While waiting for her to recover some of her posture, Naruto relaxed. When was the last time he had a day off to really just go about his day so nonchalantly?

When Raven finally calmed down, the teen looked at the boy who was so unconcerned about his environment. The two bookworms met eyes, only for Naruto to wink at her not a moment later with a delighted look marring his whiskered cheeks. Letting out a loud audible sigh, the cloaked teen moved to her bookcase and pulled out several tattered books. She sat near the grinning teen still blushing from his earlier statement.

* * *

 **「** **Raven's Room - Late Afternoon** **」**

The two spent most of their stay in Raven's room. Conversations ranged from duties and crime that had been occurring around the city to reading tomes and grimoires each had been lucky to find.

While staring downwards at a grimoire that Raven had handed him, Naruto felt the stare of his companion on him. He mentally shrugged, whatever she needed to ask of him would come in time. No need to rush the inevitable.

Raven shifted in her spot so minutely. Naruto knew if he hadn't trained to hone his senses, he would have missed the subtle movements. Just like he predicted, the leotard wearing female called out to him.

"Hey, Naruto…?"

Naruto's response was a grunt, meaning he had heard and urged her to continue.

"What does the meaning behind that suffix you always use for me? '-chan' was it?"

This question wasn't something he anticipated. Naruto thought she'd ask for another book recommendation or to have dinner together. Something along those lines.

What?

Two people can't have dinner together without being suspected of them dating? Naruto had grown up from his aforementioned childish days of pestering for dates. As well as thinking every outing he was invited to by the opposite sex meant they were romantically involved.

Besides, he genuinely liked Raven. She catered to interests he adhered to and they got along rather well.

"I noticed you attach it to my name all the time, yet, the others either have '-san' on the end of theirs or nothing at all."

Pausing in his reading, Naruto thought about an appropriate response. While the more intuitive answer was quite simple, did her words hold truth to them? When communicating with others, he only added the suffixes as a sign of respect. However, was Raven the only one with the endearing term?

"Well, when I think about you… I believe we are close. If I were to give an example, I see the two of us in the sense of Star-san and Traffic light-san. The way they communicate and interact is vastly different than with the others, ne?"

His bright eyes saw the confusion etched on her face. Did she really not understand? It appeared to be quite simple through his eyes.

"Raven… even though we have only met a few months prior, I view you as someone quite close to me. Time is not a way to determine how close two people are meant to be. Its through moments spent with someone who holds significance in your heart," using the back of his fingers to brush the cusp of her cheek, Naruto saw the realization brimming her eyes.

Knowing that she now understood the suffix a little better, Raven inwardly smiled. If what he said was correct, that meant he referred to the two of them as close friends.

* * *

Turning back to his handed novel, the sapphire eyed teen soon lost himself in the pages. Naruto was actually a little impressed by her choice in literature. Not that they could compare to his collection, even if a small part of it was hidden from public eye. He was also glad that despite a couple being slightly more powerful than any typical supernatural book should be, there was nothing outrageously dangerous in her possession. Some novels had their own soul or conscious, but nothing the Titans couldn't handle should anything happen.

Though he did wonder if his friend was aware of this little tidbit.

Shaking his head free of his impeccable thoughts, Naruto missed the questioning look Raven threw him. Not that he wanted to steal from her or anything. The whiskered store owner didn't want the girl who'd slowly come to mean something to hate him. Just the thought of it brought a foul taste to his mouth. Raven had taken the time to allow him inside her room, which gave the impression that no one else besides he, has ever been granted entrance willingly. The Kyūbi Jinchūriki looked down in disappointment as a wave of disgust crossed his face for a brief moment.

It was while he was dwelling about his own selfish desire of justice and heroism that he didn't notice Raven glance at him. She saw the look and brought her hand up to caress his cheek. By instinct, the sulking boy flinched minutely. That sudden bodily jerk brought him out of his self-loathing but had also startled him. Sending his bed companion a sheepish smile, Naruto pondered what Raven was thinking.

Surprisingly, she reached out to him again, but this time the sunny blonde didn't shy away from her touch. Instead, it calmed him down somewhat.

Closing his eyes, he laid his hand upon hers and leaned into the touch. Such a simple and innocent gesture of kindness that Naruto wasn't able to experience during his childhood. When his eyes reopened, Naruto let a genuine smile spread across his face as he gazed at his companion. Surprisingly, Raven didn't blush in embarrassment nor did she avert her gaze from his sight. Instead, she mirrored him with a small smile.

That left him in a predicament.

With this brief interaction between the two teens, Naruto came to a conclusion. He was slowly, but surely, falling for the dark powered teen. He already knew he was attracted to her. From meeting up at the cafe to spending time together at his store for hours on end; all the teasing and making contact with one another so often.

Naruto noticed they were fairly close even when sitting by each other, so he rested his head on her shoulder. Considering that she didn't pull away, Naruto lay there for a moment still contemplating what the next step in their relationship should be.

In the first few months that Naruto came to this world, he didn't believe he'd find someone to console in or find any sort of attachment with. The fact of the matter was that if they were to start seeing each other, it would destroy everything he had set to protect himself over the years. It would destroy the normality he'd placed upon himself when he vowed not to be involved in anything more than a platonic relationship. She was considered a "hero" and the reality was that the Teen Titans were always in public view. Meaning that should a relationship bloom, it'd be all over Jump City News in little to no time at all.

Despite all the pros and cons, he could think of in the span of mere moments, a tugging was felt in the back of his mind with a voice urging him that this girl was worth it all. Then again, Lust was never one to stay quiet for long periods of time.

* * *

That was another thing he learned about the Seven Sins within his consciousness. They not only represented the thing they were named after but also had ties with emotions and mindsets linked to them. However even if each persona had the ability able to think and talk, they only really could influence an action or something when he was in great turmoil or felt intensely towards the one emotion that they represented.

Lust and Wrath were by far the easiest to deal with and understand. They were, for the most part, complete opposites: light and dark, happy and sad, yin and yang.

Wrath stood for harmful or unpleasant events that had taken place in his short life. "He" was the oldest personality that stood out from the rest as far as he could tell. "He" represented anger, hate, impatience, and resentment; though from what Naruto could perceive was that sadness and depression also were components of "him". It was a living form of all the pain in his life.

Every insult Naruto's heard, all the mental abuse he's lived through, every negative aspect that the blond experienced had gone into creating "him". When thinking back to his previous life, Naruto was not surprised in the least to say why it was first.

By misconception, Lust seems only to be publicly known for sexual involvement. But by definition that isn't true, not by a long shot. In Naruto's case, Lust is something he shows a great desire for. Such as justice, the well-being of those he considers close, the happiness of others, goals that mean a lot to him, and so on…

This particular 'Sin' had been around since he had become a ninja and accepted his own unique nindo after his mission in Wave. Thinking back to the simpler times, it was the happiest Naruto had ever remembered being before. He understood what created Lust: love, caring, happiness, protectiveness and everything that went with it.

The manifestation of Sloth was similar in comparison to Lust. It wasn't laziness that created the personality, but acceptance. Even though there is more than one way to deal with any given situation, Naruto went about his life accepting the difficulties and used his own determination and willpower to push through them. This was one of intelligence; to think about the situation and talk instead of act.

The whiskered blonde had relied heavily upon this Sin when he first came to Jump City. When he first found out about this persona, the nature of Sloth bared remembrance to Shikamaru in a way; intelligent when needed, but too lethargic to bother when the circumstance calls for immediate action.

He also found that Sloth substituted for something else… the failure to accomplish what he strove to do. He failed in speaking up about what he was truly feeling in his home village. However, being who he was, the mentality he lived by of "putting others well being before himself" was a major factor. In turn, the knuckleheaded shinobi kept quiet. Naruto wondered if he spoke up more in Konoha, would his life be any different.

Clearing his head of all the 'ifs' and 'buts' Naruto kept his thoughts on the Sins themselves.

After Sloth, Envy formed. From watching kids being picked up by their parental guardians, watching how others lived and wanting that lifestyle for himself, having loving family and friends that cared about you.

Gluttony had been born from trying to inhale his food while he still had it. It explained the times when he was at the ramen stand where he'd stuff inhumane amounts down his gullet.

Greed was formed from the emotions he tried to hide from his then friends and loved ones or when he did something and didn't want them knowing.

Finally, Pride, was when he felt something had gone right and felt gratification.

If he thought about them as a whole, he counted on his poor childhood that resulted in his new occupants residing in his mind. They've been helpful, but on more times than he could count, he felt when one of them went astray. He knew that some of them didn't stay in one place very long. Wrath and his inner demon had probably spoken more than once, but he hadn't felt any change in his seal or body, but he kept his guard up in case.

* * *

Moving his head from the dark teen's shoulder, the last of his thoughts ebbing away, Naruto looked into her eyes and smiled briefly. Setting aside all the books, he then laid back on her bed to rest for a bit. Raven let her eyes wander over his form and decided to let him rest.

Standing to put her books away, Raven heard light snores coming from behind her. She finished up then went to his side and cuddled up beside him. The spiky blond unconsciously wrapped an arm around her and she smiled in content.

* * *

 **「** **Common Room - Evening** **」**

It had just begun to transition from afternoon to night, with the last rays of the sun highlighting a majority of the sky. Raven and Naruto woke from their brief slumber and decided to join the rest of the Titans that occupied the living room. The quirky green teen and his loud robotic friend were arguing over what kind of takeout they were going to order. The spiky blonde could discern from bits and pieces of conversation that the duo were having a heated debate over vegetarian-friendly cuisine and a meat lover's menu. With the consumer's quarrel happening in the background, Starfire and Robin were sitting on the couch watching what sounded like a romantic comedy. The two sat fairly close. The Boy Wonder's arm placed on his female teammate's shoulders comfortably.

Hearing the sigh that escaped the cloaked girl's lips, Naruto could only assume that this was a scene that occurred quite regularly. Leaving Raven's side, the perplexing library clerk made his way over to the fridge and started rummaging around for anything that the teens had which could be used as ingredients. Raven having noticed the blond throwing away spoiled food while sorting the items that were in the fridge, sat down at the table used for their meals and watched in curiosity. While the two had regularly had breakfast in the mornings, Raven supposed he had to have some skill in cooking. He did live alone after all.

Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust at the weird combinations of food the Titans may or may not have tried. Pasta with chocolate, pickles with what looked to be whipped cream, peanut butter and mayonnaise sandwich, leftover pizza that had mold growing on it… Naruto trashed everything he deemed inedible.

Looking at the usable ingredients in the fridge, Naruto could only palm his face and cringe. There was at least half if not more missing from the fridge. What did these teens eat on a daily basis?!

Grabbing what he thought was best, Naruto began cooking while singing a small tune.

Picking up on the sounds and smells of what seemed to be cooking, the rest of the superhero team saw the blond boy that regularly hung around their quiet teammate in their makeshift kitchen. Not wanting to disturb him, they allowed him to continue making whatever he believed best.

Beast Boy, looking over his shoulder in curiosity, could only gape at the assortment of dishes in his view. Being the ever curious one of the five Titans glanced to the blond and saw him at the fridge scoping out what else he could use as an entree. Feeling mischievous, the pointy-eared teen tried to sample a taste of what was cooking only to have a spatula smack the back of his hand. Recoiling in fright and pain, said boy felt a chill travel up his spine. He turned to look behind him knowing it was the friendly store owner, but what he saw frightened him on the spot.

With a very sweet smile and gleaming eyes, Naruto spoke with an eerily calm, "Beast Boy, you weren't trying to try anything before anyone else right?"

A slight pressure was thrust upon his already shaking form. He tried shaking off the foreign feeling but was unsuccessful. In the end, he retreated behind Cyborg's back. The rest of teens were silent since none of them believed the amiable teen could be so scary. And what was the pressure? It wasn't directed in their direction but they could feel trace amounts of it.

About an hour passed but to those who were on standby felt as if more time had lapsed. Beast Boy and Cyborg started getting irritable. The robotic teen more so because his green friend was chewing on his head with a hungry, longing look plastered on it. The anticipation was even more gruesome due to their stomachs rumbling with the different aromas floating in the room. However, they didn't dare intrude on the space the blond occupied, they didn't want to experience what the youngest of the teens had.

* * *

Before long, the sun had just started to set and the orange rays from the sun had begun to peer into the Tower. Finishing up on what Naruto thought would be enough to satisfy the probably famished teens, Naruto called Raven over to help him set the table. The grey-skinned girl complied yet wondered, "Why did you ask me to help you, not that I mind."

The blond teen grinned widely, "Doesn't it feel like we're newlyweds feeding our rambunctious kids?" His hooded friend stuttered out incoherent words before settling on getting the food to the table.

Jump City and Titan's Tower were bathed in a golden orange glow as the sun was halfway shown on the horizon. The Titans all gathered around the table ready to dig into Naruto's home prepared dinner. Naruto and Raven were sitting across from each other as were Robin and Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy sat at the ends of the table. Across the table were dishes that Naruto knew how to make and had dabbled with over the years he had spent in the new world. There was miso soup, cut up pieces of various meats, fillet of fish, a tofu dish mixed with vegetables, dried noodle dishes, and a salad topped with its own unique dressing.

After taking the first bite, Cyborg couldn't help the groan in pleasure that escaped his mouth, even Robin couldn't fault the boy; he may have his suspicious nature, but he was an outstanding cook. Trying the many different foods that he could get his mechanical hands on, even the tofu since it looked tantalizing, Cyborg had no qualms against vegetables as long as Naruto cooked them.

"This is food is great man. Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

Nodding, grunting, and chewing in appreciation all the Titans' eyes focused on Naruto. Seeing their eyes fixated on him, Naruto gave a small smile as he swallowed his food. "I'm an orphan; I needed to learn to take care of myself at a young age. Cooking was just one of the things I had to learn. I didn't have the best ingredients to work with at an early age, so I had to make do with what I had."

Most of the teenagers accepted his response, but Robin pressed on, "Didn't you live in an orphanage or a home or anything?"

Wincing slightly at the proclamation, something that only Robin and Raven noticed, Naruto continued, "It's… complicated. Let's just say I've been on for a long time and leave it at that." He finished with an uneasy smile, something that Raven planned on asking about when they were alone.

Hearing a word she didn't recognize all the while staring at him with a confused expression, Starfire leaned forward in an attempt to get his attention. "Excuse my lack of understanding, Friend Naruto, but what the hell is an orphan?"

Sparing the blond from talking about an already sore subject, Robin intervened, "An orphan is what humans call a child when they don't have any parents, Star."

Gasping at the new information, Starfire became very emotional and tears formed in her eyes, surprising the former ninja at the quick change in attitude. He had just enough time to set aside his tableware and plate before an orange blob pulled him into another bone crushing hug.

"But that is fucking terrible! To not have any family is utterly shitty!"

After a moment of allowing the bipolar alien girl to hug and cry on him, Naruto finally had enough and struggled in removing said girl off his person. "Not that I mind you hugging me, but are you bipolar or something?" Finishing the rest of her meal, Raven spoke up for her overly emotional friend, "She's a Tamaranian; her people are almost completely ruled by their emotions."

Seeing the lost look on her close friend's face Raven decided to elaborate.

"Her powers are unique to her and her race of "humans" that reside on her planet. From an accident that the two of us had shared," the mysterious Titan thought back to the time when she and Starfire switched bodies, "we were able to understand each other a bit more. Her strength comes from confidence in herself, the energy she is able to harness comes from fury, the flight is on par with joy and so on. But her emotions are also a weakness of sorts. If Starfire isn't happy or in a way sad, her powers are greatly diminished."

Naruto understood and acknowledged the redheaded teen for needing to be in tune with her emotions. She really wore her heart on her sleeve.

* * *

 **After Dinner**

With the remains of the extravagant dinner, to the Titans anyway, finished Naruto remained in the makeshift kitchen to clean the dishes. It didn't take as long as preparing the food. He then joined everyone and made his way to the couch and relaxed, enjoying the feeling of being with people he knew.

The rest of the night was spent with talking and getting to know one another, sharing stories of fun and adventures they've witnessed. Beast Boy asked Naruto about video games he's played whilst telling jokes that actually made him chuckle but made the others groan. Robin had tried making conversation but had only led to him asking personal questions that had to do with his past and what he was involved in before coming to Jump City. Raven sent a glare his way from the other side of her guest but he didn't budge in his accusations.

Night time had rolled around without any of them realizing. It had gotten pretty late and Naruto was ready to leave when he noticed pictures of the team with a girl he hadn't recognized before. There was a blond girl about Beast Boy's height with large blue eyes and straight blonde hair that ended around her waist line. She seemed very familiar with the green boy as she was seen by his side in most of the shots. Walking over to the picture, he eyed it for a second before turning a quizzical eye to the transforming teen.

"I was wondering, who is this girl? She is in many of the photos and she appears to be close to the team, but she isn't anywhere in sight."

Returning to the photo and seeing the happiness in their eyes, Naruto hadn't noticed the heroes around him quiet and tense slightly. They all adopted sorrowful looks except Beast Boy. He adopted a more forlorn expression. In a rare but serious tone, he found his voice, "That's Terra, she was a good friend. There was an accident and was turned into stone."

Taking in this information as best he could, Naruto almost asked what happened to the poor girl. He saw Cyborg walk over to one of the many computers that were in the living room. He pressed buttons for a short time until a picture of a statue appeared on the screen. More buttons were pressed until a live video of the girl was brought up in what looked to be a training session. He could see her flying on a large boulder while projectiles were being launched at her. The girl didn't look any older than 14 and was probably training to be a hero.

Cyborg turned his attention from the monitor and looked at their guest for the night.

"Terra had a problem. She had the ability to earth with her mind, yet her powers weren't fully hers. They would bend to her will but if she went out of focus the earth around her would rampage out of control. It was also finely in tune with her emotional state. Like Starfire, if she felt too intensely, her powers could hurt a lot of people. Because of that, she had a hard life and people chased her away from towns in fear she would cause earthquakes. We did our best to help her, but in the end, failed. Terra made a deal with the wrong person and ended up killing him. Something went wrong and a volcano was going to erupt. She knew her powers could stop the potential disaster and made her decision to stay behind, turning to stone in the process. She saved all our lives."

Naruto heard the shapeshifter quietly say, "Terra was a true hero, I'll never forget her…"

Naruto could only stare at the girl in the video with an uncharacteristically blank expression on his face. His hands were subtly shaking and his whole body stiff. The Titan's almost missed his next few words.

"Hated for something that wasn't even her fault."

* * *

Naruto's mind was going meters a minute. Pain, hurt, sadness… his face was blank but many emotions were flashing through his eyes. Knowing that there were others that shared his childhood hurt him deeply. He couldn't help but see Gaara and his faces overlapping hers.

Of all the things he was prepared and expecting to hear, this was not one of them. A troubled young girl, that had issues but died, would have been sad but not a big deal. A girl that had lived a similar life he had in the Elemental Nations was now trapped in a prison of her own choosing. How was he supposed to ignore that?

He felt such strong emotions. Sad and sorrowful that someone else had to share the pain he lived through, anger and hatred towards those who treated this girl the way the villagers had himself. Happy that there were others who could share his pain and that they could understand one another. With this new development, Naruto now had a desire to do anything he could to save this girl from her terrible, unjustified fate.

Naruto could hear all the vices within his mindscape screaming to be heard over the others. Each wanted to be heard and make itself known. All talking at the same time. His head felt as if it was splitting open and the world was spinning. He didn't want to falter and black out at the Titan's headquarters. That would raise too many questions.

Grabbing the sides of his head and clenching his teeth, he felt a weird connection surge through him. His eye color changed from his usual cerulean blue to a lighter sky blue. That was when he heard a muffled screaming in his head. It sounded as if it was coming from a girl, it sounded painful and hurt. Naruto couldn't determine why. He could vaguely make out the Titan's look on at him worryingly.

It wasn't fair. All Naruto wanted was a normal life. This was why he left that damned village. Why did this have to happen now? He felt his chakra start leaking through him in trace amounts. Naruto tried his best to control the flow of his chakra. He didn't need to give Robin another reason to be suspicious of him.

And just as the pain came, it vanished. The blackness surrounding his eyes, the feeling of blacking out, the voices in his head stopped… he could once again think clearly.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto focused on his surroundings once more, suppressing his chakra to the bare minimum. The blond Jinchūriki turned his tired eyes to the concerned faces of the Titans and forced a smile on his face.

"I think it's time I should go."

Sending a short glance to Raven for a moment and seeing the navy haired girl nod, she stepped over to the blond and rested a hand on his shoulder before having a raven made of onyx energy cover their form, disappearing into the blackness.

* * *

 **「** **Crossroads - Ground Level** **」**

The two teens phased into existence within the bottom level of the bookstore. Rays of the moon lit up the ground floor, giving it an eerie glow. The lack of light had given the store an ominous feel to it as she watched Naruto stumble for a moment before regaining his balance and leaning on one of the shelves. After taking a few more breaths, the blond gave a weak smile in her direction and gave a short chuckle.

"I had a great time today being with you and spending time with your friends, Raven-chan. We should do it again sometime."

Seeing the blond in this state worried the quiet girl. She had never seen him in such a fragile state. "…Are you okay?" She didn't know what to think.

"I'll be fine, I'm just a bit tired."

After a moment of hesitation, Raven nodded her head and left without another word.

Right after Naruto saw her disappear, he shrank into himself slightly. He leaned his back on the flat surface of the shelf and let his body slide to the ground.

Catching his breath, Naruto resolved what needed to be done and headed for his library beneath the store. Upon reaching the library, he hesitated.

' _Am I really going to go through with my decision_ … _?'_ It took him a moment to think about what he was about to do and the outcome of his choice.

One of the first things he had learned when collecting the numerous books both safe and dangerous, was that he wasn't able to use some of the tomes. The magic used were ancient and no one alive had a definite reach of where the source of their origin was. Bijū chakra was a fair substitute for whatever the ritual called for, though it was in vain. He found that the chakra that came from his Bijū was many times purer than his own reserves. With that information, he could deduce that by using their power in place of yokai, or regular magical energy, he could replicate some forms of the spells or techniques held within the books and grimoires. With this new spectacle he's uncovered, he'd need to train indefinitely to harness his inner demon's power.

Though with everything considered, Naruto was unsure if he should attempt to dabble in the magical arts. He already had a fair amount of strength on his own, along with senjutsu and daresay the Kyūbi to fall back on should the situation turn for the worse.

The only worry was if he went through with everything he had thought of, it would mean he'd have to explain more than just a few things to the Titans that he really didn't want to get into. Letting his mind stray back to the live video training session he had witnessed of the girl and the screaming that occurred in his head, Naruto steeled his nerves and smeared a little blood into the vaulted seal embedded with chakra. Seeing a yellow glow due to his blood, and by default chakra, being accepted into the seal, a sealing matrix appeared and came to life. A noise like a lock coming undone rang through the halls.

Without any further hesitation, Naruto opened the door.

* * *

 **「** **Crossroads - Week and a Half Later** **」**

Naruto spent most if not all of his time in his underground home. Using the Kage Bunshin to his advantage, he used his time to go through grimoires and tomes of a different variety.

He had connected Terra's geokinetic ability with Earth Elementals who had used the bare essentials of the same concept. The blond Jinchūriki recalled seeing several references to them in a couple of his books when he had first acquired a few of them before storing them away. His aim was to find a cure to the girl's self-imposed prison.

It took him just about two weeks if his sense of time was correct, but he had a concrete solution.

His answer was found in an ancient Roman tome by Alexander Pope,

 _The Sprites of the fiery Termagants in Flame_

 _Mount up, and take a Salamander's name._

 _Soft yielding minds to Water glide away,_

 _And sip, with Nymphs, their elemental Tea._

 _The gravers Prude sinks downward to a Gnome,_

 _In search of mischief still on Earth to roam._

 _The light Coquettes in Sylphs aloft repair,_

 _And sport and flutter in the fields of Air._

From what he read, Elementals were a race of naturally powerful men and women that were so in tune with nature that they had been born with the power to bend one of the four elements to their will. They once gave freely back to Nature in thanks of the power obtained. Unfortunately, due to generations passing by, rituals had long been forgotten and the descendants lost their appreciation of Nature. Angered and contempt, Nature punished her descendants by disgracing their once honorable selves. She turned them into monsters of the wildlife, reproached and shunned by society.

What had happened to Terra wasn't uncommon to happen to an Earth Elemental. It was a last resort defense mechanism they had created that would activate when his or her life was in immediate danger. In the past, when Elementals were more widely accepted, Terra's imprisonment wouldn't be an issue because it was known how to release the victim. Another interesting fact was the prisoner that was trapped within their power was completely self-aware.

Thanks to his training with Jiraiya before he left, Naruto was attuned to nature in a similar way to those of Old. It wasn't exactly the same especially the boost in strength and awareness, but for him, it was enough to connect with Terra on a subconscious level.

Ever since the brief connection with the girl, Naruto hadn't been able to forget her scream and the pain she brought upon herself. He kept having short flashbacks of his own childhood and couldn't help but compare them.

When Naruto was absolutely sure he had accomplished everything he needed, the blond left the room with a bag in hand, resealed the room and started preparing for the ritual. He found a spare knapsack and a stash of unused scrolls, a paint brush, ink, paper, and other things he thought of.

Using a seal he thought he'd never have to use in this world, Naruto felt for his own personal Hiraishin sealing matrix he placed near Titan's Tower. Sensing the chakra beacon, he flashed just meters by the Tower.

* * *

 **「** **Titan's Tower - Before Dawn** **」**

Appearing in a flash of yellow, Naruto fell to a knee as soon as the Tower came into sight. A dizzying feeling overtook his already weak composition. He mentally berated himself for not practicing with his variation of the Hiraishin more often.

' _Ugh, Still not as smooth as the Shunshin, I'll need to look over the notes once more.'_ Letting out an audible sigh, Naruto made a note to work on the execution of the technique more over time. ' _But that's not the foremost problem right now…'_

Naruto walked to the space he remembered Raven bringing him to weeks before and slammed his fist against the metal loudly a few times. He noted that it was dark out, probably either late at night or very early in the morning. He didn't hear anyone coming to answer the door, so he knocked again. After a minute or two of waiting, he heard a small beeping noise and looked to his right to see an image of a sluggish Robin on a video screen next to the door.

Hair disheveled and the edges of his mask drooping, the usual serious hero resembled a teen only just waking from slumber. "Naruto? Is that you? How the hell did you get here at five in the morning? Where the fuck have you been? Raven's been worried sick about you."

Taking in the blond's wavering movement as he shifted between his feet constantly, the teenage leader was unsure if Naruto had taken a look at himself recently. Robin woke himself up to take a more definitive look at the teen; his clothes were crumpled and looked to have sweat stains on them. His hair looked to have been dirty and lifeless. There were bags under his eyes that gave him a haunted look. The teen's skin was so pale and sickly looking, the Boy Wonder wasn't sure if the boy at the door would collapse on their doorstep.

"I need to talk to all of you, it's urgent. Can you let me in and gather the team?"

Not sure if he should comply, Robin asked one more question. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you when you're all gathered, I don't want to repeat this."

Knowing how the blond was, Robin relented. "Fine, wait here, I'll get the others and let you in."

* * *

 **「** **Titan's Tower - Common Room** **」**

The door opened to show Robin in full gear with a small frown on his face.

"What happened to you?"

Naruto shook his head and motioned for the spiky-haired leader to lead the way. The brightly dressed leader sent him a perturbed look before turning around and leading him to the common room. When they entered, Naruto saw the rest of them in varying states of awareness; Cyborg being the most alert probably due to his body type, followed by Raven, Starfire, and lastly Beast Boy, who was in the middle of the room, eyes closed, head tilted to the side and a large snot bubble coming from his nose. It was a comical sight that eased Naruto a bit. ' _I guess things'll never change.'_

The moment Naruto was in sight, the three that were awake gasped in disbelief. Naruto they knew of was never in such a tired state before. Raven quickly made her way to the blond in an attempt to obtain answers on his whereabouts the past few weeks. Cyborg slapped the youngest of the Titans in the back of the head to wake him up. The green teen stumbled, turning his head left and right to know what the emergency was. Ignoring his simplistic ways, Cyborg left his side.

As Raven approached her blond friend, a series of events promptly took place. She immediately pulled him into a tight hug, shocking the others at the blatant show of affection; let go of him and began yelling at him. If the rest of the Titan's weren't fully awake, they were most likely now.

"Where the hell have you been, you idiot! I couldn't find you anywhere! I went to the store only to find it closed for days. I waited every morning in the cafe in our usual meeting place, but you never showed up. Now, here you are, in the middle of the night, looking like you've been living in a hole and had just climbed out. Tell me what the fuck is going on!?"

Taking a moment for his lethargic mind to catch up what was being said Naruto let a small, tired smile form on his lips and mentally laughed at how close she was, talking about him being in a hole. She wasn't too far from the truth. "It's good to see you too, Raven-chan."

Clicking her teeth in frustration, she punched the blond lightly in the arm. The hooded teen cried in surprise when Naruto fell over and lied on the ground limply.

"Naruto!"

Clambering to his side to make sure everything was alright and that he wasn't injured in any way, the teens saw that his face hadn't changed in the slightest. The blond's cerulean eyes merely stared at the ceiling with the smile still plastered on his face.

"I'm fine, just exhausted. Could one of you help me to the couch? I don't think I can move."

Bending down and lifting the prone Naruto onto his shoulder, the robotic technician carried him over to the couch and set him in a sitting position facing them all.

"Thank you very much, although I'd like to note that your shoulder is very hard and uncomfortable." He saw the large teen roll his eyes in annoyance.

Sharing a worried look between each other, the Titans turned to the obviously irrational store owner and allowed their leader to deal with him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? How did you even get to the island?"

At his question, the blond shook his head to clear the cobwebs that clouded his mind. He was exhausted but pushed himself to relay the information he worked tirelessly to obtain. Naruto assumed a serious disposition that certainly surprised the five teens watching because of how he had been acting moments before.

"Before you question what I am and have been doing, I need you all to understand. There are some things I cannot explain right away and there are good reasons why. But most of all, I need you to trust me."

Each of the Titans looked to another. Without a word, they reluctantly nodded their heads.

The tired blond reached into his knapsack and pulled out a scroll that he specifically prepared Raven to see. He held out the contents for her. Taking the paper from his stretched out hand, she skimmed over what was scribbled down and inhaled sharply. Her eyes narrowed to the blond boy.

"Where did you find this?"

"I already mentioned this to you. There are subjects to which I cannot divulge information to you yet. Just know that what's written on that paper is the reason for my disappearance for a few weeks." Naruto firmly brushed off her accusing gaze.

Not wanting to be left out of the loop, Robin answered the question the rest of the Titans were wanting to ask. "What's on the paper?"

Not feeling the need to explain herself, Raven wrapped the group in her aura. When the void of black energy dissipated, the Titans found themselves in a very familiar cave. Without letting the rest of her team know, Raven wordlessly walked in the direction of Terra, leaving the others to follow.

Following the Teen Titans at a slower pace than normal, Naruto began to hear screaming again; this time was more concentrated. He held the side of his head in pain, grimacing with each step towards the girl's makeshift memorial.

* * *

 **「** **Cavern - Volcanic Remains** **」**

When he finally caught up to the others at Terra's statue, Raven sat on the cold stone with her legs crossed and began to mutter under her breath too quietly for the rest of them to hear. Naruto already had an idea of what was to be expected so he kept himself quiet, waiting for the response. Robin was about to ask the taller teen what was going on, but he was silenced when the blond held a finger to his lips.

Reluctantly nodding his head, the Boy Wonder resumed watching whatever the gray skinned teen was attempting. Her powers suddenly flared to life. The piece of parchment the blond teen had handed her was on the ground before her; the scribbles that were inscribed on it began glowing an earthy green. A rumbling sound was heard echoing through the cave. When the rumbling grew louder, a green energy surged from the paper and melded with Raven's own dark powers; both energies spread throughout the cave until it came in touch with the statue. The energy engulfed the stone girl until it covered her in the green entailed dark substance.

Raven was heard chanting louder and faster in a language none, other than Naruto, could understand. The two energies were spiraling in a swirl of power with the statue as the center point. Naruto crossed both arms and clenched his teeth. Knowing the enchantment was coming to an end, Naruto braced himself by changing his stance. Raven opened her eyes to reveal them to be glowing an onyx black that looked as if you met her eyes, you'd be lost to a void of emptiness.

Not a second later, the two energies exploded outwards filling the cave with smoke. A scream tore through the cave reverberating into the ears of everyone within. Not knowing what to expect, the remaining Titans prepared for the worst. They held their breath while waiting for the smoke and debris to clear so they could see the outcome. Two human shaped silhouettes were coming into view, one being supported by the other with a coughing noise reaching their ears.

Without thinking, Beast Boy was the first to act by running forward determined to know what the result would be. He stopped a few meters from the two figures and was stunned.

Right before his eyes, a thin girl had her arm slung over Raven's shoulder for support. Her light blue eyes lidded in exhaustion and what remained of her clothes in tatters. She looked up to see who came to address her and her face lit up with a small smile.

"Beast… Boy…"

Her body hung limply in Raven's arms, the girl seeming to have fainted.

The rest of the smoke and debris had finally scattered showing that whatever Raven had attempted was successful. The rest of the teens in the cave, including Naruto, moved forward. Cyborg and Robin's eyes were wide in disbelief seeing the girl who saved their lives months before was alive.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Naruto sent a tired smile to Raven. Noticing the rest of the Titans gather around their newly resurrected friend, the blond Jinchūriki slowly backed away from the group until he was far away enough to Hiraishin without being noticed.

* * *

 **「** **Titan's Tower - Early Morning** **」**

By the time the Teen Titans had composed themselves enough to be aware of their surroundings, Naruto once again disappeared without a trace. Having diagnosed Terra in such a critical condition, Cyborg opted to search for the mysterious blond would have to wait. Making sure that their exhausted friend was healthy being priority. Agreeing with his more medically knowledgeable teammate, Robin digressed.

The Boy Wonder decided to interrogate the enigmatic blond about his awareness of the situation at a later date; he still wasn't sure if he should thank him or blow up at him for keeping the rest of them in the dark. He would decide the next time the two were face to face.

Overjoyed that their once friend was among the living, they rushed the blonde girl to the hospital wing of Titan's Tower, allowing Beast Boy to care for her. The worried residents observed as Cyborg ran multiple tests and trials to determine how bad her vitals were. After a long wait of scans and final examinations, the overbearing cyborg instilled an IV drip into her arm to restore her hydration. The most they could do was wait for Terra to regain consciousness.

Robin turned his attention to Raven with a question in mind.

"What was on that paper you used to free Terra?"

Taking her eyes off of the blonde girl laying on the bed near her, the blue haired teen faced her leader with an unreadable expression.

"It's an ancient spell thought to be lost in time. I had all but given up trying to locate it. For months since she's saved us, I've been searching for. The entire situation with Terra wasn't her fault, I didn't believe she should have to sacrifice herself for us," stealing a glance at the unconscious blonde Raven finished with a statement. "I just don't know how Naruto, of all people, found it."

Deciding to join the conversation, Cyborg stated, "He collects rare books, remember? Maybe one of them had the spell."

Shaking her head, Raven stared back at the comatose girl, "I go to his store to read every day. I've seen all the books he's stored. Nothing remotely close to what I desired was held within. This type of spell is far more advanced than what Naruto had on display."

Not wanting to incriminate the person who brought back their friend from her self-induced prison, Cyborg backed his claim, "Maybe you haven't seen all of his collection. What if he has others, more valuable ones, kept in a secure vault? Remember that guy with the hired thug that tried forcing him to give up his books? If he wasn't the first, maybe Naruto decided to hide the others from plain view."

A moan from the girl stopped the quarreling teens from speaking any further. They all shifted focus to see Terra writhing on the bed weakly. Her eyelids fluttering open slowly. They could see her eyes still slightly glazed over, she probably wasn't seeing anything in focus yet.

Beast Boy, being the closest person to her at the moment, squeezed her hand. A sudden intake of breath was her response. She tilted her head to the side facing the pointy-eared boy. Focusing harder, her vision began to clear until the goofy hero's face came into view. Her eyes widened a fraction, tears building slowly. Without warning the frail teen threw herself against her former love interest and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for anything to happen, I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I'm sorry."

Gently rubbing circles on her back, Beast Boy also started getting emotional. He was so grateful to have Terra back. He held her close for a few minutes enjoying the warmth coming from her body as she continued to sob on his shoulder.

It wasn't until she calmed down enough that she realized she and Beast Boy weren't the only two in the room. The other Titans' were awkwardly standing not too far away, they were used to seeing intimate scenes due to another blond teen they know of.

Raven was trying her best to direct her attention to something in the opposite direction with a flushed face. She couldn't help but wonder, ' _Is this what others feel like when Naruto and I are so close to one another?'_

Terra smiled sheepishly waving to the room's other occupants.

"Um… hey guys."

All the Titans, except Raven, crowded around the poor girl and pulled her into a group hug, careful not to harm her. Raven, not one to socialize in large moments, could only smile at her team's happiness.

* * *

 **「** **Jump City - Titan's Tower** **」**

The next few days were spent fairly relaxed. Luckily, the city has been quiet. No robberies, no prison escapes, no immediate destruction or damage from a villain. The Titans stayed close to Terra's bedside almost constantly while she recuperated, talking and filling her in on events while she was in stasis.

When her vitals picked up and she was cleared to leave the hospital wing by the large metallic teen, they moved to the common room. As the blonde girl was helped to the couch by her weird goofy friend, she recalled how many memories she had in this Tower. Coming out of her thoughts, her fellow Titans sat around her asking her about what it was like being a stone statue.

"It was terrible. I couldn't see or hear anything. Even though I could feel my body, no matter how much I struggled, nothing happened. It was almost like a floating feeling. Like I was trapped in an endless abyss." Looking down to her entwined hands, it looked as if Terra were recalling her aforementioned prison.

An eerie quiet brought the girl out of her nostalgia. The earth manipulator peered around the room wondering why it was so lackluster. Her friend's eyes all looked at her with varying results, yet none had a judgemental gaze. All held a surprising amount of warmth and concern. Reminding herself that she was in the middle of her tale, she continued, "After awhile, I lost track of time. Minutes, hours, days, weeks… I didn't know how much time had passed. That was when I started screaming. I hoped someone would hear my pain. I wanted to reach out to someone, anyone. I just wanted to be set free."

As they talked, the Titans realized how she seemed to be in a trance, relaying her thoughts and feelings almost robotically. The emotion in her voice seemed to take on an even tone. She began trembling slightly because of her memory of being alone in the cave. Beast Boy laid a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. To show she wasn't alone anymore. He received a smile in return for his kindness. Letting out a shaky sigh, Terra continued her tale.

"I didn't want to stop screaming. I knew no one would hear me. But one day, it happened. Out of nowhere, a light appeared. I didn't exactly see it, I felt the warmth it gave me. It felt reassuring. I didn't know what caused it or where it was coming from, but I knew it was far away. Then it disappeared. I didn't get a glimpse of that light again until you guys rescued me. It was so close; so bright and warm like the Sun. I could feel it engulfing me like a safety blanket. The next thing I knew, I was free of my bindings and you guys were next to me. I felt the light linger for a few more moments until it disappeared just like the first time."

The Titans shared a confused look for a moment, trying to decipher what Terra's words could mean. Robin had a guess to what or who she thought the "Sun" was, but couldn't be sure.

Beast Boy spoke up, confirming Robin's thoughts, "You don't think "He" was the reason."

Seeing as everyone's attention now focused on him, the younger member explained himself, "I mean, he was the only other person to be with us in the cave, right? It couldn't have been anyone other than him. And he was acting really strange when we showed him the video of the obstacle course training…"

Terra looked to her shape shifting friend in confusion. "Who are you talking about?"

Robin answered her question with a contemplative look on his masked face.

"Naruto," stated Robin as if he were relaying a fact. Crossing his arms before him, the frowning leader described the brief circumstances leading to her eventual release. "Raven's boyfriend-"

"He isn't my boyfriend!" came an indignant cry.

"-was with us when we witnessed your return. It was actually him who gave us the spell Raven used to free you. He came to the tower a few weeks prior and asked about the pictures we took with you before everything happened. Cyborg showed him a video of your first training session with us before he switched it to a video link we set up in the cave, just in case. He acted very strangely when he caught a glimpse of your statue. Naruto then had a small episode before leaving and disappeared for close to two weeks."

Allowing what he said to sink in, Robin noticed that Terra zoned out again. Clearing his throat, the bright-eyed girl seemed to return to the conversation. "Out of nowhere, Naruto showed up in the middle of the night looking as if he hadn't slept in days, told us not to ask any questions and gave Raven a sheet of paper with the spell on it. We have transported straight to your cave thanks to Raven. He was with us, but just as we were about to leave with you, we noticed he disappeared without a trace."

Shrugging her shoulders, Terra smiled to herself for a moment. "I guess I owe him my thanks."

Raven thought for a moment before looking up at the blond honorary Titan, startling Terra slightly at the intense look being directed at her. "W-what?"

"What did the light feel like again? You said it was almost like the Sun. What else was there?"

Closing her eyes in thought, Terra focused trying to recall the feeling. Reopening her eyes she frowned.

"I don't know how to explain it. Like I said, it was comforting, but that was when it was directed at me. It felt reassuring. It was powerful as if Nature itself was concentrated into one spot. I could feel the warmth engulf my body. But whatever created that feeling in the cave when it was close enough…"

The blond girl began sobbing once more, for no reason.

"It was so lonely, so sad. I think it comforted me without knowing. If it is who you say it was, then Naruto must be in some sort of pain. He couldn't believe someone else was feeling anywhere close to his pain. I don't understand.. how could something so sad and be in so much pain, feel so warm and shine so brightly? When you freed me, I wasn't screaming because I was trapped. I screamed for the light. For its pain."

The girl was wrapped in another hug by the green Titan as she cried into his shoulder. Beast Boy looked to Cyborg and Starfire for help since they were the more compassionate of the team. The two shook their heads in confusion. They weren't sure how to console the distraught girl.

Robin let out a grunt. "No matter what new information we find out about him, Naruto always raises more questions. That doesn't even sound like him. He always acts happy whenever we see him." He cupped his chin while thinking of different scenarios. He was lost in his thoughts as the others waited for him to make a decision. Stopping in his tracks, he looked to Raven.

"The only one that can clear this up is Naruto. It's Monday so he shouldn't open the store, right? Do you have his number?"

Hesitating for a brief moment, the cloaked Titan nodded her head and passed her communicator to her masked leader.

* * *

 **「** **Parlour Java** **」**

Naruto was sitting at the table he usually shared with Raven with a book in his hand and a cup of Chai tea directly in front of him. After witnessing the girl's resurrection and making sure the Titan's would take care of her, Naruto made himself scarce by flashing out of the cave. He immediately headed for the nearest bed. He may be able to function without sleep for a number of days, but that doesn't mean he likes it. It still drains a portion of his strength.

The next day, he found himself waking up around evening, meaning he slept over half the day away. Not wanting to mess up his internal clock, Naruto spent the day looking over his notes for the Hiraishin and training with it a bit, before having a simple dinner and heading to bed again.

If he were completely honest, he had thought the Teen Titans would be at his shop with at least a hundred questions if not more. Robin, he knew, would definitely be coming sooner or later with Raven only steps behind. But they never came. Days passed. Still no sign of any of the Titans, including Raven. He assumed they were attending to the girl, Terra.

That was fine by him. The longer they waited to contact him, the longer he had before he would have to spill what he did. Not that he would anyway if he didn't want to.

He had just finished his tea when his mobile started vibrating. Naruto pulled it out taking a look at the caller ID. The blond let out a resigned sigh and fought the urge to ignore the call.

"Naruto here."

" _It's Robin, I need you to come to Titan Tower."_

He wasn't surprised that it wasn't Raven. If she needs him, she usually comes in person. "I'll be there soon. Don't get your tights in a bunch, traffic light-san."

" _My name isn't tr-"_ Naruto hung up smirking slightly. He loved messing with the brightly colored teen.

Naruto picked up his belongings and strode to his store nonchalantly, he needed to pick up his 'get well' present for the girl.

* * *

 **「** **Titan's Tower - Midday** **」**

Minutes later, Naruto knocked on the metal door and stood to wait for someone to allow him access inside. Not waiting for long, the door was opened by Robin who didn't look pleased if his narrowed face mask was anything to go by. He didn't offer any sort of greeting, but instead just walked back into the tower, silently telling the store owner to follow him.

When the two entered the common room, the ex-shinobi was met with happy faces, which threw him off a little. His eyes were drawn to the blonde girl in the midst of the Titans who was watching him intently. Terra was staring at the newcomer with eyes wide with her mouth slightly ajar. She couldn't believe this boy who didn't look much older than her was responsible for freeing her from herself.

Looking at the girl closely, Naruto had to admit, she was pretty in a little sister kind of way. Her eyes looked so innocent. She reminded him of a baby rabbit. What worried him was that despite the loose nightgown she wore, Naruto could tell that she was severely malnourished and her skin was a few shades too pale to be considered healthy. But he had complete trust in the Titans to fix her health and give her enough exercise.

Turning his attention to Raven, he made way to stand in front of her. The blond gave his best smile in hopes she'd forgive him for disappearing so much. Her response to him was a punch to the stomach. Doubling over in pain, Naruto looked at the girl in surprise and acceptance. Okay, maybe he did deserve that…

He pouted at the girl who had become quite close to him. She didn't bat an eye at him and walked away to sit on the couch with her arms crossed.

Seeing that she wasn't in the mood to talk for the moment, Naruto turned to the blonde girl who was still staring at him. Feeling a bit weirded out, Naruto greeted her. "It's nice to meet you Terra-san. I hope you aren't having too many problems readjusting to your new conditions?"

Terra only blinked at him with her large doe-like eyes before she pulled herself together.

"Ah… Y-yeah, I'm doing great. So, you're the Naruto that everyone's been talking about."

Naruto spoke in a lazy tone that was familiar to him, "Whatever you heard was a malicious lie spread by a group of rabbits that were pissed I had won all their carrots in a poker game."

The weird response was not something any of the Titans were expecting, not even Terra. And the way he said it so fluidly without twitching made the group before him question his sanity. None of them were sure if he was being serious or not until the silence was broken by Cyborg and Beast Boy laughing at the stupidity of the response.

"Hahahaha dude, that was hilarious."

Grinning at the young hero and sending him a thumbs up, Naruto smiled at the blonde girl who returned to staring blatantly again. Prior to asking why she continued staring, she shouted, "What happened to you! What are you!?"

The room went silent at her declaration. All laughter ceased and eyes were on both blondes.

Losing the grin, Naruto found the ground more fascinating at the moment shadowing his eyes with his bangs from the people in the room. "I'm not sure what you mean…" trailed off the book owner in a flat tone of voice.

Terra shivered. She hadn't thought he could switch personalities at the drop of a hat. "You're the one I felt at that time. You were the light that freed me when I was trapped. I can still feel you, ya know? Why are you so sad?"

It was several minutes of silence that greeted her. No one dared to move. When Naruto met the gaze of his fellow blonde, all he did was stare at the girl with a blank expression.

The pressure in the room slowly grew tense and heavier by the second. It left everyone with the blond boy short of breath; other than Raven and Terra, the others were having difficulties standing. "You'll find out eventually that some secrets are better left untouched. As for what I am, that's easy…"

As if a switched had been flipped, everything was returned to normal. The blond teen had a small smile on his face. "I'm just a simple store owner who happens to collect rare books in his spare time. Nothing more, nothing less. You'd do well to remember that, Terra-san." Taking a look at each of the Titans, his eyes resting on Robin, "All of you should."

"Ah, I had almost forgotten why I needed to see you, Terra-san."

Naruto reached over his shoulder into a bag that just came into view and pulled out a thick brown book with black lettering and green stitching. "Here. I had found this for you as a 'get well' gift. I hope you like it."

Taking the offered book from her fellow blond, Terra was still confused by how easily he could switch through emotions.

Looking at the book in her hands, knowing her friends were all pouring over the book to gaze upon it, Terra ran her fingers over the soft earthy brown leather it was bound in. It was a decently sized book, about 13 centimeters thick and 80 centimeters long. The author's name was ' _Tertium'_.

' _Huh? Weird, I feel drawn to this book.'_ thought Terra.

There was no title on the cover of the book. When she opened it, everyone could see the fancy writing and high-quality paper. The book must have been very valuable. But it was what written on the first page that left them all speechless.

In the large bold print of the first page were the words ' _Averruncus of Earth_ ', with an odd symbol beneath it. It was two concentric circles with three vertical lines through the left, top, and right sides and a circle about half the size of the outside circle with a vertical line that stretches from the bottom of the first circle through the middle of the lower circle.

Terra flipped through the pages, taking in the musky earthy scent that came with the book. There were tips and advice, battle strategies, and so many other things to learn about her powers.

Looking up at the whiskered teen that was smiling at her with teary eyes, it took Terra a few moments to remember how to speak. Even then, all she could say was one word. "How?"

"I'm a collector remember? You'd be surprised what kinds of books I have in my store. If you return to the front of the book, you should see an index at the front of the book."

Doing as she was told, Terra's eyes widened drastically as she gazed at the names of the different chapters:

 _Averruncus of Earth_

Chapter 1 \- What is an Elemental?

Chapter 2 \- What is an Earth Elemental?

Chapter 3 \- History of Earth Elementals

Chapter 4 \- Understanding the Earth Element

Chapter 5 \- How to Channel Your Energy

Chapter 6 \- Emotional State & Control

Chapter 7 \- Strengths & Weaknesses of Earth Elementals

Chapter 8 \- Introduction to Earth Manipulation

Chapter 9 \- Level One Earth Manipulation

Chapter 10 \- Level Two Earth Manipulation

Chapter 11 \- Level Three Earth Manipulation

Chapter 12 \- Advanced Earth Manipulation

Chapter 13 \- How to Utilize Earth Element During Battle

Chapter 14 \- Creative Uses for the Earth Element

Chapter 15 \- Other Useful Knowledge for Earth Elementals

With tears freely cascading down her face, Terra hugged the book to her chest. She finally had a way to find out more about herself.

Naruto walked over placing a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I wish I had given it to you sooner."

"Thank you."

* * *

After all the emotional givings, Starfire and Beast Boy escorted Terra back to the room she had been using in the sickbay; the girl still hugging the book to her chest. When the trio had left the room, the atmosphere in the common room shifted drastically. Motioning for Naruto to take a seat on the couch, Robin stood in front of him with Cyborg and Raven flanking his sides. Naruto took note of the fact that they both looked uncomfortable, even though they tried their best to hide it. Locking eyes with their Leader who stood across from him, the whiskered teen nodded his head for him to begin, already knowing what Robin wanted from him.

"Where did you get that information? The spell to help Terra, the book, all of it. Raven's been searching for these things for months, yet she's had no luck and couldn't find anything. You tried it and found it within two weeks. Spill. I want answers."

Giving the three a charming smile that showed off his larger than average canines, Naruto leaned back in his seat nonchalantly. "Maybe she wasn't looking in the right places."

Growling in anger, Robin narrowed his eyes at the blond teen.

"This isn't a game."

"Then stop acting like it is and think! You're a smart boy Robin-san, use your brain and think."

Just like last time, the three in front of the blond teen were astonished at the instant change in moods. Not giving any of the three a chance to speak up, Naruto pressed on.

"I'm sure you know, knowledge is power and books are nothing more than knowledge written down on paper, for all to see. But what if, in some cases, a book can literally hold power. Imagine being able to reshape the very world around you with nothing more than a few words, written in a book. I've spent the last few years of my life collecting the very books Raven-chan has been searching for and hiding them from the world."

"Then why did you give the spell to Raven? It's not exactly a secret what happened in that cave with Terra. You could have found it without too much trouble. So, why come to us?"

Naruto chuckled at his response.

"Do you know what makes me the best person to have all these rare artifacts? All that power? Power corrupts; it's a fact of life. So why would I keep so many powerful books to myself under wraps? Why am I the perfect candidate to hold onto them? To have almost unlimited power, yet not be corrupted by any of it."

Getting a confused face by the males of the group, Robin's thoughts were interrupted by the only magic user among them.

"You can't use magic," said the cloaked female.

Smiling at his close friend, Naruto nodded at the correct answer.

"Exactly! Got it in one, Raven-chan. I'm the perfect candidate because I can't use any of that knowledge. I can't be corrupted by power that is useless to me."

"Then why? Why risk giving us that spell, or Terra the book? There's nothing in it for you, but you risked a lot by giving it to us."

Adopting a serious look on his face, Naruto answered him, "My reasons are my own. As for the book, she had a right to that knowledge. She should have learned about er powers at an early age and because she didn't, Terra had to live through many hardships. Giving her that book is my way of helping her."

Stepping forward, Cyborg asked a question that's been bothering him for awhile now.

"If these books are so dangerous as you say they are, why not destroy them? Why keep them around?"

"I can't. There must be balance in the world. If you take away a powerful entity without replacing it with something else, the balance would tilt in an unfavorable way. There is always balance. Good and Evil. Yin and Yang."

Seeing their confused faces, Naruto explained.

"Books as old and powerful as the ones in my possession are drastically different from the ones I give out each day. They've existed for centuries and hold so much power, that they need to exist. Some have developed self-awareness. They can delve into your mind and force you to use them. In the end, it's better to keep them locked away, far from the public eye, where they can't be found."

Staring at the blond sitting across from him in wonder, Robin asked the same question he always comes back to.

"Just who are you?"

His only response was his canines showing through a predatory grin that spread across Naruto's whiskered face.

 **Chapter Finish!**

* * *

Uploaded On: 19 February 2016

Edited On: 12 November 2016

Total Word Count: 15,060

* * *

Thanks guys for 10,000 views on this story already! It means so much to me. You have no idea. Also, I can't believe the favorites & followers of this story are both over 250 and 300 respectively! That's insane! You guys are awesome with this. I can't imagine how much more this ReMake is going to grow.

I'll be fixing the polls on my profile so you guys can vote on certain subjects for my stories. Always look to my profile for new information about a story or something.

* * *

 **A/N:** I changed quite a bit during the scenes when Naruto and Raven were alone for some fluff effect. I couldn't help it ^^; Besides, whenever a potential couple is alone, do you really think nothing would happen? HM!?

NO, I didn't think so. Well, it's nothing right now, but it's building towards something more...

Also, the fact is Naruto can't use magic the way he is now. But as I said before, for the conditions to change.. he will be able to. It'll take time for him to learn how to, but it will happen.

Also, references to Negima, the Averruncus title, and element. Terra might be using some interesting attacks in the near future.


	4. Chapter 4 - Unexpected

Guys, you really picked up on this story. The rate of popularity is growing by leaps and bounds. The Naruto fandom is already large enough, so that's not a big deal, but the Teen Titans fandom is surprisingly very alive even years later. That's beyond cool.

Thanks for reading and giving great ideas for this fic. I'll do my best to make it as great as it's made out to be. I've been asked whether or not I'll be doing a DC centric or the Teen Titans cartoon version. I'm not too well versed in the DC universe so I'm sorry but I can't delve too much into it. I planned on using the cartoon since I have more familiarity. Also, I want to keep this strictly Naruto x Raven so no addition with Terra. I feel since this has more of a realistic and "modern" feel to it, the characters won't like the fact of sharing their partner no matter how many feelings are given. So, no harem. Apologies to those who thought of harem ideas and gave me good points and views to why it should be one.

I finally got haters on my stories. I'm super happy about that. Means, I'm doing something right! ^^ I guess. Oh well. If you really don't like the way the story is going, you don't have to read it. It's not a big deal to me or in any offense to me. You can rant and hate and give blasphemous responses, but you're only wasting your own time. The moment I see a hateful word in any message, I instantly stop reading knowing it's a waste of time.

*One last thing, I'm sorry to say but I plan on ending this story with the movie Titans in Tokyo. However, that's still a long way off. So if you wish to continue the story and use my version of Naruto, Raven, or any of the others in a sequel, go for it. Just credit both myself and Jinx777 since we had a part in it as well. I've already had a few offers and I don't mind it. We're all artistic and creative in our own way, so allowing others to branch off of us to make their own creative view is great. I know I can do a lot more with this story, but I've already at least 3 other stories on the way (and they are coming along nicely), and a few authors had PMed me wanting to do a collaboration story or two. So I've got to move on after this and the other ReMake I've been writing have finished.

 **Art is viewed the way you see it, not how others want you to see it.**

Disclaimer: First Chapter

* * *

Story Start!

 **Chapter 4 - Unexpected**

Terra had slowly been regaining her strength over the past week. Due to the combined efforts of Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy, the blonde girl had recovered magnificently. Though still a little weak, a special diet made by Naruto managed to give her the needed vitamins and nutrients needed for a healthy body. Naruto also stayed around to cook for the Titans themselves since they all were terrible cooks in some form or another. He had just written down the needs the blue eyed girl had and the restrictions the diet had. The fact that the store owner memorized a diet for severely underweight people had questions popping up in the brightly coloured leader's head.

While cooking dinner for his young charge, a thought came into his mind. Naruto wondered about the food of the overly cheerful alien. While he was contemplating asking her about it, he set down a delicious meal in front of the still healing Earth Elemental. It consisted of a well grilled steak, vegetables of various types, a hearty soup with meat chunks, a fruit and vegetable smoothie and a chocolate souffle for dessert for the girl. Naruto was tempted to try the food made by the emotional Tamaranean. When he expressed his thoughts, there were two reactions. Starfire happily agreed to make some of her more traditional food with a few curses for good measure, while the Titans who had consumed the food in the past were giving him looks saying ' _Do you have a death wish?_ '.

Judging by the horrified and sickly looks made by her teammates, Naruto was almost afraid to try her homemade concoctions. Naruto swore the meal in front of him either blinked at him or sounded like it was dying. He wasn't sure, and didn't want to think about it. With a burst of courage, Naruto took a big bite of one of her more, unique, dishes. Naruto wanted to retch and cringe at the texture of the dish, but surprisingly, the taste wasn't all that bad. In fact, it was good. Feeling more adventurous, he took another bite, much to the surprise of the others excluding Terra. The young blonde girl loved Starfire's cooking to a frightening degree. Thanking the floating girl for the experience, the store owner said, "Well I wasn't expecting it to be that good to be honest, but you've expanded another of my horizons. I hope to eat more of your world's food in the near future." He finished his short speech to the joyful girl by giving her a short bow.

With dinner over and done with, Terra went back to the book the blond teen had given to her. She was almost never seen without it. Terra carried it with her everywhere and was grateful to have it. The skinny girl was only midway through the first chapter, but all the information she had been searching for over the years she had been alive was finally within her reach. Whoever this Tertium was, he was very knowledgeable about Earth and the various ways to use the power you were granted. The blonde girl was almost afraid to let go of the book, holding onto it as if it would disappear forever should it leave her sight.

For some of the Titans could sympathize with her. If they had something they were searching for their entire life and only now had some sort of object that explained what they were and how to control it, they would risk almost anything to obtain it.

Unfortunately, Terra hadn't begun training yet, Naruto had strictly told her to wait until her body was healthy enough to handle the strain. If she didn't Terra could end up back in the hospital bed. Much to her chagrin, Terra agreed with Naruto's logic.

Ever since Robin had called him before, Naruto had made it a habit to stop by and visit both Terra and more specifically Raven, as long as they weren't busy fighting crime. The teen had spent time with Raven by staying in her room more often. He didn't know what they were up to and he wasn't keen on asking Raven in fear he would anger the mysterious teen. Usually after a few hours, the two of them would come down around late afternoon and hang out with the rest of them until evening where Naruto would cook for them once again. He didn't mind the blond around the Tower anymore, but he still had questions he wanted answered. His curiosity always got the better of him. One question did always make it to the front of his mind.. How did Naruto always show up to the island?

Cyborg and Robin spent countless hours trying to figure out a way the enigmatic blond could cross the water to make it to the Tower. At first, it had been a blow to the pride of the technician whose security systems couldn't detect the blonde until he was knocking on the front door. To Robin, that was scary. It frightened him that there was an unknown hanging around himself and his friends and there were no leads as to who he was or where he came from.

Unfortunately, all it did to Robin was prove that he was hiding more than he let on. Especially the confrontation over the commotion with Terra, the blond boy switched personalities like a light switch. At one moment, he could be friendly, cheerful, and joke around with everyone; another he could be cold, calculating, and intelligent to a high degree. Also, when pressured, Robin found that he never gave a straight answer. He gave half truths that made you search for the answer yourself. It looked almost as if he were still training again with Naruto as a mentor of sorts. The way he would give you something and make you figure it out; giving you clues and hints along the way.

Naruto was an unknown element. Robin vowed to learn the secrets the teenage store owner was hiding. Whether he willingly gave them or not.

* * *

 **「Titan's Tower - Robin's Room」**

As he sat at his desk, the glow from the computer screen being the only source of light in the otherwise dark room, Robin frowned at what he was seeing. Despite promising the quiet girl he wouldn't meddle too much in the blonde store owner's personal affairs, he couldn't help but try to delve deeper into more confidential information. Yet, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Everything known about the teen was all there; birth certificate, school records, past addresses to any building he had lived in, all the public information that a regular person should have. Although he had a hunch from his previous experiences from working with Bruce, learning to tell real documents from forged ones. And even though these papers all looked pretty authentic, he could tell they were all faked.

Whoever had created these were a true professional and knew what they were doing, but had made several mistakes. There were holes in the blond's history that didn't add up, misspelled words that an official document shouldn't have and the dates the documents were made were all created within too close of a time period.

The problem with the documents is that he couldn't do anything or accuse him even if he was justified. He was too involved with the team to be incriminated to be something more.

First, was the fact that he had helped Terra; something none of the Titans had been able to do. He didn't know what the connection between Naruto and Terra was. Even though Terra had described what it felt like. The teen owner had gone out of his way and found a way to bring the blue eyed girl back amongst the living. What he had thought impossible was done in front of his very eyes.

The second was his relationship to Raven. The two may deny all the evidence that pointed to the fact that they were dating, or at the very least have feelings for one another, and knew it was only a matter of time before they were. Raven would protect her close friend as much as she could. Robin would even go as far as to say that she'd side with him rather than the team. The two of them had gotten very close. Raven even allowed him passage into her room; a feat none of the other Titans had gained access to. It didn't help that they met during the day and spent time at the bookstore as well. Naruto knows more about Raven, and vice versa, than all the Titans, put together. Robin contemplated about it more. He wasn't completely sure if Raven would even tell him anything about the blonde boy other than what they already know.

And finally, Robin didn't know if he wanted to admit the last thought. He had tried to deny it himself over the past few days. Over and over again. He didn't want to accept the fact that despite all the mysteries that surrounded the boy, Robin himself found a person he could trust and confide in, in Naruto. He was drawn to him like the others were. All the problems that the spiky-haired leader couldn't solve, Naruto took charge and completed them. He was like the older sibling you put your trust in because you knew they wouldn't let you down. But he was also the mysterious stranger that withheld information from you until the absolute last possible moment.

Letting out a tired sigh, Robin leaned back into his chair. All this haggard thinking and planning was draining him. He could use a break from it all. In the end, he decided to put all available information about Naruto, including his suspicions on the fake documents and sent them to his previous mentor in an email while asking him a favor. He was too close to the situation and a fresh, unbiased mind could be the thing that was needed.

Removing his costume and mask, Robin laid on his bed allowing sleep to comfort his tired mind.

* * *

 **「Next Day - Friday」**

Naruto was walking through the bookshelves of his store with a content look on his face. Slightly changing his appearance for the day, Naruto wore a pair of moderately thick glasses that fit his face rather well. Many customers complimented him on his looks regularly, though some of the female customers took an initiative in being more forward with him. They paid more attention to his "intelligent" look with his spectacles on display than to the books that were on display. The teenaged owner didn't mind the added attention, but he wished the women wouldn't go out of their way just to compliment his eyewear. Naruto didn't have trouble seeing, not in the least, although he had been wearing glasses during his time in his store more out of habit than actual need of them.

As usual, his arms were filled with books that needed to be replaced in their proper spot for any future customer who wished to find them. It was early in the day, though the blond hadn't minded in the least. He loved putting the books away, never once finding it a chore. He would never have thought about doing this in his spare time back in the Village, that's for sure. Life was simple back then sure, but also at the same time, it was complicated. You were never too sure when your last day alive would be. Being a shinobi, you had to watch your back and be sure of your surroundings at all times. Especially considering he was the village's weapon. However, coming to this new world and not worrying about when your final moment would be is a welcome change of pace.

Returning to his senses, the blond store owner noticed that his usually full store was at a minimum. Only a handful of persons were coming into the store to browse through the multitude of books on the shelves. From his position, he noted that out of them none seemed to be the kind of people who regularly asked to view the items in his personal collection, so he had enough time to restock the shelves while it wasn't as busy.

The door to the shop rang as the little bell attached with a mechanism tied into the frame let him know a customer had arrived. To the tall blonde's surprise, Cyborg walked into his abode with none of the other Titans accompanying him. The mechanical teen's eyes roamed the store until they lit up in a flicker of happiness and recognition when they locked onto his position. "Just the guy I was looking for," said the tall dark skinned teen.

Raising an eyebrow at the larger teen, Naruto gave him a small smile and greeted him. "I doubt it was hard to find me. You know the only days I take off are Mondays and Wednesdays; today is Friday."

With a grin, the technician of the Titans let out a sheepish chuckle.

Shaking his head at the taller boy's shenanigans, Naruto turned back to the shelves he was restocking. Minutes passed with a comfortable silence placed between the two. When Naruto moved to another aisle, the robotic boy followed while fidgeting every couple of steps. From the corner of his eye, Naruto could tell the person accompanying him had more to say to him but didn't ask in favor of him overcoming his internal debate.

Cyborg, despite being usually outspoken and outgoing with many people, was conflicted. The teen before him was unnatural. One moment he could be joking with Beast Boy and himself, fitting in as if they were all friends for years; another time he could be calculating and mysterious, more so than Robin and Raven together. He didn't know which of the two were true. Who was the blonde teen in front of him? Which was the real personality? Was he supposed to approach him as usual or careful so not to overstep his boundaries?

Calming his nerves and taking a deep breath, Cyborg made a decision.

"So... Naruto, are you doing anything next Friday?"

Refraining from taking another step, Naruto thought to the next week for any important events he had planned. Overall there wasn't anything special in the next coming weeks that he could think of. There was another time where he and Raven had something planned, but that was on a Saturday.

"Nothing too important comes to mind. Why? What's up?"

Seeing the teen fidget once more brought a few ideas to Naruto's mind.

"Oh! Uh, I'm sorry. Not that I'm not flattered, but I don't swing that way."

Losing whatever composure the bulky teen had put forth, he finally realized what the blond teen meant. "WHAT?! NO! That's not... I'm not... URRRG! That's not what I meant! Look, It's Robin's birthday next Friday and we're throwing him a surprise party at the Pizza Center in the city. I was asking if you wanted to come with us."

Smirking at the teen's plight, Naruto placed one hand on his hip, "I see. That makes sense. But if it's Traffic Light-san's party, why are you asking me to attend?"

Rubbing his neck, the robotic boy sighed, "I was asking you to come for Raven," Naruto's eyes widened a fraction. "She isn't the most social out of the group, and knowing you were going to come with us would probably get her to relax a bit more. Maybe she'd even have more fun with you around."

Naruto turned to pick up the remaining books he had. Seeing the blond boy turn around, Cyborg thought he wouldn't accept. In reality, Naruto smiled at the thoughtfulness of Raven's other teammates. Sure, they might have their weird quirks and odd personalities, along with Robin's and Cyborg's attempts to figure him out on more than one occasion, but it seemed that the other teens genuinely cared about their quiet and sometimes dark friend. Knowing that he hadn't answered yet, Naruto spoke up, "I see where you're coming from, I'll be there."

* * *

After their little conversation, Cyborg told him about the meetup time and how he can arrive earlier if he wanted. He still didn't know how the blond owner got to the island, but this one time, he didn't mind him showing up mysteriously. Not a minute later, Cyborg left saying something about planning the party with the others. Seeing the taller boy off, Naruto resigned himself to helping out the other customers and wandering around his store.

While walking around, he heard the jingling sound of his door being opened again. Making his way to the front of the store, Naruto stopped in his tracks when a face he thought to never see again appeared before him.

The boy had long, spiky, red hair that looked to be combed to the right of his face. He had fair skin with dark rings around his pupil-less green eyes. His odd manner of standing did catch his attention. He looked comfortable from his stature, even if his arms were crossed in front of his chest. He wore long-sleeved dark red, almost crimson, coat like shirt and full-length faded dark trousers with a pair of sneakers. The most distinctive trait to him was the mark on his forehead that Naruto knew to be the kanji for "Love" (愛) on the left side of his forehead.

The strange way of dress did cause the people around him to look at the boy strangely. It was 30 degrees outside yet the teen didn't show any signs of heat exhaustion or sweating. **(A/N: For those of you who don't know, I use the metric system of measurement.)**

Naruto was speechless. The person he thought of like a brother and very close friend was standing in his store.

"G-Gaara...?"

His red-haired friend locked eyes with the blond store owner; he still held a blank expression as per usual, but a small twitch could be seen at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Allowing Naruto to recover from his initial shock, he quickly approached the boy all the while apologizing to his customers saying he was closing the shop early. When he made sure the customers had evacuated the shop leaving the two Jinchūriki alone, Naruto locked the door and put up a silencing seal.

Breaking out of his usual character, Naruto hugged the red haired teen as a brother would. Gaara, on the other hand, was stunned, he hadn't been hugged very many times in his life, but he relented. He could allow his friend this one time. Letting go of his fellow shinobi, Naruto led the teen upstairs on the balcony overlooking the store showing him to a seat whilst asking if he wanted tea or the like. Seeing him nod in acceptance, Naruto quickly made tea and brought it out for them to enjoy.

Now that the pleasantries were out of the way, Naruto took on a serious posture. "Not that I'm not glad to see you Gaara, but how are you here? It shouldn't be possible for you to be here."

Taking a small sip of the tea set out in front of him, Gaara began his tale, "I was hoping for you to shed light on my new surroundings. Three years ago, I was sent to Konoha to deliver a scroll with information from my council. While I was leaping through the forests surrounding your village, I came across multiple signatures, one of which I knew to be yours. I went to investigate until I came across a group of Konoha-nin not too far from you, but when close to your location, I blacked out. When I first regained consciousness, I was in an unfamiliar land. I awoke and found myself in a desert, ironic no? I wandered until I reached a city, though they wore strange clothing and had various technologies. I've spent all my time trying to locate you. Now that I have, I'm not surprised why I haven't found you sooner. I book store is the last option I would have thought of." The sand user finished his story with an amused gleam in his pupil-less eyes.

Naruto took a moment to digest his friend's tale while letting his comment at the end slide. He took off his glasses and set them aside, in favor of running his hands over his face with a look of resignation. He slouched in his chair and let out a breath he didn't know he withheld. Naruto then informed his friend sitting across from him why he and the Leaf nin were on opposite sides that day. He did leave out certain parts of the story, reminding himself to come back to it at a later time in the day.

"I'm sorry Gaara, I should have paid more attention to my surroundings. The technique I had used was meant to reverse summon myself to the mountain of the Toads, but I made a mistake. I don't have the knowledge on how to send you back."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, however, for Naruto it felt longer. The one person who could share his pain and relate to his experience was stuck in a world that he didn't ask to be placed in. He hung his head in regret. He didn't want to see the kind of expression Gaara held.

Gaara eventually stood from his seat, grabbing his companion's attention. He saw the blonde teen tense and knew he felt remorse for his actions. Moving to his side, the red-haired Jinchūriki placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. Seeing Naruto look up at him, Gaara let a small smile form on his otherwise blank face.

"I don't blame you, Naruto. If anything, I should thank you for this opportunity. Only my siblings back in Suna would worry about my absence. Without my presence in their lives, they should have no trouble finding their happiness. My village wouldn't have accepted me regardless if I had changed my ways. I've spilled too much blood and have made them fear myself. This new world I've found myself in opens new possibilities; a second chance."

Giving his friend and brother a smile, Naruto nodded his head once. Thinking back on the story, the store owner remembered something important. "You said you've been searching for me for three years? How did you survive? Where did you stay? I at least assume you know the language?"

Moving back to his seat, Gaara explained, "Indeed, I learned from multiple books about the language and culture. I wasn't successful at first, but my tenacity wouldn't allow me to give up. Learning was difficult until I found one book whose words were similar to ours. I stole the clothes I now wear and have been living in the desert I awoke in. I felt the need to live in a place I was comfortable and most familiar with."

Naruto accepted that. It explained why Gaara wore such bulky clothes. The desert's temperature dropped quickly at night. It didn't seem as if it hindered him in any way, though Naruto was going to bring him to a shopping mall or any clothing store nearby to help him choose clothing that's more comfortable for the upcoming seasons.

"It took about a year later until I was confident in my abilities within this new land to forge and create an identity for myself. I may not be as intelligent as your friend with the pineapple hair, but I have changed for the better since the Chūnin Exams. When I was satisfied with my papers, I found work and began my journey in searching for you. I didn't interact with many people, as such, my findings were little and I hadn't learned much. Months passed until I came to this city. I had heard a group of teens around our age talking until they mentioned a name, Naruto. They were strange in appearance, one was a boy with green skin, another had orange skin and floated with nothing hindering her, the last was a tall boy with what looked to be mechanical parts attached to him."

Naruto palmed his face knowing who Gaara was talking about. He could also tell that the redhead didn't spend very much time around people as his accent with the English language was quite thick. It didn't bother him in the slightest, but he knew others, including the Titans, would pick up on it.

"I then decided to listen in on their conversation. Eventually, I heard them talking to the large boy about visiting you in a bookstore. I tailed him indiscretion until I came to this store. When I was sure the teen had left, I entered.. and here I am."

"That is quite the story. As I'm sure you've noticed, I haven't been idle either. Anyway, I'm sure you'd want to hear my story from when I've awoken in this world to what I've been up to," seeing him nod he continued, "..and I know you're comfortable in the desert, but why not stay with me? I have plenty of room."

Gaara looked around the store, he saw mostly books both grandeur and bottom floor. There were a few rooms in the back of the top floor but there were few. Looking back at his friend the boy spoke up, "It's a bit small for two, but I can manage."

Chuckling at the comment, Naruto's eyes gained a twinkle within. "Let me tell you what my former sensei once said 'Look underneath the underneath'." Patting the boy on the back with the grin he was once known for, Naruto led him down the stairs into the back of the store.

* * *

 **「Next Week - Thursday」**

The next week had come quickly. When Raven and the others, minus Robin, hadn't heard from Naruto they grew worried. Raven especially. Was he going to disappear for awhile again? Did something happen? Was he okay? Many thoughts littered her mind. Though she didn't voice them out loud, she resigned herself to pacing back and forth in front of the others while they were sitting on the couch. Terra was seen face deep into her book, with an occasional glance to Raven. The last time they had heard from his was when Cyborg had told the rest of them who were planning the party that he'd show up.

The fact that the blond teen hasn't been seen or heard from for a few days was getting to them. They had all gotten used to his presence around the Tower. Especially since the last time he had disappeared, something big happened right after.

Being the most worried out of their little group, Raven spoke up about visiting her close friend. The others readily agreed, wondering what was with their strange friend. Naruto had quickly taken root in all of their hearts, even Terra. While she hadn't known the older boy as long as the rest of the Titans, she already looked up to him. He was kind, caring, and knowledgeable. Knowing that she was already calling the teen her friend even though they had only met once felt right.

Without wasting very much time, the group of Raven, Terra, Beast Boy and Starfire left Titan's Tower with the false intent of visiting the mall. They had left Cyborg to tell Robin where they had all disappeared to and because since the boy had something he wanted to work on. It's not that they didn't want to tell their leader they went to visit the blond teen, but he isn't very supportive of the boy whenever he's mentioned. Everyone, besides Terra, is aware of the fact.

* * *

 **「Bookstore」**

Not long after having left the Tower, the four teens walked into the bookstore. Terra, this having been her first time entering said store, looked around in awe. The store itself wasn't anything special, though the view was something to take in no matter how many times a person could visit.

The group who were familiar with the enigmatic blonde, were surprised to see an unknown person stocking books in place of the owner himself. This was a change none of them were prepared for. The new addition to the store was a strange redhead in a long coat like attire that didn't look appropriate for a person in this type of weather.

He had initially had his back facing them so the Titans had no idea what this person looked like. But when the group of teens had entered and the bell signaling that someone came in, the boy turned to look at the newcomers. His dark ringed eyes and what looked to be a scar on the left side of his forehead were the definitive features that stood out to Raven the most. He wore no expression as he stared at them. It looked as if he were waiting for them to speak.

Stepping forward with a searching expression Raven began, "Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for Naruto. Is he available?"

He made no move to acknowledge her, though he kept up the stare. His pupil less eyes shifted from one person to the other taking in all of their appearances. It reminded some of the group, namely Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire of the time when Naruto was being interrogated the night they had freed Terra. Those eyes that hadn't given anything away.

They were further surprised when his eyes returned to the form of Beast Boy, but he mentioned nothing. When he was done sizing them up, the redhead nodded and gestured with his head for them to follow him.

* * *

The quiet boy led them to the place where Raven would normally sit and read the many books in Naruto's collection. Said blond was in Raven's seat with book in hand and a tea cup set in front of him. Since she knew the blond boy more personally than anyone with her, other than the redhead she assumed, Raven stepped ahead of the teens.

Raven knew from her past experiences that Naruto was reading one of his older tomes with rubber gloves on, for what reason she didn't know. Upon closer inspection, the blue haired girl noticed that he wasn't reading, but more of repairing the book. On the table were extra rubber gloves, paint brushes with wide bristles, a sewing kit, and chemicals that made her scrunch her nose in disgust.

Naruto saw movement in his peripheral vision and looked up to see someone he hadn't seen in a few days. His eyes lit up in both happiness and something that Raven couldn't place. Raven saw that he carefully set aside what he was doing, took off his gloves, and walked up to her personally. She flushed a light red, seeing as he probably didn't notice the others that were with her.

"Hey Raven, it's good to see you," the teenage store owner wrapped his arms around the smaller girl in greeting with his head rested against hers. When her body was closely pressed against his, Naruto could feel the rise in heat from her body. Seeing the others, Naruto let go of his close friend but rested his hand on the small of her back. The whiskered teen smiled, "Oh, good to see the rest of you as well. Sorry, I didn't see you at first," he laughed to himself. "I see you've met Gaara." Naruto's eyes moved to the redhead beside them.

Raven still slightly flushed at the unexpected hug her friend had given her, moved from his side. Though she could still feel lingering touch where his hand rested. She cast a look at the now named Gaara.

"We came to check up on you; the last time you disappeared for a few days, you showed up to the tower in the middle of the night looking as if you had crawled out of a hole," deadpanned Raven. Nodding his head absentmindedly at the grey skinned girl, he smiled sheepishly.

"There were different circumstances to that, but I don't deny it. Also, I'm sorry to worry you. I've been busy with Gaara and repairing this book I obtained recently. I haven't had the chance to visit."

The blond boy moved back to his workstation to continue his book preservation while engaging in small talk with his friends who took time out of their day to visit.

* * *

While Naruto was explaining, Beast Boy stared questioningly at the now identified Gaara. He was a strange one; coming from him that was saying a lot. "I'm Beast Boy! You've got a strange name, Gaara. What does it mean?" The jovial shapeshifter wasn't known for his subtlety.

Gaara impassively looked at the strange boy. "It means ' _A Demon that only loves Himself_ '. My mother had given it to me moments before her death."

The all the teens, except Naruto, looked at Gaara in disbelief and shock. What could they say to him? He said that without changing his expression or showing any hint of emotion. It didn't seem as if the redhead was bothered in the slightest.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in sorrow. ' _To be reminded how he has no one every time someone calls his name.._ '

Naruto promised to himself to show Gaara the new life he could lead. Putting down the brushes dabbed in the strange liquid, Naruto let out a sigh. Remembering the past never brought up happy memories in either of the boy's situations. "Gaara," said boy looked to his longtime friend, "We've been over this. You don't have to tell people something just because they ask. Especially if it brings up bad memories.." Naruto shared his thoughts with his Jinchūriki brother through a conversation with their eyes. Gaara understood his intentions. He turned to the others that stood with the two shinobi.

"I apologise if I had made you uncomfortable." With that, Gaara left the group to return to stocking the shelves with books. Naruto let out another sigh, this time out of regret.

"Sorry about Gaara. He doesn't mean to be rude. He hasn't had the happiest of lives and doesn't spend time around people. Even I haven't had the chance to know him for very long," Naruto looked over the railing to see his friend impassively stocking books. His heart felt for the boy. To be so detached and emotionless, it truly is a sad way to live.

Noticing his sorrowful look, Raven placed her hand upon his and gripped it tightly. Knowing whose hand held his, Naruto's lips turned upwards in content.

"Just who was that guy anyway? For some reason, I get the feeling I should run away whenever the dude so much as looks at me," said Beast Boy with a slight shiver. He couldn't help it. His eyes felt as if he were staring right through him. The guy was scary, even scarier than Raven on her worst days.

Naruto rubbed the indigo haired girls curled fingers with his thumb, "He's a friend. I haven't known him long, nor have I learned very much about him, but I know he's like me. I want to be there for him. I want to show him how much I care. I want him to know, he's not alone anymore."

The three who didn't know about Naruto's personality could only nod. They didn't truly understand, but they would be there for him, just as the quiet indigo haired girl was. Beast Boy leaned on the railing of the grandeur looking over at the seemingly emotionless teen. Starfire took up a position on his right, hovering in the air while her innocent eyes followed his movement between shelves as Naruto was known to do. Terra joined the two in their observation; she knew Naruto was hurting, but to see another boy who was hurting just as much as Naruto, if not more, was saddening to her. What did these two go through to deserve such sadness?

* * *

Raven turned her attention to Naruto, shaking her head at the three who accompanied her to Naruto's shop. She took a seat from a nearby table and sat next to her close friend, she may even go as far to say her best friend. "So,, how much did you pay for this one?"

Without looking up from the work he's put off for a while, Naruto smiled, "This one isn't going to be available to read in my store. I was actually paid to restore this book by a friend of mine. They asked me to do what I can. When I'm done, the price should range from 13 to 15 thousand."

Raven wasn't shocked at the price of the books he held in possession anymore, she got over her surprise within the first week. It was just another addition to add to Naruto's persona; he wasn't affected by monetary objectives. "I didn't know you repaired books as well as collected them."

Snickering at her response, he replied almost sarcastically, "What, you think I'd tell you everything about me straight away?" Seeing her frown mixed with a slight pout, Naruto looked at the others still watching his impassive friend. The blond owner moved his own chair closer to the cloak wearing girl and nuzzled his nose close to her jawline while whispering a few words, "If I did that, how could I keep a cute girl like yourself interested in me? A little mystery does wonders for a relationship.." A slight wind escaped between his parted lips, brushing against the grey skinned girls neck.

As the bookstore owner parted from the girl, he could see an atomic blush that covered a majority of her face and neck. He could barely suppress his laughter. He loved teasing the girl as much as he did, but wish she'd tease him just as much. The chase was enjoyable, but being on the run is just as amusing.

It took several minutes for the teen to recover from his blatant flirting. While she didn't mind him doing it while they were alone, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed in public. The indigo haired teen knew as well as her companion that he did it exclusively for her reaction. She enjoys the flirting and casual going out to eat, but she wanted more. Raven wasn't sure what their current relationship could be called.

She sighed inwardly, the quiet girl wasn't used to being sought after so easily. People were cautious of her and treaded carefully when her emotions ran high. Naruto was one of the bravest people to ignore all the barriers she put up just to get to know her.

Stealing a glance at the boy who was teasing her not a mere moments ago, she saw him hard at work trying to preserve and repair the book as best he could. The pages did look worn and brittle. The ink was fading and pages were ripped in several places. The dark Titan remained quiet as she observed Naruto using the different equipment set on the table. She liked the hardworking side of him. He gave it his all and didn't give up no matter how difficult it seemed.

She thought back to the situation with Terra. She was a bit suspicious of him, but that thought was drowned out by the worry she had of him. He disappeared for almost two weeks just searching for a cure for someone he hadn't met. When he was found, rather than him coming to them, he looked tired and could fall over at a moment's notice. But the fact that he found a solution to the seemingly impossible situation was astounding. Raven couldn't imagine the time spent looking over the multitude of books in his possession and testing out each effect he came across. She didn't know how her friend had done it, but she and everyone else was grateful. Even Robin appreciated the gesture despite the seed of doubt and incrimination that seems to grow larger for the enigmatic blond.

* * *

Raven was brought out of her thoughts when the store's door was slammed open. Loud footsteps were heard with a person shouting something. Raven stood to see what the commotion was about until her eyes landed on the familiar figure of the man who was thrown out of Naruto's shop the day she first arrived. People within the shop stood frozen as people stormed into the peaceful shop.

The Collector, or Mister Gold if you've forgotten, had come into the blond teen's bookstore once more with a small group of protection it seemed. He was shouting various demands of books and rare artifacts. Within minutes, Gaara was seen at the front of the group with his emotionless gaze rested on the man shouting demands. Naruto calmly walked out in the open to the squabble in the main area of his store, not bothered by the man's requests. His eyes roamed over the thugs who were threatening his beloved customers.

Mister Gold's eyes found the blond teen as he managed to stand beside his acquaintance. He motioned for his thugs to detain the boy in case he tried playing hero. Two of his hired protection moved behind the boy in a threatening pose. The man once again shouted his demands for those in the audience to hear.

"Get my fucking books this instant! If you don't I'll have my men kill all of the people here. I've had enough of your games."

Each of the thugs pulled out guns and aimed at random customers; one had his gun held up to Gaara's forehead while another pointed his to back of Naruto's. The Collector strode up to Naruto, who barely spare the man a glance, and pulled out his own weapon.

* * *

Raven and the other Titans looked at the scene before them with widened eyes. The dark Titan found her eyes drifting to her they locked with her shapeshifting teammate, she saw the worry within his eyes. There were too many hostages. Too many weapons were out and pointed at different people. She'd have to chant her spell in order to cast the desired effect; by that time, they'd probably shoot before she could finish or a gun could go off in alarm.

With Naruto and Gaara, they looked completely calm. The two only looked on as if a conversation was being held. The blond shinobi looked to his friend who stood beside him still unexpressive. If anything, Naruto would bet he found this entire situation a waste of time. When Gaara finally took notice that he was being stared at, Naruto spoke.

"Do you mind?" said the bookstore owner as he gestured around with his eyes.

"Not at all, they're an annoyance." With his piece said, Gaara unfolded his arms and let them hang by his sides.

Around the two, confusion was clear on the faces of everyone, the thugs, and the Collector especially. Weren't they afraid of the consequences? Before they could question further, the redheaded teen in the cloak uncrossed his arms. The thug who faced Gaara shifted in his stance ready for anything the boy would try. He smirked not seeing how the kid could move without him noticing.

Without warning sand erupted from his sleeves and beneath his coat, fanning out in all directions around him. For a moment the thug that was watching him wasn't sure what to make of this new development. Despite his shocked stupor, he fired a round off prematurely.

Gasps were heard all around the store. Not because a fresh corpse littered the ground, but a thick tendril of sand rose from the ground in front of the emotionless redhead blocking the shot. Everyone that wasn't used to fighting or strange happenings, was amazed. The Titans in the store were speechless.

Gaara raised his hand and to the continued shock of the store's occupants, the sand followed his will. The grainy substance quickly coiled itself around the hired mercenaries and Mr. Gold himself, holding them all upside down mid air. The men who were now unceremoniously held captive all growled and ranted about letting them go. Gaara had enough of their talking and shut them up by having sand creepy around their bodies, eventually covering their mouths.

Walking over to the sand controlling teen, Naruto pat his shoulder in appreciation.

"Thanks Gaara, I couldn't take much more of their rambling. Let's go drop them off, shall we?" the blond shinobi smiled while his partner wordlessly followed him towards the door.

With a flick of his wrist, Gaara roughly threw the men out onto the street before making his way bay to the still stunned group. He made sure to break some bones to dissuade them from returning. People didn't learn unless pain was introduced. His remaining sand crawled back into the crevices of his clothes, somehow being very well concealed regardless of the amount.

Naruto stayed a couple more moments outside, frowning at the men before following his friend. He inwardly wished he could cause more damage to them for threatening his friends and customers, but knew he should be more discreet.

* * *

「 **Bookstore** 」

Terra was amongst the first to return from the shocked daze that blanketed the group. She quickly ran up to Gaara, who had went back to picking up books to be restocked, with a broad smile on her face and what looked to be stars sparkling in her eyes. "Are you an Earth Elemental too?! This is great! We have so much to talk about. How did you control sand? I can't do that, is it a more advanced version?"

Gaara was bombarded with questions about his sand and something about control. For the first time in his young life, he didn't know what to say. In Suna, when someone witnessed his control over sand, they ran in fear and did their best to stay clear of him. Yet this girl who doesn't know anything about him, regardless of the few things Naruto has said about him, doesn't seem fazed by his powers. It was a refreshing change of pace, even if the girl was starting to grate on his nerves.

The rest of the Titans came back to reality and joined the two on the main floor, watching as Terra questioned Naruto's friend.

Not knowing how to reply to the enthusiastic girl, Gaara replied with what he did best. Terra only received a blank stare as a response.

"Uh.. Hello? Didya hear anything I said?" Terra waved her hand in front of Gaara's blank face. He continued staring at her. Feeling put out, she frowned a bit. She started poking him in various places and tugging at his loose clothes. Gaara hadn't encountered a person like this in his life, but he didn't want to upset Naruto by ignoring one of his friends. So he just stood rigid as a statue and let the girl do her thing.

It wasn't until Naruto walked into the entrance that he saw an amusing sight. Gaara was being pestered by the young blonde girl. He thought it was funny in a way. He noted that Gaara was stiff and uncomfortable, so he finally stepped in.

With amusement still on his face, Naruto strode next to Gaara while wrapping an arm around the tall boy's shoulders. "Sorry to disappoint you Terra-san, but Gaara isn't an Elemental. He has the ability to manipulate sand, not the earth."

Seeing the girl he loved like a sister pout, pulled on his heartstrings. He almost felt bad about what he was going to do, but he knew it'd cheer up the young teen. "Though to be honest." Terra perked up at the older blond, "The abilities you two share are similar. Maybe he could help you with your training?" He felt Gaara tense under his arm; his face didn't betray what he was feeling, but Naruto knew he was being glared at. "What do you think Gaara? Want to help Terra gain control of her powers?"

His blond friend was overwhelmingly annoying at times. Gaara truly wanted to hit him with an empowered tanuki claw. His smirking face only added to the ire Gaara felt. In spite of his controlled emotions, Gaara relented; he looked at the girl who interrogated him not too long ago.

The absolute admiration in her eyes was a sight to see, the faith she put upon the sand user put a twinge in his normally emotionless persona. She looked terrifyingly captivating. In all his years, Gaara didn't know what this foreign feeling was. It started in his chest area and seemed to spread out to his hands and face. It was strange, but the Jinchūriki of Shukaku liked it. He wondered.. If he spent more time around her, would he continue to feel this way? Sending his blonde friend a small frown, Gaara thought about the pros and cons once more before nodding.

"Inform me when you are ready. I will see what I can do."

Gaara quickly left the group and made his way up the stairs to the grandeur to finish his work. Once he left, Naruto chuckled at the teen. He saw what Terra had done to the stoic boy. It was a slow start, but maybe Terra can completely break through to Gaara. Shaking his head with another small smile, he looked past Terra to the Titans whose eyes held multiple questions. Rolling his eyes at the shitstorm that was likely to come up, he motioned for them to follow. He lead them back to his work station on the balcony with the book he was pouring over before the entertainment began.

Just as they were about to interrogate him, Naruto held up a hand. "I'm sure you're all wondering about Gaara, and I know many of you have similar questions." He waited for a moment, seeing as they wouldn't interrupt he continued, "I've known Gaara for a few years, give or take a few months. He was from a neighboring village. The first time we had met was for an event my village hosted; he was accompanied by his elder sister and brother, him being the youngest. From my knowledge, he's been able to control and manipulate sand ever since he was born. It acts as both his willful offense and immediate defense; moving when he wills it and coming to his aid on instinct. Because of this his life wasn't the best. That's all I'll say on the topic, the rest is his secret to tell."

Naruto didn't want to reveal the most important parts of his friend's past. It wasn't for him to say.

Even if most of their questions went without answers, the Titans understood. The four said their goodbyes to Naruto and asked for him to extend their departure to Gaara. They also reminded him of the party tomorrow, inviting the quiet sand user to Robin's party on the way out.

* * *

「 **Later that Night** 」

After making sure the seals were properly working and ushering out the lingering customers, reminding them it was closing time, Naruto and Gaara cleaned up the store. Naruto placed his usual black bucket hat atop his head; when Gaara questioned it, he merely replied, "I look very dashing in it, don't I?" The blonde's eyes were shadowed due to his hat, Raven once commented that it really brought out his eyes. Ever since, Naruto started wearing it more often. His friend, however, stared at his friend wordlessly. Naruto didn't know what the teen was thinking and scratched the nape of his neck sheepishly. The two replaced the books in their rightful spots and set everything in their original placement.

Naruto saw hesitant movement out of the corner of his eye, when he glanced at his friend, he saw his breathing was ragged and in quick succession. Naruto only knew of one problem, but if Gaara's mental capacity was strong enough, he wouldn't succumb to the promises of power his demon would be giving him. Regardless of the redhead's strong posture, Naruto found he was having trouble. He could only hope that the teen would resist the Bijū.

But the night wasn't over yet. He could tell signs of demonic chakra were slowly seeping from his redheaded friend. Naruto quickly activated as many seals and matrices in the bookstore to keep the evil intent and overbearing pressure that the malicious chakra naturally released within. He didn't want to alert the authorities of anything suspicious, if anything the Teen Titans were the ones to keep in the dark about. He didn't want to explain what was going on and reason for it.

It wasn't long before Naruto to lead Gaara to his training ground. His shadowed eyes kept glancing to his friend in worry. The reason he was at his brother's side was to keep his urges at bay. He may have more control over himself, but the demon within was struggling to take control. The Sand Jinchūriki had shown a great resilience most of the afternoon ever since Mr. Gold and his thugs were thrown out. But from his sensing prowess, Naruto felt bursts of demonic yokai coming from his friend. It wasn't large enough to cause panic, but it was a steady stream of chakra that was saturating the air.

Gaara could still hear the Ichibi within his mind, whispering about murder and going around killing all he held dear to him; starting with the Kyūbi Jinchūriki. His mental defenses were slowly crumbling, the earlier confrontation with those people didn't help his situation. Their killing intent influenced the demon within him. He didn't want a repeat of his childhood and early teenage years again.

* * *

「 **Training Grounds** 」

The blonde teen watched from a distance as Gaara rigidly in the center of the massive training grounds. His arms were crossed over his chest with eyes closed. The boy was deep in thought but his defensive sand was swirling around him violently, with random spurts of lashing outward. The earth around him was being broken down to make more sand; this was where a sandstorm started brewing, long tendrils flailing in a cyclone shape.

Naruto wasn't sure if Gaara could control himself. He didn't want Shukaku rampaging. The Nine Tailed Jinchūriki was sure he could detain him, though he didn't want to use force against his friend. Naruto shook from his thoughts, he needed to trust his friend's willpower.

What felt like an hour passed and the cyclone had begun to die down, Gaara dropped to a knee and grasped his forehead, gasping for breath. With his sand settling down, the red haired teen stumbled towards his fellow Jinchūriki. Naruto steadied him and put him on the far side of the grounds, resting against the wall.

Not wanting to talk about his slight slip, Gaara spoke, "Have you finished the room?"

"Hm, I finished it awhile ago. I didn't feel the need to bother you."

Closing his eyes in contemplation, Gaara replied, "You realise if you're wrong, this will end in disaster?"

With the hem of his hat hiding his mirthful eyes, Naruto chuckled and said, "Have you no faith in me old friend? You give me too little credit. Trust in my judgement."

Naruto brought Gaara's arm around his shoulder and helped him stand to his feet. The teen was still drained from a close encounter with the Sand tanuki. Despite being only one tailed, Shukaku wasn't one to mess with. He led the redhead down the corridor where his special room was. When he opened the door it revealed a typical room with a twin sized bed for one occupant, a nightstand on the immediate right, a dresser and desk. The only defining trait of the room were the seals that littered the walls, ground and ceiling.

Naruto walked him to his bed and set him on the edge. For the first time in the years Naruto had known Gaara, the blond saw a rare emotion being expressed, if felt at all..

 _Fear_.

Gaara never flinched at the sight of multiple shinobi who stood in his way. He never blinked at the fact he might die any day of the week or receive a wound he couldn't heal from. But for him, sleep was the one pleasure he never was able to enjoy. To finally be able to close his eyes and rest, without having to fear for the demon within taking control of his body, was terrifying. If he closed his eyes, would he wake up and still be the same? For others, it might not seem as big a deal. To Gaara, this was the first time in years.

Gaara knew there wasn't a definite way to fix his seal, but he trusted his first friend, his brother in all but blood, to find an answer. Until then, he will do as much as he could to keep the demon at bay. But being able to sleep without disturbance was a small mercy. At least, he hoped it worked. The seals were designed to absorb the demonic yokai if it reached above a certain level. Naruto tinkered with it to convert the foul chakra into nature chakra. The theory was that when Shukaku flooded Gaara's coils with the tainted chakra to gain control of its container, the seals would remove it just as fast. The two teens were lucky the Ichibi was considered the weakest of the Bijū, otherwise Naruto wouldn't have been able to contain anything above the Gobi. Even then, that was putting it lightly.

Giving his blond friend an unsure smile, Naruto closed the door.

* * *

「 **Next Morning - Friday** 」

Naruto, with a black bucket hat with burnt orange stripes going down vertically, stood outside the reinforced door with a satisfied expression on his face. The door that separated Gaara and the outside world was undamaged and nothing destructive was heard the entire night. He let out a sigh of relief as he stepped forward and knocked loud enough to be known.

A muffled voice saying 'Come in' was heard. Smiling beneath his hat, Naruto quickly unsealed the door and swung it open to find Gaara looking refreshed and rested. It was surprising to see how much a difference sleeping would have on a person who went years without it. His skin tone looked to be a few shades healthier with colour on his cheeks. The rings around his eyes were still prominent but Naruto wondered if that was his trait as a Jinchūriki.

"I take it you slept well enough."

Gaara openly smiled for the first time, "Indeed."

Without another word, he left Gaara to his morning rituals so he could make breakfast for the both of them, the smile on his face widening at being able to help.

* * *

「 **Mid-Afternoon** 」

The two Jinchūriki made their way through the city at a comfortable pace. Neither of the two actually thoroughly explored the city. They never felt the need to. All that was necessary was food, shelter, and a place to train to make sure their skills hadn't dulled. The outside world had a great deal to appeal to of them. They could hear music coming from a vendor not too far from their hearing range. The sun had just begun to set in the sky and had lit up the sky in a beautiful tint of colors.

Naruto was dressed in a long dark orange button up with black stripes going horizontally across it with the few top buttons undone, dark blue trousers, a pair of converse and his black bucket hat. His face was that was normally very visible was partially hidden by his long bangs and shadowed by the hat. Under his left arm was a long tube shaped object wrapped in green paper with a red bow; on the side of it were the words 'Happy Birthday' inscribed in fancy writing while the other hand was a book wrapped in the opposite colours.

Gaara was dressed in his usual attire, not wanting to forgo his clothes for just a party. He didn't have a specific place to store his vast amounts of sand, so he just went without a unique look. At first, he didn't know what a party was let alone being invited to one. The reaction he got from the teen to being invited to the party was very amusing.

As the two turned a corner, a large three way intersection came into view with a quaint two story building that had a small balcony reminiscent of his own bookstore on the second floor. A patio that contained several tables with their own umbrella littered the grounds. All the other Titans that made up the main guests of the party were already there with a few he had no idea of. Most were dancing to the loud music he could hear reverberating through the building.

They had no trouble getting in, though maneuvering through the crowd of people was a different story. Gaara had drawn a lot of attention from his odd sense of fashion but no one really spared a second glance; they were used to different clothes from the heroes that saved them every day. Between the loud music, flashing multicoloured lights and dancing teens, it took the two shinobi some minutes to locate one of the Titans and were only able to locate him due to his sheer size and voice.

"Hey Tin-san, sorry we're late, it took some time trying to find one of you."

"Hey Naruto, glad you could make it, haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah, I've had an interesting week, anyway, let me introduce a good friend of mine. Cyborg-san, Gaara; Gaara, this is Cyborg-san."

"So, he's the one Terra wouldn't stop going on and on about, nice to meetya."

Gaara offered a slight inclination of his head and replied, "Likewise."

With the introductions finished, Cyborg led the two to the second floor of the crowded building. He explained that the first floor was flooded mostly due to fans and those who wanted to meet one of the Titans. Unlike the first floor, the second actually looked like a gathering of close friends to talk and hang out. The music was still pretty loud and a couple of people were dancing, but nowhere near as many. Naruto's eyes roamed over the people he didn't know of, it looked to be heroes of various backgrounds. The myriad of haircolors and dress schemes were the first details to pop out at him.

The blond store owner saw Starfire floating above some of the people with a wide smile on her face doing acrobatic motions. He saw Robin sitting and talking to Terra not too far away. The blond shinobi couldn't help but laugh at Robin's attire. He wore a smart form fitting suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a slim white bowtie. His signature mask still in place with spiky gelled back hair. He didn't see Beast Boy right away, so the blonde assumed he was stuffing his face full of pizza in a corner somewhere.

What really caught his eye was Raven sitting alone in a table off to the side. That brought a small frown to his face. He didn't like the sight of her by herself. He'd change that in no time at all.

He decided he had to announce to Robin that he had arrived and brought a guest, then he'd make his way over to Raven.

"Traffic light-san, happy birthday…"

"MY NAME ISN'T TRAFFIC LIGHT!"

Grinning at the fact that he could elicit that kind of reaction from the teen, Naruto set down his presents in front of him. Naruto also introduced Gaara to Robin, saying he was a close friend who had recently come to live in the area, so he'll be accompanying him around the city more often.

He asked Gaara to be more social and left him with Terra and Robin, without another word, Naruto made his way over to Raven. Robin first noted the teen had an odd choice in clothes even with the weather while also taking note of the strange mark on his forehead.

"So, Raven and Terra told me you have control over sand? That's an impressive power, have you ever considered becoming a part of the team?" Robin knew he couldn't get a straight answer from Naruto, so why not question this newcomer?

"No." The teen's teal coloured eyes stared straight at the masked hero, almost looking through him. It kind of unnerved the suit wearing boy, but he didn't flinch under the stare.

"Why not? People could be saved with your abilities."

"I have my reasons, one of which is, I have no right to protect people with the things I have done in the past."

Robin wouldn't press the hero issue any further today, he'd try again in a more favorable setting. Instead, he decided he'd try to learn more about Naruto through his quiet boy. "So how do you know Naruto? He said you were from a neighboring village and came to his with your family?"

"That is correct. My older brother and elder sister accompanied me to an event his village hosted." The way he spoke about topics was dampening the atmosphere. There was no outward show of emotion permeating in his voice. He was stoic and monotone. How is someone this detached?

"So how did you two become friends?" Robin wasn't sure if this was a personal question or not because the boy in front of him seemed to turn his gaze to the ground and close his eyes. "He saved me."

"From what?"

Gaara muttered something that Robin couldn't catch quick enough, however he continued talking in a louder voice to answer the persistent teen. "Before I met Naruto, I was trapped in an endless void of my own creation, unable to see anything too far ahead of me. I thought of only myself and only cared about myself."

Realization spread across Terra's face. The blonde girl had been quiet the entire time the two boys were talking in favor of learning more from the redheaded teen and the mysterious blond everyone wants to know more about. She thought of the first time she met the Titans, how she herself was beyond depressed because of the way people had treated her for her unique abilities. What Naruto had said at their first meeting made her believe Gaara had gone through the same treatment. For the first time in the conversation she spoke, "So.. you were depressed?"

The teal eyed boy shook his head, "No, homicidal. The first meeting with Uzumaki, I had almost killed him."

At his words, Terra dropped her jaw in shock and Robin, who had taken a sip of soda from his glass on the table, coughed with his mouth full of the liquid and spit out whatever that was left. "What did you say?!"

* * *

 **With Raven**

When Naruto left Gaara to be more sociable, he already had a feeling Robin would try to get answers out of him. He hadn't minded though, he'd do damage control after the party. Something more important was brought to his attention. The girl he had been close to for a number of months was away from most of the social interaction and it had made him feel very sad. He didn't want her to close herself off from people. She was a great person. She should be able to enjoy the party just as much as anyone else.

As Naruto drew closer to the grey skinned teen, he saw her attire and could only gape at the change in clothes. She had left her usual leotard and cloak behind for a long purple undershirt that had come just above her shapely end with a dark blue t-shirt over it. She had pants that reminded him of the leotard she constantly wore and it hugged her curves very nicely with boots strapped up to her mid calf. Raven wore headphones that blocked out noise and looked to be reading a book she had recently borrowed. She hadn't moved in the time he had been observing her so Naruto knew she was very into her reading.

Wanting to tease her a bit, he stalked up to her from just out of her immediate vision and bent down with his face level with her cheek. Naruto knew this would elicit anything from jumbled words to a quick slap to the face or hit to his body, but for Raven, anything coming from her was worth it. The teen store owner moved into her personal space and gave her a simple kiss on the cheek with him lingering for a while.

His assumptions were correct, since she tensed and jumped slightly almost falling out of her seat. Luckily, Naruto caught her in time and kept her from crashing to the ground. Her face was lit aflame and he saw the girl look up at whoever dared to intrude into her personal space. When her eyes met his, many different emotions fluttered through her eyes. Anger, embarrassment, and.. reassurance? Naruto saw Raven take a deep breath and looked to be calming herself from the surprise greeting.

"God, Naruto, don't scare me like that.." She picked up her book that she had tossed in surprise.

Naruto shrugged in response and pulled up a chair very close to the girl. "Hey Raven-chan, good to see you," he smiled widely with his eyes closed in happiness. "Hoped you liked the greeting I sent you." He wrapped an arm around the still blushing girl until he flinched when she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Idiot..." Raven tried hard not to look at him right now. While she was surprised at the sudden kiss, she didn't hate the gesture, but wasn't happy that he did it in view of others.

"You're so cold Raven-chan," Naruto teared up a bit at the cold shoulder Raven was giving him. "So Raven, mind telling me why you aren't enjoying the party?"

Said girl merely looked away trying hard not to meet his eyes.

"Raven? Why are yo.." Naruto cut off his thoughts when a small group of people parted just enough to reveal Beast Boy. He was about to dismiss the sight of Beast Boy until something in his vision caught his attention and a small frown spread across his lips. When he saw who the shapeshifter was talking to, he narrowed his eyes and growled. Naruto had wanted to lash out and storm over to the table asking what these people were doing in the city, but he remembered who he was with and instead grasped her hand to remain calm.

The sudden change in Naruto immediately brought her focus onto him. His attitude changed from his normal happy and carefree self to something she couldn't quite place, but it looked to be frustration and small traces of.. anger?

"Naruto..?" She placed a hand on his whiskered cheek to get his attention. At her touch, he snapped out of the daze he was in. "H-huh? What?"

"Is everything alright?" Her worried gaze brought him comfort. He remembered everything that she stood for in his eyes. With a small smile, Naruto composed himself once more. He wouldn't let his present self be wronged by something that should have stayed in the past. "Yeah.. I just… remembered something I rather had forgotten." Her eyes took in his slumped form. To others he may have looked the same, but she's been close to him to recognise the difference in his posture. He was visibly bothered by something.

"Listen, I'm going to say hi to Beast Boy for a bit, I'll come back soon, alright?"

When she nodded, he took her hand and kissed it, bringing another flushed expression to her once worried face and buried her face deep into her book to try to hide from the world. Naruto snickered as quietly as he could. Teasing Raven was something of a comfort to him. Naruto set his eyes on the group the green teen was making a conversation with. He stalked towards the other end of the room and gathered himself for what he knew should have been a chance encounter.

* * *

Gaara had quietly observed the two in front of him who were still stunned by the fact he openly admitted to trying to kill Naruto once in the past. While they were trying to find words to express what they thought of, the redheaded boy saw a familiar blond with a brief stony expression. That face the bookstore owner had quickly switched to one of false happiness while he moved towards a group of people.

Whatever had bothered his friend enough to revert into his shinobi persona wasn't well received by the sand user.

"Excuse me, something had caught my attention. I will go see to it. Also, I will return so we can continue our conversation in a few moments."

Gaara stood from his sitting position and maneuvered through the smaller crowd to assist his fellow Jinchūriki with whatever bothered him.

* * *

Naruto had known the moment Gaara explained how he had come to this new world that the others must have come as well. They had been closer to him when his Reverse Summoning had messed up after all, it only made sense to think they'd have been dragged along with him. But even with all the logical explanations, he hadn't thought of running into them so soon after Gaara had found him.

As he made his way across the room, he noticed Gaara had fallen into step with him. At first, he wanted to turn Gaara away, saying this wasn't necessary, but he knew Gaara thought of him in a familial sense and wouldn't let him face this alone. So he relented giving him free reign of whatever he thought right.. within reason. He gave the redheaded teen a subtle nod and smiled when he noticed the teen's lips twitched slightly.

When the two were within eavesdropping distance, Naruto let a smirk appear on his lips at the fact Beast Boy tried flirting with the girls; he found that he was having little success. He noted each of the girls wore a white button up with black tie and plain blue dress that came just above their knee. The girl Beast Boy was primarily talking with had platinum blonde hair: it was done in a high ponytail and had a long lock of hair concealing the left side of her face. Next to her was a girl that had shoulder length bubblegum pink hair and bright emerald eyes that laughed with amusement clearly shown on her face at the green boy. Even if he was a bit strange, he tried his best to bring up a person's spirits. On the opposite side of the table sat the last girl with a timid look on her face. The girl easily had the most curvaceous body among the three and the schoolgirl outfit did little to hide her amazing figure. She has dark indigo hair with unique eyes that held no pupil within. He did take note of the Konoha headbands tied around each of their waist to seem like a belt.

Deciding to forgo an exuberant entrance, Naruto motioned for Gaara to follow his lead. Naruto sat next to Hinata, his hat casting a shadow over his eyes, a wide grin marring his face. Beast Boy recognised his friend immediately especially since the redhead he met yesterday was with him.

"Naruto! How are ya doing dude?"

"Great Beast Boy, just arrived not too long ago. I didn't see you at first so I planned on saying 'hi' later. But here you are." Naruto noticed the girls tense at his presence, Gaara not wanting to be caught off guard, stood behind his friend's chair with his arms crossed in his usual stance. The girls looked prepared to fight should the need arose.

"Um, Naruto?" Naruto perked up at his name being addressed. "Doesn't your friend want to take a seat?" The blond teen looked behind him towards Gaara.

In response the sand user said, "I'm fine, I'd rather stand."

Beast Boy still wasn't totally comfortable with the way Gaara handle the thugs yesterday, but as long as Naruto trusted him, he would make do. The green Titan did notice a tense atmosphere the moment Naruto and Gaara had appeared. He looked from Naruto to the three he was currently with; the pink haired girl, Sakura if he had remembered right, had stopped drinking from her glass to stare at the blonde.

"Hey Naruto..."

"Hmmm?" The boy had a knowing smile on his face, for what reason, he didn't know.

"You guys know each other or something?"

"You could say that, we're something of old acquaintances. Anyway, I mainly came here to say that Cyborg-san was looking for you. He talked about a burping contest or something of the like, wanted me to tell you that there was a tournament on the main floor. Do you mind if I talk to these three for a bit?"

"Sure thing dude, I'll be sure to let you know when I win. See you around, Ino, Sakura, Hinata!" He waved happily to the girls before running off, unknowingly leaving the three in a threatening atmosphere.

The moment Beast Boy was out of hearing distance, Naruto let out a sigh.

"Poor guy, he's been a bit saddened since Terra-san told him she only thinks of him as a good friend. I need to remember to give him advice on how to speak to women. Reminds me of how I used to be.." Turning his attention back to the Konoha shinobi and revelling in how alert they were around him, Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"Relax. I don't have any intention to fight unless you start it. We're at a party. Enjoy yourselves." The three didn't seem to register his words, but instead looked behind him at the menacing aura Gaara seemed to be giving off. Even if they thought they could take on Naruto himself, despite a few years going by, they were certain they stood no chance against the ninja of Suna. He was a threat years ago and they knew for sure, that he could only have gotten stronger.

Sakura shifted her eyes to Ino before locking them with her former teammate, something that didn't go unnoticed by either of the males. After the kunoichi took a moment to draw in his new appearance, including his new lean, muscular frame that was no longer hidden by the monstrosity of a jumpsuit and simple but expensive looking attire, the emerald eyed girl set her glass down in front of her. A frown made its way onto her face, not happy that the teen abandoned their home without any proper explanation.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" The malice held within her tone was obvious, Naruto couldn't help but want to taunt and goad them into fighting him, but with so many people around, he couldn't guarantee that innocent people wouldn't get hurt.

Raising an eyebrow at the cold tone, though his smirk never having left his lips, the blond shinobi tilted his head enough to show his vibrant blue eyes underneath his hat. "Like I said earlier, it's a party, I was _invited_."

The girls were beginning to worry about the shinobi in front of them. He hadn't tensed his form even once. Despite the odds were against them, the two shinobi were strong in their own right, together would be a nightmare. But the kunoichi couldn't back down, they were still on orders to retrieve him after all. Yet, everything about the once dobe of the class screamed _confidence_ : his smirk, the look in his eyes, his relaxed posture, even if he has protection from their once enemy of the Sand, he shouldn't be so slack in front of his enemies. He had always been confident, overly so, but now it wasn't forced or a ruse. The three felt if they were to engage in battle, he knew he was going to win.

"You need to return with us, it's been three years Naruto. You've had your fun and now it's time to return to Konoha."

"Oh? And pray tell, what makes you think you can bring me back?"

His previous happy-go-lucky attitude was cleared once those words were out. He now sat with a serious atmosphere around him. The smirk gone and an oppressive air surrounding him. From the still happy crowd of people, he was limiting his power to only around the table, as to not alert anyone else. When he spoke they could tell he wasn't happy in the least, "Do you know why I left? Do you even care? Tch, no of course not. Why would you. It's not like any of you cared. You have your orders to return me to that hellhole and that's all that matters, right?"

To think the once bright and warm personality of Naruto had diminished to this cold person.. what had happened in those three years?

Ino came to her friend's aid, "What the hell happened to you Naruto!? This doesn't sound anything like you."

Fixing his eyes on the blonde kunoichi, the whiskered teen brought his arms behind his head in a relaxed posture and looked into the sky. His serious attitude forgotten for the moment. "Hm? Whaddya mean? I'm always like this!" He grinned when he looked towards the Konoha ninja. "Don't you remember? I'm the Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja."

At his childhood moniker, the three girl's eyes narrowed. There weren't going to believe one slip in the change of demeanor.

"Besides, I thought that scarecrow would have told you by now.. guess not. I gave him too much credit. I told him all those years ago, if you want answers, ask him." He sighed to himself one more time, before standing up. It amused him to see them flinch just by him moving. He pat Gaara on the shoulder, signaling to him that this meeting was over, and return to his previous group. Naruto threw the kunoichi one last comment before returning to Raven, "You should stay and enjoy the party; have a few drinks, dance.., have some fun. I've created a life for myself here that I never could back in Konoha. And I never thought of going back."

Turning away from the kunoichi, Naruto made his way back to his quiet companion. He never saw the hand seal Ino made once his back was turned.

 **Chapter Finished!**

* * *

Uploaded On: 09 March 2016

Total Word Count: 14,861

* * *

 **A/N:** For the people who thought I was going to make a Beast Boy, Terra pairing, I'm sorry. I found another that I believe could be something more. For those of you who had figured it out, kudos to you! ^^v

This has taken a lot more time to write than I thought, mainly because the story I plan on releasing when this story and the other ReMake reach 10 chapters, is starting to have at least one or two chapters. Maybe even three. Be on the lookout for that one. It's a Naruto AU.

Also, I've finally got haters on my story! :D I'm so proud of myself. It means I must be doing something right in my stories ^^v And thanks to the many writers who PMed me saying don't bother with the flames and haters and all that. I don't let them get to me, but thanks for caring enough to send me a little message. You guys are the greatest.

Lastly, if you like this story, and want to sponsor/donate to me, my is on my main profile. Every little bit helps and is welcome! Check out the other story if you haven't already!


	5. Chapter 5 - Inner Turmoil

Sorry about the long wait guys! Things have been hectic these past few weeks/days. Mostly my girlfriend was dragging me around shopping and planning for her last prom. It was hell. I don't know how many shops I've been to or how many changing rooms I've sat outside of, but I know once this is over, I'm finished with it! WOOOOOOOO! Women and their dresses. I mean seriously! Now I only have to survive her graduation and then I can say "fuck you" to the last of high school.

I've come up with a chapter and a half (with multiple scenes for future chapters…) for two of my upcoming stories: Phantom of the Leaf & The Colourless King. So that's been fun ( **read** : _troublesome and fucking difficult_ ). Not only that, it ate up a majority of the time that I thought I had extra of. I have uploaded more scenes and a chapter or two on my if you'd like to view them. I think I do well more on the actual plot of a story rather than the beginning or ending of one. It's so simple just getting right into it. Oh well, to each their own.

This chapter isn't as long as I'd like it to be, due to the previously mentioned activities. And I didn't want you all to wait for too much longer. So.. yeah.

Lastly, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! to all who have put this story in their favorite and follows. The views have risen significantly from 17k to 26.3k. And I've finally passed the 450 mark for favorites and 550 marks for followers. I really didn't expect that. Especially with only 4 chapters! Man, you guys are the greatest.

Anyway, on to the chapter.

Disclaimer: First Chapter

* * *

Story Start!

 **Chapter 5 - Inner Turmoil**

 **「** **Naruto's Mindscape** **」**

The first thing that had crossed Ino's mind the moment Naruto began to walk away, was that she couldn't allow their former friend now target for the past few years the chance to escape. Naruto was right in front of them. If she missed this chance when would be the next possibility to see him so defenseless before them again? Knowing the girl's beside her would guard her body, she made a split-second decision. Without further hesitation, she formed her clan's unique hand seal and aimed it at the blond teen.

* * *

The _Shintenshin no Jutsu_ was a success, at least, from what her surroundings consisted of. However, Naruto's mind was far from normal compared to the cases she's had before. With another once over at the layout before her, Ino knew she had made a huge mistake. Her blood had run cold at the implications of being within Naruto's mindscape. Her father had told her once before when she was a young child to never use her family Jutsu on Naruto. When she questioned his statement, her father had never given a direct answer. Always waving it off to the next day and so on. Eventually, she realized her father had never given a solid answer.

The mindscape of a person is a somewhat physical manifestation of the mind where imagination, memories and the like are more likely to occur. It takes years to properly create a healthy mindscape since it is mainly formed from memories and feelings one had of their earlier years. When Ino first delved into learning about her clan Jutsu and psychological and sociological features of a normal mindscape, they were basic and as simple as one could create; such as an open field, a dark cave, or just a vast, plain, white world. The other thing that was reiterated in her years of learning was that every detail within the mind had significance. The smallest flower in a field to the largest crack in a wall was a reflection of a person and had a deeper meaning behind it.

Only those with strong mental capacity or powerful inner turmoil, whether it was good or bad, could adjust what their inner world looked like.

It was that last thought that had terrified the platinum blonde more than ever before, especially with the scene that had been laid out before her.

* * *

 **「** **Konohagakure - Main Road** **」**

Ino stood in the center of the main road of Konohagakure. Everything was scaled to the replica; it felt as if she were back in the usually bustling village. All the same buildings she would normally pass by during the day and others she had grown up with littered the streets. The only difference was that this village was in ruins; vines and trees overtook the buildings and tall grass was prominent in the land. In the distance, all she could see of the Hokage Monument was the mountain itself. The faces weren't discernable any longer. Almost as if thousands of years of deterioration and decay had caused the once proud rock to crumble.

In the heavens above, the usual sky with clouds dotting the vibrant blue was absent. The scene above her was ink black, not a star was in sight, and a large red moon bathed the village in the color of blood.

' _What happened to the village?_ ' thought a distraught Ino.

Slowly making her way down the street, the kunoichi didn't realize she was being followed. Her reaction to the village overtook her natural instinct. It was nothing more than a flat shadow roaming over the ground, but as was said before, everything within a mindscape has meaning. The once flat shadow bloated upwards in a bubbling fashion taking the form of a figure with no specific features. Not wanting to be found so soon, the shadow took to the roofs.

When Ino turned to look what the noise originated from, but was treated to an empty street. She didn't feel as if she were alone anymore, with a small surge of courage welling up in her heart, the girl took out a lone kunai and held it in a reverse grip. The girl then continued on her way trying to find more answers as to why Naruto's mind was this way.

The shadowy figure followed her the entire way, making sure to stay out of her vision as she looked around warily. It athletically jumped from roof to roof, concealed through the shadows. Just staying on the edge of her blind spot to allow her the feeling of being watched. The shadow hadn't made a sound at all since its decision on following her.

In a split second conclusion to catch her pursuer, Ino quickly whipped around facing the opposite direction and switched her stance to a defensive position. She saw a tall silhouette dart into a street not too far from her current position in an attempt to escape her vision.

"Naruto, is that you? This isn't funny, baka." The kunoichi trembled in fear. What she was afraid wasn't certain. In the mindscape, nothing was supposed to be able to hurt you; it wasn't real, but the blond ninja she had invaded was beyond her expectations. Suddenly, the air around her grew thick and a presence seemed to assert itself over her. It slowly became difficult to breathe and her vision seemed to grow hazy. Her legs felt as if they would give out under her at any moment.

* * *

In the confusion, her sight was clear for an instant before it changed to a scene she wished to never see in her lifetime. Her friends, sensei, loved ones.. all dying around her, their blood soaking the ground similar to a river. Then it switched to a more recent Konoha, people filled the streets until a fire broke out. Villagers were screaming, shinobi and kunoichi alike scrambling to get to their destinations; Ino didn't want to be a part of the insanity within Naruto's mind any longer.

Her view changed to one where families were seen dying due to disease and famine, mothers clung to their offspring whispering words of comfort in their already hopeless situation. Men were fighting over food trying to bring home to their families. People killing one another over the shortage of supplies.

Each flash that she was forced to endure brought a different image of death and suffering. Without realizing it, the Yamanaka heir began to scream and plead for mercy. In all the images laid out before her, the only constant other than death was a figure in a cloak. Nothing gave it a definite form as to tell the difference between male or female. Other than its crystal blue and crimson red heterochromatic eyes glowing beneath the hood, the darkness that shrouded the figure clung to it like a second skin. All the scenes that were forced upon her, the figure was present through them all, watching her reaction as her will was slowly broken.

"Naruto! If you can hear me, I'm sorry! Please let me go! This isn't funny anymore!" The mind walker, who had tears running down her face with hands clasped around her head gripping it tightly, was crouched in a ball. She looked as if she were trying to hide from the world.

"Please, please, let me go! I'm sorry! I don't want to see any more of this!"

The girl's pleas echoed throughout the demonic visage. The silhouette that stood to watch tilted its head in wonder. It crept closer to the crouched girl. A limb reached out from the cloak. It was a hand that only held four fingers though all of them had sharp claws that were at least eight centimeters long. It halted its movements when something had caught its attention.

From the darkness of the alley the previous figure had hidden in, it walked out into the open until it was in between the cloaked silhouette and the of the downed teen. Without the hysterical girl noticing what was going on, the figure morphed into a familiar blond teen with whisker marks on both sides of his face, though the whites of his eyes were a complete black with a horrific crimson pupil. It's gaze locked onto the heterochromatic figure who froze when the shadow gained form. A silent agreement was reached between the two and the cloaked menace retreated back far enough from the blonde girl as to not look menacing. The Naruto look alike returned its gaze to the frightened girl.

Bending down, so he could whisper into the frightened girl's ear, it spoke in a calm voice, "I disagree Yamanaka-san; I think this is _very_ funny."

* * *

 **「** **Outside World** **」**

As Sakura and Hinata watched Naruto make his way back into the crowd of people, the two hadn't missed when he stumbled in his step after Ino had slumped in her chair. Sakura had smirked while Hinata merely looked on passively, though there was a sad hint of emotion present in her eyes before it was cleared. However, when he turned to face them, the two were surprised to see a smirk on his face.

Confused at his gesture, the two turned their heads to face their blonde teammate. The girls were surprised when all of a sudden a sharp intake of breath was heard and Ino's eyes rolled into her head before she slumped forward in her seat. No matter what the two kunoichi tried, the Yamanaka heir didn't respond. Not knowing what had occurred for the mind walker to be in such a condition, Sakura met Hinata's pupil-less eyes and draped one of her childhood friend's arms over her shoulder. The Hyuga heiress immediately took to the other side of the platinum blonde girl and repeated the same action. With little difficulty, the trio of girls left the party while Sakura had explained that her friend was feeling under the weather to any of the people who asked.

* * *

 **With Gaara**

When the meeting between the Konoha-nin and Naruto had all but dispersed, Gaara left the table he previously occupied knowing his friend could handle himself. He saw that the table now had another resident. The grey-skinned girl that is normally seen around Naruto looked to be listening to whatever the masked teen was relaying to her. From what Naruto had told him, he saw the indigo haired girl as someone he could have a possible future with. Gaara was glad to know that even through all the darkness the two had faced, the chance at a better life is certainly possible.

The look on the masked one's face did bring up a twinge of alarm in Gaara's mind. He looked to be discussing something to the indigo haired girl heatedly. The lanky blonde girl who was already sitting with the masked boy looked sad and torn in her seat. Her sad disposition brought a brief pang of discomfort to Gaara. He was unfamiliar with the phantom pain sensation in his chest but put the thought of it to the recesses of his mind for later contemplation. When he returned to his seat, he was met with two faces of something akin to a restrained anger and one with a sorrowful gaze.

Gaara reached into the large pocket sewn into his trousers and pulled out a flask of water he kept on him at all times. Other than Naruto, he didn't fully trust others enough to think that if given the chance they'd poison him. If he was one to show his emotions like Naruto regularly did, the sand user thought he'd chuckle at the shocked faces of the teens who were staring at him after pulling out the container.

* * *

It took a couple of minutes for Raven to pull herself together, to see a boy their age that was already drinking wasn't natural. But however strange it was, she couldn't fault him for it. She herself had a few quirks that would probably seem strange to a person she didn't know.

Pushing the thought of underage drinking aside, she inhaled slowly and then exhaled. She needed to compose herself before asking what took hold in her mind. Raven couldn't help but scowl at the boy. "Earlier you were talking about yourself, what did you mean when you said you almost killed Naruto?"

Gaara blankly stared at the glaring girl before putting his flask away. He placed his elbows on the table, crossed his hands and then rested his head on top of them. "I meant what I said. At the first meeting of Naruto and his friends, I attempted to kill him in a fit of insanity."

The three sitting at the small table were once again shocked. Robin instinctively reached for his belt but found himself patting the side of his trousers. He tried moving his hand discreetly in various directions towards any other hidden weapon, but couldn't find anything. When he looked down, he mentally smacked himself in the face. He had forgotten he changed into a formal suit for the party. He didn't think he'd need his equipment for just a simple birthday party. How wrong he was.

Raven wanted to know the entire story. He did admit to having a fit of insanity, however, what was the reason he and Naruto were now on good terms? And why did Naruto have no problem with his personality? Despite what the red haired teen in front of them was saying, there was much more he was hiding. Rather than him alone, if he knew Naruto from the past, that means her close friend is hiding parts of himself as well.

Terra wasn't sure what to think anymore. Killing… Insanity… When did things become so complicated? This was one of the first times she's had such a discussion with anyone. The person before her looked so forlorn and emotionless. The redhead's face didn't relay anything but his eyes showed he deeply regretted his past. Terra was so familiar with looking into a person's eyes that showed they had nothing to live for. She herself had done it when looking into a mirror. The Earth Elemental had made it her personal mission to get to know the sand user and show him that even with his terrible past, he can still find happiness.

* * *

"Are you saying that you attempted to kill someone? Is that what you meant when you said you didn't have a right to protect anyone? Because of your past?" Asked the mask wearing teen.

"Partly. I've killed many before the time I've met Naruto."

Robin shook his head in an attempt to clear the trepidation. The teen before him was dangerous! How can he easily talk about killing and murder!? Before the leader of the Titans could ask more, he saw Naruto come into his line of sight and place his hand on Gaara's shoulder. His face didn't have the usual smile or smirk when around the Titans. Rather it was deeply set in a small pout of despondency.

Naruto took in the tense atmosphere of the Titans. He inwardly sighed and mentally noted to teach the Ichibi Jinchūriki how to engage in simple conversation. Gaara must have told them more about himself. ' _This is really starting to be a drag._ ' "You told them more about you, I take it?"

His fellow shinobi nodded. "Is this another of those things I must learn to keep to myself?" The sand user saw him nod and he closed his eyes. Gaara then stood and inclined his head, "I apologize for making you uncomfortable."

Naruto ushered his friend to wait for him on the balcony while he spoke with the others for a moment. Naruto knew Gaara wouldn't tell them the entire story, but revealing pieces of his past were already too much for people who couldn't possibly understand their troubles. And this wasn't the right place or time to divulge such information about them.

He took a seat next to Raven and mentally decided his next move. He put his face in his hands. The secrets of the past were slowly being revealed faster than he anticipated. Looking up at Robin and Raven specifically, Naruto leaned back into his chair and looked into the bright blue sky. He felt slightly more at ease when watching the clouds pass by for a few moments. He could see why Shikamaru used this pastime as a hobby. Coming back to the situation at hand, he put forth a simple statement.

"From your faces, I can easily guess he's told you a bit about himself."

The usually brightly coloured leader slammed a fist onto the table. "A bit? Was that really only a bit!?" Robin exclaimed. What more could he learn about the red haired teen? Was there something deeper and darker than killing people? His voice changed from being pleasantly comfortable to a strong feeling of hostility. "He said he's killed, people! That he's tried to kill you!"

Closing his eyes, Naruto chuckled uncomfortably. The blonde shinobi gave Robin a dim smile. "Yes, he did. That was years ago. I've grown past it, as did he."

The suit-wearing leader grit his teeth at the simple dismissal by the blonde.

"Look. Long story short, Gaara had a mental breakdown as a young child and started killing others as a way to prove he existed. He's spent years trying to redeem himself, but no matter how many times I reason with him that it's been solved, he still believes himself to be a monster. I won't allow you to ruin all the hard work I've done. He isn't the same person anymore. Whether you believe me or not, I'd rather side with him over you all anytime."

He looked towards Raven, "No matter how close we are."

Standing from his seat, he briskly walked over to the balcony, not bothering to see the hurt look on Raven's face.

* * *

 **「** **On The Balcony** **」**

He wasn't surprised to see Gaara overlooking the city with an impassive stare. That meant he wasn't moved by the thoughts of others. Or it could mean he was bothered. Naruto wasn't sure. He still couldn't see past the unresponsive mask his fellow Jinchūriki wore at all times. Making his way to his friend, Naruto leaned his back on the railing of the balcony.

"Things are getting more and more complicated."

"I apologize. I shouldn't have said anything."

Naruto waved him off. "Not that. Sure, that was a minor slip, but it's not what I meant." He didn't speak anymore, instead of the Kyūbi Jinchūriki just content watching the cloud overhead float aimlessly in the sky. He enjoyed the silence between Gaara and him.

Finally finding his voice to talk again the blond store owner said, "My former teammate and two clan heiresses were here. That means the rest of the group that was sent to retrieve me is also somewhere in the city…"

"Were they the reason you left?"

"Part of it. I warned them to leave me be and I'll return the favor. The blonde one used her clan ninjutsu to try to control me while my back was turned."

Gaara gave a disgruntled snort. "Foolish. They should know better to try to invade the conscious of a Jinchūriki, let alone someone of your caliber. Which one of them found her first?"

When Naruto first told Gaara about the Sins, he wasn't surprised to see that Gaara wasn't the slightest bit intimidated. He was influenced by his inner demon for most of his life after all. "Wrath; he tortured her and made her beg until Lust arrived. Lust wasn't welcoming either, just not as harsh as Wrath. He stepped in before Wrath could inflict any permanent damage."

Falling into another comfortable silence, the two Jinchūriki merely listened to the roars of the crowds around them. Naruto leaned to Gaara's side and whispered a few words to him. His friend nodded and made his way inside the pizza joint, leaving Naruto alone to gaze at the clouds. After a moment of particular thinking, Naruto called out. "Did catch what you needed Raven?"

* * *

 **「** **Balcony** **」**

Realizing that she'd been found, Raven stepped from the shadows into Naruto's sight. She knew while the shop owner wasn't a normal being, he shouldn't have been able to see her, let alone sense her, due to being cloaked within her own shadows.

"Naruto. I'm sorry." Raven rubbed her arm in reassurance, "for my earlier actions. I didn't mean to condemn him."

The store owner stood silently, observing the girl he spent so much time with in this world. She truly did look apologetic. He didn't mean to show her the side of him that was only meant for those who didn't know how to understand. He knew the girl better than anyone, her team included, that Raven didn't have an easy past. It wasn't on the level of his or Gaara's but she had her fair share of pain and heartbreak. It was her fear and curiosity that had gotten the better of her.

From the bits and pieces of what she's told him, just the slightest amount of emotion and her powers could destroy the area surrounding her. That was the entire reason for her emotionless facade. However, with him around, that didn't seem to be the case. She could be as emotional as she wanted and there wouldn't be repercussions.

Naruto sighed. Why was this so situation so difficult? In the past, all he had to worry about was the hatred of the village, people who were out to kill and/or maim him, and getting stronger. Naruto didn't like this melancholic situation. Instead, he stood to his full height and held out his arms to the cloaked girl in a "come here" gesture.

Raven seeing the blonde wordlessly ask her such a thing, flushed a brilliant red. She still wasn't so keen on showing public affection. She turned her head away, hoping he'd think twice about it. Stealing a glance back at him, she noticed he held his position. Her eyes seemed to be pleading ' _not here_ ' or something close to ' _not in public_ '. The only response he gave her sullen look was a grin that seemed to scream ' _I'm staying like this until you return the hug_ '.

Having done her best at resisting the stubborn blond idiot, she unwillingly stepped forward to embrace him. To her surprise, Naruto engulfed her in a giant bear hug, pressing their bodies as close together as possible. In response, Raven's entire face and neck burned with embarrassment. Nevertheless, the quiet girl nuzzled into his neck when he whispered apologies to her for acting so harsh.

Releasing the girl from his arms, Naruto sent her a small smile as if saying ' _all is forgiven_ '. Raven returned the gesture in kind; she gave her blond companion a rare, genuine smile. The sight was too much for the store owner. He'd seen her smile and laugh before, sure, but that was because he had initiated it! Seeing such a simple twitch of the lips changed the way Raven carried herself. Naruto turned his gaze away, covered his mouth with the palm of his hand and tried his hardest to suppress the feeling of heat rising to his cheeks.

' **She's too cute!** '

* * *

Now that the tense atmosphere had dissipated, Raven felt compelled to ask, "Naruto. What is a Jinchūriki?"

Said blond shook his head and chuckled as he shook with mirth. "Now why would I tell you such a thing? Where would the fun be if I easily revealed such a secret? Remember what I said a while ago, I need to keep a few things to myself to make sure I keep your interest. If I don't, you'll get bored of me."

Rolling her eyes at the expected dismissal, she changed topics. "..Fine, then who are the people you mentioned? Why were they searching for you?"

He waved off her concerns. "They're just some old friends I managed to cross paths with."

"Didn't sound very friendly."

"We didn't part ways on the best terms."

"Are you ever going to give me a straight answer?"

Naruto stared at the cloaked girl with a blank expression. He noticed the subtle twitch of her eyebrows, almost as if they were furrowing in… frustration? He also noted that she didn't meet his eyes once again. Did his stare really make her feel uncomfortable? Finally done having to scrutinize the girl, Naruto spoke up, "Raven, do you trust me?"

Gawking at how easily the blond questioned her motives, she replied with a hurt tone. "Of course I do!"

"Then trust me when I say, I'll reveal what is needed when the time is right. I know it sounds cliche and you want answers, but it's not the right time."

She couldn't meet his gaze but instead frowned and looked down at the ground.

Naruto sighed. ' _One step forward and two steps back._ '

He then began walking past her. He didn't want to push the matter any further. Maybe another day, but not now.

Raven, eyes widening while mistaking his departure for something else, grabbed his arm and held onto it as if her life depended on it. "Wait!" The indigo-haired girl didn't want to lose possibly the only person who could understand her. She hated acting so weak-willed in such a situation, but if it meant he stayed, she'd sacrifice her self-image.

Naruto tilted his head in a silent question.

"I promise not to ask anymore. I won't pry into your secrets either! Just don't disappear. Please." She ended her minor panic attack with a quiet tone.

Quickly coming to a few conclusions, Naruto acted. "Raven." He brought her into another embrace. "I told you once before, didn't I? I'll never leave you. Besides, I was just going to check on something."

Her eyebrow twitched at being wrong in her assumption. Feeling cheated at her misinterpretation, Raven pushed the blond off of her. "You didn't see anything, that moment didn't exist." She quickly returned to her previous stoic state, in hopes she could save face.

Naruto grinned. He loved being able to witness another side of Raven. Who knew she cared for him so deeply? "So, if I ask you to dance, are you just going to hit me?"

"Can you even dance?" She saw him smirk with a glint in his eyes. "I guess one dance couldn't hurt."

His smirk widened to a beaming smile that brought warmth to her body. Her hand was taken by his as the stoic girl was led into the main floor of the dance hall.

* * *

 **「** **Dance Hall** **」**

It was at this point that Raven noticed the song wasn't as boisterous and loud when the Titans first arrived. It was slow, calming, and dare she say it… romantic. Naruto led them to the middle of the floor and stood in front of her. The blond teen pulled her in close and put his left hand on her waist with his fingers grazing her backside just barely. A table not too far from their position glowed with a dark aura embroidered with a white outline before it imploded on itself. Naruto sweatdropped at the display. Raven really wasn't used to being so publicly affectionate. He chuckled lowly at her embarrassed state. The indigo-haired girl buried her face into his chest trying to hide her shame.

The two swayed slowly to the music, Naruto humming along to the tune. "You should thank Gaara for the song."

"Why?"

Smiling to himself, Naruto replied, "I asked him to request a few slow songs."

Quirking her eyebrow, Raven could only deduce one conclusion. "Did you have this all planned out?"

A small grin spread itself on his mouth, baring his sharp canines. "I guess you can say that."

"...Sneaky."

"Thanks, I try."

Raven smiled. They stayed within each other's embrace for a few more songs, moving in tune with the music. With her head on his chest, she could clearly hear his heartbeat pound within him. Her smile hadn't left the entire time the two have been dancing.

She wasn't used to such gentleness and warmth from any person other than her mother. Though that characteristic was easily broken by Naruto and she had gladly accepted it. The warmhearted feeling from being in his arms was as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Because of her powers, Raven hadn't been able to do the simplest of things growing up. Any hint of emotion had to be subdued or completely forgotten or else her enormous power would go out of control. It was a miserable upbringing, but she knew the consequences. She truly did miss out on the pleasantries other girls took for granted.

It was strange. Only a few months ago, the quiet Titan was a cold and uncaring individual. Her teammates knew practically nothing about her. Raven's previous unsociable demeanor was now open and she got along with her teammates. Raven still argued the unfavorable happenings with the rest of the teens, but that was normal. Everything was thanks to Naruto. Since meeting the blonde enigma, her emotional and mental walls have been breached. Simple things such as her likes and dislikes to her almost unnoticeable traits were now out in the open. When the female Titan's hood is up it generally meant she doesn't want to be sociable. When she drank green tea, Raven had a rough time waking up in the morning. Mannerisms of that nature are traits that Naruto has picked up on during their daily morning routines.

If only she knew how frighteningly similar the blonde's thoughts were to her own at that very moment.

Due to the circumstances of Naruto's birth, the villagers of Konohagakure had disliked him immensely. He'd even go as far as stating that many of them hated the blonde. He didn't have much of a social life until after he had graduated the village's ninja academy. In fact, this party was actually the first social gathering he'd been to.

Everything he had experienced in this different world: owning a bookstore, Raven, the Titans, being able to shop freely and having people enjoy being around him despite them being customers; it all seemed surreal.

Right now, with the indigo haired girl in his arms, it was real. _She_ was real. Here he was, slow dancing with a beautiful girl at a party.

Seeing the smile on his face, Raven became gradually confused from the odd look in his eyes. It gave the impression of being nostalgic with just a hint of choked desolation. Her dance partner's look was so intense that it projected a shiver to resonate throughout her body. That's when the wistful memory hit her. They were the eyes of someone that had seen much suffering and couldn't believe what was happening around them. Raven knew this because she always saw that exact same gaze whenever she saw her reflection.

She recalled the conversation with Terra from not so long ago.

* * *

 **「 _Flashback_ 」**

" _What did the light feel like again? You said it was almost like the Sun. What else was there?"_

 _Closing her eyes in thought, Terra focused trying to recall the feeling. Reopening her eyes she frowned._

" _I don't know how to explain it. Like I said, it was comforting, but that was when it was directed at me. It felt reassuring. It was powerful as if Nature itself was concentrated into one spot. I could feel the warmth engulf my body. But whatever created that feeling in the cave.. when it was close enough.."_

 _The blond girl began sobbing once more, for no reason._

" _..It was so lonely, so sad. I think it comforted me without knowing. If it is who you say it was, then Naruto must be in some sort of pain. He couldn't believe someone else was feeling anywhere close to his pain. I don't understand.. how could something so sad and be in so much pain, feel so warm and shine so brightly? When you freed me, I wasn't screaming because I was trapped. I screamed for the light. For its pain."_

* * *

What if Terra had been right all along? Was Naruto really in pain and hid it from her? So many thoughts and accusations flitted freely in her mind. The thought of the blond hiding something like that didn't sit well with her. Sure he can be serious and unnaturally cold at times, not to mention he frightened even her a handful of times, but he wasn't sad… never depressed. She couldn't picture the usually happy teen crying uncontrollably over something. She unknowingly clenched her fist. Naruto noticing the action, put a bit of space between them so he could clearly see the smaller girl. "Raven…?" The girl didn't speak a word. He shook his head. ' _If there's something bothering her, she'll tell me herself.'_

As the last song ended, Naruto pulled her away from the dance floor and led her to an empty table. He pulled a chair from the other side and sat next to her.

"So what's your opinion? Can I dance or what?"

"Hm, well you're not the worst I've seen," snarked the teen.

"What!? I thought I was pretty good," pouted Naruto.

"You're okay, I guess. Better than Beast Boy by far."

Stifling her laughter at the mortified appearance on his face, Raven took on a bored expression. The two stared at one another, scrutinizing each other's features. Several seconds went by. Unable to hold it back for long, Naruto chuckled. Raven joined in with a melodious laugh covered by her hand.

"Hey Raven-chan," Naruto stared at her with one of his more charming smiles and looked into her eyes. "How about we go see a movie sometime?"

The bookstore owner had been thinking long and hard about the relationship between himself and Raven, among many other things, and after going over the pros and cons he decided it was worth the trouble. He genuinely cared for the girl. She was beautiful, smart, pretty cute when angered; though sometimes he intentionally got her angry since it was a sight to see, and so many other things. With this new chance at life and people who knew nothing about his past, why not make the best of it and actually _live_ for once?

Naruto's smile only grew when he witnessed the blush spreading across the gray skinned girl's cheeks. "S-sure sounds great."

* * *

 **「** **Unknown Location** **」**

Sakura and Hinata carried their unconscious friend into a questionable looking warehouse miles from the party they were attending not even an hour ago. It took a while for them to travel, not from lack of stamina, but due to the looks, the three girls got from various people. They were even stopped by the city's local police who were justified in their own right because citizens reported a downed teenage girl being carried. Once they were away from curious eyes, Sakura hefted her childhood friend onto her back with Hinata's help. The two then used their superior athleticism from years of being a shinobi to quickly make it back to the home base the Leaf shinobi used when they all first arrived in this world.

* * *

Not much had changed with the Leaf nin in the three years that had passed.

After forging the necessary papers thanks to Kakashi and Shikamaru's combined efforts, the group acquired different ways to raise money.

Kakashi found a job at a pretty well-known bar. It didn't pay as well as he needed, but there were other perks to the job. For one, it was a good source of information for both public and the more sleazy kinds of jobs in the city world. Alcoholics and high pay businessmen didn't think that a bartend would be eavesdropping in on their conversations; whether or not there was info worth being passed. In reference to his occupation, Kakashi always stuck to his phrase ' _Look underneath the underneath_ '. After all, you can never completely trust what you see. With his intel, the group always had a know of what was going on in Jump City.

Lee, Sasuke, and Shikamaru opened a gym together after raiding drug lords and criminals of their stolen wealth. It took awhile for the business to get moving, but once they henged into regular civilians once in awhile and talked about the gym, more people flocked to it. Lee was a martial arts teacher of various styles and disciplines. His students and some of the staff were slightly off-put at first by his eccentric behavior and shouts of " _Youth_ " but they couldn't dislike his love for his fighting talent. Sasuke was a personal trainer and by far the most popular employee of the gym. He constantly was stared at by the female members and was occasionally asked out to dinner by some of the braver ones. Sakura put a stop to that immediately once she found out. It was only by Ino and Kakashi's combined efforts that the pink haired teen didn't hurt anyone too badly. Sasuke could only sigh. No matter where he traveled to, fangirls were constant. Shikamaru was the business head of their project. He handled everything from finances, advertisements, and hiring staff members that could handle the workload. Though he was criticized and scolded by Ino on more than one occasion for sleeping on the job. It didn't help that he picked up the habit of smoking and wasn't seen without a cigarette in his mouth very often.

Another change that was a must in their new surroundings was their choice of clothing.

The silver-haired scarecrow mainly wore a white button up with a black sleeveless vest over it with dark blue or black trousers when working. He accentuated the choice in clothing with a hospital face mask to hide his nose and jaw while wearing a black eyepatch over his Sharingan. Many waiters, waitresses, and the occasional customer asked why he covers his face up so much. He always came up with one of his more ridiculous excuses. The closest one to the truth was that he was in an accident when he was younger and was too afraid to show what he looked like to the world. However, the women he slept with from time to time were among the few who found what his face mask held underneath. When they talked about if they were lucky to see Kakashi's face, they replied with something along the lines of ' _He's a good looking man_ '.

Shikamaru wore a more lax choice in clothing despite being the head of a successful business. The pineapple haired boy wore a gray striped long sleeve shirt with a pair of navy blue jeans that had rips in various places. It was a tasteful kind of fashion gave him a type of streetwear model feel. His response as to why? He shrugged and answered, "Because it makes me feel comfortable". Ino almost popped a vein at his nonchalant answer.

Sasuke wore tailored custom clothing that matched his tastes. The raven haired teen wore a high collar sleeveless fitted shirt that showed off his muscles quite nicely. The Uchiha fan was present on the back of most of his shirts. On this particular shirt, it was near the collar. He completed his choice in clothing with a pair of slim black jeans and a belt that only seemed to hang halfway on his waist.

Lee was the biggest change in style out of the Konoha-nin. Sakura and Ino were ecstatic to have a chance to get him out of his outrageous, green, skin-tight bodysuit. While he still held his bowl cut and giant caterpillar eyebrows, his outfit went through a drastic adjustment. No longer clad in the hideous green and orange outfit, he now wore a green and black tank top that the twin fashion guru's called a "bro top". It was the best choice for the Taijutsu master since he had nicely toned muscles and felt he needed to show them off. His bottom wear consisted of fitting shorts or the occasional sweatpants. He also still often bandaged his arms and legs out of habit.

The only consistent outfit change all of them had in common was their use of their Konoha headbands tied around the waist as a makeshift belt.

* * *

Shikamaru and Sasuke were among the first to greet the trio of girls when they first arrived. Though when they saw the state Ino was in, Sasuke immediately gathered the others while Shikamaru worryingly asked the condition she was in. The remaining Leaf nin surrounded them and with Kakashi's help, brought Ino to rest on a couch in their main living area. It was a large space that had two 3-seated couches, three 2-seater couches and multiple loveseats that decorated the room. A large hi-def TV was situated on a wall facing the couches. The group had a large sum of money left over when stealing from criminals in the city.

After waving off the worries of their retrieval group, the team gathered so Sakura and Hinata could explain what occurred.

Leaning forward in the arm chair to settle his gaze on the two kunoichi, Kakashi's only visible eye hardened as he spoke in a serious voice. "What happened?"

Taking a deep breath of air, Sakura resigned herself in her seat. "We saw Naruto."

When the news of the person they had been searching for the past few years had finally bore some fruit, it wasn't something they were ready for. The room was completely silent. When the medic of the team's words finally registered in their minds, murmuring broke out. Each person had thought of multiple outcomes of this meeting. Sasuke spoke out from his mumbling quicker than the rest of the team. "Where is he? Did you talk to him? What did he say?"

Kakashi quieted the rest of them down. He also was curious as to how their former comrade was like.

"There isn't much to say really. He was at the party we were invited to. The one for the Teen Titan, Robin? Yeah, it was his birthday party. We were at a separate table talking to Beast Boy, he looked to be the youngest of their team when Naruto walked over. What was really surprising was that Sabaku no Gaara accompanied him."

Once again, a shocked stupor was evident throughout the room. It was so quiet, a pin could be dropped and heard clearly.

"Gaara? As in Gaara who attacked during the Exams? That one?" Asked Shikamaru. Thoughts were roaming around in his mind quickly. He tried coming up with a reason that an extra, one they hadn't thought of, coming into the big picture.

She nodded, "Un. That's the one."

"He walked right up to you. Just like that?" Questioned the silver-haired Jōnin.

"Pretty much. He sat down next to Hinata, talked to Beast Boy for a moment and sent him away, then started talking to us."

Closing his only visible eye, Kakashi began to think. He frowned when he couldn't come up with anything. "What can you tell us about the way he was acting; did he act in any way similar to the night he defected?"

"Not exactly," Sakura thought back to the party. "He wasn't as cold as the night he left, but he wasn't the Naruto we know of either. He acted more in control of the situation, relaxed and confident in his abilities. And not how he used to be. He didn't even acknowledge Gaara as a fighting partner, but he talked as if he could take us three on and know he'd win."

"Okay, but that still didn't answer my question."

"I can explain that, Kakashi-sensei." The scarecrow looking man turned to the now awake blonde mind walker. She still had a groggy slouch but it was fading from her form quickly. All the teens in the room looked at her with worry etched on their faces.

"Ino," exclaimed Sakura, "you should still be resting!"

Rolling her eyes at her childhood friend, Ino moved into a sitting position. Hinata was by her side helping her as she needed.

"Anyway, I know why Naruto wasn't acting the way he should be," continued the platinum blonde. "When I used the _Shintenshin no Jutsu_ on him-"

"Ino," said girl turned to her superior when her name was called in a solemn tone. "Weren't you warned by your father and those in T&I to never use that Jutsu unless under supervision?"

"I know but…"

"Don't you know your mind could have been erased!? That was a very dangerous move on your part. Members of your clan have seen true horrors that others haven't, but entering the mind of a Jinchūriki is possibly the worst fear to stand up to."

"I know it was a stupid plan! But how could I let him walk away without trying something?!"

Still frowning at the careless mistake the mind walker had made, Kakashi narrowed his eyes towards the other two of the trio for not stepping in to stop the girl. When he noticed them look away, he inwardly sighed. The silver haired man gestured for her to continue regardless.

Huffing slightly Ino explained, "I believe Naruto has Dissociative Identity Disorder, otherwise known as having multiple personalities or mind states.

"..You're kidding right," deadpanned the lazy smoker.

"I thought I was at first. Naruto's mindscape looks to be Konoha in ruins, while inside, I was assaulted by one of his more vicious personalities." The girl shivered in place at the memory of the heterochromatic eyes that stared through her. "I don't know what kind of hold it had on me and I think it used killing intent; though it wasn't any killing intent I've felt before. I don't know what would have happened if another one hadn't shown up."

"Other?"

A blush crept on the blonde's face. It puzzled the rest of the members for a moment until she began explaining what happened within the blond Jinchūriki.

* * *

 **「** **Naruto's Mindscape** **」**

Ino knew it. This was going to be the end of her. She was going to die within Naruto's mind.

But even though she knew her death was close and was about to happen at any moment, all the platinum blonde could think about was the fact that Naruto stood over her with his face covered in Shadows and a small smile on his face.

He wore a black overcoat that had dark orange sleeves and stitchings with a high collar that hid most of his face, excluding his eyes and hair, from view and a pair of torn faded blue jeans. Speaking of his hair, it hung down over his forehead and parted where is left temple was. He had his hands buried deeply in his pants pocket and his eyes were locked on her pitiful looking figure. From where she was crouched on the ground the girl could see that his left eye was the same cerulean as it always has been, but his right was a crimson red with a vertical slit for a pupil with the edges of the eyes had flecks of black. Unlike the real Naruto who's whiskered cheeks had faded over time, this one's whisker marks were thicker and darker giving him a feral look.

It was eyes that frightened her the most; they were completely devoid of emotion and far too cold for any teenager to have. It was like looking into a veteran ninja's eyes. When she stared into them it felt as if something had a hold onto her soul as she was being engulfed by an endless abyss.

"You shouldn't have come here Yamanaka-san. You shouldn't have tried to control us. Now you'll pay for what you've done to us, or rather what you haven't done."

In a weak tone she managed to force out, Ino replied to the strange form of the blond, "I haven't… done anything to you."

"You're the same as all the villagers. You ignored us until you had a use for us, you never cared about any of us!"

"That isn't true!" Cried out the mind walker. She knew she wasn't the friendliest out of their little group, but she didn't do anything to outright hurt the boy.

" **Don't lie to us!"**

Ino cringed at his words. When he roared his voice became distorted as if several voices were talking at the same time. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. This Naruto was overbearing and malicious; there was definitely something to be afraid of. The girl tried inching away from the threat as best she could. Trying to reign in the negative emotions he closed his eyes. after taking a moment to calm down the blond teenager looked back at her with an impassive expression.

"We are going to kill you slowly and painfully. Only then will you feel all the abuse we endured growing up in that hellhole."

When the heterochromatic eyes blonde finished speaking the suffering and plagues from earlier started replaying around in the landscape around them. The agonizing scenes she had witnessed returned with death and destruction trailing not far behind. All she could do was scream and hope some deity pitied her enough to release her from the haunting.

A deeper voice was introduced. "Wrath!"

As quickly as the pressure came it had disappeared. Through a blurry view, Ino could just make out a shadowy form of an older Naruto that looked as he did when he came from the party only with a slightly more angular face and longer hair who had turned to face something that was out of her line of vision. She noted that the older Naruto had placed himself between her and the Naruto wearing an overcoat with the empty eyes.

"This has nothing to do with you, Lust. She willingly entered our mind and for that, she must pay!" Killing intent laced his words and his chakra flared showing he wasn't one to mess with. Despite all the pressure, the one he called Lust didn't show weakness through his attempt at intimidation. He stood tall and proud, flaring his own chakra to protect the person behind him.

"Stop this foolishness Wrath and let her go. I'll make sure she leaves. No one has to die."

" **WE WANT HER BLOOD!"** The teen's eyes glowed in anticipation. His muscles tensed as he was ready to fight for what he believed.

"I said no!"

The two faced each other with unwavering wills. Moments went by with no change. The environment around them settled to the Konoha ruins she first discovered.

The heterochromatic blonde stood his ground for several minutes, resigning himself to glaring at the other persona. Growling to himself, he fled the scene allowing Lust to deal with the girl. He disappeared in what looked to be hazy shadows. Ino released a breath she didn't know she was holding. It wasn't a moment later that she found herself crying at the fact she survived a near-death encounter. When a pair of strong arms circled around her, she flinched. The mind walker calmed down as the voice from earlier began whispering into her ear, comforting her while simultaneously calming her down.

When the platinum blonde girl finally regained her bearings and wiped the tear tracks that marred her face, she slipped out of his embrace to face her saviour in order to thank him, only for her eyes to widen in surprise. "Lust", as the aforementioned "Wrath" had called him, really did look like the Naruto though this one had grown up. He was the most handsome looking person Ino had the chance to meet.

He was a few inches taller and had a more imposing figure than the real Naruto. His build had more definitive muscles without looking unnatural. He wore a plain white undershirt with a long, dark gray overcoat that ended around mid thigh with plain black trousers. On his feet were black slip on sneakers with white lacings. Lust's hair was longer than Wrath's and Naruto's and was combed over to the left, with the fringe covering his left eye. This one's whisker marks were a bit more faded than Naruto's almost leaving the unblemished skin.

"Are you finished staring, Ino-chan," smirked the older looking male. Moving her into a sitting position, the adult blonde took a step back.

Ino had the decency to blush at being caught even though she knew he was no more than an imitation to the real Naruto. Still crouching before the blushing girl, Lust smiled. He couldn't help but laugh at the bashful girl. A melodious chuckle was heard besides her, "I'm just kidding. You can stare as long as you like." The smile never left his face. "You should feel better soon. Though when you return to your original body, you'll most likely feel weak and have a killer migraine. Wrath has that type of effect on people."

While the blonde male was talking, the kunoichi could only stare at the subtle way his eyes twinkled when addressing her or the way his lips moved as he spoke. How could one man, let alone Naruto of all people, be so handsome and downright sexy? A snapping sound brought her out of her thoughts. Refocusing on the person before her, she noticed him sending a knowing look. "You know, you aren't being very subtle in your intentions."

Remembering what she was intentionally here for she began firing off a series of questions nonstop, "What the hell is going on? Who the hell was that? Why the fuck was he so angry? Who the fuck are you?"

Waving his hands in a "calm down" gesture, Naruto spoke, "You know, for such a cute girl Ino-chan, you have a dirty mouth. I wonder what else it's good for?" Trailed off the flirtatious blonde. The smile was still plastered on his face as he kneeled in front of the now speechless girl.

' _Did he really just say such a thing to me!? If he weren't so hot, I'd deck him in the face!_ ' Thought the teen.

Standing to his full height, he offered a hand to the quiet girl. Ino silently took the offered hand and nodded in appreciation. She walked behind him as he led her down the forested street. "As much as I'd love to… get to know you better," emphasized the adult male, "you can't stay for much longer. I was able to deter Wrath from maiming, or rather outright killing you, but if the others take his side I won't be able to protect you. You're lucky as is, I don't want to tempt that."

"Others? Whaddya mean others? Who else is there?" Ino was curious. If Lust was able to drive off Wrath, who seemed to be powerful in his own right, why couldn't he just do the same with whoever else was left?

The two stopped at a river that separated Konoha and a bridge that had a door on the other side of it. On either side of the door was a vast white nothingness that seemed to go on forever.

Not bothering to answer her question, Lust left her with a few parting words. "There's the way out of his mindscape. Just go through that door and I trust you know how to find your way back to your body."

Ino only stared at the man in front of her with more questions to be asked. The blonde man sighed. "Look, did you really think that someone of Naruto's caliber could live through what he did without there being some kind of psychological damage? We're all part of the same body. Puzzle pieces if you will."

"How many of you are there?" She was intent on finding out more. Standing in her sight was a reliable source of information. Ino wasn't going to allow this chance to escape her.

Grinning widely, Lust looked her in the eye and adopted a lazy posture by placing a hand on his hip. "There's something you have to understand Ino-chan. It's true that I saved you, but that was of my own choice. I could have easily left you to be killed and thought nothing of it. In fact, should you have been an actual threat, I'd have killed you myself."

At his words, Ino involuntarily took a step back. Was this true? Could this kind person really have thought of her life as nothing more than a stepping stone?

"Don't look at me like that. What did you expect? I'm still Naruto, even though I acted out of kindness. As it was, you weren't a threat in the slightest. And I don't like killing unless completely necessary, it goes against my nature." Lust shook his head. Chuckling to himself at the panicked gleam in her eyes, he stepped forward to close the distance between them and cupped her face in his hand.

"Like I said before, I don't like killing and I'm willing to send you back to your own body. Don't worry so much." When he said this, Lust leaned his face downwards and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Before Ino could ask what he was doing, he pushed her towards the bridge. "Don't push your luck Ino-chan. Should you try this again, I won't always be here to come to your rescue."

Holding a hand in a goodbye gesture, Lust started disappearing from the feet up. Ino had just begun to turn the knob of the door when his last words reached her ears.

"Sweet dreams, Ino-chan."

* * *

 **「** **Warehouse - Living Room** **」**

The Konoha-nin didn't know what to say. They all settled for staring at the girl.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to his team's tactician. "What do you make of this?"

Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, much to the blonde mind walkers disdain, Shikamaru gave his own input. "From what Ino's told us, it's clear that Naruto wasn't the one who stabbed the chūnin guard a few years ago. I'd take a guess and point out that this "Wrath" that attacked Ino from the beginning had something to do with that. Also, from the information presented, Wrath kept referring to himself and Naruto as 'we' and 'us' rather than 'I' or 'me'. Though I'm still unsure how much control and freedom each of his personas have. And take note of what their names are; "Wrath" and "Lust", along with Wrath saying there were others. I believe there are seven personalities in total within Naruto's subconscious."

Taking a drag of his cancer stick, the lazy Nara took a moment to sort out every possible conclusion he could take. He leaned back in his seat mulling over the future actions they would have to prepare for. "Troublesome."

"How did you come to this conclusion," questioned Kakashi. He also was on the same track as the lazy genius, though he didn't want to believe it. Should Naruto actually delve deeper into his negative emotions towards Konoha, the retrieval team would have a temperamental Jinchūriki on hand.

Holding up two fingers Shikamaru continued, "Lust and Wrath are two parts of the _Seven Deadly Sins_. Lust. Wrath. Greed. Envy. Sloth. Gluttony. And finally, Pride."

"Ano-," everyone looked to Hinata who finally decided to speak up. "Is it possible to truly have the Seven Sins within a person? I mean, I can believe one or two at the most, but all seven?"

Crossing his arms, Shikamaru decided to answer her question. "The one called Lust did give up some valuable information, no matter how scarce it was. He also said to her and I quote, ' _Did you really think that someone of Naruto's caliber could live through what he did without there being some kind of psychological damage? We're all part of the same body. Puzzle pieces if you will'_. We all knew in some way what kind of childhood he had. I think his mind created the Sins as a way of enduring his harsh living conditions. They aren't the true representations of the cardinal sins, but rather the manifestations of the pain he lived through."

Sasuke closed his eyes in contemplation. "If what you say is true, then something isn't right."

Looking to her boyfriend with an inquisitive stare Sakura said, "What do you mean?"

"If this was Wrath that was controlling Naruto at the time that night, then why did he threaten the three of you? Why not go back to Konoha when he regained control?"

Sighing in exhaustion, Kakashi shook his head to clear all his thoughts. "The only person who can truly answer all these questions is Naruto. You sent away his friend, Beast Boy was it, do you think they know each other personally?"

The trio of kunoichi all nodded their heads. "I'm sure they do, they acted friendly towards one another and Naruto even mentioned Cyborg, another of the Teen Titans."

"Then we finally have a beginning point. Sasuke," the raven haired teen looked to his sensei, "I want you and Hinata to observe the Titans, see if you can gather anything on either them or Naruto that's useful. If you see him within your sights, don't engage, call me and we'll do it together." Seeing them nod he then addressed the rest of them. "Today has been an eventful day, but let's just rest and call it a night. We'll have a busy day tomorrow."

Dismissing the team, Kakashi noted that Shikamaru stayed behind. "What's on your mind?"

"When are you planning on telling them the rest of your thoughts? I know you thought of it just as I have." He paused, making sure the others weren't around to hear the bad news, "There's no guarantee that Naruto can send us back to the Elemental Nations. Your Kuchiyose no Jutsu doesn't work in this world and what Naruto used to bring us here was a Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Solemnly nodding, Kakashi replied, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, we have to hope he can bring us back."

 **Chapter Finished!**

* * *

 **Read & Review!**

Uploaded On: 30 March 2016

Total Word Count: 11,214

Favorites: 494

Followers: 591

Edited On: 05 May 2017

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the previous two. It took longer than I thought and I tried putting what I thought was needed. I had trouble, and am still having difficulties, with my other ReMake. I'm adding scenes that weren't already written and trying to make it flow and make sense. It's a grueling process, but I am mostly happy with it and should be done within a week or so if nothing big happens.

In addition, Prom is coming up and girlfriend stuff is really draining me at the moment. Who the hell cares what the guy wears? We only need to match our date and that's it! It is really getting on my nerves.

For the future stories, " **Phantom of Konoha** " is well on to making two chapters, " **To Be A Friend** " is just now finishing the planning stages. And I've scrapped the idea for " **Ghoulish Nightmare** " to create two different stories to be made that are still in planning stages. Planning and writing stories that come to mind is a grueling process. Nothing is ever set in stone until a solid storyline is created.

Look forward to the upcoming stories! And check out my for snippets of stories and debut chapters! ^^v


	6. Chapter 6 - The Confession

on tHey guys! I've come up with another chapter in a day! This is thanks for making this story such a great success! I originally was going to wait and write and finish the other ReMake, but tomorrow is April Fools! I couldn't pass this chance up. I'd have to wait an entire year and that just can't happen. SO! I'm busting my ass to write and edit and do all this shit just for you guys! How great is that?! Sadly, that also means that this story won't be updated for another 3 weeks to a month. Hopefully, some readers won't go crazy and foam at the mouth for the upcoming wait ^^;

Thanks to all the new favorites and follows. You, new readers, got caught up quick and this is just a small thank you from me. Thanks, everyone ^^v

I've redone my and would like for everyone to take a small bit of their time to check it out. Everything is out in the open and available to be viewed for nothing at all. Should you choose to support me by donating, there are rewards at the bottom of each level. The writings I posted on the are upcoming scenes and stories I have in the works. If you'd like to see what's to come, go see the link on my profile :)

Lastly, to those who are following the other ReMake, I'll be updating it within a week or two, as I said the last chapter, so be patient. It's going to end up being a long chapter, so I hope the wait will be worth your time.

 _ **Happy April Fools Day!**_

' _I will definitely understand,_

 _This feeling that falls and piles up._ '

Disclaimer: First Chapter

* * *

Story Start!

 **Chapter 6 - The Confession**

 **「** **In The Store - Next Thursday** **」**

Our blonde haired teen was once again restocking the shelves of his store. It had been a few days since the party and since then, Naruto had been touring the city during his free time to get a feel of where he should take Raven on their date. At first he was ecstatic to bring the quiet girl out and show her around to places he thought would be a good idea. While the blonde was very intuitive about fighting and battle tactics while coming up with different strategies on the fly, he was completely ignorant to couples and the "dating" troupe. The two teens talked a bit more during the ending of the party and decided that she would choose the place where they would spend the day together. Naruto wasn't exactly sure how these things were organized, but he readily agreed to her suggestion. Naruto did want to see a movie with her, seeing as it was the most normal outing he could think of at the time, but this outcome was welcomed. The whiskered teen was sure that the cloaked hero had seen many amazing sights and experienced lots with her team, but spending time with your significant other is an entirely different feeling.

Right now, Naruto was doing his absolute best in ignoring a pair of dark rimmed emerald eyes that were undoubtedly watching his every move as he sauntered about. He didn't even have to turn around to know that Gaara's stare was intently upon him. If Naruto had to make a statement about his friend, it was that his impassive stare would intimidate you despite all the power you thought you had. His eyes gave away nothing yet said everything.

The whiskered blonde had been putting off telling his redheaded friend about his night out with the indigo haired girl. Though he already had a feeling he somehow knew is not-so-secret. Naruto worried that Gaara would try to talk him out of his decision to court the grey skinned girl. Considering his doubts and previous fears with him confiding in Gaara due to his situation being somewhat similar, Naruto believed him to dissuade his choice. Yet, days have passed and nothing had come from the sand user. Now, here he was, staring a hole into the back of his head while he worked. At this rate, Naruto thought he would crack and revert into his old childish personality while immaturely demanding his reason for gazing at him.

"I think you made the right choice."

' _Thank Kami for breaking the uncomfortable silence…_ ' thought a distraught Naruto.

"What do you mean?" feigned Naruto. He would draw this out as long as possible, hoping to draw out what his friend truly thought about this situation. He continued to move into a different aisle whilst listening to whatever he had to say.

"I'm sure you already know, but I will humor you," smirked Gaara. "You like her. Even I am able to understand that."

"And? Was this supposed to mean anything?" Prodded the owner.

Gaara closed his eyes in contempt. "I won't explain everything as I know it is meaningless, but know this. We are in a world where naught but a handful of people know who and what we are, yet you spend all of your time working constantly or training. You've lived in the same conditions for a few years until recently and hadn't made a single friend that hasn't anything to do with work other than the Titans. Even then you keep them at arm's length fearing they will scorn and hate you for what you contain. It will do you good to open up to this girl."

Pausing in his work, Naruto lowered his head. He was right.

He called out to the store's other occupant. "What about keeping a low profile Gaara? You and I both know the Titan's fame in this city. If I get too involved with her it'll be in the news within a matter of hours."

Inwardly sighing, Gaara moved to where his fellow Jinchūriki was at. He saw his blonde friend with a downtrodden expression. Gaara could only sigh at his slighting. Seeing him act the opposite of usual cheerful and optimistic demeanor was insulting to him. The Ichibi Jinchūriki laid a heavy hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Naruto. No matter how hard you try, nothing you attempt will ever be 'low profile'."

"Yeah. Thanks for that, Gaara. That was very inspiring," deadpanned Naruto. He and Gaara then fell into another silence before the redhead got up and left for the kitchen area in the building, muttering something about his troubles and a doe-eyed blonde. The book owner now noted that he needed to find his friend a book on consoling a person and social interaction between friends.

Naruto murmured to himself that he knew how to be normal should he actually try in an attempt to reassure himself. Hell, he's been living as a civilian for going on four years now! Shaking his head at the racoon eyed teen, Naruto went back to his shelving while whistling a tune.

* * *

 **「** **Raven's Room - Titan's Tower - Evening** **」**

Raven was having a fairly comfortable day. It's been days since she had last seen the object of her affection and while it had some tense moments between herself and the book clerk, things ended pretty smoothly. She even shared a pretty romantic dance at the end of the party with him.

She began pacing around her room thinking of what occurred that day. Her face flushed at all the times where the whiskered teen caught her off guard. The cloaked Titan hadn't wanted to admit that almost all of her embarrassing moments were practically her fault but she did like being held in his strong yet lean arms. The warmth he gave off wrapped around her like a warm blanket. When her face was buried in his chest, she could smell him directly; his scent was so alluring. If only they were alone more often, she could hold him without worry and they could get closer and-

Her mind trailed off thinking of very intimate thoughts. She plopped onto her bed, smothering her face with the cool side of her pillow. It helped somewhat, allowing her to think more clearly about what her impressions consisted of. While the idea was pleasing and the girl clearly could indulge herself with his entirety, the act was a whole different matter. How could she skip so many steps!? They haven't even shared a kiss yet!

' _I've always wondered… Are his lips soft or rugged?_ '

The quiet teen briefly touched her own while imagining the two of them meeting lips. Raven clutched the pillow to her chest and rolled about on her bed, mentally panicking. She ceased her nervous trepidation when a series of knocks could be heard on her door. Walking over to her door, she placed a hand on the left of where she stood and watched as the door slid to her right. On the other side of the door were none other than Starfire and Terra, both looking unusually happy for some reason.

"Uh, hello?" Came the response from the grey-skinned girl.

"Hey, Raven!" Spoke Terra, with Starfire waving in the background with an impossibly large grin. "So how is the planning going?"

"Planning? For what?" The girl was totally lost. Did she plan something important?

The other two Titans shared a glance before turning to their purple roommate.

"Friend Raven, are you not getting ready for your date with Naruto?"

The silence between the three gave the blonde and redhead their answer. Terra continued, "Does that mean it's a 'no'?"

Raven took the arms of the two in front of her and quickly dragged them into the room while immediately closing the door. The girl opened her closet and rummaged through all her clothes looking for an outfit to wear to her outing with the charming teen. Sat on the floor in the middle of the room, watching as the grey skinned teen continued to throw jumbles of clothes out of her closet, were Terra and Starfire. A recurring sight was the leotard wearing teen matching clothes until she shook her head at whatever she thought of and throwing them into an already large pile. The alien girl watched on with indignant innocence and the blonde with a confused stare. Terra wondered how many clothes could be thrown from such a small space.

The Earth Elemental soon got bored and shifted in her seat to be lying stomach first on the comfortable grayish black flooring. She propped her head up on her elbows monitoring the girl panic of a simple choice in clothing. "I don't get why you're so worried. You spend a lot of time with Naruto all the time, what's the big deal?"

Turning to face the slightly younger girl, Raven leveled an inexpressive look towards her. "The difference is that we agreed to go out somewhere. Not just as friends, but maybe something more. Since I've fallen for Naruto, I've come to understand at least one thing, to turn the true feelings in my heart into words."

Remembering who she was talking to, she turned away, ignoring the eyes of the two sparkling in admiration. The indigo-haired teen then darted back into her closet both looking for clothes to wear as well as hiding her embarrassment from the two.

Starfire took a moment before asking something that warranted both girl's attention. "What is a date to you, Raven? Are you and friend Naruto going to eat fruit?"

Terra was glad that through various means, Robin, Cyborg, and herself were able to curb the alien girl's way of swearing like a sailor every few sentences. Shaking her head at the girl's uninformed nature, she felt the need to simply explain. "It's not that kind of 'date', Star. Don't the people of your planet have some kind of method to get to know someone you wish to have a relationship with?"

Putting a finger to her chin in contemplation, the Tamaranean girl lit up with realization and without warning started to giggle to herself. Terra watched on in delight while Raven had warning bells going off in her head. The girl floated over to the closet's open door and with unrestrained joy, happily expressed, "Oh I understand you and friend Naruto are starting your courtship! That is wonderful news! You must tell me when you are to marry!"

Both girl's eyes widened to epic proportions, with Raven falling out of her closet in surprise. The two that were outside the door saw that the normally stoic girl had a bright red face and was sputtering at something. She had comical swirls in her eyes and was unfocused for the moment.

"Uh, Starfire? I think that was the wrong thing to say…" sweatdropped Terra. She could only look on as the floating teen worriedly frets over their friend.

After a much-needed break from earlier misgivings, the trio of girls settled on a location that was alright for couples to go to for dates. Terra suggested the amusement park since that was where she and Beast Boy went one time and had a lot of fun. Raven considered it. She herself wasn't one for loud and eccentric public trips, but if Naruto enjoyed himself, the exposure would be worth it.

* * *

 **「** **Titans Tower - Friday - Noon** **」**

Appearing in a flash of light near the Titans Tower, Naruto took a moment to make sure his personal marker was still in the security system's blind spot. He finally recreated his father's signature technique to where the special kunai was unneeded.

After months of spending his free time researching various seals, their effects, various types and which ones were durable enough to withstand large amounts of chakra for a variety of uses, Naruto finally created his own formula thanks to his father's notes derived from knowledge of Uzumaki fūinjutsu. Now the whiskered Jinchūriki only needed to apply his own formula that was set to mark something of a beacon of his chakra signature or have a large residue of his chakra from any place he's visited and he can instantly flash to the specified location. This was even more useful during a battle. Say he was fighting within a location he frequents and his chakra is all over said area. Naruto would have no trouble flashing a few meters or a kilometer over the area and it would only take a small amount of chakra to activate the fūin formula.

Despite the more sensible part of his mind, namely Sloth, telling him this newfound ability would cause more trouble and be likely to bite him in the ass in the future, Naruto decided to allow whatever happens to fall through.

For Naruto's current attire, he actually left behind his bucket hat for the day to appear more presentable. His hair that had been short and spiky was now reminiscent to his late father's though he kept his side bangs jaw length while his bangs hung messily in his face. He wore thick rimmed black glasses to accentuate his style rather than actual use. His top attire consisted of a white button up dress shirt underneath a navy blue slim fit blazer that was parted down the middle. The blazer's sleeves were rolled up to the elbow as to not hinder him during the warm weather. His bottom wear were dark blue bordering grayish black jeans that were form fitting but loose enough so that it wasn't tight on his legs. On his feet were simple white sneakers. As for his small obsession with the color orange, he wore a wristband on his right arm that was his favorite color with his own personal touch. A small red swirl was located on the band signifying his Uzumaki heritage if anyone from his world knew of the meaning. On the blonde's back was a single strap backpack that held a couple of scrolls; one for a first aid kit just in case of minor to intermediate emergencies and the other was blank should he need to draw out a seal. Naruto learned over the years as well as when traveling with his godfather that one couldn't be too careful. You never knew when something could come in handy.

The blond store owner checked his watch on his left wrist, it read 1.36pm. He straightened his clothes, making sure he was presentable. It hadn't dawned on him that whilst in his new surroundings that he cared for fashion. He probably would have made Ino proud for his choice in clothing and making sure he looked good for his companion.

Walking up to the metal door that led into the Tower, Naruto wrapped his fingers a few times to announce that he'd arrived. Calming his nerves before being allowed entrance by Robin, Naruto stepped inside. Coming into view of the rest of the Titans, he noticed only the males of the group were present. With a friendly smile and relaxed body posture, he greeted the two and remained with them instead of immediately heading towards Raven's room.

"So… where are the girls?"

He watched as the skinny shapeshifter walked around him as if sizing him up. His eyes looked the store clerk up and down. Beast Boy even poked him a number of times. Not even voicing what he was thinking, he made a few rounds until he moved where he first stood, now between the other two males.

"Uh, is everything alright?"

Robin crossed his arms and leveled what looked like a glare to the blonde teen. "Where do you plan on taking Raven for your date?"

Naruto blankly stared at the three before snickering then full blown laughter rang throughout the room. He couldn't help it. He knew what they were doing, he's read about it more times than he's cared to count. This was the cliche "protective older brother". However, he had no idea why they were playing this role on him; the two of them had gone out together on more than a few occasions. While it was nothing more than friends, they were still alone with the opposite gender. When Naruto finally regained composure, he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and turned his attention back to the Titans, with two of them who adopted confused looks while their brightly dressed leader only clenched his fist.

"You're giving me the elder brother act, really? Come now, if Raven finds out about this she'll be so pissed. You realize that, don't you?" A warm smile spread on his cheeks. He was touched that they worried about their quiet member. Naruto felt happy that Raven was finally opening up to her teammates. Before Raven told him how they rarely interacted and only met up with one another for missions and reporting their findings for a case. Now they all spent time with everyone together once in awhile with both genders having their own separate night out on weekends, once a month.

The male Titans all shifted in their stance. One thing was certain, while they cared for the cloaked teen, she still scared the shit out of them at times. Her anger wasn't something you wanted to be at the end of. Seeing as he was the oldest of the Titans and one of the more mature minded, Cyborg stepped up to the store owner and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look man, you're a good guy and we all like you. Some more than others," his lone eye glanced quickly to Robin. "The fact is that Raven is like a sister to us-"

"A scary sister that can kick all of our butts if we piss her off," interrupted Beast Boy.

"Like I was saying… she's a sister to us and we don't want to see her heartbroken."

Naruto continued to smile, "You do realize if I did have any intention of hurting her, she would beat the shit out of me herself?"

Robin allowed a smirk to on his face, "He has a point."

Before any of them could continue, the sound of a door sliding open drew their attention. Starfire and Terra stood in the doorway with what looked to be Raven just behind the two. When they parted the allow the boys to see her, their eyes all widened. Naruto's eyes instantly locked onto Raven's and took in the sight of her new clothes.

Raven now wore an open dark grey short sleeved hoodie over a semi-dark blue long sleeved shirt with black and white stripes going in many different directions. For once she had on a skirt that revealed much of her toned legs but ended around mid thigh. The grey-skinned teen had on long stockings that probably ended to her shapely rear since it disappear past her skirt. On her feet Raven wore slip on black sandals. This marked the second time he saw her in anything other than her standard cloak and leotard, the first being at the party of Robin's birthday, and it was a pleasant surprise.

When Naruto's eyes trailed up the girl's body to her face, he could see a bright blush adding to her already cute complexion. He noticed that she was watching him intently observe her clothes, probably waiting for him to say something. He also saw that the rest of the teens were awaiting his first words as well. Bypassing the brightly coloured leader and the other two who were still frozen at the sight of their teammate in such out of character clothing, Naruto stepped up to the embarrassed girl and stood in front of her.

"Beautiful as ever, Raven-chan. Shall we go?" The whiskered blond took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, making her already red face, glow a bit brighter.

Raven had no words to express what she was feeling at the moment, so she settled for nodding and dragging him as far from the Tower as possible. Once they were in the hallways of the Tower, she allowed her powers to teleport them about a few blocks from the Pizza Joint.

* * *

 **「** **Jump City** **」**

When the two were finally alone within the city, Raven took a deep breath she hadn't known she was holding.

' _Calm down! It's just a date. We've gone out together multiple times in the past… yet why is this so much more difficult!?_ '

She stole a glance at her partner for the day, taking in his appearance. ' _Well, he does look more handsome from what he commonly wears._ '

While Raven was having an internal debate with herself, Naruto was looking all over the place. Since he only ever went out with Raven to the cafe and his bookstore, he never took a day to just wander around the city to check out different shops. Sure, he walked around to familiarize himself with the streets, but he didn't go into the shops available to browse through them. If any person spared a moment to observe the good looking blond they'd probably mistake him for a tourist from how he paid attention to every single object that caught his eye.

A tantalizing smell wafted into his nose and Naruto turned to face a street stand that looked fairly new. A street sign that read: "SPECIAL! Try our traditional rice pallette!" The visual and smell combined made Naruto abandon his position next to the female Titan in favor of trying something new.

When Naruto returned to her side after paying the vendor his money, the indigo haired teen still was lost in her own world. He decided to gain her attention in an underhanded manner. Carefully, Naruto held up a spoonful of egg and rice up to his mouth, then he gently blew the scent of the food into the face of the unresponsive girl. With his above average hearing, Naruto listened to the stomach of his friend growl as a grin spread across his face. Raven, who now wondered where a pleasantly smelling aroma was coming from, took a glimpse at her environment. What she saw was Naruto holding a paper plate of food from out of nowhere. As the two locked eyes, he smiled and ate the spoonful of food. The female Titan felt her stomach growl again and almost in response, Naruto smirked. "Would you like a bite?"

The whiskered teen brought up another spoonful of food and held it up to the girl's mouth. She didn't respond and only looked away. "Raven-chan, come on, eat up." Once again, she made no noise if she heard him or not. "Say 'ah', Raven-chan…" This time the glasses wearing blonde got a great reaction in the form of her blushing from ear to ear.

"I can feed myself, you idiot!" Raged the girl. There was no way in hell she was allowing this moron to further embarrass her. Little did she know that she was drawing attention to herself by being so loud and refusing to accept his generous offer of feeding her.

"No way. You keep moving erratically and aren't paying enough attention. You'd most likely spill it all over yourself. Ahn!" He mimicked the motion of opening his mouth to her. As this situation was going on, other people and some couples were enjoying the view of this strange couple. Women of various ages found the scene to be cute while the men saw it as amusing.

Raven's blush intensified and relented. The indigo-haired girl opened her mouth and moved forward, closing her mouth around the spoon. "Good Raven-chan." He smiled fondly when he fed her the rest of the food. "Now was that so hard?"

His close friend huffed in contempt. Naruto chuckled lowly as to not agitate her further. "Anyway, do you have an idea of what you'd like to do today?"

Raven fished something from her pocket and held up two tickets to the amusement park. "Ah, well, I have these tickets that Terra had given me. She said that at first she wanted all of us to attend, but only had enough for two people. Would you like to go?"

"Heh. But of course."

Raven took his hand in hers and led them to Jump City Beach where the amusement park was close to.

* * *

 **「** **Jump City Beach - Friday Afternoon** **」**

When the two arrived, they were treated to a sight of many people lounging on their beach towels while others played in the sand and water. Raven walked with Naruto along the sidewalk just before the concrete turned into sand with them still hand-in-hand. Before long, they walked into the entrance to the apparently popular entertainment site.

Raven explained that since she was the one who decided where they would go, he could choose what they would do first. Minutes later, the two happened to come across a haunted house that intrigued Naruto. Seeing where his eyes landed, Raven flat out denied it. "Don't wanna!"

Naruto tilted his head in response. "Eh…? Why not?"

"If you want to go, go by yourself!"

"Didn't you say that any one would be fine?"

"That's why I told you from the beginning, 'anything except the haunted house'!"

Naruto nodded his head as if saying 'Is that so?' "Well, I was just joking at first, but right now, it doesn't look very crowded. We should give it a try."

A looming terror seemed to seep from the rickety old wooden boards of the building that stood in front of the two.

Putting a fist into his palm, Naruto came up with a solution. "Alright, here's what we'll do. Let's decide with 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'." As the stupid couple tried to decide what attraction they would attend with the childish game, people around them were chatting and talking loudly about the last ride they went on. Some people came out of the haunted house giving their own reviews about the experience. From the loud voices Raven heard things from 'I'm glad that was over' to 'It was scarier than I thought'. Sweating at the feeling of doom that washed over her, the skirt-clad girl pumped herself up to win this immature way of making a choice. "O-Okay."

Naruto started off the chant, "Rock… Paper… Scissors!"

Naruto held out his palm flat signaling paper, while Raven kept a fist which meant rock. "Yay, haunted house!" called Naruto happily. Though when he saw his date for the day shaking slightly in fright, he immediately retracted his decision. "Haha, there's no helping it then," he flushed slightly at the way she pouted then sighed at not going into the horror house.

"Well, let's get on that one first." He pointed at a ride not too far from their current location.

Raven's eyes took on a shocked disposition. "Ack!"

* * *

 **「** **Amusement Park** **」**

We can see the two teens enjoying themselves, in reality only one of them was, the other tried hard to make it look as if she was; on a carousel (merry-go-round) with a sparkling background around Naruto while an uncomfortable, dark aura around his date. In the crowd separated by a metallic fence people were watching their loved ones go around and around on the ride. When children saw Naruto straddling a horse and Raven sitting gracefully they had to comment.

"Look Momma! There's a prince!"

"Oh, it's true! Those whisker marks looks so adorable."

Sounds of cameras going off and more chatter was heard by both teens.

Playing along, Naruto reached his hand out to his friend. "Princess, how are you feeling?"

Blushing brightly at being described a princess by the blonde bookstore owner, she yelled at him. "Shut up you perverted idiot! Stop pretending to be a weird prince!" At first she thought she had imagined the sparkling that was going on around him. Raven berated herself for being dragged into his pace. ' _What's with that shining aura!?_ '

"But isn't it this the right way to enjoy a carousel? I read it in a book once…"

"Act your age, stupid!"

"You get embarrassed too easily," muttered an amused whiskered teen. The music had already started to die down as their turn on the ride slowly came to an end. Naruto easily got off his ceramic horse and moved to Raven's side to help her off, though it was unneeded. The two walked off into another direction, hoping to find another ride to try.

He noticed a downtrodden vibe coming from the shorter girl. "Hm? What's wrong Raven-chan? Are you tired, shall we rest for a moment?"

Without voicing what she was feeling, Raven dragged the worried blonde to another line that wasn't very long. After minutes of waiting and completing the ride, the two were seen exiting one of the many roller coaster attractions. The roar of the metallic snake and the cheers of the people who got recently strapped into it were heard. "Sorry, I get tired quickly if I don't get on these types of rides first."

"Oh really?"

"It might be because I'm so used to exerting excess energy from my daily responsibilities and training. I hope I didn't worry you too much," the violet-eyed girl let a smile form on her usually stoic face.

"Is it really that fun?" questioned Naruto.

"Do you hate them?"

"This is the first time I've been to an amusement park so, I don't know if I hate them or not," he looked around at the different rides and attractions the beachside park had to offer.

Being shocked into silence was an understatement. Raven couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious with her. Though with the way he's looking at all the different things to see in the park, her friend really doesn't know the joy of having fun.

"Well then…," the skirt-clad girl pushed him from behind into another waiting line for a roller coaster, "Enjoy everything to your heart's content!" A small blush formed on her face. ' _I'll make sure you have fun today, Naruto._ '

* * *

"Ah! That was really refreshing!" Raven flashed a small smile to the person behind her, "How was it, Naruto? The ride-"

She saw him wide-eyed slightly flushed from the high energy attraction. "Next, I want to get on the one that spins." Raven had to stifle the snickers that threatened to come out. He looked like a little kid who just won a ton of candy.

A few coaster rides later, Naruto and Raven were still on the lookout for more things the blonde book clerk wanted to try. They stopped and waited in line at a ride called the "Roller Cyclone".

' _This is the first time I've seen him like this, it's kind of refreshing_ ,' thought the female Titan. She noticed when he stopped to look at people laughing and having fun at the bumper cars. Raven almost asked if he wanted to try it until she noticed the environment around them wasn't as loud as when they first arrived. Whispers were more prominent. Girls of numerous ages, from early teens to young adults, and even women of a more mature age were pointing towards herself and Naruto. She listened intently trying to find out what exactly they were saying.

' _Hey, look at him!_ '

' _He's super cute!_ '

' _Is he a model?_ '

' _He's pretty tall!_ '

' _I want a boyfriend like that too!_ '

' _The girl beside him is pretty cute too! Do you think they're together?_ '

' _Isn't she the girl from the Teen Titans?_ '

' _Nah, I don't think so, she's way too cute for that._ '

The muttering and whisperings were going even more as they walked further into the park. Some of the comments made her feel bashful and put her to shame, but when she turned her attention back to her blonde companion he was still off in his own world.

"Hm? What is it Raven-chan?" Naruto saw that she had a flushed face, so he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. Normally it would cause her to stutter and pull away, but for some reason, she quickly calmed down. It eased Naruto's worry a bit, but he still couldn't find out why she was so reserved. He thought the continual roller coasters would keep her energized or so she said.

As he took a glance at the many people who still stood around talking about the two, he concluded she felt uncomfortable of being the center of attention even though they were mainly talking about him. ' _I see…_ '

"...I'm sorry Raven. I stand out too much." Hoping to make her laugh, or at least cheer her up, Naruto decided to forgo his newfound personality and become a clown again. At least just for her. "In an apology, I'll pretend to sit on a chair." He held his hands out in front of him and crouched with his knees at a ninety-degree angle, pretending to actually sit down on a chair.

"You idiot! That is extremely embarrassing! Stop that!" It definitely looked silly, but Raven found that she wasn't tense anymore.

"Look, it's as if I'm the same height as everyone else." He smirked at the dismissal his partner gave him. It was easier playing a fool or being an idiot if it meant she would feel more at ease.

"Look, the line is moving, stand up normally and walk!" The girl shivered slightly as a wind blew past them. ' _I knew Terra said these clothes were a bit thin, but I didn't think a simple breeze would affect me so much._ ' Raven flinched slightly as a sudden warmth engulfed her left hand.

"You're hand is freezing. Are you cold," asked Naruto who took hold of her hand once he noticed the trembling which she tried to suppress.

"N-Not really. I'm okay!"

* * *

 **「** **Ferris Wheel - Evening** **」**

The rest of the afternoon was spent on the numerous games that they haven't tried yet while munching on snacks and food in between the blank periods. Soon it was starting to grow into the twilight hours since the sun in the sky began to set giving the sky a warm yellowish-orange glow. The whisperings and subtle conversations about their appearance still continued, that they couldn't help but the two agreed to not let it hinder the day they undoubtedly wanted to spend with their significant other.

The twilight hours were just beginning to ebb away and eventually, nightfall trudged by. Lights in the park started going on and many families and couples left the park. It wasn't closing time, far from it in fact, but Naruto only had one more ride in store for the two of them.

"Hey," drawled the blond, "Let's get on that one."

He pointed to the large circular shaped wheel that held possibly the most lights out of all the attractions. As the two stood in line, Naruto looked behind him to see mainly couples. ' _I guess this is a couple-only ride._ '

' _It's really crowded!_ '

' _I'm coooooooooooold!_ '

' _Give me one more bite._ '

' _Don't eat it all, okay?_ '

' _Look it's that handsome prince and his princess!_ '

' _Shh, Don't let them hear you!_ '

Raven and Naruto tried their best to ignore the going on around them. ' _We can clearly hear you!_ ' muttered both teens. For that moment, the skirt wearing girl and her blonde date were in sync. They sighed inwardly, hoping to get on the ride quickly to escape the crowd.

"Next in line please!" called the attendee. Eyeing both Naruto and Raven, he correctly assumed they were going together, "Party of two?"

* * *

When they were properly situation on opposite sides, Raven let out a sigh while Naruto mirrored her. "I'm glad that this allowed us to briefly escape all those people. I don't think I could bear with it any longer."

"Yeah, some people don't know when to keep their comments to themselves," said Naruto. "Sorry about today, I didn't mean to draw so much attention to ourselves."

"Stupid, you already apologized for that, remember?" She poked the middle of his head as punishment. "Besides, I had fun. More than I ever recall."

He smirked, "Then I'm glad. Look." He pointed to the window of the carriage. They were nearing the highest point of the Ferris wheel and night was already upon them. The lights of Jump City and the amusement park were in full view. It's been a long time since the whiskered teen had a chance to overlook something so beautiful. Ever since leaving his former home, he hadn't had the chance to take in the sights nor spend any leisurely time for himself. Especially since a certain masked boy has been hounding after his more secluded life for some time. Now that Naruto's had a small sampling of the city, there was more of a chance for him to wander around as he pleased.

Remembering that he wasn't alone, the book clerk ended his musings, "It's completely dark now, it's probably best to head back soon."

"Really!? It's really almost time?" She had wanted to spend more time with Naruto. The day seemed almost perfect. It was as if she had no worries other than people commenting on them. Raven wondered if this is what it felt like to be a normal girl for once. The indigo-haired girl lowered her eyes to the ground not wanting to let the other carriage's occupant see her disappointment.

"Un. They'll close the amusement park soon," Naruto said while looking at his watch. "Is something wrong?" He looked at her with his usual smile spread across his whiskered cheeks.

Coming to a decision, Raven let a little color form on her face. "Naruto, I have something I need to tell you."

' _The chance to convey my feelings properly is now or never,_ ' thought Raven. They were now alone, but she didn't know how much longer the ride would last. ' _It's difficult to say it outside, but if it's here there shouldn't be any hindrance._ '

Taking a deep breath, she mentally prepared herself. "Naruto…!"

' _What is going on with Raven-chan?_ ' She wasn't normally like this. He wondered what she had to say. He felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. He was anticipating the worst, whatever it may be. "…Yes?"

"Um, uh, about that… A-About you, I… li…ke… I don't hate you!" She managed to get out a form of what she really wanted to say. But nevertheless, she was afraid to see what his reaction to her failed attempt would be. She stole a peek at his face and was rewarded with a blank expression.

"Oh, I see. Well, that's great, I guess? Thanks." ' _What the hell was that? I really worried me for a second…_ '

She turned her head away in shame. ' _THAT WAS SO WRONG! WHY CAN'T I JUST SAY IT!?_ ' She mentally cried crocodile tears. ' _What I wanted to tell him isn't even close to that level!_ ' She sighed and made a fist. ' _I have the words in my head, but I can't even say them. I'm such a coward._ '

Naruto knew something was up, but he didn't believe he was interested in hearing her try to form a type of confession from the flustered girl before him. This type of thing was very uncharacteristic of her. Especially with the interactions and moments the two shared; he would usually initiate the contact with her responding in kind. The blonde figured if there was to be any further progress in the teens' relationship, he'd have to confess, however, it looked as if Raven would beat him to it. ' _I wonder if she'll try again. This is a cliche transition from friend to something more, but I don't mind it as much as I thought I would._ ' He let a relieved smile plant itself on his face.

Unfortunately for the whiskered boy, Raven couldn't muster enough courage within herself to try again. She felt too embarrassed.

Noticing that the cabin was reaching its apex height, Naruto remembered that he had carried something with specific intent. "As I thought, I should give it to you now," muttered Naruto, just loud enough for his companion to hear him. Rummaging through his belongings, he pulled out a rectangular object and held it fondly between his hands. It was not a grimoire or old artifact that she thought it would be. There was no sense of magic anywhere present on the thing, why was he bringing it out?

"Eh?"

"This is something I've carried with me no matter where I traveled. It's a book that doubles as a memento from my last teacher and godfather. It means a lot to me and as such, I thought of giving it to you. I want to thank you for all you've done for me and everything we've gone through." He held out the tan-faced book with possibly Japanese kanji if what she's learned from Naruto is correct, on the reverse side of the book. "The lesson held within its pages allowed me to learn what true hatred and conflict are. I learned to never give up and vow to keep my word in honor of my godfather and teacher."

"N-Naruto! I can't take this! If it means so much to you, isn't it best for you to keep it?" She carefully held the book in her hands as if dropping it would be a terrible offense to the person sitting in front of her.

"No, I've learned all I needed to from that book. It's best to pass it on and let others learn," he closed his eyes and remembered the words his sensei left for him. Lifting his gaze back to his date, he saw the casually dressed Titan looking over the kanji that decorated the cover. Naruto smothered a chuckle as he watched amused by her actions. "Don't worry, Raven-chan. I've translated the entirety of its contents for you so it's simpler to read. It's all English within the pages."

She held the book to her chest, cradling it like it was her child. "Alright. Thank you." Raven couldn't help but feel like a coward.

He grinned widely at her.

* * *

 **「** **Jump City - Night** **」**

Not too long after, the two left the amusement part and silently walked in no apparent direction. Raven had a melancholic expression while still holding onto the book with a lot of care. Naruto didn't know what came over her. He felt that they had a wonderful day together and ended it on a pretty well off note. ' _I wonder if it has to do with her supposed confession. I want to console her about it, but maybe it's best if she decides what to do on her own… Yeah, I'll just let it slide._ '

Both teens continued walking down the street while magnificent city lights filled their vision. Naruto couldn't help but glance at her once in awhile, making sure she was still there. She could easily teleport away with her powers, yet she still walked next to him. "Hey, Raven…?"

"Hm?"

"Want to go to our usual spot and have some tea?"

"Sure." The mention of something familiar brought a sense of ease to the unsettled girl. Her mood started spiraling downwards because she could tell the end of their time together looked to be ending on a depressing tone. The violet eyed girl knew somehow this was her fault, her gloomy mood had come into play ever since they left the park.

Once they happened to end up at the cafe, Naruto persuaded Raven to try the green tea he often ordered. Saying it helped to calm nerves and perk you up a bit. It took a little effort but the two finally settled into a comfortable silence. He paid for the two drinks, despite the female teen's quiet refusal, and ushered her to a table. A few sips later and the two were much more casual together once again.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?" He stared at the girl sitting across from him.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

He didn't answer as quickly as he usually would. That sent an unspeakable answer to the quiet Titan. She slumped a bit in her seat, berating herself for messing up something that could have been more.

Eyeing the girl who gave the impression of being depressed, Naruto wondered what could have happened. Nevertheless, he didn't prod her for answers. "I did actually. Very much so."

Raven's eyes widened a fraction. She slowly met eyes with her companion. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. It was enjoyable."

"Then what's with you and your impassive stare!?" Noticing how loud her voice started rising, she ended her rant in a normal tone. "I thought you hated today and couldn't find the words to convey them?"

"No… I was thinking that a place with a more peaceful atmosphere would be better, but if I say what I'm thinking, you'll probably get embarrassed. Well, I think you look cute with a blush either way."

He closed his eyes and placed one hand atop the other in front of him before speaking another word. "If it's with you, whatever I do, wherever I am, I'm happy. So it's okay."

Raven hid her face in her hands. With as much force possible without raising her tone, the girl growled out, "You idiot! How are you able to say such a thing so easily!?" ' _Just as I thought, I can't say it. I can't let this continue_ … _I have to say it, but I'm afraid. Such crucial things, and I can't convey them at all._ '

She already clenched her hand in something akin to anger and rage towards the blonde store owner. ' _Naruto you idiot!_ _Why did it turn out like this?!_ ' Unknowingly, Raven let out the dark intent of her powers without destroying anything around her.

A chill ran down his spine, it didn't feel malicious but it was definitely aimed in his direction. ' _Somehow it feels like killing intent._ ' "I don't know what's causing it, Raven-chan, but I hope it's that you're angry your tea is getting cold…"

Raven sighed, "Ha, don't mind me. I'm just angry at myself." ' _I lost my cool again.'_ She turned her attention away from him, just minding her own business and being lost in her own subconscious.

Naruto was instantly put on guard when her face became sullen. "Hey, let's finish up here. I want to take you somewhere." The glasses wearing blonde left a large tip and took the shorter girl's hand before dragging her out of the establishment. He steered them towards the city's park but stopped when different sounds approached his ears. "N-Never mind, it seems like some people are already here."

"What do you mean?" When she stepped up, Raven blushed a brilliant red when she heard loud moaning and kissing noises coming from the park in front of her. Implications already began forming in her mind. She looked to Naruto who didn't seem to be fazed in the slightest. With not a hint of hesitation, she removed them both by pulling him away from the intimate sounds coming from the trees. "Just forget that ever happened. We didn't hear anything!"

* * *

 **「** **Jump City Streets** **」**

The two couldn't find much more to do, other than walk back to Naruto's shop. Naruto tensed slightly, he sensed a familiar signature he didn't want to ever think of again. However much he tried to pretend the feeling could be wrong, this particular impression was unmistakable. Knowing how close they were to his store, Naruto let Raven walk him home. When the storefront was within the range of sight, he stopped her continuation by blocking her path. "Raven-chan, today I had the most fun in a long time. Thank you."

"Ah." ' _In the end, I let my timing slip away. As expected, I can't even say it when we're close to his home._ ' "Yeah, it was great."

"The ending was a bit glum, but even so… I had a good time."

Raven was surprised. Did he not mind that she practically sucked the fun out of the night by being so gloomy? Or did he enjoy it so much because of her? Is there a misunderstanding?

"I can walk from here on," he sent a final smirk in her direction. "Well then, good night, Raven-chan." Naruto turned and began walking away at a slow pace with his hands buried in his pockets.

"W-Wait." ' _There's something I still need to say to you. I need to say it!_ '

She looked around. No people were around at the moment to witness her confession. Wait. ' _Is that really the only thing that's bothering me? Being seen?_ '

The place or timing. People watching or the same present. Any of those things shouldn't matter. Right? I decided to do it, and I will. "Naruto!" Said blonde who was only a dozen of steps ahead of her, turned to face her with a confused expression. His eyes widened dramatically when she leaped towards him. Catching her with almost no effort at all, he was about to ask what came over her until she planted his lips upon his and encircled her arms around his neck. The kiss wasn't drawn out or anything special, however, it conveyed all the emotion she had pent up for a long time coming.

"Naruto… I like you." A significant blush was spread on her face, but it was also coupled with fierce determination blazing in her almost glowing violet eyes. "I… about you… I, like you!"

Feeling the side of his lips twitch upward, Naruto replied with a simple statement. "…Yeah, I know."

At that simple statement, Raven felt angry. She tried so hard to do her best in confessing and all he does is brush it off?! "You… After all the trouble I went through, you…" The loving look he gave her stopped her ramblings.

"Thank you, Raven." He held her hands up to his mouth and kissed them briefly. "Can I say it too? Raven, I like you."

The poor girl burned in embarrassment. "I know about that too!"

"Haha, I'm sorry. It would have been better if I had said it earlier. I can't let this go any longer." Naruto paused for a bit. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Raven was frozen where she stood, eyes wide and blush highlighting her face. Did she hear that right? He wants her to be his girlfriend?

Naruto continued, not paying attention to the girl in front of him. "Most likely, there will be a lot of trouble ahead. I can't irresponsibly declare that 'I'll definitely protect you'. But even so, I want to stay by your side always."

A small breeze passed by the two teens as they huddled closer. Raven took hold of his blazer and gripped it. "I don't want you to say that you'll protect me, Naruto. After spending a large amount of time with you, harassing me and teasing me, saying things as you are now… Are you stupid?" She copied his signature smirk with a determined glare sent back at him. "I confessed to you because I want to protect you."

Stifling a snort, Naruto hugged the girl closely. "Such bold words, Raven-chan."

"Idiot…" She gripped the fabric of his coat and held on desperately afraid that this was a dream of some sort. "I'll be your girlfriend."

* * *

 **「** **Naruto's Bookstore** **」**

After they had regained their bearings, Raven accompanied Naruto for a bit longer because she wanted to stay in his presence. "Raven," the girl looked up to her now boyfriend, "You should go. I know the rest of them are waiting up for you."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then, right?"

"Definitely."

The two backtracked to the front of his store once again. The two were holding hands again, but this time it had a different meaning. No tension was present and the two look relieved, especially Raven. It was almost as if a weight that had been holding her down, finally crumbled. Both had a good atmosphere around them, small smiles on their faces as they reminisced about the day. They had just reached his doorstep when the taller of the two froze.

His eyes fixed on something attached to the door. He clenched his opposite hand, so he wouldn't harm Raven. Unfortunately for him, Raven frowned noticing that small gesture. "Naruto?" When he didn't respond, she took another look at what caught his absolute attention.

Hanging from the door handle was a dark blue cloth, a metallic plate attached to it with a strange mark engraved into it that resembled a type of leaf. The only thing that seemed off to her was a long, deep scratch running straight through the emblem. Without thinking, the violet-eyed teen extended her hand to take the foreign object until a hand grabbed her wrist and held it in place.

When this occurred, Raven shifted her eyes to her boyfriend. This was when she noticed the difference in emotions he held. Before he was shocked and frozen from finding such an object. Now he looked as if he were just barely restraining his anger. He glared at the metal plate with a burning hatred that she's never seen before. With a flash of realization, hopefully coming to his senses, the anger drained from his face. It was slowly being replaced with an impassive stare that reminded her of his friend, Gaara. It honestly frightened her to see not a sense of emotion on his whiskered cheeks. His eyes emptied themselves and looked to be a blue void that threatened to swallow you up should you get too close.

He grabbed the cloth and stuffed it into his pocket. Naruto turned to her with an apologetic look accompanied by a small smile. "I'm sorry Raven-chan, but something's come up. We'll have to call it a night. I promise to answer some questions tomorrow if that'll make you feel better."

Seeing the blonde take on another problem all by himself sent the girl into distress. What if he disappeared again? Would it be my fault if I didn't say anything? "Naruto, is someone threatening you? Is that what the cloth means?"

Not meeting her eyes, the whiskered blonde turned to his door to unlock it before turning back to her with a grin. "Don't worry about me, I have Gaara remember? He's plenty strong enough to help me out. Anyway, it's nothing you should worry about. I hope to see you tomorrow at the usual time." He bent down and kissed her a final time on the lips, then rushed into his store.

Raven stood outside his shop still distressed about the entire situation. Not wanting to spend too much time wondering about it in the dark, she quickly sunk into her own darkness to head back to the Tower.

Sensing that she had finally left, Naruto stepped back into the street and locked up his store. He began walking into an unprecedented alleyway not too far from the entrance to his bookstore. The light provided by the Moon gave the alleyway an eerie glow almost reminiscent to the time when he spent the first night in this strange new world. Not even 10 meters into the narrow path, two figures shimmered into existence behind him.

The whiskered shinobi spoke, his face and voice devoid of all emotion once more, "You've got a lot of balls to stand in front of me without backup. Is it stupidity? Overconfidence? That is the more likely of the two. You know, it's a real damper on my mood. You ruined my date. Though I admit you caught me by surprise by keeping my old hitai-ate for all these years, Sasuke."

The two figures stepped forward revealing them to be Uchiha Sasuke and none other than Hyūga Hinata. Sasuke's face was just as emotionless as his former teammate's though Hinata's was struck with grief and worry. Probably because she knew a struggle would take place shortly. The Uchiha sized up his former friend for a moment. "I now understand why it was so difficult to find you, usuratonkachi. We always searched in the most obvious places, but never a bookstore. I'll admit, that was intelligent on your part."

Naruto shrugged, "It's not like I had much of a choice. In Konoha, the civilians didn't want the Kyūbi brat to gain so much power. In fact, the only time a villager saw me being able to learn was when I attended the Academy."

"You need to stop fooling around and return with us, dobe. Everything will finally go back to how it used to be."

Turning to face the Uchiha, Naruto relaxed his stance and put up no form of resistance. "You're welcome to try, teme. Everyone wants the present to be so much like the past. But did anyone ever bother to ask what I wanted? No. Back then I had to be the lovable idiot who was friendly to all regardless of their intent towards me. I was being treated as a slave from my so called friends? Where were you all when I was lonely? When I had to fend for myself? How about when I was being ignored by the rest of Konoha until they needed something of me, only to ignore me once they obtained it!?"

The two shinobi ignored the cries of the Hyūga heiress as they bantered back and forth. Frowning at the blonde's indignation, Sasuke slammed him into the alley's walls, pinning him in place. His Sharingan flared to life as he glared at his former teammate. "Is that really what you think of us!? What about all the people who did care about you? The Ichiraku family, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Hinata here cares about you, so do Kakashi, Sakura and I. Did you know that Kakashi was among the first to volunteer to bring you back or that Sakura cried for a long time when she found out you had abandoned the village after stabbing one of the gate's guards? Don't any of us matter to you!?"

Naruto closed his eyes and took multiple breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. If he didn't he'd have Wrath coming into this situation at the worst time. When he reopened them, he settled with an icy glare. "Back off Uchiha, or I'll make you."

After a few more moments passed and Sasuke hadn't retreated back to Hinata's side, Naruto acted. What he did rendered both clan heirs speechless. With a flick of his wrist, Naruto sent Sasuke back flying through the air into the wall just across from him. The Sharingan user was deeply rooted into the panel. Cracks spread out from his body with pieces chipping off. A trickle of blood ran down from his head, having slammed so forcefully from the impact.

"This is your second warning, leave me be and don't push your luck. I refuse to return to Konoha. Nothing you do will change my mind."

Naruto left the alley leaving Hinata to attend to Sasuke's minor injuries.

Minutes after his departure, Sasuke stood to his full height and spit out a glob of blood that accumulated in his mouth. Hinata gave what little medical attention she knew of, but it didn't make much of a difference.

Sighing as he held an arm over his tender rib cage, Sasuke frowned as it still throbbed in pain for a moment. He knew he'd be listening to Sakura rant about being more careful while Kakashi's ripping into him for assaulting him so soon.

Hinata finally spoke up in something akin to a whisper, "I told you we shouldn't have bothered, Sasuke-san. Kakashi-sensei told us not to make contact."

"I needed to at least try, Hinata. Even if there was a small chance of him listening to a plea, I owed him that. At least we were able to come across useful intel for Shikamaru."

"Like what?"

Flinching at aggravating his still hurt ribs, Sasuke paused to allow the pain to pass. "For starters, we were able to confirm his location for his hideout. Second, I don't know if you've realized it yet, but his eyes were unfocused and he looked to be somewhere else. He wasn't even seeing us until the very end. If Shikamaru is correct, he was probably holding back one of those Sins he has in his mind. Then the Sins are really connected to his emotions and we need to careful to approach him while he's calm or else we'll be in deep trouble. Lastly, he can apparently use wind release without the use of hand seals… and it really packs a punch."

The two then sped off to the warehouse where the rest of the Konoha-nin resided.

* * *

 **「** **Titan's Tower** \- **Night** **」**

The moment Raven appeared in the tower, she quickly moved to the living room. Not paying attention to the rest of her teammates despite them all asking how her date went and if anything happened, she found a stray piece of paper and drew the same symbol she had seen engraved on the metallic plate. It looked almost like an identical replica of what she had seen. With a scratch through the middle. The female teen ignored her friend's as she was drawing the picture. When she finished she let out a sigh and turned to Robin thrusting the scrap paper into his chest. A small frown marred her face.

Looking to his usually calm and collected friend so adamant and distressed about this symbol made Robin worry. Before he could utter a word, she gave him direction as to what she wanted him to do with it. "I want you to find out what you can about that mark; if it means anything in particular, does it link to any type of organization, anything you can find."

"Raven… what's going on?"

Still garbed in her date clothing, the indigo haired girl moved to sit on the living room's large couch with her friends crowded around her. She massaged her forehead to help with an oncoming headache that was sure to form. "I believe someone is threatening Naruto."

That one sentence was all it took for Robin to head to a computer linked to the main screen in the living room to start the search. He may not have liked the boy and even has his own suspicions about him, but if he was as important to Raven as the brightly coloured leader thinks he is, he'll do anything in his power to make sure the enigmatic blonde is safe from harm. Even though he was doing his best to search for anything related to the strange symbol, he kept his ears open for any useful information Raven had to say. Thousands of images filtered into existence, some looked similar but had nothing to do with anything while others were unrelated in every way. As this was going on, Cyborg, being the most mature out of the group sans Robin in certain situations and even Raven herself, asked the usually cloaked girl what happened. He wasn't too sure about couples in general, but he did know how to relate to someone and give advice based on your own judgment.

"I don't know what happened. Everything was going great. We went to the amusement park and spent a number of hours there until it got dark and we went to have tea. We headed to his store after a special goodbye and that's when he froze. When I saw what caused his reaction, it was just a blue cloth with a metal plate attached to it with that symbol engraved in the middle of it. I think it was damaged; there was a deep scratch running through the middle of the symbol. Then he suddenly got angry out of nowhere and wouldn't tell me anything."

The Titans shared a look with one another at the fact that Naruto had been angry; it was pretty difficult to picture. All of them had seen him annoyed a few times, but it cleared up fairly quickly. Other than when Terra had been first introduced, he was always calm, collected, and knew what to say. They had seen him brush off a gun threat as nothing more than an annoyance, yet when he saw this symbol he lost it. Whatever this symbol stood for was dangerous.

Robin frowned as he continuously flew through hundreds if not thousands of images already. Not finding anything relatively close to what he needed, he rubbed his eyes through his mask and walked away from the computer. Standing not too far from his teammate, he spoke, "You said there was a scratch that went through the symbol, right?"

When she nodded, his frown deepened. "Back when I still lived in Gotham, I used to deal with many gangs and organizations. Most of which had some kind of logo, symbol, or calling card that all the members were familiar with…"

"Robin, where are you going with this?" Raven honestly didn't want to hear the rest of his thoughts. She knew the lines her leader was thinking along and it didn't bode well for her nor Naruto.

Letting out a sigh, Robin continued with his deduction. "It's just that cases like this are a lot like threats that were given to a member who decided to leave. If it was just the symbol, I wouldn't think much of it, but the scratch leaves a lot to be desired. The worst I can think of is that this is a death threat."

The room went quiet at his proclamation. No one knew what to say. Even more so, Raven had no way of refuting his statement. She wanted to say otherwise, but what did she truly know about Naruto and his past? She got past his emotional barrier, but there was still much to know about her boyfriend. Not knowing what to do, Raven stood from her seat and walked away from the group only to stop at the door and glare at her supposed leader from over her shoulder.

"Naruto isn't a gang member. Not now or ever. There must be something missing that we aren't seeing… there has to be."

With that last declaration, Raven silently walked to her room to collect her thoughts.

 **Chapter Finished!**

* * *

 **Read & Review!**

Uploaded On: 02 April 2016

Total Word Count: 12,044

Favorites: 573

Follows: 688

Edited On: 05 May 2017

* * *

 **A/N:** This is going out to all the readers who actually took the Fool's Chapter as what I implied it as… **A JOKE!** I appreciate all the laughter and promise to wait for a new chapter so diligently. You all are the best! I can't ask for any better readers than you. I busted my ass on April Fool's for a counted total of 14 hours, with only about 5 hours of sleep, to get this special chapter out. I didn't have to do anything for the next three weeks, but since you all took it well and encouraged me… This is for you all.

To those who sent hateful PMs and rude comments, you guys should really appreciate holidays and the like more often. I don't know if you were hugged enough as a child, but I seriously doubt it. Go hug a cactus or something, I'm not apologizing for anything.

I had a bit of trouble with the amusement park situation since I've never actually been to one, so that was a tiring experience in writing. Though when I voiced this to my girlfriend, she got so offended and promised to take me to amusement parks during the summer and festivals in the fall. I can't wait! I'm not experienced with either of those as you can see from the above chapter, so I gave it my best and I hope you all enjoyed it!

While I haven't been to either an amusement park or a festival, the date thing was real. Something similar happened to my girlfriend and I, and I immensely enjoyed tormenting the hell out of her. She hit me more than Raven ever did, if she did at all… I think it was just a lot of verbal assault, but it was totally worth it. Teasing your loved one and having them respond to you in a positive manner is the greatest gift you can receive.

Anyway, thanks for reading the chapter and look forward to the next installment!

^^b


	7. Chapter 7 - Suspicions

Wow, so many new favorites and follows! Just about 300 new favorites and follows! That's crazy guys! I've even reached past 110k views and over 1.1k followers! Thanks so much to everyone who loves this story! I really sincerely appreciate every one of you.

I can't even properly express how happy I am. I've even had numerous PMs asking about the new chapter and I myself had some trouble making it since the story I had planned is going to be parting from the original story that I had initially "ReMade". Instead of just being derived from Jinx777's story, there will be more Romance, Drama, and Adventure. I just want to say this now, I have no problem in breaking up a couple to further a relationship. It happens in real life, and it will be possible in any of my stories.

With this recent addition, this story has now reached 100k words! I didn't think it'd happen so quickly. Well, with what I want to cover and how much material I have within my reach, I suppose it was to be expected. There is so much I can do with this story. And with my deviation from Jinx's original idea, there is even more to explore.

* * *

Not going to lie, but a few authors had asked me to beta their stories and I'm finding it hard to divide time between editing their stories and writing/storyboarding my own along with managing a full time job. It's taken a more than a few months to figure a way to manage my time, yet I still haven't gotten the hang of it.

Sorry about that! ^^;

So currently editing 2 stories and storyboarding just about three to four of my own stories. It's exhausting but rewarding. Only time can tell when everything will come full circle.

* * *

Please check out the **A/N** at the end of this chapter. There's a lot of information I'd like to relay, just don't wanna spoil this chapter by laying it on you guys now.

 _"It wasn't a waste of time if you learned something."_

Disclaimer: First Chapter

* * *

 **Story Start!**

 **Chapter 7 - Suspicions**

 **「Jump City - Bank of Pérez」**

On a late night not too far from the downtown area of Jump City, criminal activities took place within the Bank of Pérez. It is the largest bank in Jump City. Often used as a storage for private valuables, and just as often the target of super-powered robberies. H.I.V.E. Academy students had increased its frequency for committing crimes as of late for an unknown reason.

In this particular bank, its pillars standing firm, a small group of three were breaking into the main vault for an easy chance at wealth. The door to the strongroom was quickly wrenched open by the largest of the group using an inhuman-like force, causing the alarm to the place go off. With the door laying a short distance away, the previously locked safe now looked like a gaping hole in the wall. Not bothered by the noise and possible authorities that were most likely being drawn to it, the three figures quickly honed in on what drew their sight to and stole what they felt like.

Within the vault we see Mammoth trying and failing to lift stack of gold bars that looked to be in the shape of a cube. The giant of a teen appears to be a large muscled villain. Ruffled and cascading around his head, the teen has long orange-ish, brown hair with an equally coloured goatee. He bears no pupils within his blank white stare. His uniform and casual wear consists of a sleeveless black unitard with a yellow pattern going across the costume with raised circles sticking out. His wristbands and shoes also have the same pattern. Mammoth is the powerhouse of the H.I.V.E. and is many times stronger than the average human being. The exact range and limitations of Mammoth's strength level are unknown, though it appears to be on a rough scale equal to Cyborg's. Complementary with his size and strength, Mammoth is extremely tough and can withstand great physical extremes without tiring.

While the boy is struggling to lift the obviously heavy gold stack, Jinx is seen holding a variety of jewelry, some amongst her neck and held in her thin arms. Her permanently flushed cheeks were staring intensely at a overly large diamond attached to a gold band.

The girl has light grey skin, though slightly lighter than Raven, with a more lithe frame than any girl seen so far. Her hair is shaped like a horseshoe with the tips fanning outwards. Her hair is a light pink color with metallic black bands near the top. Her eyes match her hair color, with pupils shaped like a cat's. She also has small, oval shaped, pink cheek blushes. Her outfit is a black long sleeved dress with a violet centered bands. The bottom of her dress is cut like a witch's. She also has violet and black striped leggings under her dress. Her shoes are black platform boots with violet soles. She also has a black collar with a violet charm on it. Jinx is described as an enchanting sorceress who wields the power of bad luck, which manifests as pink, lightning-like energy blasts/waves fired from her hands. When she is not shooting waves of energy her eyes glow a bright pink instead, and can make structures crumble.

Not too far away, Gizmo, the last of the group of misfits, hovers next to Jinx carrying what seems to be a bag of coins and other signs of wealth. Due to his small body, it looks as if he's relying solely on Mammoth and somewhat of Jinx to carry most of the wealth the three plan on stealing. Gizmo is obviously very short for his age. He is bald, and his eyes have no pupils just like Mammoth, but he wears green goggles frequently. His entire costume is a dark green one-piece with shoes built in. The opening in which is neck goes in is quite large, and he has a gray appliance in the middle of his chest. More often than not, Gizmo is seen with a harness resembling a backpack on his back, which is his main weapon.

Gizmo is a technological genius able of creating ultratech devices. His knowledge of computers and incredible hacking skills make him a formidable foe for the Titans, despite his diminutive size. Gizmo's main gadget is a harness which serves mainly as an advanced device. It is capable of sprouting four spider-like legs for walking, helicopter rotors and jets for flight, and two blaster pods and a retractable rocket launcher for attacking. The harness may also mount other devices, such as a holographic projector or even a battlesuit, and - by means of a video game controller - can be used to control external technological devices as well. However, it doesn't seem that Gizmo has experience with hand-to-hand combat, so a glaring weakness for him is if his harness is ripped off, he is practically defeated.

"Move it crud-munchers! We're running out of time!" Called the tiny genius. He knew out of all the authority that they could draw from the populace of Jump City, the Teen Titans would be the ones to force them into jail. Mammoth still failing epicly at lifting the obviously heavy gold bars, let out a sigh yet kept his determined gaze.

"I could use a hand here," said an irritated giant. He briefly wondered why he was the only one to be doing all the heavy lifting.

"How about a foot!?" yelled an unknown voice.

When Mammoth turned to the voice to see who had said it, his visage picked up a cybernetic foot slamming into his face before he was thrown across the room. He crashed into the wall with a great amount of force causing an indent that somewhat matched his body. With comical swirls in his eyes, the large teen slumped to the ground unceremoniously.

Jinx and Gizmo saw the commotion and turned to see their friend and fellow villain kicked to the wall behind them. The two turned to see who had arrived, though they already had a clue based on the voice and who it belonged to. Like they guessed, the Teen Titans had arrived to fight. Standing at the front of the group and the one who assaulted Mammoth stood Cyborg with his arms crossed against his chest, the rest of his team in position behind him.

Shouting his signature phrase, Robin yelled, "Titans. Go!" The team bounding into action.

Dropping the jewelry and other stolen items, the H.I.V.E. student positioned themselves, ready to fight.

Gizmo used his harness and pressed a button on the contraption. It caused him to split into holographic copies of himself, confusing Robin and Starfire. The alien princess already with her starbolts ready, fired off several bolts of green energy, yet was unsuccessful in her attempt at attacking the agile illusions. Robin crouched low maneuvering out of the way when one of the copies tried bowling him over.

Trying a different tactic, Starfire held both her hands together and fired a beam of neon green energy, yet the copy deftly managed to dodge. Robin swung his metallic staff into a smirking face of the short villain but at the moment of impact, the copy fizzled out of existence. Hearing a growl, Robin twirled seeing Mammoth try to pummel him in midair.

Once the giant teen came into contact with the ground, his heavy fist created a fissure of rock and debris that headed for the cloaked Titan. Even though Raven could easily jump aside or fly to safety, she conjured up a dome of black energy, shielding herself from any damage she would have taken. Before she could retaliate to the overgrown teen, she was kicked aside by Jinx who sneered at her failed attempt. Robin caught his teammate by the arm before she could hurt herself further by slamming into the concrete flooring.

Jinx twirled expertly sending waves of psychic energy to the stone ceiling destroying it while sending chunks of rock to the two Titans. Both were able to run from the rubble. Cyborg was seen firing off his Sonic Cannon embedded into his arm while complaining.

"Three raids in one week!? Man, this is seriously getting old!" He heard one of his friends warn him when the anxiously called his name. He looked up to see a large boulder heading for his position. He tumbled out of the way, narrowly missing being crushed.

Seeing his close friend make it out safely, Robin then paid attention to his own situation. Though it was only small to medium sized rocks that hurtled towards him. He easily bat them away using his metallic alloy staff. "The H.I.V.E. Academy's new leader must be up to something." He once again jumped out of the way just missing Mammoth stomping where he previously stood. The beastly giant growled at not being able to hit his targets.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" Said Jinx who stayed relatively far from any of the Titans while they fought. She continued smirking until she was hit from behind by a starbolt.

"Yes we would!" Replied an angry Star. The alien teen fired a beam of concentrated energy and when she noticed the pink haired villain somersaulted away, shot off multiple bolts of green energy. The two started a fight that was reminiscent of dancing. One dodging skillfully while the other fired. In the background, Mammoth is seen slamming into a large shelf, possibly courtesy of Cyborg who is the only one close to the giant in terms of strength. Copies of Gizmo still hung in the air, though they were all illusions. The real boy villain was in another safe area hoarding jewels in a bag while listening to the other teens duke it out.

"Heh heh, sweet. This crud should be worth-" The boy never got to finish his sentence because he was hit with a glob of something slimy. "Ugh! Hey!" Said the high pitched whiny teen. As the boy turned to see what was it that hit him. He spotted a green llama that was drooling from the mouth. The strangely coloured llama then pitched forward until it transformed into a scaly raptor. He roared at the small boy and dashed forwards. Gizmo, not realizing it was Beast Boy or probably he did, jumped into the air as to not being eaten and flailed around. He scampered away missing another snap of the jaws by the ferocious green dinosaur, leaving behind his bag of jewels. As Beast Boy charged the screaming boy, Gizmo fleeing from his assailant replicated flying almost as he were trying to run on air.

In a corridor, the dinosaur looking Beast Boy slammed into the opposite side of the wall when a large rock penetrated the open area where the other Titans resided. He was knocked pretty hard that his eyes were replaced with swirls and a pool of drool escaped his mouth. "Ahhhhhh….~"

Mammoth smiled, happy that he finally hit something he was aiming for. The giant tossed up a rock the size of his fist ready to pummel something else. Too bad he wasn't able to celebrate his small victory for long because Cyborg shoulder checked him in the side flinging him a large distance away. Gizmo aiding his dim witted colleague, held up a controller that seemingly wasn't connected to anything. When he pointed it at the cybernetic dark skinned teen, Cyborg was confused for a moment. Then he came to an understanding when he was launched into the air until he hit an electromagnet.

The boy came to his senses and with multiple tick marks forming on his head among his face changing to a dark red. He angrily cried out at his newfound position. "Oh you did not just do what I think you did!?" He cursed his metal body and swore at the midget.

"Hey look! The world's dumbest magnet!" He cackled loudly while Mammoth behind him stood up and rubbed his sore scalp. A cry to his right signalled Jinx being hit and collided with the ground beneath Gizmo. A hand coated in dark energy was held in front of her as Raven's eyes glowed with power under her blue hood. Robin and Starfire jumped to her sides, flanking them, still in battle ready positions if the three villains were to try anything else.

"Junk it! Let's blow this place!" Said Gizmo as he and Mammoth started running from the remains of the bank. Jinx stood up on her own. With a wave her hands in front of her, sent energy and a torrent of debris hurtling towards the Titans to cover her friend's escape. Satisfied with the outcome, she jogged out of the bank, not realizing that one of the Titans managed to secure a red tracking device on her upper back.

Cyborg struggled enough to cause the ceiling that was holding him prisoner to eventually crumble, though he was still attached to the overly large magnet. "Yo, nobody pulls a 'science fair' on me and gets away with it!" The angry teen tries running after the escaping H.I.V.E. students until Robin calls out to him.

"It's okay Cyborg. We'll see them again," the Boy Wonder smiled in triumph. "Sooner than they think." He held up his Titan's communicator, showing that the red tracking signal was functioning properly.

* * *

 **「Jump City Streets - Night」**

Once the city's Police Force finally arrived, Robin, as the leader of the Titans, properly explained the situation and events that occurred while in the Bank. He told them that they already had a lead on how to track the members of H.I.V.E. and that they'll bring them to justice soon enough. Now that the police had agreed and let the Titans handle the situation, all the police had to do was clean up and account for what was stolen.

The Titans then left the premises and began their trek home. It was late at night, but many people still littered the streets. Some looked as if they were with friends while others looked to be accompanying their significant other. Cyborg and Robin discussed possible probabilities and outcomes that the next few days would bring. Beast Boy looked as if he were still in pain from being crushed by Mammoth. Starfire was trying and failing to comfort her green friend by suggesting home remedies that people on her planet would use for aches and pains. Beast Boy thanked the girl but replied he was fine healing on his own. As well as stating that spending time on their couch for a number of hours would be the best solution for him. Raven hung back from her friends all talking to one another. Normally she would just enjoy the time spent with her friends after a hard day of fighting. Though this time was a tad bit different. Recently she would have been happy for the quiet time alone since the past few days of nonstop fighting H.I.V.E. students had gotten her relatively exhausted. The girl hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while and she was a bit irritated from the constant fighting. That didn't mean she would excuse herself from a person in need or when the team possibly needed her assistance.

The quiet teen wasn't interested in other people but she did miss a certain blonde idiot now labeled as her boyfriend. Out of everyone, she in particular looked at the couples. Her head was covered by the hood attached to the cloak she normally wore, yet the grey skinned teen's eyes were undoubtedly watching and observing the activities that were going on. She couldn't help but reminisce about what she and Naruto had done together just a few days ago. After the whole incident with the headband, Naruto closed in on himself again. He didn't show himself much unless she came to the shop. He looked so focused and hard pressed at his next action.

Raven asked Robin to do a search of what the symbol she initially drew for him, but the Titans were all busy from the H.I.V.E. Academy executing raids and terrorizing the city. The brightly coloured leader had no free time to actively search for the meaning behind whatever secret symbol stood for. Robin told her that important details would come first, such as the protection of the city. And yet he reassured her, when anything of relative importance came up regarding the symbol, she'd be the first to know.

To be completely honest, Raven was surprised that her leader would go so far for her. When she voiced her thoughts, Robin was a tad bit hurt from her statement saying why wouldn't he help?

* * *

 **「Flashback - Titan's Tower Common Room」**

"Why are you going so far for me? Don't you hate Naruto?" asked a disgruntled Raven. She honestly didn't know what to think of her Leader. Was he doing this to get on her good side? Did he only want information on Naruto? Sure he was mysterious and suspicious at times, but it didn't mean he was a bad person or a gangster.

"You know, that actually hurt Ray. You're one of my friends. If someone close to you is in need and you're genuinely worried for them, why shouldn't I help? Of course I want to know more about him and am wary of his actions. But I deeply care about you and the others. I don't want anyone being hurt from his actions. You especially." Robin laid out what he thought and felt so openly.

* * *

 **「Jump City Streets - Tuesday Night」**

Raven was so lost in thought that she didn't hear a person calling out her name. When the voice sounded to be closer, she could finally discern the one who possessed said voice. The indigo haired girl spun around to locate the teen. When she couldn't find him, Raven immediately thought she was going crazy. ' _I'm starting to hear him even when he isn't there. I must be more exhausted than I thought._ ' She faintly sighed to herself.

"Hey, Raven!"

A loud call of her name made the indigo haired Titan spin around to locate the user of the voice. Not seeing anyone, Raven faintly sighed to herself.

' _I must be more exhausted than I thought. I'm hearing things…_ '

"Raven!"

The voice was louder this time and now she could distinguish the user of said voice.

She froze in place as soon as the voice became clear to her. Minutely panicking at what Naruto might do she berated herself internally. ' _No! I haven't told the others about my new relationship with him yet!_ '

With all the time she spent panicking about revealing her current standing with Naruto, the cloak wearing girl didn't notice him pace his way in front of her. The remaining Titans also heard someone calling out to their teammate and friend and couldn't help but wait up for her and whomever was calling for her. They firstly assumed it was a fan since the Titans were all well regarded in the city. However upon closer inspection, it was the enigmatic blonde they've come to enjoy despite his suspicious background.

Raven always treasured Naruto's smile, though with what their current standing consisted of, the girl couldn't help but worry at what her boyfriend would pull. "What are you doing here Naruto?"

"I saw you walking and wanted to greet you. Was that wrong of me?" inquired the blonde store owner.

The cloaked Titan merely huffed in response. Pouting at her lack of response in seeing him like she usually did, he asked her.

"Come on Raven-chan, is that anyway to greet your bo-mmmph!?" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because the leotard wearing girl mashed both of her hands against his mouth in an attempt to silence him. The blonde Jinchūriki noticed a worrying gleam in her eye. Tilting his head in an obvious questioning way, Raven shook her head.

Naruto looked behind him and saw the rest of her team. Realization had become clear to him. 'She must have not told them yet, hm.' Nodding in acknowledgement, he removed her hands from his mouth. "I understand, but you will have to tell them soon, okay?"

The teen in question placed his hand atop his significant other's head, briefly impairing her sight. A comfortable warmth spread throughout the quiet girl. It was unlike anything she was used to. Sure she'd been hugged and kissed by him, but this new sense of warmth was something different altogether. As the hand dropped to his side, she looked into the cerulean blue eyes that just seemed to sparkle with happiness aimed towards her.

"Anyway, I finished repairing the book that was lent to me not too long ago and just dropped it off to its owner. It was a pleasant night out so I leisurely felt like taking a stroll back to my shop when I saw you walking. I couldn't help but want to talk to you. Was there another robbery?" Naruto was quite informed about the happenings within the city. He watched the news for anything useful, but mainly heard about it from his girlfriend who complained about the villains that grated on her nerves. Well that among other things; mainly her teammates.

The hooded girl nodded, "At the Bank of Pérez, but we handled it."

"So that's what all the commotion was for. I wasn't far from your previous location," Naruto noticed the girl was favoring her left side due to her standing position. Frowning, he invaded her personal space and hugged her to him quite closely, blatantly disregarding her friends. "You were hurt pretty badly this time, weren't you?"

Embarrassed at the somewhat intimate gesture, she reluctantly pushed the whiskered blonde off of her, "I'm fine. I was only careless."

"If you're sure."

Raven noticed the blonde giving her a knowing look and that he evaded eye contact. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

"Ah! W-Well… we haven't had a proper, you know… date yet. As a couple I mean," when the store owner stole a glance at his significant other, Naruto found her cheeks coloured with a light dusting of pink.

Encouraged to continue, the blonde teen spoke, "So if you're free some time this week, do you mind going to see a movie with me? There is a new movie that recently premiered called 'Moana'. It's neither of our usual type of genre that we'd regularly view and can be easily called a children's movie, yet I thought you'd enjoy something new for once. You haven't been very talkative these past couple of days and you looked a bit disheartened. I hoped this would lighten your mood a bit."

'You moron. I'm always happy when I'm with you…' "Sure. It's a date." came the curt reply.

However, as soon as Raven had uttered those words, she noticed a couple of minute details. The first was that the surrounding area had gotten suspiciously silent. Even at night, there was always a multitude of chatter that came from strangers or at least her team that stood not too far from her and Naruto. The female Titan whipped her head around so quickly that Naruto wondered if she felt her neck crack due to the velocity at which she moved.

As she expected, the rest of the Titans and a few civilians that were close to the group, had overheard their conversation. It was simple to ignore the strangers who listened in on her conversation since they didn't mean anything to the grey skinned girl. Raven didn't know them and knew that whatever opinion they had of her, she could easily disregard. However, the same couldn't be said for Naruto or her friends. It hadn't been long that the Titans were together, yet all the teens had gone through a lot in the months that were spent with one another.

The Titans had a mix of emotions on each of their faces. Beast Boy and Robin had a mix between gobsmacked and disbelief written on their face. Cyborg looked to be proud that the once introverted and antisocial girl had finally decided to open up to someone. Lastly, Starfire looked absolutely ecstatic and looked as if she were to explode with happiness and everything positive.

Raven turned to face her significant other once again. She was startled to see one of his genuine smiles greeting her. The half demon picked up his habit to wear masks and use fake smiles during their time spent together. It hurt to see him smile yet feel nothing. But as he smiled in this way, she could tell this show of emotion wasn't a farce. When the blonde store clerk truly smiled, he didn't close his eyes. As he looked at her, Raven saw how his happiness sparkled in his eyes.

A rush of warmth emanated from her chest and spread all the way to the ends of her fingers and tips of her feet. She relished in this feeling and wished she could relax in his presence, but with the current situation that wasn't an option.

"Alright then," Raven snapped out of her absent mindedness and focused on Naruto. "I'll see you tomorrow, Raven-chan…"

Before he left for his humble abode, Naruto intruded on his girlfriend's personal space again and left a chaste kiss on her cheek. Without another word, he stepped past the girl and her friends to continue on his way home.

If the former shinobi had stayed a few moments longer, he'd have chuckled due to the nuclear blush that overtook her usual pale-grey face. The remaining Titans noticed the shorter woman's face take on a massive change. Her skin had flushed in a way that made her resemble a tomato's colour; one that covered her ears and the top half of her neck.

* * *

 **「Titan's Tower - Early Wednesday Morning」**

It had been some hours into the morning since the Titans had returned from their skirmish with the H.I.V.E. Academy students. While a majority of the team was asleep, a select few were wide awake. One was a straight haired blonde teen, who was frantically gathering her belongings into a bag while ranting about how unfair everything was. The other, while less hurried physically, still had a lot going on in her mind. The many thoughts surrounded her now revealed boyfriend Naruto.

Raven sighed to herself silently, putting any thoughts of the whiskered store keeper on hold. Instead, she resigned to a small smirk at her teammate rushing for an early start to the day.

"Don't forget to pack a lunch or at least a few fruits. Naruto still wants you to conserve your strength, alright?"

"Yeah, Raven. I won't forget…" the slender blue eyed teen groaned as she peered at a clock situated in the eating area of the common room. "Why did I let you guys talk me into going back to school?"

"Well, actually, it was Naruto who convinced you. Besides, you have the most normal appearance out of all of us to actually go to school," drawled Raven who couldn't hide her amusement. It's been easier showing her emotions without worrying about her powers spiralling out of control. The grey skinned teen obviously wondered why that had occurred, but decided to file away that piece of information for a later time.

"What about Naruto?! You guys I can understand, but he could go to college!"

"You're right, he could. But Naruto's already doing well for himself as a library clerk and probably has prior knowledge concerning many things; he's the one who helped bring you back to a healthy diet, remember? Only Cyborg knew about eating somewhat healthy or anything relating to and about medicine."

Sulking from having been bested by her friend in their argument, Terra pouted.

It was true. Before Naruto had come along, whenever someone felt sick or was medically inclined, the rest of the group went to Cyborg for diagnostics and an overview of the person. Now, they had Naruto to help draw up a healthy and stable eating plan for any type of body, whether it be alien or human. He even had knowledge of various practices of worldly medicinal cures. From herbal to human creations; even some poisons had anti-damaging potential given the right circumstance.

It was baffling how much experience Naruto knew and learned over the years. However all this knowledge had to come with a price… a reason. And that tidbit of information had not escaped the still suspicious mind of the Boy Wonder. As soon as Naruto had left the Tower to return to his home, Robin examined all his research and luckily they were all legitimate, if not a bit quirky.

Most, if not all, his research came back positive in their uses and effects. Their masked leader even shared the results of his information gathering with his friends. Everything Naruto had told them was true with little more detailed information thrown in. Such as how the concoction positively reacts with proteins and the various naturally made chemicals in the body to speed up the body's healing.

Although Robin was still skeptical about the blonde enigma, he was very grateful to help both himself and his friends by giving them many improvements in their lifestyle. Sure they didn't do a horrible job on their eating habits, though that was something the blue cloaked titan had to question. Their choice in foods were less than healthy, yet none of them were physically sick. The Titans were very strict in taking care of their health and body's physical condition. The teens were heroes after all. The boys and girls had to keep their bodies in prime condition.

"I get it. He might be a bit unorthodox, but he's smart. Don't remind me," pouted Terra. "I just don't want to go to school! It's been so long since the last time I went. They've probably seen me on the news or something. What if they don't like me? What if they're afraid of me?"

Seeing tears prickle at the corner of the shorter girl's eyes, Raven stood up and made her way to stand before the blonde teen.

"I-I don't want to be alone again…" Terra grasped one arm with the other.

Raven understood. Hell, she knew the others would understand had the girl told them. Knowing that she wasn't one to easily hand out comfort, she simply put a hand on her shoulder while looking her in the eyes.

"I'm not really good at giving pep talks. But, I know you don't believe that. You're not alone. What about Beast Boy and Cyborg? Robin or Starfire? Naruto?" She paused for a moment and knew what she felt was sincere, "…Me? I care about you too. We're friends after all."

Sniffling, Terra nodded her head and thanked the elder girl.

"Even if those other people don't accept you, we'll always be here for you." Raven allowed a small smile to grace her face.

Knowing where she stood now, Terra smiled also. "Thanks Raven. That means a lot."

Turning to walk into the kitchen, Raven grabbed herself a glass and strolled over to the sink to fetch water.

"You know, you've been smiling a lot lately. No wonder Naruto said that you're really cute when you smile," she watched as the indigo haired girl became uncomfortably rigid. Terra smirked, just using the whiskered boy's name in conjunction with hers was a surefire way to bother her. She felt a slight flare of triumph for reminding her of the horrors of school.

"Anyway, I've got to go. Thank Naruto for me whenever you see him!" The earth elemental sped out of the commons room to get an early start on the tedious trek to her new school.

Raven silently cursed at whatever Naruto had told the bright eyed girl. Looking out the glass windowpanes of Titan's Tower, Raven could see the light of dawn creeping upon the skyline of Jump City. A fleeting thought managed to make it to the forefront of her mind just before disappearing. Making her way back to the confines of her room, the dark eyed girl took hold of her communicator and sent a quick message to the boy who occupied her thoughts as of late.

* * *

 **「Crossroads - Underground Quarters」**

Waking up to his phone buzzing on his nightstand, Naruto groggily reached over to see who felt the need to bother him so early in the morning. The past couple of days had been draining on his energy reserves, not because of anything overly difficult, but due to the cause of creating a fail safe for his friend. Naruto had been slaving over his scrolls as of late looking for a solution to Gaara's nonexistent sleeping schedule. While the redhead didn't mind closing his eyes for a few hours in the least to rest his mind, Naruto felt that it wasn't fair that he had to be kept up in fear of losing control to his tenant.

Lazily opening his eyes, he unconsciously smiled as the blonde saw the messaging ID.

【From: Raven  
Subj: Breakfast?

Hey Naruto, wanna meet at our usual cafe? If you don't see this until later, it's fine.】

Naruto couldn't help but feel his drowsiness escape him. Groggily moving, he slowly dragged his feet off the edge of his bed. The teen stretched his arms out in different positions, working out the stiffness accumulated in his muscles as he slept. Standing up, Naruto completed his daily rituals of cleaning up and putting on fresh clothes.

Grabbing his store's keys, his wallet, and the wide rimmed glasses he often wore, Naruto silently made his way to the cafe.

* * *

 **「Jump City - Early Morning 」**

Leisurely walking along the sidewalk, Naruto noted a few people already pacing the streets. Some were dressed business casual, while others were garbed in athletic wear as they jogged down the paved roadside.

Midway through his walk, Naruto noted that sunlight had begun peeking through the spaces between the skyscrapers. Standing in a patch of the shadowed sidewalk, Naruto smiled as he took in the view. Over the past few weeks, the store keeper always knew he spent too much of his time within the walls of his library, yet never found an actual reason to freely roam the city. Maybe now with the view of this sunrise, he'd think of more possibilities to explore; maybe he could wander around and view some of the sights. A fleeting thought barely escaped his mind. The whiskered teen made note to ask Raven about accompanying him; the two could use the outing as an excuse to spend time with one another.

The happy atmosphere was abruptly ended when Naruto saw someone he thought to never lay eyes upon in this city. A well dressed man who had a medical patch covering his left eye with a surgical face mask that hid away the rest of his features, was casually lounging outside of a building. The man had silvery-white hair that was oriented upwards to the left in a strange way, while his bangs framed his face. His posture was relaxed with his head bowed. The man's arms were crossed, a lit cigarette held between his right hand's fingers.

Promptly composing himself, the blonde teen made no move to acknowledge any relation to the man. However, as he passed him, Naruto could have sworn his eyes opened to reveal a calm, heavy-lidded expression. Only a few steps passed his once sensei, Naruto heard an exhale and a few choice words that caused him to halt in his steps.

"You know, I never thought it'd be so simple to find you walking around at this time of day…" said Kakashi, though it didn't elicit any type of response from his former student. A slightly stilted silence settled between the two occupants. In contrast to Kakashi's relaxed posture, his thoughts were a whirlwind of emotion. He didn't know how to approach the boy. The teen before him was a far cry from being the old person he once knew. This differentiating persona was calm, calculating and dangerous. He could only compare this version of Naruto to another Konoha shinobi gone rogue. And the similarities weren't very far off.

How much of Shikamaru's hypothesis was true about Naruto's personality disorder? Was he currently angry at them?

Kakashi was genuinely curious about the blonde's present situation. Just because he was assigned a mission to return Naruto to their home village, didn't mean he had no care for him. He was honestly curious about how the years had treated the boy. The Copy-nin hadn't been the most supportive of the blonde in his earlier years, but he held interest in him as a person.

Sighing inwardly he continued, "I just want to talk Naruto. I know you feel it's a waste of time, but maybe we can clear the air between us."

Without answering, Naruto began his trek towards the cafe he frequented with his indigo haired significant other. He had given the man the betterment of a few minutes, staying in order for him to say his piece. On one hand, he believed the veteran shinobi to convince him to return to his former village. On the other, Naruto expected some sort of underlying threat to be cautious. Neither of the two happened. It was confusing. Didn't Kakashi think less of him? He had abandoned his home, his comrades… his friends.

Wouldn't the man who always valued teamwork above all else, think of him as scum? Making a mental note for later, Naruto would have to think about his situation concerning the Konoha shinobi.

Watching the former student continue on to wherever his destination lie, Kakashi shook his head. He tried his best in attempting to plea towards his forgiving nature. The scarred man couldn't help but smile faintly at a possible meeting between the two of them. While the older teen hadn't outright agreed to meet with him, he didn't blatantly refuse. That had to have counted for something, right?

Cocking his head slightly towards where his previously mentioned student once stood, Kakashi eye smiled. Maybe things were starting to look up in this dreary situation.

* * *

 **「Parlour Java - Morning」**

Finally managing to reach his desired location, Naruto entered the establishment. The blonde teen inhaled deeply, gathering the scent of freshly brewed coffee and a number of breakfast entrees. A tired smile graced his face. Already knowing where his morning date would be located, Naruto instead went to the cashier to order a few items for his table.

The whiskered boy knew he should have taken an apple or something before leaving, since he hadn't eaten when he left his home. For today, Naruto decided on a mug of dark bittersweet mocha coffee for the caffeine, a small side of whole breads and a plate of toast and eggs, with a glass of orange juice to chase his coffee. Naruto knew he could order something else to go should he believe he needed more. Putting a thought for later, handsome blonde made note to get something for his fellow container.

The two friends had spent time at this cafe for hours on end just people watching and discussing various methods of training and exploring their shinobi arsenal. It helped that the Kyūbi Jinchūriki had sealed off the immediate area around their table so that unwanted persons could not easily listen to them.

It was an extra precaution Naruto had mentioned to Gaara ever since he had taken hold of the scratched out Konoha headband. The Jinchūriki duo had no idea where the Leaf nin were staying at the moment, nor did they have a clue if they knew of Naruto's frequented places within the city.

"...ir? Sir...? Naruto?"

Hearing someone call out to him, Naruto remembered he was still ordering. A brunette haired girl with a pretty face looked at him expectantly. Her arms were crossed under her bust while her eyes narrowed.

"You spaced out again Naruto," a sigh was heard. Unfolding her arms she began again, "Will that be all for this morning?"

"Ah, hold on. I'll also have a variety fruit bowl, a blended berry smoothie and a plate of stuffed french toast," seeing the girl nod at his completed order, Naruto reached for his wallet.

"Ordering for Raven again? I swear, you two make the cutest couple." The clerk girl had a happy dusting of red on her cheeks. Though that may have been natural. Naruto always found the girl had a flushed face for one reason or another.

"Thanks," the blonde teen sheepishly mentioned.

"I'll have it ready in a few minutes. The usual spot?" She handed him a stand that had the number '9' stylized in ink.

"Yeah. Thanks again."

Putting his earlier thoughts on hold, Naruto strode over to the rear end of the cafe.

Seeing the girl who made his days brighter than usual, Naruto stopped in his tracks to observe her from afar. The two teens hadn't been together for a long period of time, but Naruto already had grown attached to Raven. She made him genuinely happy. Most likely the happiest he's ever been, or could even recount.

The grey skinned girl was reading per usual, but the choice of literature had given him a sentimental warmth. In her hands was the copy of 'Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'; the same copy he had given her on their first date. The cerulean eyed blonde felt overjoyed that his significant other treasured the book. Thinking back to the time when he first received that book, Naruto could honestly say that he was skeptical on the contents.

During his travels with the white haired Sannin, Naruto wasn't interested in any of his books until after his short training trip. Such a shame too. Had he known, Naruto would have discussed and debated with his sensei about each chapter and what it meant to him as he wrote it. Naruto thought back to the months he spent on the road with Jiraiya.

Damn.

Those were some of the most difficult, yet happiest times of his life. For once, the elderly pervert hadn't abandoned him to peep at women. Instead, they had quality time spent with each other. During their travels, the two Konoha shinobi interacted more on a familial level than that of a normal Master and their apprentice. Naruto compared this bond to the one he held with the Sandaime before his passing. The Kyūbi Jinchūriki wondered if Jiraiya had felt the same way. If he could put it into words, Naruto internally questioned if that connection was what having a father was like.

Losing himself to his thoughts once more, Naruto stood alarmingly still as he stared at the violet haired Titan who still held the tan faced novel.

* * *

' _I wonder what's taking Naruto so long? He's never been late before,_ ' thought a disgruntled Raven.

Turning a page in her book, she glanced over its contents before eventually setting it down. She wasn't focused on the story or the meaning behind the words, so she decided to leave it for later.

Picking up a cup of tea she ordered when she first arrived, the girl saw a person in her peripherals that was standing only a few meters away. Glancing upwards to identify who it was, Raven found that it had been the person who she had been waiting for. However, he made no move to sit with her. He stared intently upon her figure, almost examining her. Feeling an unwarranted sense of embarrassment, Raven shyly waved to Naruto.

What she received in response was also a wave, yet the whiskered store keeper looked as if his mind were occupied on other things.

* * *

Seeing that Raven had noticed him, Naruto absentmindedly waved back. It must have been an automatic bodily reaction, since his thoughts weren't on the girl sitting before him. That slow form of greeting broke the boy from his reverie. Coming back from his short lapse of nostalgia, Naruto inwardly sighed.

First was the short interaction with Kakashi, now the former shinobi was losing himself in memories. What was wrong with him?

Not bothering to waste anymore time, Naruto leisurely made his way over to the booth his significant other sat at. Slipping into the cushioned seat facing his breakfast date, Naruto gave her a tired smile.

What? It was still early, and he didn't often wake up at such an early time. Even his library opened a few hours later than most. The ex-shinobi chalked it up to fearing no threat nor sense of immediate danger. This was a mostly peaceful city, therefore, having an instant reaction towards everything would make the blonde twitchy and irritable.

"Good morning, Raven-chan," though he saw her worried glance, he waived off her concerns. "Don't worry, it's just earlier than I'm used to." To efficiently convince her, the book lover held his hand up to catch a yawn that escaped him.

"Dummy. You didn't have to meet me in the morning. I said it was okay for you to neglect the message," said the indigo haired Titan. Though she failed to mention that she was fairly happy to see him regardless.

"How can I miss having breakfast with my favorite person?" Naruto jokingly said. "Just don't tell Gaara I said that, he just might get a little jealous," finished the still sleepy blonde.

His somewhat dry humor still elicited a giggle from the girl across from him, and that small show of emotion was enough to bring a sense of contentedness to Naruto. He honestly enjoyed the candid moments between them.

Despite her spending a majority of her leisurely time with him at the library and their on occasion date outings, he didn't meet with her socially. They both had completely different lives on the spectrum. She was a full-time hero, while he was an ordinary clerk; well, as far as anyone in Jump City had known. And yet, as long as he could have her attention for a few hours, make her laugh and let the girl enjoy whatever they were doing, Naruto would believe his time used was well spent.

The span of time it took for his ordered meal and pastries to arrive didn't last very long. Naruto thanked the waitress and quickly handed the previously ordered food over to his morning date. She looked startled at the array of food that was placed before her. Catching the knowing look her partner sent, she pouted cutely.

"I know you don't eat as much as you should," the blonde chided. He pushed forward a plate filled with fruit, "I picked out your favorites and a smoothie. The french toast is more of a treat than actual meal. But I think you'll like it." The couple of teens didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but enjoyed taking part of the occasional dessert every once in awhile. Naruto had come up with a self inflicted mission of treating his girlfriend once every month as a sort of cheat day from her usual healthy eating.

Taking hold of his cutlery, Naruto prepared to eat his own breakfast. In front of him was a traditional Westernized styled breakfast. The plate consisted of: a trio of eggs— cooked sunny side up, a couple of smoked length sausages, and a splash of hashbrowns. Normally such an Americanized breakfast was beyond him, having preferred rice and fish or the occasional heavy meat, though a change of pace had occurred in his diet in the recent years.

Conversation between them was simple along with some banter that went back and forth. The socially awkward and usually antisocial Titan had grown to be pleasantly accommodating in his presence. She still had the "don't approach me" vibe that set many of her fans to avoid her, though the more outgoing fans hadn't minded in the least.

Noticing that she had finished her fruit, Naruto pushed the treat in front of her as if saying 'good job'. Gleefully taking the offered plate, she wasted no time in cutting the stuffed pastry to sizable pieces. Taking a bite, she quietly moaned, savoring the flavor and sweetness.

Silently chuckling at her behaviour, Naruto paused to stare at the booth's other occupant. It didn't seem she noticed his stare in the slightest because she practically devoured the tasty dessert until only half of the serving was left.

Feeling a stare, Raven found that her boyfriend was shamelessly staring at her. "Is there something on my face?" said the girl. A mere shake of his head was his response.

"Nope," a drawl was added with a emphasized pop on the 'p'. "I just couldn't help but admire your beauty, that's all… Am I not allowed to look?" Resting his head against his open palm, Naruto smirked. It was the little things that made him enjoy his days. Humming a simple tune, the blonde clerk observed her as she finished her treat.

* * *

 **「Titan's Tower - Noon」**

Returning to the tower around midday after spending some time with her companion, Raven spotted the rest of her friends awake and vicariously watching the overhead screen. Stalking over to Starfire's side, Raven managed a small smile to the alien princess. In return, Starfire gave a silent but exuberant hug. It was a strong gesture, but Raven didn't mind the moment. She had already gotten used to Naruto surprising her after all.

Just like the homing signal Robin had placed on the female member of the H.I.V.E. Trio, a beeping noise rang throughout the main quarters of Titans Tower. On the large window screen, a map of Jump City was present; it also showed the surrounding area within a few hundred meters. With such a large scale of their surroundings, the Boy Wonder and his team could identify where the HIVE Academy would be located. Locking onto the signal, Robin made sure to pinpoint the sector and transfer it to more amiable parameters.

"Tracking device," drawled the youngest of the team. "Very sneaky. Looks like the HIVE secret headquarters isn't such a secret anymore." He crossed his arms on his chest. Grinning from ear to ear, Beast Boy already imagined what his justice-driven leader was thinking. He could see it now; giddy at the implications, the shapeshifter couldn't contain his excitement.

Sitting on the couch behind him, Terra smothered a laugh. The girl had come home early for lunch and stayed the remaining time. Due to her health condition and a doctor's note, Terra had been excused from returning to the campus. Although she was required to collect the remaining assignments and complete them on her own time. However that wasn't a problem. The girl's friends had been assisting her to the best of their ability.

Looking back at the youngest Titan, Terra couldn't keep her giggles contained. Her best friend couldn't be more obvious. But she relented. Even the Elemental would admit playing the role of a spy was cool.

It's been almost five weeks since Terra had regained her sense of freedom. Only about a week remained until Cyborg and her fellow blonde allowed her to begin training. She couldn't wait! Especially since reading the tome about the ancestry of her elemental powers. There were so many applications and instruction on how to go about as an Elemental. Terra imagined fully grasping her abilities and wanted to show others that she wasn't a danger any longer. The blonde finally had direction for once in her life, and this time, she knew it was correct.

Still looking at the now-revealed location of the H.I.V.E. Academy, Raven expressed her thoughts. "So, what are we waiting for?" Though she didn't say it in a way that revealed much, the violet haired teen wanted to get back at the hex hurling girl. Like herself, Jinx's powers seemed to revolve around the negative aspects of magic. Hers was not as potent, nor as evil if she had anything to say about it, but if Ravens hypothesis was right, Jinx would be difficult to deal with in the future.

Interrupting his teammate's train of thought, Robin interjected, "We need to know what they're planning first." Cupping his chin, Robin's masked eyes narrowed further. "Otherwise, we'll walk right into a trap."

Jumping at the chance, Beast Boy made his presence known to the older teens. "Do I hear an undercover assignment coming on? Lucky for you guys, I happen to be a master of disguise," crouching while initiating his shapeshifting ability, the green boy became a mouse. Although impressive, he retained the green pigment to his skin. Trying his best to present himself as the person to go to for this assignment, the young teen displayed his powers to transform into different creatures. Every animal he chose was known to be ignored predominantly and a surefire way to be excused as insignificant.

Starfire and Raven looked on with differentiating reactions. The Tamaranian Princess had a smile and thought his determination to prove himself was good. She also liked how adorable his animal forms appeared to be. The sardonic of the two quickly shut down his attempt at being even mildly useful. "Yeah a green mongoose is sure to blend right in," drawled Raven whilst rolling her eyes.

Robin didn't want a fight to break out between his friends, so he quickly refuted the teens hopes. "Sorry Beast Boy, I was thinking about someone with a slightly better disguise," commented Robin. He scratched his head already knowing that his reply wasn't solid. Out of them all, he probably could infiltrate the Academy without problem due to his previous training and upbringing, but knew he was needed more in the Tower. Raven probably could be a choice, but her personality and straying from crowds wouldn't bring many results. Starfire was also out. The girl seemed to be too trusting for a delicate mission. Also, she didn't know the meaning of handling with care or secrecy. Beast Boy... well, there were numerous reasons. Finally Cyborg. Looking towards the only robotic person in the room, Robin drew his last conclusions. Well, both he and the technician had been working on a few projects as of late that may become useful.

Seeing as he was already dismissed as a potential candidate, Beast Boy moved over to where Robin's gaze was sure to land. Pleading to his leader, the boy remarked against the choice. "Hah. What are you gonna do? Dress Cyborg up like a washing machine?" As he said this, he rapt the back of his hand against the shoulder of his friend. Unknown to him until the very last moment, "Cyborg" had toppled backwards. Once he crashed to the floor, Beast Boy squealed and transformed into a lizard whilst grabbing onto the ceiling. Everyone but Robin was startled to see this event take place.

A calm statement from the man himself, brought them out of their stupor. "That isn't me," walking up to the copy was Cyborg. In his hand was a controller that he crafted himself with spare parts from earlier hardware pieces. "This is my fully robotic replacement," pressing a button to start his demonstration, Cyborg then played with the joystick to bring his automation to a standing position. Using child-like glee and a sense of mischief, the eldest of them all performed small tasks such as walking and showing that the android had a voice box with pre-recorded phrases built into him.

"It's not nearly as charming, but he does have the strength to lift a bus."

Starfire being the ever curious one, knocked her fist against the head of Cyborgs lookalike a couple times. In response, its mouth opened and calmly stated his catchphrase, "Booya!" However, it soon became apparent that more work and programming needed to be put into the project as the head suddenly blasted off its shoulders. Looking to his audience, Robin had face palmed while Starfire hid behind her close friend. Raven appeared unimpressed. Finally the youngest members were hugging each other like a scary movie had come to life.

"It.. still has a few bugs to work out," holding the head of his puppet under his arm, Cyborg gently placed the rest of the body horizontal to the ground.

Coming to his senses, Beast Boy spoke out in indignation, "No fair!" He jabbed a thumb to himself as his ears drooped in reminiscent to an animal being disregarded, "I may be all green, but he's all metal. How come he gets to go!?" Putting his hands on his hips with a vein obviously pulsing, Beast Boy did his best to withhold a growl.

Smirking at his somewhat victory over the shapeshifter, Cyborg replied, "Because. I also have a new toy that Robin and I had been working on for the past few weeks. It's the only one of its kind so far, but it's out of the prototype stage." Cyborg then brought out a pair of rings that had no distinct design to them. If one were to describe them, they'd probably say the center of its make was as clear as a cloudless sky. The face of the ring was a striking cerulean, that reminded many of the Titans of the eyes of one of their secretive friends.

* * *

Holding both arms outward with fists clenched Cyborg then brought them together by smashing both in front of his stomach. At the same time, the rings met. A bright sapphire light enveloped his form, shielding his figure from the eyes of his teammates. Not expecting the light show, everyone did their best in protecting themselves from being blinded. For a short few seconds, they were treated to nothing. Nevertheless as soon as the light died down and each Titan was sure they would be able to see without fear of being rendered sightless for some moments, they faced where Cyborg had stood. In his place was stood someone who they never expected.

From the bottom of his feet to the top of his head stood Cyborg. Although with his appearance, they doubted he could be called as such any longer.

"It... was a success!" cheered Robin. Both teens had discussed a way for them to infiltrate enemy bases and go undercover for long periods of time without fear of discovery. However, their resources were too straight laced and they couldn't discern a way for such a tactic to be possible. Until Cyborgs run in with Atlas. The oldest of the two wondering what it'd be like to be human again. From that idea, the half cyborg embarked on going about making his idea into reality. He then developed programs and dabbled with holograms to be placed on his person. Robin helped devise the technology and asked previous private connections to test his theories.

Afterwards, the incidents with Terra and Naruto had come forth, bringing Robins focus elsewhere. Thus, leaving Cyborg to finish his desired project.

Now looking at his team, the person once known as Cyborg gave a knowing smirk. He was bulky in overall stature yet still had an athletic build. Where his mechanical parts would have been, now had dark coloured skin, nails, and clothing to replace it.

The remaining five had understandable surprise and happiness etched on their faces. Starfire clapped and jumped in joy for her friend, "A holographic generator!" Beside her, Raven and Robin nodded.

Beast Boy had his mouth hung wide open. Rolling her eyes, Terra gave him a light punch to the arm. Startled, the uniform wearing teen rubbed at the sore spot while glaring light heartedly at his best friend. "Dude, you look-"

Raven cut him off, "Unplugged." Beast Boy averted his eyes to Raven in a confused manner. Said girl didn't acknowledge him, but felt his gaze on her. She may have been more open to being social, but it didn't mean she wanted to be gawked at for every little thing.

Robin crossed his arms and took in the final result. He quirked his eye and looked his friend over making sure it was a solid transformation. "If I didn't know better, Id think you were just... normal."

Stunned by the positive results and comments his team had given him, Cyborg brought up his hands and longingly looked at his palms. He hadn't be able to see a human side to himself in a long time. Unsure of how to properly respond, he begrudgingly thanked his friends and team before picking up his puppet and leaving to his room. Had he paid more attention, Cyborg might have noticed the pair of eyes watching him as he crept to his abode.

* * *

After entering his personal quarters, Cyborg effortlessly out away his work in progress. It appeared that the bugs were minuscule and could be fixed at a later date. Although, instead of fueling his desire of completing the arisen task, he found himself staring at his reflection. Walking to the mirror in the far side of the room, the dark skinned teen flexed his body. First was his arms, then he turned to view his back, and lastly he flexed his calf muscles. He was so engrossed by the way his appearance looked that the usually attentive man missed the figure that appeared in the top right corner of his mirror.

"Aw yeah, baby!" bellowed Cyborg. "Somebody's been working out!" Turning his back to the mirror, the boy faced his body towards the open entry. Instead of looking at the foyer, he focused on his bulging biceps. Seeing a shadow that didn't belong to him or any of his automation, he finally focused on who intruded on his personal time. Red faced, the human looking cyborg met eyes with Starfire.

"Uwah! Whoa, hey! Um. Star... how long have you been there?" babbled the taller Titan. He brought a hand to his face in an ashamed motion.

Not deterred by the awkwardness he was obviously emitting, Starfire simply smiled. "Forgive me, your door was open."

Laughing off his shame, Cyborg had forgotten who he was dealing with. Starfire was the epitome of simplicity. While not her fault, she was innately curious about many Earthen ideals and social constructs. Also she didn't know the first thing about social norms and what was and wasn't considered rude. He viewed himself as an older brother figure to the team. With his self-imposed title, he set the bare standard of talking to the varying members about life and personal issues.

"Don't worry about it. Just checking out the old, unimproved me." He placed a hand to his chest while the other clenched into a fist. "I had forgotten what it was like to have real hands," expressed Cyborg. He let the hand on his chest open before him, looking into his palm that held the holographic ring on his middle finger. "Well, almost real."

Turning his head from the Tamarian, Cyborg didn't want to let his grief show. He was meant to be a pillar for the younger ones. Showing weakness would make their image of him crumble.

"They are most convincing," uttered the redhead. Looking up, Cyborg wondered what she had meant. "However, my preference is for... the original version." She ended her sentence with another smile.

Starfire knew her friend was down, but knew not of a way to lift his spirits.

"Heh," he chuckled to himself before facing the mirror once more. A frown marred his face as he ingrained his human-like features into his mind. "This is the original version." Looking down, he inwardly cursed himself for dampening the mood. Through his holographic image, his mechanical body's sensors had told his brain that a warm sensation had lain itself upon his shoulder. Looking to his right, Cyborg saw that his light hearted and bubbly teammate also seemed to be downtrodden.

Both Titans were about to continue with their moment until a voice jolted them. "Cyborg," the Boy Wonder stood in the entryway of his room. "It's time," having said his piece, the Titans leader excused himself, having known that he intruded on a heartfelt moment. However, duty came before individuality and there was a time and place for everything.

* * *

 **「Titan's Tower - Early Afternoon」**

It's been a few weeks since school started and the season's have begun to change. The atmosphere had begun to get colder during the evening, causing most to break out their autumn and winter clothing. Unlike most places, Jump City still had many people littering the streets despite the change in temperature.

"Agh! Stupid school, stupid teachers…" grumbled an irate Terra. She had just returned from her daily schooling. As usual, the platinum blonde complained about the lectures and homework she'd received.

"Welcome back. How was your day?" questioned Raven, who sat comfortably on the sofa with Naruto's arm around her shoulders whilst reading a book on the Japanese language. While Naruto translated the entirety of the book she had been given as a gift, Raven was naturally curious about the native language. It had been some days since she first began the self assigned mission in attempting to learn a foreign language, but in her own opinion, she had been doing pretty well.

After breakfast, the couple spent a few hours at his shop conversing about their date later in the day. Raven chose a movie that had recently been released that displayed an eccentric, introverted wizard that carried around magical beasts contained within a separate pocket dimension. Interested in such a plotline, the whiskered teen agreed and bought tickets online.

Though a small occurrence had irritated him during their stay at Crossroads library. Gaara had been hovering over the two since they had arrived. It didn't seem that way to Raven, but Naruto felt annoyance build up within him. Talking about their plans with someone listening in to their conversation irritates a person. Especially when said person doesn't bother hiding from view.

Had it not been for the daily influx of customers that visit, he was sure the redheaded Jinchūriki would have overstayed his welcome. Noticing that the only other blonde in the room hadn't greeted nor was paying attention to their newly arrived friend, Raven subtly elbowed him in the ribs. She got a slight startled expression and questioning glance as a reward. Rolling her eyes, the cloaked sorceress turned her attention to Terra.

"I hate it. So many things to learn, yet nothing to actually help me outside of the damned building. Tell me again, why I have to go?" The complaining girl plopped herself on one end of the stretched couch, as if exhausted from the day's events.

Opening her mouth, she was instead beaten by her companion who was finally paying attention and replied, "An education is important Terra. You have the privilege to attend such a prestigious school, what was it again? Ah, Murakami, ne?"

Naruto flipped through a scroll he had carried with him from his home. Within its contents were instructions he personally prescribed. He was working on a new sealing matrix for Gaara and himself should either of the two's inner demon run amok. The base design was something he read earlier from his father's journal and explanations. Naruto took to calling it the "Uzumaki Sealing Technique"; it was derived from his mother's natural chakra constructions.

Fundamentally after creating the necessary seals and embedding the matrix with the user's chakra, the user erects a chakra circle around themselves and their target. The seal formula will then rise into the air in the form of multiple chakra chains and to bind the target. Once held in place the chains will subdue and drain yokai and chakra from the target until seal is released by User.

It was ingenious really, but so far, Naruto hadn't made much progress. He still needed to figure out which seals were needed to drain and complied with storing the excess energy. The part that stumped him the most was how to exude the malice and hatred that is part of a Biju's nature. It wouldn't do to alert the authorities should he or Gaara lose control.

"Besides, isn't it great that you can spend time with others that are your age?" commented Naruto. Knowing that friends were important, he strongly adhered that she go to school for interacting with those who could relate to her. Not that any of the Titans couldn't, though spending time with the same group relentlessly grew dull in some instances.

"Everyone there doesn't see me as a student, they only look at me as a hero. But, I did make two friends…" Terra reminisced about the duo of girls who didn't mind her choice of work. They were plain and didn't stand out from the crowd, but instead of fawning over her like the rest of the student body, they treated her like another person.

Naruto hummed in reply. Thinking back on what occurred this morning with Kakashi, the blonde wondered if they could truly understand him. Instead of seeing him just as a Jinchūriki, a weapon… could the Leaf nins treat him as a person?

Brought out of his reverie by the snapping of a book, Naruto saw his girlfriend standing while heading to the kitchen area. Acting accordingly, the elder blonde saw fit to attend to adhere to his younger charge. "Anyway, do you have any homework I can offer assistance with?"

Terra gave a grateful nod as she gathered her belongings. Opening a textbook, the two blondes sat next to each other; one scanning the papers for anything she didn't understand, while the other gave pointers and advice.

* * *

Watching her boyfriend interact with one of the youngest members of the Titan's was a surreal experience. Seeing him smile and be so exuberant made her believe that he wasn't anything other than the Naruto she had gotten to know. Over several days, Robin had demonized him and tried to make her believe he was a part of a gang or criminal organization. Raven still held fast to her belief that it was false. However a small part of her was afraid. What if what her friend and leader's suspicions had some truth to it?

Thinking back to the night when the two became a couple was one of the only memories the indigo haired girl could remember when Naruto was legitimately angry. Even when Terra had been revived or when Robin had asked too many questions, Raven suspected he had been irritated or annoyed at the most.

The night the two teens had officially become something more than friends had been the first time Raven witnessed unbridled rage from the normally jovial and kind teen. It had frightened her. What kind of situation revolved around her significant other to agitate him so much?

It only spurred her more to find out what secrets he was hiding.

* * *

It was then not even minutes later that the rest of the Titans emerged from the main entryway that led to the outside world. It was a sight to see. Usually pristine and healthy, the remaining teens looked as if they took a rather brutal beating recently.

The eldest looking of them, Cyborg, had the most surprising battered form of them all. His damaged outward appearance had made Naruto raise an eyebrow in astonishment.

' _Wonder which villain they faced off this time?'_ mused the whimsical blonde.

Instead of his usual smirk, Naruto found himself actually pondering the situation. The Titans, even though they were teens and still had a long way to go before being thorough in anything, were fairly competent heroes. Well as far as he knew. None of the enemies they had fared off against gave them very much trouble. And yet based off their appearance from one of the many battles he's sure they've had, Naruto concluded they had lost badly.

Robin looked dejected whilst his brow was furrowed quite deeply as he helped Cyborg sit on the furthest part of the couch. The bionic teen had a noticeable limp in his walk and his bodily circuitry was damaged. Some sparks jumped between the cracks in his armor. Starfire had a distinguishable depressed air about her. The alien girl hadn't even greeted him nor her teammate Raven, whom he knew the two were on close terms. Beast Boy however, was by far the most comical of the group.

His hair and clothes were quite disheveled but that wasn't the indicator that stood out to him the most. On his face was a bright red X that completely covered his mouth, preventing any form of communication.

"Not that it's any of my business, but who was it that put you all in this state?" asked Naruto. Out of the many villains and crooks that the teens had been put against, they almost always come out on top. Or if they did have a struggle against them, many came out unscathed. To witness them so bruised, battered, and downtrodden was an unusual sight.

Though the Titans didn't voice who it was, they shared a look of distaste with one another. Especially Robin, who Naruto noticed had his body tense as well as avert his eyes to his feet.

"I suppose it has to do with Traffic light-san?"

Usually Robin would have an outburst to Naruto's pet name for the spiky haired leader. However this time, there was no such action. Actually, he seemed more reserved and distracted.

Starfire, still skeptical about her teammate and hidden-crush who didn't need anymore reason to feel down, begins trying to identify of he is inanimate. With large cutesy eyes and a slight pout to her lips, the red headed alien prods her spiky haired leader.

The first couple of pokes to his arm elicits a sharp cry of pain from the colourful teen.

"Ah! He-ey, Star…" seeing the physically strong girl continue regardless makes his eyebrow twitch. With a frown the short leader grabs her wrist to keep her from poking him again, "That hurts."

"Then you are not a hologram," question Star. She tilted her head to the side and looked to Cyborg and the still silent Beast Boy. Both shrugged in response, yet the youngest of the team still had yet to remove his mouth binding.

Flinching away as if struck the Titans' leader answered truthfully, "No."

Not buying his apparent and quick response, Starfire returned to prodding his torso. In the background, everyone else had disbelieving eyes as to how far Starfire would go to reassure herself.

"The last time we faced the 'Red X' he was you in disguise. And you were not really there…"

Seeing the angered visage of "Traffic light-san" Naruto muffled his amusement.

"Starfire! Cut it out!" He refrained from lashing out to the girl, knowing she cared for him. But despite that, did she really have to do so much questioning?

Pouting further, Starfire committed an act none of the Titans thought to see. Reaching for his face, the orange tanned girl cupped her leader's face in her hands and stared into his eyes closely.

"Robin…"

Coughing to himself, he nudged his seatmate and averted his eyes; silently asking her to do the same. Terra complied with a slight blush. She had only recently seen Naruto and Raven so affectionate and thought Starfire didn't have the composure to be so assertive with her feelings.

"…I only want to know you really are here with us. I don't want to fight you again."

Shaking his head at their theatrics, Naruto cleared his throat. "What about a robot? Cyborg-san," he gestured to the older mechanical boy with a wave of his hand, "is beautifully built. Would it be so difficult to recreate it on a smaller scale? One to fit his tastes?"

The cyborg and not-yet-couple remained unresponsive, but the humorous shapeshifter did his best to communicate using charades. However, that also included him transforming into various animals. Thus Naruto had absolutely no clue as to what the youngest of the team had to say. Eventually the whiskered clerk had had enough of the game and resolved to just get to the point. Still smirking, he figured of a way to end his silent suffering. Taking on a thinking posture, Naruto eyed his predicament.

The green Titan flailed his arms back and forth possibly trying to complain and get help. Too bad the rest of his team consistently ignored the shorter teen.

Stifling his laughter, Naruto felt his pity for the boy reach a limit. Striding over to him, the older blonde held his pointer finger in front of his lips imitating a 'shushing' motion. As Beast Boy's cries for help quieted down, Naruto turned his head this way and that to determine if there was a simpler way of freeing the green hero.

"Alright. I don't want to do this, but it appears I have no other choice. This may hurt a bit…" drawled Naruto, inwardly smirking at the reaction he was sure to get. Peeling a corner of the red material, Naruto jerked his hand in the opposite motion that it had stuck. A loud rip had alerted the other members of the room to the situation of the two boys. Naruto now held a limp red X in between two of his fingers while the shape shifter yelled and hollered about how much pain his face was in.

Naruto turned to face the others, a peace sign held in his free hand. "Well, I got it off using the easiest method."

Snorting at her boyfriend's explanation, Raven covered her mouth to hide the giggle that escaped her mouth.

Beast Boy, still cursing up a storm but now freed from his taped prison finally spoke up, "Yeah Whiskers is right. He could still be a robot. Remember Cy 2.0?"

The rest of the team, sans Naruto and Terra, thought back to the life sized version Cyborg had built when he infiltrated the H.I.V.E. Academy. Suspicions arose once more for the Titans.

"I say we check him for batteries…" looking towards his cybernetic friend, Cyborg wordlessly took out a rubber glove from somewhere and pulled it onto his right hand; index finger standing straight.

Eyes widening at the implications, Robin reflexively used both hands to cover his rear end. "Wait! Please...!"

Backing up from the stoic face of his comrade, the masked teen steadied his breathing and addressed the others.

"It wasn't me, I promise!" squealed the boy. Though the four teammates gave him narrowed, disbelieving eyes until one of the room's occupants decided he had seen enough.

Finally speaking up, Raven added her own thoughts. "Let's face it. This Red X could be anyone. Anyone smart enough to find the suit, and dumb enough to take it for a joyride. But that doesn't mean you still aren't suspicious." The cloak clad girl eyed her leader without even bothering to hide her resentment.

While she knew his heart was in the right place, Raven disliked the method Robin used to carry out his plans. Even going with blatantly disregarding the team to make sure he could get as far as he did. The strong willed girl didn't trust easily; however when she did that trust, when broken, is very difficult to regain.

"Come now everyone, shouldn't you let him off? He's made a promise, hasn't he?"

Everyone turned to look at this whiskered boy who returned to his previous position of sitting by Terra. Though he didn't have an inkling of an idea to what the Titans had felt, the bright eyed boy believed that once you had made a promise, you should carry out said oath to the best of your ability.

"Naruto, you weren't there when this incident first started. He betrayed our trust. How can we simply look past this?" started Raven. She had a hard gaze that was held in her eyes.

"You're right. I wasn't there. But I believe Robin-san had truly learned his lesson from before." Turning his attention to the aforementioned leader, he was silently amused from his reaction, "Isn't that right?".

"M-My name, you…" the aforementioned leader was speechless for once. Never before had the enigmatic blonde said something in his defense. There were times of suspicions and doubt, yet nothing of sympathy. Well, not towards him specifically.

"I do know your name, Traffic light-san," chuckled Naruto. He smiled in a smug sort of way at the posture of the group's leader from refraining to call him by his given alias once more.

Huffing to himself due to already figuring that the older blonde was messing with him on purpose, Robin excused himself to his quarters. "Red X was a mistake… one that I won't ever make again."

' _Its simple._

 _There is Good,_  
 _and there is Evil._  
 _There are those who commit crimes._  
 _And those who stop them._ '

His words lingered as an echo in the minds of his teammates and friends who could only stare at his retreating back. However, the whiskered teen smirked faintly at the resolve and commitment shown by the young hero.

' _The two sides are opposite―_  
 _different as day and night._  
 _And the line between them is clear._  
 _Or at least, it's supposed to be._ '

* * *

 **「Titan's Tower - Hallways」**

Robin left the others deep in thought. ' _I'm supposed to be one of the good guys. To always do the right thing. The line is supposed to be clear. But for me, back then… it wasn't._ '

The masked leader thought back to before everything had gotten so complicated. Back when the team's toughest adversary was still rampant in the city.

A brief monologue plagued his still young mind. Images of villains fighting him and the others were plentiful, until a certain full masked individual ensnared his thoughts. Gritting his teeth together, the justice-driven boy unconsciously clenched both fists while his thoughts on the past ran wild.

' _A madman was threatening the city…_ '

The steely gaze of the once super villain once known as Slade appeared in Robin's mind. Before becoming the thief in shady clothing, the boy reminisced about his other attempts at uncovering the mysterious tyrant. Even so far as becoming the man's apprentice and fighting against his own teammates. Yet his advances had halted in place. No matter the strategy placed before him, the cyclops of a man had seen through it all. Perhaps it was his mannerisms that had given him away? Or was it his leniency when assaulting his team?

No matter the cause, the effect remained the same. So Robin decided to pursue a different approach. One that not even the others were aware of.

' _…And I had to stop him._  
 _So I became Red X._  
 _A ruthless thief who would get closer to the madman than Robin ever could._ '

The first couple of heists boded well for his overall plan of assuming an original identity. How the oppressive man managed to contact him even when he had only just appeared into public view was beyond him, but it bore fruit. Nevertheless as time drew on and more missions were completed as X fulfilled them, the original creation for X became obsolete as Slade already knew of his tightly kept secret. And that secret created a rift between him and the Titans when it was revealed.

' _I didn't tell my teammates._  
 _And my plan didn't work._  
 _I almost lost my life… and my friends._  
 _It was the closest I'd ever come, to crossing the line._ '

Finally stopping at his bedroom's door, the masked leader of the Titans swiftly entered. Not even bothering to check for anything that lay relatively close to the entrance, Robin strode to a side door that lead into a different sector of his lodgings. Within this space held all the gadgets and weapons from victorious battles and skirmishes of a myriad of villains. The caped hero kept stock of who they were and a brief description of their abilities or physical capabilities. In case another enemy appear with an ability or something relatively similar, the Titans would be ready.

In any case, Robin was a very paranoid leader. Anything he devised and created that was only to be used by him personally was securely locked in a vault that could only be uniquely accessed by him. The person would have to learn the location of the elevator and know where that the vault was beneath the Tower. To make sure whatever he created was protected, the boy had a door akin to a bank's vault made by him and Cyborg. To further the security, one could only gain entry by use of his handprint or a vial of blood.

Exiting the elevator while gliding to where secure chamber lie, Robin was treated to a sight he hoped never to witness.

The prison bolted bars were wrenched from its sockets, whilst the entirety of the couple tons of steel that used to be the door lay crumpled a few meters from the large opening of the vault. A deep marred frown crossed the Boy Wonder's features. It went unsaid that he now knew someone had broken into one of the most secure vaults in Jump City.

' _I thought it was in the past._  
 _Now, someone else has crossed that line._  
 _And it's my job to stop him!_ '

* * *

 **「Titan's Tower - Common Room」**

Coming to terms with their leader once again burdening himself with yet another self righteous and idealistic view of him single handedly bringing this man to justice, the rest of the team, bar Terra and Raven, excused themselves to rest in their own rooms. The day had not been good to them and until they were needed for another mission or come down to eat, resting would be their comforter.

"Well that was interesting," he turned to his girlfriend wondering what she thought of the situation.

"Yeah," replied Raven. She had poured herself a cup of steaming tea and already was sipping at it. The girl hadn't expanded on what she thought of everything, but the clerk knew she didn't like it. The air of irritation had settled around her.

The way he knew was because of a time the recently named couple had been discussing something akin to a sore subject about demons. Not only had Naruto been intrigued by her own instances with

Naruto let his natural charm be used in the form of a stare to subtly urge the girl to help progress and explain her reasoning.

Looking up to meet the experienced blonde's eyes, she rolled her own. "What else do you want me to say? That he's delusional; he's repeating the same mistakes from before and I should pity him?" The grey skinned girl hadn't done it, but if she expressed it in a way normal people would, Naruto knew she would have scoffed.

Not bothering to further answer him, the impassive girl exited the kitchen area. "Red X will appear again, it's just a matter of time…" Leaving for her own room, Raven left the blonde duo to their own devices.

* * *

 **「Jump City - Night」**

Excluding Robin, the remaining Titans had patched themselves up and formed a game plan to take care of this improved X. Thanks to Robin spilling the beans on how the base suit was being powered, two groups had set out trying to find and protect the last known place to receive said ore. Luckily, Cyborg had used his advanced scanners to locate trace amounts and send them to each Titan. However, Robin had thus gone off on his own once more.

Following along the edge of the city known pier, the bionic teen had his shoulder light illuminate the murky ground while searching for footprints. Unluckily, there were no traces of any activity. Having found a dead end with his part of the scavenging, the half robot pulled up his Titan communicator on his right arm to report his findings.

In a deep serious voice, the large teen gave his input, "Westside is clean. Did you guys find anything?"

Mentally pulling up the images of any security cameras within his friend's vicinity, Cyborg was able to get a full body view of everyone. While he trusted them to be able to take care of themselves, the dark skinned hero always worried about his teammates. The Titans usually didn't split up to check for clues, mostly due to having more success as a group. He guessed it was his group role as something of an elder brother that had him worried. Or it could have been the fact that someone just as, if not more so, skilled than his friend and leader Robin was parading as the infamous Red X.

Peering down at his forearm, the group checked in with one another. First came Starfire who generally looked okay, but held a worried and displeased look on her face. That may have meant that she was saddened to not have been useful in finding any clues, or that she's worried over Robin's mental state lately. Not that he could blame her.

"Thus far, my search has been unsuccessful," the alien girl appeared to be surrounded by ancient text and shelves. Could mean she was in an exhibit or something close to it. Like another 'Crossroads'-type store.

Beast Boy did not surprise him in the least. The idiot was checking in a zoo, but he couldn't fault the kid. That's where a signal of xenothium had been found.

"What she said," the green shapeshifter had undone his transformation while waiting for the last person of the team to report in.

Lastly Raven arrived, giving a short answer, "Ditto."

Before Cyborg could analyze where the cloaked reader was located, Robin appeared and overrode what they have been doing. He wanted to question the spiky haired teen, but it wasn't the time to do so.

"Titans! I know where Red X is going to strike. Sending coordinates," and like that, the brief interaction had ended.

Before Cyborg could rush to meet his team, a blinding red crashed into his form. The blast shocked and burned him, leaving him in an unconscious state. Toppling over like a freshly cut tree, the giant of a teen face planted into pavement.

* * *

 **「South Jump City - Night」**

Standing near the edge of technology tower, Robin watched as people below him enjoyed their night. The random citizens all unaware that crime has been active as of late while the heroes who never put in a day of rest guard their false sense of peace and security.

' _I must stop X, this is my duty… my responsibility._ ' the caped crusader thought to himself.

His arm length cape fluttered in the slightly chilly breeze. If one were looking from the ground below to the sky above, that person would probably mistake Robin for the protector of Gotham city.

The cry of an incoming bird distracted the teenage hero from his inner musings.

Seeing his team leader brooding over the edge of a building, Beast Boy thought to confirm something. "So, you're pretty much kicking yourself for not getting rid of that Red X suit when you had the chance, huh?" The annoying green kid finished with a chipper tone. However his carefree attitude and childlike view on many topics didn't allow him to realize that his teammate was already downtrodden. No need to have him sulk more.

Though when Robin hunched over and trembled, most likely in irritation at having his mistake poked fun at once again, he thought the boy would snap at him. Quickly trying to salvage the situation, the green hero laughed nervously, "Haha, forget I said anything."

A slight reddening of his features and the downward tilt of his pointy ears had shown Robin that he meant no harm.

None could actively see nor could tell, but Robin rolled his eyes at his comrade. Turning his head back to the city, he felt some sort of answer would be sufficient to his friend. "I couldn't destroy it. The power core is too dangerous to dispose of. If I did anything reckless, we'd all get blown up. It was supposed to be locked away for good."

A shimmering sound caught the attention of both parties. Raven, who had her hood up that covered a majority of her face, emerged from the ground below. Her dark powers that had been outlined with a faint white light, shone and surged outwards in all direction.

"No sign of Red X," reported the girl. Her face hadn't changed, no betraying emotion had shown through her impassive mask. Out of them all, Robin supposed she was still angry at him for betraying her trust, but would continue to act professionally. Removing her hood, the leotard loving girl awaited what they would do next.

Starfire dropped down from the sky, landing next to her polar opposite. Though at this time she wasn't her normally cheery self. Thank God, they managed to curb her horrifying swearing habit though.

"Nor of Cyborg."

Looking down at his communicator, Robin did his best to try to contact the technician of the team.

"Cyborg, report. Cyborg!"

He gave a moment for the call to go through but found that they couldn't wait around forever. Still clutching the communicator, he sauntered to his team. "X must have attacked him. If Cyborg's hurt, it's my fault."

The other three could tell he was taking the news hard, but blaming himself over every action and consequence would never get the anywhere. Starfire went to comfort him, while the other two stood by. They were still miffed over the fact that his suit was in the wrong hands.

A voice that sounded double layered came from above. Red X, who was crouched on a ledge just above the four Titans, seemed to be watching their every action. "Personally," standing to his full height, the mysterious man took an aggressive stance, "it looks much better on me."

Swiping both hands towards the Titans, an array of x-shaped projectiles soared at a frightening speed. Starfire and Robin, both of whom were closer to their opponent, distanced the space of the sharp objects from them by jumping backwards. As soon as the threat had been evaded,Red X leapt forward and occupied their recent position. Looking to his direct left, the other two had begun to engage him.

Raven started a chant of her signature magical spell while floating midair with the green hero transforming into a rampaging rhino. Though their short burst of camaraderie had been cut early.

X threw an expanding projectile that caught both teens. The boy and girl were skidding along the top of the building, almost falling over the edge had it not been for Starfire who was looking out for her friends. Unfortunately, the unexpected weight of Beast Boy's change caused her to falter for a bit. But with a brief surge of confidence and push, the Tamaranian lifted the two and set them down a fair distance away.

* * *

Red X sighed inwardly. ' _What was that man thinking? These kids have a long way to go if they wanna do anything useful. Tch._ '

Clicking his teeth together, he waited for the Boy Wonder to reach his position. The boy was consumed by what looked to be irritation and anger. At what, the thief couldn't tell, but it was clouding his rational decision making. Pulling out a sharpened X that doubled as a dagger or blade, the assailant deflected a punch and let the brightly dressed teen sail by him.

Watching him closely, Robin stumbled forward, not expecting the miss. Changing direction he attempted a second strike like the first, yet the expectation turned out the same as the first. Though this time he fell onto his knees.

Wobbly rising to his feet, the teen hero panted in exasperation. Turning to face Red X, he was caught off guard as the man used a dirty trick and pulled on his eye mask. Not enough to remove it, but to snap back at him and cause a stinging on his eyes.

Seeing his opponent occupied, X free fell from the top of the building into an opening that led to the center of the main lobby.

* * *

Calming down from the pain of his mask snapping back at him, Robin cursed inwardly. He'd kick that guy's ass then take the suit back from him. Readjusting his mask, the bright coloured teen looked where the others were.

Raven looked less than amused, having Beast Boy's rhino tail in her face and butt too close for her liking. Speaking of the green animal, when Starfire attempted in pulling off the X that held him and Rae together, instead he changed into his human appearance.

"Dude~ You think you gave this guy enough gadgets."

It was a rhetorical statement, but the Titan's leader noticed the frustrated sarcasm easily.

* * *

 **「Xenothium Mining Facility - Night」**

Regaining their bearings, the group of four entered the secure facility. Looking around, they saw different directions. It seemed as if splitting up was the best and only option for now.

"Split up and be careful. I don't want anyone else getting hurt," said Robin, who referenced Cyborg.

Running off in their own direction, it would be a good while before the Titans fought alongside each other.

* * *

Robin, who explored a large portion of his part of the building, found himself at a fork in the pathway. His gut feeling told him to go right, but a subtle noise that emanated from the left drew his attention. Increasing his pace, he hurried down the hall.

Unknown to him, X silently followed just out of his senses.

* * *

In another part of the building, Raven glided along the floor. Her guard was up because she didn't want to end up as a burden. A shadow disappearing into a room caught her eye; against her better judgment, she dutifully followed.

Stepping into the plain space, whatever had the shadow disappeared. Behind her a heavy set of footsteps surprised her. The form didn't belong to anything she had witnessed, but before the girl could question it, she was blasted by a mysterious red liquid which hardened on contact. Whatever was consuming her, Raven had little choice but to succumb to her captors.

Her last coherent thought was of none other than her whiskered boyfriend.

' _Naruto…_ '

* * *

Using his superior senses and ability to transform into other animals, Beast Boy believed he was the best person other than Cyborg to track Red X. His transformation into a bloodhound was one of the smartest strategies the young hero could have chosen, in his own opinion.

It may have been a blessing, but it could also have been a curse in disguise. Once the hero turned bloodhound caught a different scent other than his own, he immediately turned his muzzle to face the new addition. However, when he did, the green animal regretted his decision.

Not having enough time to make a sound, a collar was put around his neck and then turned on to shock the hero into a blissful comatose state.

* * *

Unaware of her friends situations, Starfire adopted a more cautious approach to searching the strange building. The Tamaranian princess couldn't ignore the feeling, but the further she traveled, the more she felt a shiver travel through her spine.

A notable thud rang in her ears causing her to turn in alarm and activate her starbolts. Set in a defensive stance, the girl managed a to ask a question despite her reluctance to fight. "Wh-Who are you?"

A torrent of water doused any chance of immediate reaction. The fizzling of her powers had the effect of steam being formed profusely.

* * *

Returning to Robin, he found a large stainless steel door that most likely held what the Titans were searching for. Unfortunately for him, X was nowhere in sight. Cupping his chin, the hero thought maybe he hadn't found this location yet.

' _I should call the others, it'd be best to set base here,'_ right as he was going to pull out his communicator, a frightened scream tore through his thoughts. _'Starfire!?_ '

Instead of waiting around, the Boy Wonder rushed back the way he had come. Had he turned around, the bright leader would have come face to face with the assailant they had been after for some time now.

It seemed as if a deity was deliberately separating the Titans because instead of allowing Robin to go and help his not-so-secret-crush, the thief that had plagued his mind reached out to him first. Calling out to him, Red X almost mimicked a somber tone.

"What's the matter kid? Don't ya want to play?" He held up his weaponry that was held strikingly similar to the way an acquaintance of his held them.

"After all, they're your toys…" taunted X. Missing on purpose, the peculiar thief destroyed the control switch that kept the door closed. Running through the now open entryway, Robin followed after him.

The chase was on!

* * *

Being careful in his movements as he relentlessly pursued the masked individual, Robin tried imitating the acrobatics the man performed. Since their speed and agility were relatively the same, the rest of the chase all came down to experience and the clever tricks the other could come up with.

Cautiously hunting as closely as possible, the sight of his newfound rival in the X suit carelessly waiting for him sent warning bells to erupt in his mind.

' _What is he planning?_ ' thought the tights wearing teen.

Trailing after X through the xenothium supplying factory made Robin wary. He didn't have the expanse gadgets and weaponry that the X suit was compatible with.

Soaring downward into what felt like the core of the Earth, Robin felt confident that he'd catch up to the thief. The overconfident Titan was unprepared when the infiltrator used a gadget to make the glass intangible for a long enough span of time to allow him passage. Yet when Robin descended, that time eluded the boy, causing him to plant face first into the plastic-glass. Silently belittling the boy at the lack of finesse, Red X casually sauntered away.

* * *

Using his many talents, Robin found a way to pierce the material used to guard the volatile substance. Coming up to a black tiled area, The squinty eyed Titan glanced around the room for any irregular activity. The lack of presence caused him to wonder if X had even stumbled upon this place yet.

Suddenly, a push from behind made him curse profusely. Words were said conceitedly behind him, "After you."

Regaining his bearings, the hero immediately faced the-now cross armed villain.

"May want to pay closer attention, Wonder Boy," retorted the assailant. The skull masked man pointed at his feet, making Robin wonder what was so special about this room.

The black tiles lit up at his position that reminded him of a cross hairs. Getting into a ready position, the noise of activating machinery alerted him of an impending crisis. Above him, what looked to be a laser pointer charged where the 'X' was lit.

' _How ironic…_ '

In an almost amused tone of voice, his adversary said, "Watch where you're going kid. X marks the spot."

Without warning, the charged automation fired where the tiles marked location was present. However Robin deftly evaded his imminent doom. Though as soon as he touched down on another area, the cross hairs reacted and appeared beneath him. In a flurry of evading and relocating, Robin made no move to rest as his life directly depended on it.

Seeing an open doorway leading to the next chamber, the hero's hopes for escaping his predicament shot up. Though once again, Red X managed to dash his desire for rest.

Leaping from the ceiling, X entered the open entryway and closed the path before Robin could safely pass through. When the door shut in his face, the brightly coloured leader widened his eyes as the buzzing light of his demise inched toward his crouched form.

* * *

Locking the thick steel door behind him, X admired the floating crimson tube. The way it was presented was almost hypnotic. No other security barriers, nor pesky heroes that kept him from his prize.

"Xenothium ore," pressing a button on the control panel that stood before the floating tube, Red X watched as it was lowered into the ground before being presented to him via the delivery path.

Cradling at like a mother would a newborn child, X borrowed a transmission crate. Stuffing inside several more tubes of xenothium to last him a good while.

"Too bad Wonder Boy wasn't able to see this. Could have been more satisfying," once the words slipped from his mouth, the tell tale sign of metal being dissolved became apparent. In this case, the door behind him had its outer ring destroyed by what he could only discern was the giant laser.

' _How?_ ' thought the thief. There was no possible way to escape that situation.

Once the door had fallen from its hinges, Robin stepped out. In his arms was the laser held menacingly with coils, tendrils and wires sparking behind the teen.

"Who said I was gone?" Quickly bounding over to his enemy, Robin didn't allow him any movement. Delivering a devastating blow to start the anticipated fight, X slammed against the opposing wall. Shrugging off the instigating attack, X rose from the ground as the two adversaries shared a look.

"Kid, you are taking life way too seriously."

Running at one another, both parties traded blows. X dove under the hero and rolled away as Robin barely sailed over him with another spin kick. Landing, he looked over his shoulder to see the man had only wanted to create enough space to relax a bit.

Clutching his utility belt, the bright hero palmed a handful of circular bombs. Swiveling in place, he hurled them at X who dived to the side.

Flipping in midair, he landed on his feet and crouched low to the ground. Using speed learned from a certain individual, he returned the favor with x-shaped projectiles. Seeing his work, he was satisfied to the point of just barely missing his target. When the masked kid had enough of the back and forth of flying weaponry, X saw that he decided upon a direct approach.

Narrowing his eyes at the staff in hand, X showed his insignia on the flat side of his fist. It glowed for a moment before the X enlarged a couple times to form blades attached to his gauntlet.

Engaging his opponent for what seemed to be the final time, the two exchanged blows. Their reaction times were evenly matched for a time. As Robin subjected himself to use an underhanded tactic to separate the two, X switched up his methods as well. Clenching his fists, the blades on his gauntlets began to spin; now resembling a buzzsaw, X had no qualms about mincing the teen.

Wary from the new addition to the suit, Robin changed from attacking and blocking to outright defending and dodging. He wasn't completely sure what to expect next so he settled on a wait and see method.

Red X seemed to be frustrated despite not voicing his thoughts. However, the blatant aiming for his head and neck appeared to be enough to the Titan. Clashing with the previous owner of the suit, the two glared while struggling for dominance.

"How― Why did you steal the suit? What are you after?" grunted Robin. It didn't make sense. His security system was brilliant. To see it worthlessly tossed aside while the dark treasure within was stolen was a touchy subject. How could a person waltz into the Tower and steal something so highly guarded while walking out unnoticed and unscathed?

"Whatever I want. Not everyone likes to play the big villain kid… I'm a thief. I'm not threatening your precious city. Even if I was, your little team isn't the only one who has its best interests for it. Just looking out for #1."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh chuckles. I wasn't supposed to reveal that," kicking away the amateur hero, X felt their time together had been extended for longer than necessary. "Besides, I'm not such a bad guy… once you get to know me."

Though their focus was on each other, the two opponents failed to remember: always be aware of your surroundings. Thanks to this little tidbit, a third party who appeared to be independent of both the Titans and Red X, gathered their weaponry and disposed of the two fighters before they could register what had taken place.

X was a simple matter because he was faced away from the group of white clad gatherers. Robin on the other hand, had given them quite a bit of trouble before succumbing to their sheer amount of numbers. However, just before the leader of the Titans could slip into unconsciousness, one of the white clad members set a pre-recorded message down in front of him.

The sender was someone he knew very well. Feeling betrayed and used, Robin passed out.

* * *

The barest feeling of a tugging sensation reached the edge of his senses. Knowing who was subtly calling for him, Naruto flashed to the indicated beacon. Focusing his senses, the whiskered teen felt his hired mercenary along with another familiar presence in the room. Deciding to remain hidden for the moment, Naruto chained together a few seals that Jiraiya had taught to him in the past.

"Tōton Jutsu," thought the sapphire eyed boy. This technique was given to him by Jiraiya in case he was ever cornered by enemies he knew he couldn't outright fight. Though the thought of that ever happening was slim, Naruto couldn't help but be grateful to the perverted sannin for worrying about him and teaching him another escape and infiltration tactic. In times such as these, Naruto's respect for the Toad Sannin increased dramatically.

His body then melded with his surroundings, matching the colour scheme and machinery around him. He was lucky there was only inanimate objects around, else it'd be much more difficult to arrange the chakra needed to keep the jutsu active. If light were added to the equation, Naruto would have to mold the chakra even further to allow the light to bend at a certain angle to keep his presence hidden. And Naruto hadn't progressed any further with the hiding technique to deal with that situation at all.

The more intricate the surroundings, the more complicated his chakra had to be weaved to make the appearance of him matching the background.

Returning to the situation at hand, Naruto waved away the distracting thoughts. Seeing Robin cage his hired man in a circular barred prison, Naruto listened in to what the two conversed about.

* * *

Coming back to his senses, Red X had his eyes focus behind the mask. Realizing where he was, he thought out loud, "Ungh, ahh, okay. Who were the moon men?"

Working machinery was made known to his ears. He hesitated in his stance ready for a fight to take place. However, the person behind the mask was surprised when instead of a brawl, bars rose from beneath his feet, trapping him in a spherical prison.

"Criminals," came the short retort. Swiveling in place, X came face-to-face with his suit's previous owner, Robin of the Teen Titans. "Just like you."

In a smooth robotic-like voice Red X decided to irritate the composed leader. "Come on kid. You don't really think this little play pen can hold me."

Robin didn't bother wasting his breath on the thief. He merely walked up to the control panel that held all the available options for the supposed space. Pressing a button, the colourful masked leader was treated to the sight that brought a slight twitch of the lips.

Still grasping the bars, X was shocked with a generous amount of electricity. Forcing himself to release his hold on the metallic bars, X recoiled on how easily the boy before him result to such drastic measures.

"How touchy. Didn't even bother to warn me."

Deepening his frown the caped hero clicked his teeth. "You don't even care, do you?" Seeing that the person didn't respond, he continued, "A lowlife maniac just got his hands on enough xenothium to disintegrate the entire city. And it's your fault!"

Turning his body to the side while crossing his arms over his chest, Red let him speak. Once he saw that he was finished with his little rant, the taller figure included his own input, "Don't ya mean… our fault?"

"At least I'm going to do something about it. And if you cared about anything other than yourself, you'd be helping." He pointed towards the man wearing his personally crafted suit. Robin was aggravated that people like him existed in the world. So selfish to everyone else, only interested in his own personal gain.

In a haughty voice X replied, "Sorry kid. Some guys don't like to play the hero."

Turning to leave the establishment, Robin left him with one last statement, "I'll be back to take you to jail…"

Eyeing the panel that restricted his movements, Red instead revealed a paper emblem with intricate writing on one side that was held in the palm of his hand. X looked at the parchment in interest. Wanting to get out of his current predicament, he slammed it somewhat forcefully onto his person; unknowingly releasing a wave of energy that reverberated back to its creator.

* * *

Once Robin exited the extent of his sensing ability, Naruto released his jutsu and let himself be known.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself in a pinch, ne?"

"Don't underestimate me. Calling you was the simplest solution that's all," shrugged the masked being.

"Whatever. Did those kids impress you a bit? I noticed none of them had any lasting injuries despite your capabilities."

X had to hold in a snort at this proclamation. He knew the teen before him was more powerful than he let on. After all, he had helped him retrieve the Red X suit with no difficulty at all. Even going as far as to help upgrade some of the more useful features. The only conditions were that the man could hire him at a moment's notice for specific requests and that he had to keep whatever he saw to himself.

At first X thought this kid would be nothing short of a burden on him, however as he spent more time around the guy, the person who currently wore the X suit always chided himself not to let his guard down. Just being in his presence, Red X felt the difference between himself and the whiskered teenager. He may have had the appearance of a friendly whiskered teenager, but this person was dangerous. Almost in comparison to that one villain that he had always heard about, Slade.

The man was just, if not more, secretive than that person. He didn't know of his goals nor the reason for his actions, but X knew not to take whatever he wanted at face value.

"They have potential. But they're still undeveloped brats. Give them a few years, maybe even sooner if things go as you predict."

"Yes, well, let's get you out of there, huh?"

Channeling wind chakra to his outstretched hand, Naruto motioned for X to stand back. Sharply lashing outwards in few movements, the bars gave way and seamlessly fell to pieces.

Whistling at the supposed "trick", Red X complimented his boss. "I still have no clue how you do that."

Sniffing at the man who lightly prodded for answers, Naruto flicked his eyes to the open doorway. "Don't you have something left to do?"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved off his employer. "This job is over when I obtain my prize." He didn't mention that he'd be sure to assist the wannabe hero in his quest to save his team.

Though Naruto already suspected. "For someone who only cares for himself, you sure do have a soft side for rookies."

Having completed what he was called to do, Naruto flashed back to his home.

* * *

 **「Jump City Observational Center - Night」**

Catching the masked Titan, Red X helped the boy to his feet while mentally kicking himself. ' _I must be getting soft…_ '

"I thought you didn't like playing the hero?"

In a voice that clearly led Robin to believe he was smirking behind the mask, X replied, "Doesn't mean I don't know how."

Wordlessly accepting the mutual agreement, both parties took out the white clad opponents without struggle. Even if their weaponry could knock them unconscious with little difficulty, the user who held the weapon was fairly weak since they relied on it too much.

Ridding themselves of all the "moon men" and the wannabe villain behind the kidnapping of the majority of the Teen Titans, X and Robin dissolved their brief agreement. Now free, all Titans assembled next to their leader.

"Time to get what I came for," stated X. Snatching one of the many tubes of xenothium, he pulled away from the group to stare them down.

"Thanks for the assistance X, but that doesn't mean you can help yourself."

"Heh, no problem kid. This," he held up a single crimson vial, "should be enough to keep me going for quite awhile."

"That won't do you much good… without this," in response, Robin held up the utility belt that X once had strapped along his waist.

Eyes wide in astonishment, X let an impressed air surround him.

"Better luck next time," Robin calmly walked forward. Now that a major part of the suit was useless to the mysterious thief, he could relax.

Looking over his shoulder to the rocky terrain below, X resigned himself to having to deal with his employer once again. "Not bad kid. Not bad…" Throwing down the now useless vial of xenothium, the Red X used the small explosion as a distraction to escape. Satisfied with the talent of the Teen Titans, he supposed that Naruto was right on some accounts.

* * *

 **「Amélie's - Late Thursday Afternoon」**

After the Red X debacle, the Titans who were skeptical about Robin's loyalty apologized. Robin naturally understood and he accepted their actions. Since Naruto was present at the time of the forgiving session, he smiled knowing his partial interference had a positive outcome.

Seeing her boyfriend with a random smile plastered on his face, made his date wary but she didn't bother too much with it. The couple were enjoying a date that had been put off for longer than intended but finally realized. This time the initial suggestions had been chosen by Raven. What surprised him even more was that she asked him in front of her team. To be able to perform such a feat without submitting to the embarrassment she undoubtedly felt, Naruto was touched. Raven was becoming more comfortable around him.

The two were at a french bakery that served tea and cakes to its customers. It was located on the north end of town, so both teens didn't believe anyone would confidently recognize Raven in her entirety despite the Titans popularity. The place wasn't a restaurant that Naruto would have expected out of her, but he didn't mind the change of pace. The location was a popular venue to be used as an outing for a date so he supposed that helped her decision.

Raven frowned as she looked out the window as if she were searching for something. A voice snapped the girl from her musings. "Something wrong?" Turning her attention back to her boyfriend she nodded.

"I've had the strangest feeling that we're being watched. Since leaving the Tower," confessed the grey skinned teen, a slight shiver running down her back.

"Oh that's because we are being watched," Naruto said nonchalantly. The plate that he had ordered was filled with small appetizers in the form of finger foods. There were sandwiches and small desserts. They didn't fill him up at all, but the taste was unique to him, so the whiskered clerk didn't mind all that much.

"What!?" hissed Raven. "By whom!?" She demanded.

"Your team," Naruto answered simply. "Glass building three streets down, rooftop. Though it looks like Cyborg took off not too long ago."

Narrowing her eyes, Raven discretely searched once more and using her enhanced vision she managed to see Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy. "How long?" growled the girl. When would they get the hint that she wasn't to be coddled?

"They've been trailing us ever since the shuttle from Landon Heights. I didn't mention it since they're probably just worried about you and we couldn't take the chance of them being seen with us without attracting too much attention." Naruto explained to her as he picked up another baked good and popped it into his mouth. It was sure damn tasty. "I believe it's because you chose a place that none of you actively visited. Though I don't understand why. You can take care of yourself without issue."

Raven suppressed the urge to palm her face and sighed. "I should have known…"

"They already know we're on a date right now since we are at a popular couples location. That is probably the only reason they haven't come out from hiding." Naruto reasoned, a sly grin forming on his lips.

Raven smiled coyly, "Aren't we though? I did find it odd that you came out with me out tonight even though you could have easily turned it down. I know about the latest addition to your hobby."

Naruto's grin widened as he held up his hands in defeat, "Guilty as charged."

Though he was most likely busy from his job, Raven was touched that he decided to instead spend the night with her.

The asocial girl raised a delicate eyebrow as she glanced at her three teammates from the corner of her eye, a mischievous thought popping into her head. "Want to give them a show?"

"Hoh?" Naruto sat back while crossing his arms. "Are you sure you want to go that far just to mess with them?" the whiskered boy said, a roguish smile revealing his larger than average canines.

Catching onto his meaning, his date for the night instantly flushed. "I-I didn't mean that! I meant maybe just sneaking away and kissing a bit?"

Naruto leveled a stare at her. "You know, if you just wanted to mess with them there are simpler ways. Though I don't mind skipping the main course and going straight to the dessert."

Raven instantly returned his cheeky attitude by leveling him a flat stare. "You're going to bring that up every chance you get aren't you?"

"It's highly amusing," Naruto said with a smirk. "Needless to say however, I'm all for your plan. I do very much enjoy messing with people."

The violet eyed teen looked petulant and averted her gaze. "Maybe I don't want to kiss you anymore."

Naruto shrugged, "Oh well. I thought it would have been funny."

She snorted in exasperation "You're impossible…"

"So, about that show?" Naruto prodded, a single golden eyebrow raised in provocation.

Without even waiting to respond she stood up and walked off. Naruto blinked in confusion, she seemed irritated for some reason. "Ah, wait up! I haven't finished my tiny sandwiches yet! Raven-chan! Kuso!"

Naruto grumbled as they left the café "First you make me eat overpriced finger food, then you don't even let me finish it?"

"Suck it up." She bit back.

' _She's definitely angry. Maybe I took it a little too far. Best to leave it alone for now so her temper has a chance to simmer down._ '

Hopefully for Naruto, it will work itself out. The teen had almost forgotten how quickly a woman's moods changed. You'd think Sakura would have beat that lesson into him by now.

And so they walked down the street with an awkward silence. Raven was too annoyed, bearing on frustration, to speak with her partner; whilst Naruto became unwilling to draw her ire anymore than he already had.

* * *

 **「Jump City - Early Evening」**

Forgetting the lover's spat the two shared at the bakery, Naruto and Raven returned to their sector of Jump City.

The evening went along smoothly. The duo had a light yet filling dinner at one of her frequented diners. It wasn't too shabby, though they had garnered a lot of attention. At the other place they drew people's interest, but it wasn't obvious. Since they were centralized in the downtown region, the violet haired hero was more recognizable. The way people gawked at one of the Titans behaving like a regular citizen was astonishing. To them it seemed almost foreign. However, Naruto pushed those thoughts away in favor of focusing on his date.

The couple mainly conversed about the variety of eateries one or both wanted to try. The surrounding area had many forms of entertainment and restaurants that interested both parties. As they passed them by, the blonde and indigo haired teens mentioned stopping by for a visit or two.

As Naruto finished his meal, his eyes were drawn to the beautiful girl in front of him. Sure there wasn't anything different going on other than her enjoying the meal placed before her, but something just drew his attention. Leaning his head on his open palm, Naruto couldn't help but stare at his date. Not a word Raven had said stuck in his mind, but her natural features grabbed his interest.

While the girl was speaking, Naruto's awareness began studying the features of his significant other. Everything from the shape of her eyes and the bright colour of her irises to the way her mouth moved when she spoke. Speaking of her mouth, despite not listening to a word she said, Naruto couldn't look away from the girl's lips. When was the last time he had kissed her?

For a fleeting moment, the golden haired boy whose facial features took on a contemplative look scrunched his face in a way that resembled a fox.

Once she noticed that her boyfriend stopped answering to every little thing she said, Raven looked up from her meal. What she found embarrassed her more than she let on. The whiskered blonde teen blatantly stared in her direction without remorse. She could see a mix of affection and admiration in his bright sapphire eyes. It was both heartwarming and daunting. How long had he been watching her? And why did it take her so long to notice?

Feeling a her cheeks warm, Raven spoke up, "Naruto…?"

"Un?"

"W-What are you staring at?"

"You."

Dropping her fork at the straightforward answer. He didn't beat around the bush or hesitate. What was this moron's problem? Didn't he ever think before speaking? The two of them may have been lovers and comfortable with each other, but showing affection and such was still a foreign affair to her. It would be a long trek for the emotionally stunted girl.

* * *

 **「Jump City Streets - Night」**

Leaving the restaurant, the two wandered the quaint strip mall. There was still just under thirty minutes until their movie began so the couple decided to fulfill their desire to wander.

Raven pointed out shops that she often saw and was somewhat knowledgeable about. Instead of drifting off into his own imagination again, Naruto mentally checked off where he'd take the antisocial girl for their next outing. He enjoyed going out with another person immensely. Maybe it was because of his lackluster childhood, or his always busy schedule with his duties as a shinobi. But having this much free time and so many options to use it on had made Naruto want to explore the city.

Maybe on another occasion he'd view the sights with Gaara? Kami knows he deserves to learn more about the world and its occupants. Who knows? Maybe he'd find a hobby or something that interested him.

The day had been fairly eventful the two teens and were leisurely spending time with their loved one. Sauntering down the street, an altercation between two people caught Raven's eye. Usually she wouldn't have bothered if her team wasn't with her because she didn't view it as her business, but ever since meeting Naruto, Raven had developed a minuscule sense of justice.

An old lady was hanging onto her purse for dear life. Because of her age, the lady didn't have the strength or resolution to hold onto her belongings for a lengthy period of time. On the other side of the leathery strap was a young scruffy individual. The scene was cliche and dotty at best. Why do the modern youth lower themselves to steal from the elderly? It's understandable that they are easy targets to prey upon, but there is basically a wordless rule to leave senior citizens alone.

Slowing in her walk with Naruto, Raven made an effort to want to come to the aid of the elderly woman. Retracting her hand from the whiskered teen, the indigo eyed girl was pleasantly surprised when a hand placed itself on the small of her back, ushering her forward slightly. Offering a small smile in compensation for his understanding, the girl held both hands out to the scene with the troubled youth's figure situated between her outstretched palms.

A wave of dark energy rose from beneath his feet and circled around him. Not being used to the vice like grip from whatever ensnared him, the would be thief panicked. Witnessing his girlfriend's selfless attitude, Naruto beamed. Reaching for his phone, the sapphire eyed librarian phoned the local authorities while helping the old lady regain her bearings. Not much time had passed before the police had arrived. Though they were shocked at the revelation that one of the Titans had captured him. Nevertheless, they thanked the superhero and dragged the young man to be held.

* * *

"Thank you for all the help. If you hadn't come, I don't know what I'd do," the elderly woman inclined her head gratefully.

Looking at her companion for help, she blushed when Naruto just smiled at her. She tried offering Raven any sort of reward but the girl declined every offer. As if instinctively knowing when his lover was in emotional distress, Naruto finally came to her aid. "It was no problem ma'am. I'm sure Raven didn't mind taking time to help you. Isn't that right?"

Meanwhile, the older woman observed from the sidelines as the boy teased his girlfriend and her reacting in an endearing way. Covering her mouth she giggled lightly, which drew their attention to her. "Oh, my apologies. You two really are a "compatible" couple."

Raven trembled from anxiety. Having their peers and friends know of their relationship was not a big deal now, but what if the general populace found out. ' _This is so embarrassing! You idiot. Don't just stand there!_ '

Tilting his head in such a way to convey his confusion, Naruto allowed her to elaborate.

The lady began to revel about her past and her late husband. Remembering where she was, she profusely apologized. "Sorry, sorry. I may be this age now, but when I was young I too spent time in love. Seeing the both of you makes me really envious."

Waving off her nostalgia, Raven stuttered out a response, "I-I see. Well, we'll be on our way now. Good bye." The two women of differing ages shared a mutual bow while Naruto offered a simple wave since he didn't actually do anything.

With that situation quickly making its way to the recesses of their minds, Naruto checked his watch once more. Shaking his head, Naruto called out to Raven. "We've already missed a good portion of the movie…"

Turning his head this way and that, the blonde teen made an impromptu decision. "Seems not too far from here. Shall we go to the Kiyomizu festival? It may be a bit late, but they should still be running."

* * *

Walking down a decorative brick road, the superpowered couple found a couple of small shops that catered to those with a later life than others. It appeared that because of the festival, the local outlets adjusted their schedule to fit the nightlife. Most of these shops opened their doors around the same time the majority of people got off work. And while they opened at a later time, a large portion closed around the time of first light; that gave patrons the timespan for a few hours.

Feeling brave, Naruto fell into step with his girlfriend. Lining his hand up with hers, he slipped his hand to cup hers. He found that her hand was smaller and had a gentler feel to it. The spiky blonde enjoyed this new sensation.

When she gripped his hand in response, Naruto looked up to meet her gaze. A small smile made its way onto his face that matched hers. The former shinobi wasn't completely sure how to further a relationship, seeing as this was his first true companionship. Yet seeing how his partner reacted and met his advances positively, Naruto could confidently say that he looked forward to anything they would do in the future together.

The evening went on as the pair strolled down the street. Their initial plan of having a simple date had gone to hell, but this alternative wasn't too shabby either. She had a few admirers and fans as they waved to her. They were the center of attention as civilians recognized the dark Titan from the daily news and the pizza joint.

The atmosphere had just begun to dim before glowering into darkness, a fact which let the decorative lights signalling the holiday season slowly make their appearance. Flickering bulbs and bright signs were hung in every possible way, bathing the sidewalk in a light festive glow.

Leading her in the right direction, the couple engaged in small talk while enjoying short spaces of comfortable silence.

In the background, many sources of civilians, both child and adult, took a chance to gawk at the celebrity couple. Social media had stated that one of the widely popular Titans had found herself a boyfriend and were taking their time to walk the streets of Jump City. Some were skeptical because of their own opinions regarding the superpowered teens, others thought it to be adorable. Only a handful of spectators saw the Titans as regular people who happened to enjoy the whatever grasped their attention. They might have been heroes, but the group of five were still teens that assumed a sense of normalcy whenever possible.

By immortalizing the moment in time, many captured photos of the couple as they strolled down the street. Had the two cared about publicity, one of them might have said something. Raven was already used to being in the public eye, so any form of praise or garnered observation passed over her. As for Naruto, he didn't care about others' opinion of him in the first place, so being looked at for something that been because of his involvement was nothing new to him.

"Looks like we've garnered quite the bit of attention, ne Raven-chan?" He nuzzled the crown of his girlfriend's head affectionately. She didn't seem to mind the open and unashamedly show of tenderness, but when Naruto saw her face, he snickered. The girl looked more than a little irked that her boyfriend wasn't bothered at being stared at like an attraction at an amusement park.

Smothering a half-suppressed laugh, Naruto expressed his regret. "How about on our next date, we find a place we can be alone?"

Discovering a look that screamed her incredulity, Naruto compromised. "Then how about we stay at the Tower and watch movies? I'll even cook up your favorites."

Huffing in confirmation, Naruto felt a bead of sweat form on his temple. His girlfriend was surely something. Though, he'd never want it any other way.

The blonde and violet haired couple spent just over an hour more in the spotlight before deciding to conclude their time together and heading in opposite directions.

"It wasn't what I expected, but this was fun," timidly meeting his eyes, she noticed a loving expression held within his visage. Her whiskered boyfriend didn't even speak and volumes of understanding was made clear to her.

' _Since I fell for Naruto, I've slowly come to understand one thing about myself. I want to turn the feelings in my heart into words I can confidently say._ '

* * *

 **「Crossroad Living Quarters - Friday Morning」**

Sat on the couch located in the faux master bedroom of his bookstore, Naruto couldn't help but let out another sigh as he watched the news, remote in hand as they showed footage of his date with Raven. There were various showings of pictures of the couple returning from the restaurant, leisurely spending time walking around the city and finally one of them intimately showing affection.

"At least they didn't try to interview us while we were on the date," grumbled Naruto.

That was probably the only positive outcome about this situation. They had the decency to let them have their private time together. Now the bookstore owner would probably have to deal with the reporters that had gathered outside his door. There went his morning peace out the window.

A monotonous voice made had alerted Naruto that he was no longer alone, "You had to have known that this would be a possible outcome."

Naruto turned his head to the side to take a glance at his fellow Jinchūriki who stood behind him. His face was as expressionless as it always was, though he could have sworn he saw the corners of his lips curving up at the ends. The Kyūbi Jinchūriki let out a small growl in frustration before returning his attention back to the overly large TV.

"Doesn't make it any easier. How am I even going to open the shop without them storming into the library and shoving cameras in my face?"

The indignant reply with the frustration lacing his voice had surprised Gaara. This man hadn't bat an eye when the Konoha nin confirmed their presence in the same city, yet he cares when a reporter interferes with his personal business? How strange.

"You're asking someone who, only a few years ago, was a homicidal murderer. The only thing I can think of involves killing them all with my sand," the redhead duly noted.

With a curious thought of wondering if killing them all without altering the Teen Titans, Naruto quickly stamped out the murderous reaction. "Good point."

A flash of impending doom caused Naruto to palm his face. The TV screen now read:

* * *

 **BREAKING NEWS!**

"We come to you live outside a small bookstore in Jump City that we have confirmed is run and owned by one Naruto Uzumaki. This young man, that had been repeatedly confirmed, was seen on a date with none other than the Teen Titan, Raven.

Last night we were informed by local citizens who had seen the usually cloaked, dark powered Titan walking and eating with Mr. Uzumaki. We are now outside his store waiting for it to open so we can interview the blonde haired youth. Stay tuned for more information."

* * *

After a few more minutes of watching the news, which was essentially the news crew showing more pictures from last night repeatedly. There were multiple angles and different levels of saturation in each picture. A couple of the photos looked professional while a majority of them appeared to have been taken on a phone.

Striding over to the balcony that overlooked a portion of his bookstore, Naruto heard people who could have been scrambling to be the first columnist in his story.

Seeing as the journalists who remained outside of 'Crossroads' walls refused to let this matter rest, Naruto let out one last sigh before standing up and striding over to the stairs. Stopping for a moment to do one last check up over the expansive area, the blonde haired teen moved gracefully with surprising agility around the floor making sure everything was in place like he did every morning.

Gaara stood rigidly at the entrance, eyeing his companion as he made note. When the blonde slowed to a halt on the first level of the building, the dark rimmed eyed boy supposed he was satisfied with the appearance. They shared a brief nod and composed himself so he didn't immediately look as if he hurriedly completed last minute alterations.

Gesturing to the still locked door, the redheaded Jinchūriki complied with his will to continue and opened the door.

What Gaara didn't notice however was that as soon as he turned his back Naruto had quickly performed a shunshin to the second floor and retreated to one of the back rooms so he wouldn't be seen, leaving the unprepared boy at the mercy of the reporters. The cameras and their consistent flashing in his stoic face the moment the door was unlocked was a hilarious sight to the hidden blond. If it wasn't for the fact he was purposely trying not to kill them, the redhead might have been amused at the looks on their faces when they realise he wasn't Naruto.

Ignoring their questions, the raccoon eyed boy turned around without a word, picked up a stack of books that were had been placed on the counter and started to reshelve the books around the store. The moment he moved away from the door, the reporters rushed in and began their search for the owner of Crossroads.

After about a minute of looking, one of the reporters finally got fed up with the needless hunt. A pretty blonde woman in a black dress that had a navy blue blazer draped over her and caked on make-up, walked up to Gaara and tapped him on the shoulder. When he didn't respond right away, she walked around the youth so she was facing him, a slight frown on her face at being ignored before she replaced it with what she thought was a charming smile.

"Hi, I'm Summer Day with Channel 4 news. I'm sure you've heard of me," the uninterested stare met her introduction. The reporter tried looking away from his eyes, but something compelled her to stare right back. When he blinked, Summer Day found the rest of the commercial organization that had chosen to take on this story with her was silent. Clearing her throat, the fake enthusiasm laced her tone once more, "Anyway I was wondering if you could tell me where Mr. Uzumaki is so we can get an interview."

He just stood there, staring at her without any emotion on his pale face and without realising it the reporter took a step away from the odd redhead. The scar on his forehead only seeming to add to his intimidation. Smiling, at least on the inside at the fact he still could intimidate a person with no effort at all, Gaara raised an eyebrow at the woman before turning his back to her and walking towards the stairs. The lack of reply or even acknowledgment of each of the newsmen and women was met with determination to complete the goal they had set out for.

* * *

 **「Balcony Area」**

When Gaara reached the second floor, the woman and the rest of the reporters following gaped at the old texts and artifacts that had been located in this area. The cameramen zoomed in on a few of the open grimoires, everyone was astounded at the intricacy and complex detail they contained.

Naruto sat at the railing of the room, his usual table had been occupied with his restoration equipment on the table and an old, leather bound book in front of him. A steaming cup of what Gaara assumed was tea had been placed far away from anything he worked on in case there was a spill. The teenaged blonde wore a pair of special glasses that could be used as a magnifying lens, not that he really needed them. It was mostly for show, he really didn't want to interact with the obnoxious reporters.

He kept his back turned to the group as they approached, seeming not to notice as they came up behind him. The moment Summer saw him at the table, the reporter walked past the redhead and interrupted whatever the two were conversing about. She struck a pose for an odd reason next to Naruto as her cameraman mentioned that the filming had begun.

"This is Summer Day and I'm here next to Naruto Uzumaki, suspected boyfriend of none other than the Teen Titan herself, Raven. Mr Uzumaki, is there anything you would like to say?"

Moving the head of the microphone so he could talk into it, Summer stood there smiling at the camera as she waited for him to voice his thoughts. However after a long pause, her smile faltered slightly. The way her eyes glinted agitatedly in the fluorescent lighting, Summer shifted her position to be placed immediately beside the blonde teen, who still hadn't even looked up from his work. After sending another smile to the camera, the woman pulled the microphone back to her face.

"Well… can you comment on the rumour that you are dating Raven from the Teen Titan's?"

Similarly to the first question, she received no verbal answer. For the first time since she had taken up the job, Summer frowned. Becoming stressed with the unresponsive client, the platinum blonde woman pressed forward with another question, "Mr. Uzumaki do you have anything to say. Anything at all?"

"Your name is ridiculous."

All previous chatter and noise in the room went silent at his choice of words. The remaining reporters were baffled as they tried to understand what he had just said. No one had ever dared repeat those words to the widely known Summer Day. Said reporter's smile got even more strained.

Believing to have heard wrongly, Summer Day asked the teen to repeat his statement, "What was that?"

Letting out a sigh, Naruto took off the glasses and slowly turned in his chair so that he was facing them all. His eyes landed on Summer he let a small smile cross her lips.

"I said your name is ridiculous. What parent would name their daughter Summer Day? Either they had a strange sense of humour or you changed it later down the line for whatever idiotic reason," Naruto tore into the pride of the woman who stood before him. Any sense of formality or manners went straight out the window.

"Right about now, I bet you're all wondering why I'm saying all of this. The fact is I don't care what any of you think and as far as I'm concerned you're a bunch of vultures circling around what you're hoping to be your next big meal. So desperate for a story that you are willing to turn people's lives upside-down to get it. I will say this only once, I have nothing to say to any of you, and unless you're here to buy or rent a book I want you to leave. I have work to complete and you people are taking up space."

After his little rant Naruto regarded them for awhile longer, including a now red faced Summer Day, put his glasses back on, and continued his work. When a few minutes had passed and none of them had left Naruto exhaled audibly. "Gaara, could you escort them out? If any resist you know what to do."

Nodding the redhead Jinchūriki walked to the front of the group and motioned for them to leave, but none of them moved. After waiting for a moment, Gaara let out a sigh of his own and raised his arms out to his side, getting the full attention of the group of reporters. A menacing cloud of sand had drizzled slowly from his lengthy sleeves while it somehow managed to float midair. The reporter's eyes widened comically like dinner plates as an abundance of sand that shouldn't have been possible, came out of Gaara's sleeves. The way a portion of the sandy substance circled around the stoic boy protectively led them to believe he was another meta-human or hero under his own power. Slowly the sand crawled towards them, prompting the unwelcome guests to think twice about staying.

"Leave."

That one word was all it took for the group to hightail it for the door with their pride licking the ground between their legs.

* * *

 **「Jump City Streets - Noon」**

Later that day Raven, Starfire and Terra were making their way down the street to Naruto's store. The entirety of the Titans had all seen the failed interview on the news in the morning and weren't sure if they should be worried or if they should laugh; the looks on the reporters faces when Gaara had brought out his sand was priceless. He was now almost as big a story as Naruto himself and the news stations were putting pictures up of the redhead as he let his sand out with question marks around him. There was even gossip of him being a possible new recruited Titan.

Except for Terra, who was still fairly new to the team and had yet to join the others in the field as Robin worded it, all the members of the Teen Titans had all been at the mercy of Summer Day at least once. Even Beast Boy didn't like her, and he had nothing against most people, so when Naruto talked her down on TV it had brought a smile to all their faces.

Robin was still doing research on the strange symbol Raven had provided. He had a spare computer that was still processing anything that could be linked to the image and had started to make calls with his contacts around the country trying to find where it was from. The more the duo of suspicious Titans looked into secretive matters, other things slowly became uncovered.

What was strange was when Cyborg found a suitable translation that made the most sense. After spending half the night trying to translate the word Jinchūriki the mechanical teen decided to learn Japanese. He learned kanji and romaji that dated back as far as the Edo period to understand many aspects of the foreign language. At least, that's what he told the other members, all he really did was download the information into his head.

It was because of this that he was able to get a rough translation. From what he was able to workout Jinchūriki could be translated as 'Power of Human Sacrifice', which had them all worried.

The biggest problem however was that Raven couldn't ask the blonde any further questions without admitting she had her friends look into it. The guilt was plaguing her mind the more she thought about it, without a doubt Naruto wouldn't be happy should he find out.

The three female Titans had just turned the corner of the street, Raven still lost in thought, when they froze in place.

Crowded outside the bookstore with cameras rolling was what could only be described as a small army of reporters. Some of them were just standing around as they recorded footage for their channel in a small space. Those who Raven assumed to be on break were talking to each other while others were talking into their microphones as they gave updates of what had been happening.

Mindful of their surroundings, a no name reporter had spotted them coming around the corner and it was like a dam had been broken. It wasn't much of a surprise when the first to reach them was Summer Day, her false happiness in place as she immediately faced her cameraman.

"I'm here outside the bookstore of Naruto Uzumaki with none other than Raven and Starfire. Raven, could you shed some light on the relationship you have with Naruto? Jump City is dying to find out more."

The grey skinned teen didn't even try to hide the frown that came to her face. Without bothering to answer the pushy woman, Raven gathered her energy and enveloped the ground beneath her in a threatening showcase. The girl didn't mean anyone harm, but she just wanted to intimidate the lady in hopes that they'd leave the subject be for the moment. The trio of girls finally got control of the crowd and walked forward with the sole purpose of entering Crossroads. However before they could reach the entrance, they were stopped by a familiar voice that made them stop.

"Long time no see Raven. Come to visit your little boyfriend?"

They hardly had time to evade because a car came hurtling towards them. Thankfully Raven protected the reporters and their associates who stood atop the pedway that was influenced by her darkness. Unfortunately, the vehicle smashed through into the front of the store until it was embedded more than halfway. The reports that had been following them all ran to the sidelines, out of reach from the inevitable fight that would be taking place but close enough to record the outcome.

Facing the direction in which the sound had come from the three girls saw the trio of H.I.V.E. students.

On the opposite side of the street with smug looks on their faces stood Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth, who was dusted his hands from just throwing the car.

"How'd you like that butt munch!" exclaimed the child genius.

Jinx merely smirked, her velvety voice carried to the girls opposite her team. "So we heard you had a boyfriend and decided to pay him a visit. Guess we got lucky and ran into you on the way."

The car which had been previously lodged in the front entrance of the bookstore, burst out as if it was shot from the end of a canon with a trail of sand behind it. The intricate design and outer appearance had been ruined, but the wooden structures that were carved to have the look of trees that supported the building didn't budge at all. Had they been destroyed the building probably would have fallen. She thanked whatever deity was out there for the small mercy.

For almost a minute, the surrounding area was silent as the spectators waited for the dust to clear. It was while they were patiently waiting that two shadows appeared, a little fuzzy around the edges, but still clearly human.

The dust finally having settled, revealed the sight of both Naruto and Gaara walking side by side to join the fray. The Ichibi Jinchūriki adopted his usual posture of having arms crossed over his chest with sand at the ready. However it was easy to see the annoyance on Naruto's face from a mile away as he stalked forward, past a protesting Raven and into the road between the two groups. His piercing sapphire eyes locked on the large form of Mammoth.

"Did you just throw a fucking car through the front of my store?"

Blinking in confusion for a moment, the large teen scratched his head.

"Uh… yeah?"

"Well, are you going to pay for it?"

For a moment everything went silent, everyone who was within hearing distance of the blonde staring at him as if he were insane. Getting over their shock at the rather straight forward question, however stupid it sounded in their minds, the three villains began laughing uncontrollably.

Jinx, being the only one able to coherently speak, asked the whiskered librarian, "Are you kidding? You really think we would pay for it, hahaha!"

"Yes. I do." Naruto ignored the continued laughter, his frown deepening slightly as he tensed his stance, ready to take any necessary action. Without warning, he appeared to have vanished to those watching.

Nobody had time to realize what was going on until Naruto reappeared in the air right in front of Mammoth. Maneuvering his body in midair, the former shinobi swung his leg in an arc and kicked the large redheaded teen.

What happened next was startled the crown even more as the burly form of the heavy set H.I.V.E. student was sent soaring through the air prior to crashing into a wall on the other side of the street.

Landing in a crouched position on the ground in front of Gizmo, Naruto used the technological expert's disbelieving gawking to his advantage. Leaping over his head so he faced the child's all purpose harness. Using a leg sweep to knock him off balance, the blonde librarian plucked him from the air only to slam him into the concrete. A gargled gasp allowed Naruto to know he wouldn't be a threat. Separating the boy genius from his high tech backpack, one was thrown a good distance away whereas the damaged harness was still held in the hands of his assaulter. Gizmo rolled to a stop, ending on his stomach.

Showcasing strength that shouldn't have belonged to a normal civilian, Naruto tore the metal object in two.

By this time Jinx was able to recover from her shock and sent a bright pink wave of bad luck energy straight at Naruto who, seeing the energy wave out of the corner of his eye, jumped up into the air. Tucking his feet in as it sailed under him and hit a postbox causing it to explode. Landing in a crouch the blonde propelled his body in a burst of speed. The pink haired girl, who kept sending out waves in a desperate attempt to prevent him from attacking her, doubled over in pain after Naruto had come close enough to encounter the strange teen.

The world gave the impression of slowing around her as Jinx's eyes came face to face with his. Until this point Naruto's vision, more specifically his right eye, had altered from its normal cerulean to a burning red. It was a complete contrast to his icy blue eye that seemed to be filled with nothing but regret and sadness, as if he was sorry for what was happening. The frightening modification to his eyes showed a distinct deranged glint to them. The ambitious go getter of the H.I.V.E. students swore she heard a mad cackling voice ringing in her ears. The center of her chest had begun to tighten and her breaths had shortened to irregular gasps.

The pink haired metahuman that manipulated probability had her eyes roll into her head before falling limp in the arms of the blonde store clerk.

* * *

Seeing the girl lose consciousness, Naruto gently set her down next to her allies.

Losing the serious attitude he took on while dismantling the trio of H.I.V.E. Academy students, Naruto managed to peer around him. The amount of property damage was a bare minimum with the store opposite his, his own abode, and the potholes in the concrete being the most noticeable. His body now was posterized to show he didn't care for the public incident he single handedly solved. Using a serene and graceful stride, the long blonde book owner returned to Gaara's side. The sand user hadn't moved at all during the fiasco. It wasn't as if he was needed.

After a moment of searching throughout the faction of news reporters his eyes landed on Raven, who was looking at him with the same expression on her face as everyone else. He sent her a lopsided grin much like the ones he used to give people back when he was in Konoha, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Witnessing what could only be described as a massacre in the short moments that transpired, Gaara eyed the person he called a friend. There was no need to put on a display of his abilities. Had he asked him, the container of Shukaku would gladly dispose of the children. However maybe that was the reason he wanted to stretch his limbs. To finally exhibit that he wasn't as weak as the others perceived him to be.

The inexpressive boy knew trouble would find them in time now that a large amount of spectators are aware of a portion of their strength.

"Low profile? Yeah right."

* * *

 **「Crossroads - Ground Level」**

"What the hell was all that!?" ranted an angry Raven.

Naruto sighed inwardly as he tried to come up with a valid explanation to what had occurred not even an hour ago. He'd been sighing a lot lately. Maybe it was the stress he'd been building up for awhile now just starting to slowly creep out. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed them up and down slowly before bringing them to his sides. With another slight huff to himself, he looked to the angry visage of his girlfriend.

After the altercation had been cleared away by the city's police force, the H.I.V.E. trio had been hauled away to prison. Naruto had lead Raven, Starfire and Terra through the damaged entrance of his bookstore. The blonde teen allowed Gaara to deal with the press who still clambered trying to get a response from the now revealed bright haired duo. Thankfully, the emerald eyed redhead silently convinced them to depart lest he be more aggressive with his sand.

He now sat with the three female Titans across from him in his loft area, each with a cup of their preferred drink. Naruto heard the front of his store close and decided to see what Gaara had done to close up the gaping hole that was once his door.

When he peered down below, he saw that a makeshift exit made of sand and what looked to be hardened earth now shielded the store from whomever tried to walk in unannounced. The book store owner silently conveyed his thanks to his fellow Jinchūriki for his quick thought process.

The spiky haired blonde didn't know where to start, or rather, should he even tell her the entire truth?

' _Maybe if I give her half-truths and draw this out until I'm ready to come forth with everything… would she be more or less angry?_ ' Naruto pondered and fiddled with this thought faster than time allowed. He weighed the pros and cons of his decision with repercussions that could come about.

"Well?!" The girl pestered even further with the other females sharing a glance with one another. The younger blonde and two redheads of the room knew the importance of secrecy and why some had to keep them. If Naruto didn't want to share why he hid or what he was truly capable of, there had to be a good reason right? Yet they didn't want to incur the wrath of their temperamental friend. She was damn scary when bothered.

Taking a sip of his tea, Naruto held out a bit longer on responding. He should have known better, losing his already thin temper in front of so many people; reporters and journalists no less. Cameras were already on his store due to the hastily made date with Raven.

It was annoying to Naruto for all the troublesome work he had put forth to appear normal for the first time in his life. The media is trying to attract attention to a possible scandal of some sort. Being the stubborn, unpredictable person he was known to have been, Naruto wouldn't budge. He wasn't going to allow the media to get under his skin. Until those three bratty children went and destroyed what he built from scratch.

Naruto could have handled it better. Hell, he could've even gotten Gaara to do it! Now that he'd blown his cover, everyone would know that he has some sort of ability. Robin would have a field day of digging into his personal business in attempt to seek out just who he was.

The store owner sighed heavily, resting his elbows on the table and laying his face atop his open palms. Things were not going his way the past few days.

' _What more could go wrong?_ ' wondered the former shinobi. ' _Wait. Terrible choice of words for my already hectic life._ '

* * *

Seeing that her boyfriend was having an internal struggle with himself made Raven feel guilty about getting angry and annoying him with a flurry of questions. She was about to recall her initial question and comfort him, but refrained from doing so.

' _I can't let this slide! I need to know what's going on!_ '

And yet, she couldn't help but feel she was burdening him with her pushy attitude. The broody female recalled a time when her own teammates and friends did the same routine on her. Not only was it unpleasant, but it brought forth a sense of distance between them. The problem was solved eventually, though the terse emotions distanced them quite a bit.

The indigo haired girl sat rigidly and mentally prepared herself for what was to come. She wasn't going to back down this time. She wanted answers!

* * *

Leaning back into the couch Naruto let a small amused smile cross his lips, which just seemed to infuriate Raven even more.

Shrugging his shoulders, the whiskered teen finally spoke, "I don't know what you mean Raven-chan."

Narrowing her eyes at her blonde boyfriend, the grey skinned teen put her hands on her hips and leaned forward so she was staring directly down at him.

"First of all, that was the worst amount of effort at a lie I've ever heard. Beast Boy could do better," that last statement hit him hard. He was pressured for an excuse, he didn't have the lack of brain power like the shapeshifter did.

"And how about the fact you're able to move so quickly. You were invisible to the naked eye. The moment you kicked Mammoth over ten meters away and put him into a wall. Or when you just took out a trio of villains that usually takes all the Titans to at least match them in a fight. Yet you held them off and picked them apart as if they were children! It didn't even look like you were trying too hard either! I'm talking about the fact you never told me you had powers…"

At the end of her rant Raven's voice had become little more than a whisper, her eyes not even looking at him anymore. The smile left his face instantly when he saw the hurt in her eyes and without even think Naruto stood up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest as he gently stroked her back.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Raven-chan, but it's not something I like to talk about. I still don't. But when I'm ready, you'll be the first one I come to, ok?"

The only reaction he received was her nodding her head against his chest. The couple remained in that position for several moments, the other females in the room averting their eyes to give the two some kind privacy.

When Raven had calmed down enough Naruto led her to the couch and sat her down. Gaara, who had been watching the exchange with his usual stoic expression, left to gather more refreshments for the girls. He could already tell by the way Naruto had handled the situation that they would be staying for a short amount of time.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Naruto let out another sigh as he mentally prepared himself for what was coming. Without a word, Gaara returned to the balcony area with a tray of steaming tea and a plate of assorted cookies. The three girls only just noticed him with confused expressions on their faces.

' _When did he leave?_ ' Was the collective thought of all three females. The boy was very quiet, but even so, to disappear and reappear with no form of noise was slightly intimidating. Shifting their focus back to the whiskered teen, the usually jovial boy sat next to Raven. The girl looked as if she were holding back on asking a question.

Noticing their looks Naruto gave them a small smile before chuckling.

"I just, as you put it Raven-chan, ' _took out a team of villains that took all the Titans to beat like that they were children_ ', in front of a group of reporters. By now it will be all over Jump City, which means a certain easily angered individual will be bursting through that door any minute now. Gaara's going to show them through before they do any more damage to my shop."

Not a minute later Naruto's words were proven correct when Robin came into the room; Cyborg, Beast Boy and Gaara right behind him. A large frown was on his face when he saw Naruto. Walking straight up to the blonde and standing in front of him in the exact same way Raven had been not ten minutes ago, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Taking his arm from around Raven's shoulders and leaning forward so his chin resting on his hands as he tried to ignore the pounding in his head, Naruto raised an eyebrow at Robin.

"I don't like your tone, Traffic light-san."

Practically growling at the blonde, Robin's frown only increased at his words as his face turned red.

"Why didn't you tell us you had powers!"

Even with the brightly dressed teen shouting in his face Naruto still didn't lose his calm, though he did frown a little as the noise aggravated his headache even more.

"Because I didn't see it as being important. Because I have powers doesn't change anything."

"Doesn't change anything!?" The rest of the Titan's could clearly tell when Robin was about to lose it. The boy had an overwhelmingly strong taste for justice.

Taking a moment to calm himself down Robin remembered his training, he did a systematic repetition of inhaling and exhaling slow deep breaths. The slow form of meditation had relaxed his high strung nerves. A thoughtful look on the face of Naruto didn't sit well with him.

"What can you do other then having super strength and… Whatever it was you did to move so quickly?"

Leaning back in his seat, Naruto raised an eyebrow at the brightly dressed hero, shaking his head slightly. "Again, I don't see why it's intended for you to know."

Frown returning, though not to the same degree it had been before, Robin sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. "If we're going to be working together, we need to know what you can do."

The way he said this made it sound like the most obvious answer in the world. Almost as if there was no doubt in the young leader's mind that the store owner would join them and again Naruto didn't like where this was going. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Waving a hand dismissively in the air, Robin continued talking to himself as if he hadn't said anything.

"It will take a few days for you to move into Titan Tower, of course Gaara will be accepted also. We'll have to bring you up to speed with our own regimine but that should only take a few weeks, a month at the most. Then when you're settled in we'll bring you on patrols with us."

Around the room the other Titans started to get excited looks on their faces at the thought of their new friends joining the team. Even Raven couldn't conceal the small smile that formed on her lips. None of them noticed the frown that crossed the blonde's face and the way his hands had curled into fists at his side that started shaking. None except Gaara, who slowly edged away from the blonde in slight fear when he saw the look in his friend's eyes.

As for Naruto, it was taking all of his self control to stop himself from jumping up and punching Robin in the face with all his might. His head still throbbed as he saw the unbelievable happiness that crossed their faces. "I'm not joining the Titans."

Everything went completely silent at his words, the six Titans looking at him with mixtures of shock and confusion on their faces as his words seemed to sink in.

"Dude what are you talking about? Of course you're joining."

Turning his head so he was looking at the Beast Boy directly, Naruto let a bit of steel enter his voice to help get his point across. "No I'm not. If Gaara wants to he has my permission, but I will not. I just want to live a normal life."

Frowning, Robin moved so he was standing a meter in front of the blond teen. "If you have the power to accomplish something, do it. You have a responsibility to the world and help her people. Why are you so selfish to just sit on the sidelines because you can't be bothered to-!"

The brightly dressed teen was stopped in the middle of his lecture by the sound of Gaara palming himself in the head with his hand. Slowly making his way to the door and doing his best not to look directly at Naruto, the former sand shinobi braced himself for whatever his friend would do while still keeping the whiskered boy in his direct line of sight.

The air in the room started to get heavier by the moment, slowly making it harder and harder to breath as it felt like a huge weight was being dropped upon all their shoulders. All those that had been standing when this started, including Gaara, fell to their knees with wide eyes, not understanding what was happening. Then Naruto stood up, seemingly unaffected by whatever it was that was forcing them to their knees. His lengthy bangs shadowed his eyes as he looked down at Robin and at that moment the boy wonder knew, without a doubt, that the blonde teen stood in front of him could kill him without even trying.

And in a split second decision, all was right again. The gravity in the room wasn't so thick and oppressive, but the air surrounding their friend was laced with anger and clear distaste. Naruto turned and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him, the remaining pressure disappearing once the older boy had disappeared from sight. They all remained on the ground for a few minutes, none of them being able to shake the fear that had gripped their hearts only a moment ago. Using more than a fair bit of effort, Gaara stood and walked over to Robin.

"You are lucky."

Shakily getting to his feet, not quite able to look the redheaded teen in the eye after what had just occurred Robin took several deep breathes to help calm his nerves before looked the quiet teen straight in the face.

"What the hell was that?"

Eyes narrowing slightly at the tone, Gaara motioned for Robin and the other Titans, who had all regained some of their composure by now, to sit down before he started talking in a flat tone.

"Where we are from certain people are taught special skills. One of the skills we learn is called KI, otherwise known as Killing Intent. Our sensei, or better known as a teacher of sorts, were well versed in the art of using KI. From our first missions in the real world, we're told how to properly grasp the use of killing intent. The stronger the person, the stronger the intent. However, due to circumstances outside of our control, Naruto and I have abnormal amounts of killing intent. Strong enough that given the right amount of conviction, we could kill you without having to touch you," Gaara let his words sink into the minds of the teens who sat listening to everything he said. Their disbelief and incredulity were obvious. "What you bore witness to was Naruto's anger and, if he decided to do so, his declaration to kill you."

The six teens stared at Gaara in complete shock, not sure what to make of his words Naruto had been willing to kill Robin just because of what he said? It didn't make sense with what they knew of the whimsical teen that would come to the tower to hang out and laugh with them. Then again neither did the cold hearted person that single handedly demolished the three H.I.V.E. students within a few short minutes without seeming to put in any effort.

Getting over her shock before the others, Raven reached into a pocket in her cloak and pulled out a piece of paper. It was the sketch of the leaf insignia she had seen the night Naruto and her had become a couple. Holding the piece of parchment out to Gaara, making a note of how his eyes widened slightly when he saw it, she asked the question the rest of the Titans wondered about also. "What does this mean?"

"It is not my place to say. This is for Uzumaki to tell you and I will not betray his trust. I owe him too much. From what he has told me, he had been giving you clues in an attempt to let you figure it out yourself ever since the birthday party. All I will freely part to you all is that you need to think back on everything he has told you since you met, and eventually the answer will come to you."

Closing his eyes in resignation, Gaara gave them parting words, "Unfortunately, because of Robin," Looking up at his name, Robin frowned as he stood up from his seat. "Naruto probably returned to his previous mindset. For him to remember where he's currently situated will take some time. If you don't wish to become a bloody smear on the ground, I suggest you stay away from here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The question sounded like a threat, but Gaara gave him the benefit of the doubt. Crushing him in his sand just from the tone of his voice would be a terrible way to end the conversation.

Leveling a modest glare on the brightly dressed leader, Gaara shook his head before letting out a sigh.

"Where we were from Naruto was a… if you were to put it into a word, a hero, to some at least. Myself included. Regrettably because of something out of his power, he was also seen as something else. Despite the way he acts, Naruto has led a difficult life. In many ways harder than even my own."

Robin, Raven and Terra widened their eyes at that proclamation. Thinking back to Robin's party, Gaara said he'd killed because of a fit of insanity. ' _If what this guy said is true, then Naruto must be suffering more than he lets on…_ '

' _Naruto…_ '

Terra bowed her head in shame. The earth elemental understood the harsh realities that had been presented to her since coming to Jump City. Even from before, people had been wary of her because of her gift.

"A few years ago something happened. Or a more accurate explanation would be that he discovered something which finally made him reach his breaking point. Instead of becoming a villain like his peers made him out to be, Uzumaki abandoned his home village and came here. From then on, he was disillusioned by the way the world and humans as a whole acted."

Gripping his hands tightly, sand pooled around his feet the more emotional Gaara became. He may not have paid enough attention to himself, but the Titans had. Not wanting to be caught off guard, each of the Titans subtly occupied a defensive posture, except Terra. She had enough faith in Gaara's control that nothing too extreme would happen.

"Since I have been here I have been slowly trying to bring him out of his depression as a favor because he saved me when I believed only death would accept me. Now that he has started dating Raven-san, I thought I had a chance to pull him out of his personal darkness, but then you had to open your mouth and remind him why he left that life behind in the first place! You ruined weeks worth of hard work!"

By the end of his rant Gaara was practically shouting, showing the most emotion they had ever seen from him since he had been introduced. The reality of the situation caused them to worry as his words sank into their minds.

* * *

 **「Titan's Tower Living Room - Afternoon」**

Once Gaara had composed himself, he quickly and silently vacated the ground area of the now well-known bookstore. With the him gone, the rest of the occupants had gathered enough of themselves to think clearly.

"W-Why…?"

The question that just seemed to hang in the air went unanswered as Robin looked away from his friend and teammate's slightly trembling form. He could tell the girl was torn up from how he had practically made her boyfriend angry enough to want to kill them. What had he done? There was no way he could fix this with pretty words and an apology. The Boy Wonder had really messed up this time.

Swiftly turning to face her leader, she strode up to him and grabbed the front of his collar, bringing him just centimeters between them. "Why!? Why did you do that!?"

Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes. Her emotions that were so carefully controlled, now forcefully seized everyone's attention. The Titans, as a group, never openly acted to show anything but a brave front when it came to their feelings. Having unofficially decided that being sad and appearing weak would lead to their downfall. By suppressing the need to be emotional and instead using that energy to train and become better protectors of the city had worked for them, until now.

Having the capacity of using superhuman abilities, above average intelligence about subjects that resided outside socially normal situations, and a sense of justice to do what is right; the Teen Titans were still children. They still had a long way to go before any of them matured, either physically or mentally.

As teenagers, we generally believe we can take on the world no matter the cost. The mindset that we are invincible; that nothing can harm us is ridiculous. When we're young, we try to do as much as we can whenever we can. The reality of teenagers trying everything they can is undeniable. However we never consider to accept any consequences when they appear. Even as Robin kept trying to imprint his beliefs onto Naruto that if you have the power to make a difference, your role should be to protect the innocents. In spite of his selflessness and heroic mannerisms, he didn't realize his words would trigger such a negative reaction in the older teen.

* * *

The fight or flight response between the Titans and Gaara had varied.

Terra had wrapped her arms around body; it was a feeble effort to console herself. Never before had the lithe girl experienced such hate and malicious intent. The way she imagined herself being killed in such a brutal way would never be forgotten by her for a long time to come. Even during her short duration as an apprentice with Slade, Terra had never been exposed to being a target. The man was despicable due to his nature and was untrusting by default. However she had confidence that as long as she completed whatever he threw at her Terra would never be seen as disposable.

In that one instant, Naruto let his true ability show and the earth elemental honestly believed that the usually happy and sarcastic store clerk would easily eliminate them all without breaking a sweat. What a terrifying existence.

In the past, if Raven had felt any form of emotion too extremely, her powers would materialize into reality; causing destruction or reacting fiercely. In fear of harming any individual without meaning to, Raven did her best to subdue any type of emotion with a mask of indifference plastered on her attractive face. In recent months, the blue cloaked girl's powers had mysteriously become dormant.

After her first meeting that took place in Naruto's bookstore, she immediately hid herself in her room to figure out the lack of chaos that usually took place when an emotional outburst occurred. Though no matter how many texts she skimmed through nor meditating, could the dark Titan find why the lack of reaction. So she laid all the questions to rest in order to enjoy the new sensation. With the amount of happy and positive feelings that came with being around Naruto, Raven felt something that overtook her form. An overwhelming sense of peace. It was such a foreign sentiment to revel in.

Yet, with the onslaught of negative and depressed emotions that overshadowed Raven, her dark abilities resurfaced and attacked the surrounding area with a fierceness that none of the Titan's had ever experienced. It was almost in comparison as if her abilities were sentient and had a mind of its own. A small round plane of darkness rose around her; it took the shape of a raven that spread its wings.

"I thought you only wanted to ask him some questions! Not aggravate him enough to hate us," with the surge of sadness and sorrow, Raven wasn't in her right mind.

"Come on Rae, chill out. We didn't know he'd go crazy on us…" those words were the worst thing to say because Raven turned her focus onto the green boy. Shining white eyes focused on the younger member as a growl emanated from her throat.

Cyborg, trying to diffuse the situation as best he could, held his hands up and cautiously approached the distressed teen. Usually acting as the older brother figure of their team, he approached the situation he thought best. "Raven, calm down. It looks bleak now, but just let Naruto cool off for a few days, I'm sure he'll be back to normal."

Reaching out to lay a hand on her shoulder, Cyborg was surprised to see Raven shrug him off and distance herself from him.

* * *

 **「City Prison - Late Afternoon」**

Walking down the corridor with a blank expression on his face as he followed the armored man past the cells, Naruto took note of just how many of them seemed to be made to hold particular people; a couple of the inmates made sense to be locked away while others just seemed strange. Words weren't exchanged as they made their descent to the three cells nearing the end. The prisoners who were kept in this particular sector of prison weren't intimidating to him at all because of the environment they were kept in. Large bulletproof windows were abundant instead of the dull grey bars on the walls facing the corridor. Inside one of the many cells were the beaten and bruised H.I.V.E. students that the whiskered blonde had knocked out for throwing a car to damage his store.

Mammoth, the large red headed teen who had thrown the car, had a fully padded room with multiple layers added to the walls to absorb his herculean strength. Outside his chamber, the room looked more like some kind of ceasing, with steel bolts holding it together. Gizmo, the childlike teen with the fowl mouth, was in a standard white straight jacket, yet he was being held against his will from the ceiling with freedom to swing back and forth. Finally Jinx, the pinked haired "witch" of the trio that seemed the only one competent enough to be the leader, was held in a jacket covered in four leaf clovers and horseshoes and was surrounded by a circle of salt. It was an interesting way to subdue the girl, especially since Naruto believed the girl could simple step over the makeshift boundary, but he relented. What did he know?

When they saw the blonde looking at them from the other side of the glass, they glared at him with hate filled eyes. Though when compared to the looks he had been given as a child they were tame.

"What do want crud muffin, come to gloat?"

Turning to Jinx Naruto leaned against the opposite wall, his hat casting a shadow over the top of his face, leaving his eyes still visible. "I just paid each of your bail and got the authorities to agree to let you off with 'community services'."

Taking a moment to get over their bafflement, the three villains in training all visibly looked the same: incredulous, but at the same time, impressed. Jinx once again addressed Naruto knowing that such an offer was too good to be true, "Why would you help us?"

"Oh don't get me wrong when working for me, you'll probably wish they kept you in prison, but the fact is you three are going to fix my store and work off all the money you owe me. That's the only way to get out of your newfound debt," pointed out Naruto.

"And why the hell would we listen to what a crud munching shit face like you tell us?"

Turning to face the small teen, Naruto let a too innocent smile cross his face that sent shivers down the spines of the three villains. A moment later the smile was replaced by a serious expression as the pair of blue eyes made contact with each of them one by one. "Tell me something. Why have you chosen to be villains?"

Wondering what their blonde captor had meant by the question, none had a concrete answer. Jinx answered with what made sense for the three kids. It was the belief that they lived and acted by.

"What else could we be, heroes? Mammoth is clumsy and because of his strength he destroys almost everything he touches. Gizmo can create something with his talents sure, but he needs money to get the materials and no one is willing to give a teen that looks like a toddler money. Especially with his terrible personality. As for me… well, I'm a natural disaster. I bring despair and bad luck wherever I go. How could I be a hero if I end up causing trouble instead of trying to do some good?"

By the end of her heartfelt rant, the subdued sorceress was wheezing from exertion. She really didn't believe there was anything for them except this miserable existence. How pitiful.

Letting a genuine smile cross his face at the answer, Naruto eyed each of the three before he spoke again. "What if I could give you an alternative?"

Chuckling at the bewildered expressions on their faces, Naruto first turned his attention to Mammoth, the giant of a teen had been quiet for the entire time since he arrived. Maybe it was due to never having a choice in what he was given before or for the first time in his life, he didn't have to worry about destroying whatever he touched. "As you witnessed earlier I am very strong, despite my looks. I'm positive I could teach you how to limit your strength so you don't have to worry about hurting people and breaking objects at every chance you get."

Seeing the way the giant boy's eyes widened at his offer, Naruto next turned his attention to Gizmo, "Over the last three years I have accumulated a decent sized fortune. Most from my income is from dabbling in trades with profitable donors. Should you accept my hand of friendship, I will be offering to fund your projects. Restrictions will be placed on you, of course and I want to be kept in the loop for all your projects, but you'll have free reign for the most part. If you get to a certain point in time that you wish to sell any of your inventions I will of course want to know who they are and what they want it for, along with 15% of the profit; seeing as I will be funding it."

The only reaction he got from his words was a hopeful look hidden behind one of skepticism before he finally turned his attention to the last teen. He couldn't even get the first word out as he previously did with the other two. Instead Jinx spoke, "So what are you going to try and offer me? I can already tell you that there's no point. You can't change the origin of my powers, no one can. I'm bad luck and that won't be changing any time soon."

Taking a moment to process her words, Naruto let a depreciating smile frame his face before answering her. "You've been led to thinking this way for a long time, haven't you?" Her tilted head and raised eyebrow conveyed her doubt better than words ever could.

"I can offer you several things actually: starting with a safe place to live and a steady job with good pay, at least after you work off the debt. Secondly, I can help you to both understand and control your gift. Providing my theory about you is correct, I'll be teaching several things about your abilities that you most likely didn't even know."

By the end of his state of address, Naruto was met with not one but three stunned faces. Mammoth and Gizmo knew how difficult it was for Jinx to have any type of control for her powers, so even the slightest alteration could diminish all the control she had learned to cope with. The proposal that the blonde teen had presented them appeared to be too good to be genuine.

After about a minute or two of silence had elapsed, Naruto remained in the same position waiting for any type of response; whether it be a confirmation or they declining everything he said. Jinx managed to choke out one word in little more than a whisper that he almost failed to hear, "Why?"

Not expecting the question, Naruto chuckled softly and raked a hand through his own messy hair. "It wasn't fair to you. No one has ever given any of you a chance. I think it's about time you were."

* * *

 **「Crossroads - Evening」**

By the time Naruto and the three newest additions returned to the store the sun had mostly set, yet still bathed the city in a warm orange and slight violet glow. The evening colours of the earth just started settling in for the day as Naruto led the three upstarts into their new home.

Striding into his faux home, the whiskered librarian was surprised to find Gaara watching the TV. The channel had been set to one of the many news stations that ran locally in Jump City; at the moment the station was reviewing a replay of the day's earlier fight while a reporter gave a running commentary. Clearing his throat, Naruto wanted to inform Gaara of the kid's new accommodations. Leaning back to show he had heard, the redheaded boy acknowledged each of the four with a raised eyebrow in a silent question.

Naruto answered as he passed on his way to the end of the hall. "They will be staying with us for period of time in the foreseeable future. I gave each of them a choice at something that we would have jumped to take had been offered the same in the past. They'll be working off their debt to me by fixing the damage done to the store."

The only response his words got from the quiet teen was a nod of the head before voicing his next question, "Are they going to be staying here or _there_?"

"There."

* * *

 **「Underground Living Quarters」**

While the two were conversing, the three former H.I.V.E. students took the opportunity to look around the small flat. The trio contemplated where they were going to residing until the boy known as Gaara turned off the TV. Rising to his feet, he followed behind their whiskered caretaker as he walked to the end of the hall and stood before the wall.

Neither of the three could determine what he was doing. Naruto bit into his right thumb until he drew blood and started to smear the bloodied digit to draw a circle on the wall in front of him. Not a moment later they were blinded by a bright flash of light and when the spots had cleared from their vision the wall had vanished and they were looking at a long staircase leading underground.

Getting over their shock, the three were lead down the staircase which surprised them with just how long it was and the fact that Mammoth didn't even need to bend down or watch his head. Who knew such a secret was kept beneath the ordinary looking bookstore? The group continued to walk until they came to another wall at the end. The trio and Gaara heard Naruto mutter under his breath. It was faint, but still heard clearly.

"Why the fuck did I guard this space with so many walls? I really should replace them with doors, or coat this entire place in Hiraishin markings. It'd be much quicker to move from place to place."

Turning to look at the three kids he all but adopted, Naruto saw their barely hidden wonder. Knowing he would have done the same if they switched positions, Naruto waited a few moments to give them a chance to take the spectacle in. Seeing as he had given them enough time to gawk at their new lodgings, the clerk coughed into his hand to get their attention.

"We are currently a hundred meters below the lowest sewer system in Jump City. Needless to say I don't want any of you spilling the secret of this existence to anyone without my permission," to his amusement, they all nodded profusely at the same time. How cute. If he didn't know better the three could be siblings with how similar they were.

"The reinforced steel door to your right is off limits, no matter the situation. I will warn you only once, there is no point trying to break in. The next door is my library; again off limits unless I say otherwise. The third leads to several pre-made bedrooms, including your own. They are all generally the same with a complete bathroom setting and large interior set to accommodate any figure. It's the size akin of a master bedroom if I were to be technical."

Seeing their incredulous looks Naruto explained his reasoning. "When designing the sectors with my personal likes and design, I wanted enough space for anyone to feel comfortable. I didn't know the size nor limit I would eventually need, so might as well be prepare for anything, ne? Be glad I did, otherwise Mammoth here would have trouble adapting to his surroundings."

Continuing with the hurried version of the tour of his true home, Naruto gestured to the hallways. "The one at the end of the corridor is my room and the one with the steel frame is Gaara's room. The next sector is the kitchen; it has a well stocked pantry inside so you can help yourselves. Mammoth," the addressed teen perked up when his name was called. He had expected to be set ground rules for him to not disturb the peace, but was surprised for it to be the opposite. "I know because of your size and power you need to eat a lot of food, so don't worry and eat as much as you like. Money is nothing but an object to me; purchasing groceries and the like won't be a bother."

"This open space used to be the pantry but wasn't large enough to hold what I had initially intended. It is now a storage room for sentimental objects from mine and Gaara's home villages; you have my permission to enter but don't touch anything. The door just a short walk next to us is the gymnasium. A plethora of weights as well as machines for cardiovascular activity and other range of motion activities are readily available. Then we have the living room, though I call it the entertainment room for obvious reasons, and last three doors lead to the differentiating training levels. Any questions?"

The three teens just looked at him with wide eyes, not sure what to say. After several minutes of them just staring at him, Naruto suppressed his mirth. Eventually he motioned for them to trail after him to where the rooms were located. Reaching Gaara's room, Naruto made a note to explain and warn the newcomers. Stopping the small group he pointed to the red and green lights that had been added after the first test of the redhead's bout of sleeping. "Only open the door if the light is green. In case it's red. Stay away."

Raising an eyebrow, Jinx leaned forward to examine the door more closely before looking to the blonde and redhead. "Why not?"

Looking to his friend, Naruto nodded for him to explain. Speaking up for the first time since arriving at the underground mansion, Gaara began, "If the light is red it means I am asleep and if you open the door you break the circuit… that keeps it secure. If the door is opened while I am still asleep, something very bad will happen."

Before they had a chance to ask for more details, Naruto moved onwards down a hallway. He had shown with his hand gesturing to them.

"All the rooms except Gaara's are basically the same, so it doesn't really matter which you choose. You can personalise them however you wish. I want you to think of this place as your new home; if there is anything you need come to me and we'll see about retrieving it. In the upcoming days, you three will start fixing the damage you caused to my store and in the afternoons we can begin to make an effort to start on the propositions I promised you. Sound good?"

Nodding their heads, the three teens each moved to a room before closing the door and leaving the two former shinobi in the corridor. For several minutes neither spoke, just looking at each other with unreadable expressions before Gaara broke the silence.

"Are you sure we can trust them? This is the first time you've brought someone other than me here. If I were honest with myself, I had thought you'd bring Raven-san here at the earliest possible convenience."

Ignoring the name for the moment, Naruto laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. A reassuring smile was seen before turning towards his room. "You'd be surprised at what can happen if you give someone a chance. That's what I did for you, remember?"

Without another word Naruto walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

 **Chapter Finished!**

* * *

 **Read & Review!**

Uploaded On: 27 December 2016

Edited On: 01 July 2017

Total Word Count: 35,355

Favorites: 947

Follows: 1,118

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, it's been a very long time since I've updated. How long has it been… 8 months? Man, I honestly didn't think such a long time would come to pass before the next chapter. Life really gets in the way of such things. I've finally gotten a job I can see myself doing for a long while, unfortunately a large majority of my time has to be dedicated to it.

Hopefully this extended chapter makes up for it ^^;

I'm sure you all have noticed already. I plan on integrating the Teen Titans cartoon into the story now that I can see Naruto being dragged into it at one point or another. Some episodes may have cameos while others will have almost a full length sector of the story to be meshed with my plan in a way. How did you like my version of Red X and how the mysterious person got ahold of his suit? Red X will have a more active role in this story as it progresses. Not giving anything away, but I want him to play the role of an anti-hero with bits and pieces here and there of other things.

Also, I haven't exactly finished what I wanted to do with this Chapter. I planned on having an OMAKE at the end for the Christmas holiday, but I felt that you guys waited long enough for this. I'll be adding the OMAKE sometime this week.

I won't be able to tell when the next update will be, but should it be longer than 5 months expect the chapter following this one to be at least 20k words.

 **POLL ALERT! There is a new poll on my bio that directly affects how I go about an arc in this story. Please vote on it and depending on the outcome, it will change how the story progresses.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Trio

A number of you always ask me what do the characters look like or who do they take after in terms of appearance. Even I had thought about it in terms of plot line. So I propose this. The teen titans are just that; teens. But since I needed an "animated reference" for a model representation, picture their age regressions from the Judas Contract. Yes?

° Other than Nightwing (the Judas Contract), who the Robin in my current story will be modeled into down the line, the rest of the Titans' appearance will be that in the movie.

• Terra will retain her long blonde hair because I have a personal like of long hair and she will be the second youngest Titan other than Beast Boy.

• As for Garfield, the green teen will retain his appearance as in the animated movies but his outfit's color scheme is switched to the green/purple colors of the Cartoon Network version of him. Reason being, I think he looks like a Christmas Tree every time he makes a cameo in a scene.

• Raven already has a paler than usual complexion compared to other fair-skinned characters. It's a given "gray" or "ashen" skin tone. Because of the cartoon version, even though her age was fairly early- mid- in her appearance, I had decided on the DC-animated figurine she's given. It has a more mature feel to it despite only being 14-years-old and it's more simple to imagine clothing for. Yes, while she is made to be a 14 year old, I have already set the path for her to be a year and some months older. The progression in my story is fairly accurate and while I hadn't explicitly stated it, just over a year had passed since Naruto had been introduced to the team. I'm trying my best to update often, but you can see it for yourself.

This body style when fighting seems to be more elegant in stature compare to the "brick-movement" style used in common kid's cartoons.

• Cyborg is a difficult one. His design in the DC universe is ideal in my opinion, however, I'd appreciate if his body showed more human aesthetic like the cartoon network version. In one of the Teen Titans episodes, the cybernetic teen came to the conclusion that he had to accept all of himself; both Cyborg and Human. And I enjoyed that immensely.

So picture this version of Cyborg with his height diminished slightly by a few inches. His robotic components are the same, not as bulky as the Cartoon Network version, yet his elbows, part of his neck, mouth and majority of his throat, along with the right side of his face are still human.

• Starfire was also another difficult person to picture. I tried imagining combining her looks from the cartoon to the animated visual of 'Justice League vs. Teen Titans' but the outcome didn't sit well with me. Even with the Photoshop/Illustrator rendering, my efforts didn't please me. So this visual very much upset me.

I'm pretty sure that every time I've posted a chapter, I've always had a lot to say in either the beginning or in the ending A/N. And I do, I have a lot to say regarding my absence and this story. But forget all of that for now. I'm sure you want to get to the chapter and be done with it. Just be sure to read the ending statement from me afterwards. It's pretty pointless to say anything at the moment…

Disclaimer: First Chapter

* * *

 **Story Start!**

 **Chapter 8: The Trio**

 **「** **Titan's Tower - Friday** **」**

It had been some weeks since the Titans had seen or heard from their most secretive friend, Naruto. After some heated arguments and the usual bickering from time to time, the anger and resentment that had befallen the Titans had settled somewhat. There were still unresolved issues between Raven and Robin, however, both parties decided to leave it for a later date. On another note, the media had stopped spouting headliners and immediate news when it came to the newly formed couple of Raven and Naruto. While the general population still pestered the group of superpowered teens for interviews and took photos of them, the residents of Jump City generally left the group of six alone. It appeared that with such news, it came and went like many trends and fads over a period of time.

Humming a jovial tune internally, one of the youngest Titans sauntered around the hallways of his home without a care in the world. The day was going by fairly smoothly. No recent reports of any criminal activity, he had a simple breakfast of fruits and vegetables accompanied by his close friend Terra, and now he was on his way to the large training facility that was held near the foundation of the Tower. Suddenly, the young shapeshifter was knocked over and fell on his ass. Rubbing his head, he looked up to see another of his good friends floating in his direct path while hauling her belongings. Staring wide-eyed for a few moments, he watched as the ruby haired warrior traveled back and forth from her room to pile various objects in the spacious passage. Before long sounds of heavy lifting and the absence of two members alerted the rest of the Titans, who then decided to watch from the sidelines as to what their strange friend was up to.

Each of the newly arrived friends looked towards Beast Boy, silently asking what was up. He kept turning his head this way and that trying to determine a reason for himself. Huffing in annoyance, Terra rolled her eyes in defiance of her friend. Why did he have to be such an idiot at times? Shrugging his shoulders, none of the multicolored teens could discern why their more eccentric teammate looked to be packing away her stuff. Once more, Starfire passed the worried group of friends. Seeing as none would speak up, Cyborg nudged Robin and they shared a contemplative look. "Uh… Starfire?" He wasn't met with any form of words nor explainable action as to why the girl was moving her things, but she did acknowledge his questioning tone with a vocalized grunt.

Picking up where the bionic man had left off, BB asked the underlying question they all sought an answer for, "Going somewhere?" As soon as he finished, the rest of them raised an eyebrow at the simple phrase of words. Terra had a different reaction to his question; instead of brushing off his idiocy, she punched him in the arm. Shrieking in surprise, Beast Boy rubbed the sore spot while trying to gain sympathy from the others. Regardless of how Terra treated her close friend, the three older Titans dismissed the situation as a regular occurrence. Nevertheless, the Tamaranean Titan answered while still mindlessly packing, "I am leaving for Tamaran."

Having been fed up with all the side questions without actually getting a concrete answer, Raven spoke up while asking the most important question of all though she already had some sort of clue. "And you're taking all of your stuff with you because…?"

Finally halting her movements, Starfire faced away from her friends and pseudo-family. She couldn't bear to show them the sadness that had taken hold of her. Closing her eyes, she mustered up as much confidence as she could while explaining her actions to everyone. "I am not ever coming back," she finished with a small smile whilst furrowing her brows. At this point, the Titans state of shock was just the beginning. A depressive air had fallen on each of their shoulders. Robin especially looked as if he had lost another person he held dearly. "Starfire," began the serious and somewhat still immature leader, "what's wrong?"

Touched by her friends compassion and worry, Star felt to reveal what caused her so much distress. "Nothing is wrong. I am…" she paused for a moment trying to find the right words to describe her situation, "getting married."

Despite relaying to her comrades what she had been putting off for the past couple of minutes, none of the five teens were satisfied with the abrupt answer, especially with the notion of her getting married. Robin seemed disturbed by the revelation the most, as he fainted on the spot while his team could only gape at the alien teen.

* * *

 **「** **Universe - Space** **」**

Not too long after the big reveal, the founding Titans all decided to accompany Starfire in returning to her home planet of Tamaran. It was a split second decision made by Robin, who was clearly still in shock by the entire ordeal. Raven briefly told Terra to watch over everything and to call Naruto if any sort of emergency happened. Though the couple weren't on speaking terms as of late, the leotard wearing Titan knew he wouldn't turn someone down if they truly needed help. Terra was a prime example of that.

Piling into the T-Ship with little to no preparation, the four witnesses to the upcoming ceremony could hardly make conversation. Except maybe Robin who was majorly in denial. "You're getting married?" The usually calm and composed visage was replaced by an unfocused and somewhat dejected look.

"Yes indeed!" exclaimed Star. "And I cannot wait to see Tamaran. I had been having a bit of the sick home feeling lately and have been eager to introduce my home planet to you, my friends!" While she narrated her intentions and future endeavors, her face went through varying emotions. From happiness to sadness and then returning back to a form of appreciation. Even with the news of getting married, Starfire was very joyous in wanting to share her culture. Ever since she had appeared on Earth, the girl had gone through many tribulations and had new experiences. Now, she had the privilege and opportunity having the reverse happen. Only the reason for returning to her home planet wasn't for a vacation.

"First I'll have you try the fresh, squeezed Glorg. Or perhaps Sputflakes. And wait until you see the Portkins; they are as big as a Flornot!" With a childlike glee, Starfire began describing all the activities on her native world. From delicacies to sport like themes. Or so the team assumed…

The only one who appeared more concerned than worried was Beast Boy. "Um, Am I the only one afraid of the big Portkins?" mentioned the youngest member. However, he wasn't able to further voice his apprehension due to the invasiveness of Robin.

"You're getting married!?" This redundant question was used with a bit more force and irritation. However, only Raven and Cyborg knew why that was so. Raven couldn't help but take over the conversation while their leader stewed in his own self pity. "Yeah… Uhh. Anyone we know?" She rolled her eyes as the Boy Wonder readied himself to maim the head of Star's future groom.

Speaking of the girl, she began to blush while twiddling her thumbs at the mention of her future husband. "Oh, I have never met him. My betrothed has been chosen for me by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran." She suddenly went into a daydream-state of imagining a very handsome male with long flowing hair and a chiseled body. His emerald green eyes staring at her as a smirk lifted at the corner of his lips. Squealing in anticipation, Starfire remembered where she was. Only to be startled by her best friend, who somehow forced himself out of the spaceship and latched onto the glass screen of her section of the vehicle.

"You're getting married?!" Raven harshly palmed her face and Cyborg merely shook his head. While they too were surprised by the news, they clearly had a better understanding of the girl and hiding the surprise that was to be shown. Meanwhile, Beast Boy looked disturbed at the previous mention of whatever his teammate described. "…And to someone you've never met!?" Frowning at this condition, Robin wanted to express his displeasure. However, before the overzealous teen could continue, his abrupt choking forced himself to maneuver back to his area of the T-Ship; where he could rant and breathe comfortably.

Starfire understood her friend's frustrations. From what she knew of relationships and the like on Earth, others got to pick and choose their destined mate. All it took was the combined effort of both parties to keep the relationship alive. "Of course Robin. It is the way of my people," she chided gently. While not agreeable to others, she knew of her destiny. Though unknown to her teammates, she also was nervous. She had a new and separate life on the green planet. And with it, different people she grew to care about.

Pouting at the tone she used to reprimand him with, Robin almost continued with the argument but was interrupted when they were attacked by unknown spacecraft. "I don't suppose this is a crazy Tamaranean welcoming committee," growled Cyborg. Looking to his left, he saw the noticeable shake of the alien girl's head. He was the main pilot of the T-Ship and got angrier as foreign entities damaged his prized ship. Narrowing his lone eye, he further enhanced the shields of the entirety. Bracing herself as more crimson coloured attacks hit their ship, Raven voiced that there were about a dozen enemies altogether. Knowing that there was no clear way to deal with them all, Robin devised a split and let each member take a share of the threat.

* * *

 **「** **Tamaran - Outskirts** **」**

Following the short dogfight, the Titans gathered once more. Each had a rough time with their share of adversaries. The ship, while still separated, sported many damaged areas that would need time to repair. "Who were those guys… and why the sudden attack?" muttered the spiky haired teen, though it was audible enough to be heard on the shared headset connection.

"More importantly, where are we?" said BB. There were a group of large orbs floating in the endless void of space around them. Among them, the largest had streaks of maroon traveling through the white exterior. The group could only assume it was a type of river from how they ran. The shapeshifter hoped they were close to landing as the rough journey had fatigued him. Smiling at recognizing the area, Starfire announced their arrival to her home planet.

Landing was a simple affair, it was trying not to further destroy anything that was the most challenging part. Their only link to the people of this planet pointed in the direction where they could descend. It was an area they assumed were for aircraft. Jumping out of the space vehicle, a majority of the team ventured a short distance from the ship to view the foreign land. Although, the only one concerned about their now trashed ship sobbed in part for his ruined toy.

"Is it not the most beautiful place your eyes have ever observed!" squealed Starfire.

"Uhhh… sure," not wanting to spoil her friend's good mood, Raven reluctantly agreed. Though in retrospect, other than the group of mountains in the far distance, the planet was pretty much as wasteland. The people of this world must have gathered and banded together as a whole to merely survive.

Starfire led the way on the strip of walkway that was attached to the rest of the castle-like structure. Not even three-fourths of the way there, the only visible door parted from the bottom up. It slowly revealed five shadowed figures. Four had the appearances of guards; a pair who flanked each side of the last silhouette. The final person, if you could even call it that, towered over the rest. He was easily about three or four times Cyborg's height and width. The figure was literally a giant of a man. The Titans couldn't immediately see his face, for it was shadowed by the overbearing lights in the background. Only his glowing emerald eye, probably signature to Tamaraneans, showed any distinct feature. Stepping forward, the man looked down at the intruders of his planet.

None of the Titans knew how to react. ' _What the hell did we walk into?_ ' grumbled Cyborg. He was fairly confident in his strength and abilities; not much could frighten or even cause him to back down due to his upbringing. Yet when even he is mistaken for a child against another person's stature… it really brings things into perspective. Behind him, he barely heard Raven curse as the giant neared their location. Just in front of him, he noticed Beast Boy shake in fear while Robin seemed to show no outward reaction.

Starfire clenched her hands while lighting her hands with glowing ultraviolet radiation. In her fists were starbolts ready to be fired at her whim. The Tamaran native was awaiting any form of hostile situation. Levitating upwards, she met the titanic man face to face.

"NOUBAHGASTIC ARYUNDAS AHL!" The gigantic Tamaranean declared something to the much smaller Starfire. It was nothing anyone but her and the guards around them could understand, but whatever it was couldn't be friendly. After his piece was said, he beat his large right fist on the left side of his massive chest. Starfire's eyes glowed the same shade of her starbolts and got close to her adversary. "Hesbah rosa Galfore kahnt-" the girl couldn't finish whatever she planned on saying as the giant growled and reached forward menacingly. Surprised at his action, Starfire shrieked and stepped backward. Believing its an attack, Robin shouted his signature battle call until Star's shrieks turned into laughter. Thus confusing the rest of the Titans. Watching from the sidelines, each Titan didn't know how to react as the giant treated Starfire as a father would his daughter who hadn't returned from a long absence.

Rubbing his head, Cyborg soothed the rest of his friends. "Uh, unless they tickle people to death here… I think we can chill."

Another round of laughter followed until the giggling girl lost her balance and curled on herself on the ground. Seeing a hand offered to her by the large man, Star reached out and took it to regain her standing position. Recovering from her spur on the moment laughter, the alien teen introduced the unknown man. "Friends, I wish you to meet my K'norfka. Galfore," she gestured to the man immediately behind her. He rested his enormous hand on the right side of her body. Seeing the close gesture between the two surprised the Titans; it also showed how large the man in front of them really was. Just his fingers alone took up a third of Starfire's body.

' _I'm so happy we didn't fight him…_ ' sweat dropped Beast Boy. He knew they'd be crushed, literally.

' _We would have been destroyed,_ ' thought Raven, mentally agreeing with her teammate.

Continuing her introduction, Starfire let her happiness show. "He raised me from the time I was very small. I am happy to see him again!"

Thinking he also can poke fun with the giant of a man, Beast Boy commented, "You mean this dude's your nanny?" Snickering at the implications and imagining him in something similar to maid's clothing, the green skinned boy didn't notice the others abandon his side. They didn't want to incur the wrath of someone who had similar or even greater strength than Starfire. Really… who was that stupid?

"You find that amusing, little one?!" Flaring his nostrils, the now named Galfore exuded his oppressive aura onto the young teen. Beast Boy barely registered where he was; all he managed was a squeak of fear. His ears drooped and his jaw unhinged as he came face to face with a superior predator on the food chain. Now cowed with obedience, Galfore backed off the boy and returned to his charge's side.

The pleasantries of introduction and such now ended, Galfore foreshadowed a large change since Starfire had departed from her world. Not liking the sorrowful face her caretaker had worn, the young maiden cradled his face to hers. "I have missed you, Galfore," she trailed off.

"And I you," the large nanny knelt down as he lowered his head in respect, "…Princess Starfire." Around him, the guards also lowered themselves, acknowledging the presence of royalty. Facing her team, she watched their reactions as they questioned her lineage. Blushing at not mentioning anything of herself nor of her family sooner, Starfire shyly revealed her position of power. While not the immediate person to take over the throne, she was still considered important to her people. A princess. Royalty. More important that any of the Titans ever considered. Chuckling uneasily, she mumbled some sort of reply, "…perhaps I forgot to mention?" Grabbing her supposed uncle and the rest of the guards, the hidden Princess dragged them along into the castle hoping to escape the awkward situation.

Robin turned his attention to the ground. ' _First it was getting married, then it's her being a Princess… what else don't I know about her?_ '

Seeing their teammate beat himself up about all the unknowns surrounding their otherworldly member, they looked on in sympathy. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Cyborg questioned, "Did you know bout this?"

Exhaling his frustration, Robin pushed the matter to the side, "Just go." Following after Starfire had been a quiet couple of moments. Each had a number of things occupying their minds.

* * *

 **「** **Tamaran - Royal Palace** **」**

After entering the large doorway, they came onto a foyer-like passageway. Columns lined each of the walls in an equidistant manner; four bear-like monsters sat chained to the columns in a protective system. They had round heads, four powerful legs that had hooves on each end, crimson eyes and teeth that protruded from its lower jaw. Even though the menacing creatures looked dangerous, they patiently sat in their designated area awaiting any order to maim or maul their prey. Unknown to the Titans, this was the fearsome Glorg that Starfire had told them about on multiple occasions. Like a child wanting to assert its dominance over tamed animals, Beast Boy pointed his finger at the closes animal. "Hey-," Unknown to him, the animal stood from its previous seated position, "-alien animals. Cool!"

Roaring at the offending green humanoid figure, the animal opened its maw and snapped at the shortest Titan. Escaping a near death, Beast Boy scampered around like a headless chicken as the others rolled their eyes at his antics. Fed up with his idiocy, Raven pulled him to her side by the collar and smacked him. "You're the alien here."

Sneaking by a pair of guards that separated him and Starfire, Robin reached out to get a word in towards his love interest, "Look Starfire, about this…-"

Her attention was on him when a roar of defiance grabbed everyone's attention. Galfore used his large body to force apart the two teens. All the guards surrounded their Princess while pointing their mace-like polearms at her offending perpetrators body. "It is forbidden for outworlders to touch the Princess," ground out Galfore in an authoritative voice. Gone was the doting caretaker, in his stead was the protective head guard of Tamaran. Over his shoulder, Starfire scrunched her eyebrows and asked for them to spare her friend. Frowning at how distant the gap seemed to have grown, the team of four watched as their friend was whisked away to another part of her home.

Now in the chambers of the Royal Palace, the group were welcomed by other Tamaraneans. These people were obviously the elders of the land, yet the welcomed them with cheerfulness and open arms. The polite greeting and warm reception was most likely due to them returning their precious Princess home.

* * *

 **「** **Royal Palace - Dining Area** **」**

Seated at a large dining table, the Titans and now-announced Princess watched as they were catered to by the native people. Placed before them were overly large goblets holding a type of celebratory drink, most likely wine or a type of alcohol. There weren't sure about the drink, but since their teammate wasn't concerned about it, they assumed it was safe for non aliens to consume. Grasping the base of his drink, Galfore hefted the cup into the air signaling a commemorative toast. "To our beautiful Princess and her new husband!" Starfire looked towards her friends and lifted her own drink while putting in her own choice of words, "And to my good friends! I am delighted you could be here to celebrate my wedding."

Robin paid no heed to the gesture, barely managing to move his chalice. Raven didn't even try pushing her body to try and move the cup. Instead, she focused her powers and concentrated in moving the goblet, yet the affronted object didn't even budge. To her left, Cyborg used every ounce of his natural and cybernetic enhanced strength, but to no avail. Lastly, Beast Boy transformed into many animals possessing a lot of brawn and toughness that rivaled many opponents, but gave up due to the extreme fatigue and stress. Amused at watching her friends struggle, Starfire withheld a giggle. She touched the rim of her copper cup to Robin's as the cheer of her people rang in the hall.

"We're… really going to miss you," drawled Robin, expressing his and the rest of his team's thoughts. Though she was happy to share her culture and bring her friends to experience her home planet, there was an unshakable sense of sadness. But she couldn't find time to say anything because plates of food were being carried in. Not bothering to hid behind a smile any longer, Starfire merely gestured to the food. "Please, eat."

The portions of food were like the drinks. Disturbingly large and almost all of it looked and had given the impression of being the flesh of an animal. Amidst the hungry natives, the Titans looked like children who finally joined the adult table. Everyone ate savagely and with no regards to social conduct. Despite being called fearless and peerless on Earth, the Boy Wonder flinched as he observed the way his best friend hacked away at the food served. Robin commented on the unorthodox way of eating, "I'm guessing you picked up your table manners on Earth?" To which he was scolded by the ravenous Princess.

Looking keenly at a bowl of what looked to be multicolored balls of something unrecognizable, Beast Boy squirmed as it seemed to jiggle and writhe in its container. "Hello-!" he drawled. "Vegetarian in the house!" Cyborg nudged the complaining youth in the ribs. Why couldn't he be more sensitive towards his friend's people? It wasn't difficult to see them having a hard time. "Just shut up and try something," whispered Cy. Grabbing a fistful of the strange glob, he shoved it into the face of his seat mate. "Does this look like a veggie to you?"

Shrugging while matching his voice to fit the action, the cybernetic human didn't care. He was down to try whatever food as long as it didn't kill him. Besides, he was hungry. Whatever they served would be okay with him. Rather than get offended by the strange food and be a bad guest by refusing to try it, he took the offered thing and inhaled it. Making sure to disgust the younger boy as much as possible, Cy thoroughly slobbered on his hand. Eyes wide in horror, the shapeshifting teen mumbled his loss of appetite.

* * *

Loud sirens alerted the diners of an oncoming presence. As a whole, the Tamaraneans discarded their consumption of food and drink in order to kneel to the ground. Every man and woman faced the still closed door as they awaited another possible member of royalty. The grand hall's doors slowly parted showing a slim figure overshadowed by the lights behind them. They had robes flowing from the nape of their neck, representing someone of great importance. Atop their head sported a crown with two points. This person was escorted by a four man guard; they approached the new arrivals with practiced grace. Even Starfire knelt to show her respect; her friends didn't immediately reciprocate the gesture. Nevertheless, when they realized their mistake, the four quickly rectified the mistake and bowed to the supposed ruler of Tamaran.

"All hail the Grand Ruler of Tamaran," voiced out Galfore. The people echoed his announcement. Continuing with his statement he declared, "The Empress…"

Starfire stole a glance, hoping to see her parent as she remembered them just before being taken prisoner. Rather than her mother or even father, like she expected, the person who now held supreme power over her planet was the last she ever imagined. Gasping from incredulity, the engaged Princess drew attention from her friends also. "Blackfire…?"

Placing a hand on her curvaceous hip, she sneered at the Teen Titans. "Surprised to see me, Sister Dear?"

* * *

The Empress of Tamaran rolled her obsidian eyes. Her expected reaction was spot on as her younger sibling would not be pleased to find out about her ascension to the crown. Nevertheless, Blackfire knew there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it, other than challenging her for the crown. However, she wouldn't do that. Not when she could order her people to take her friends as prisoners. "Today isn't about me, it's about who you'll be spending the rest of your life with. I'm sure you're eager to find out, right?"

Behind her, a male Tamaranean stood with his back to the audience. Long fiery-red hair cascaded just above his waistline. When he turned to face the spectators, Starfire adopted heart shaped eyes with a small bit of drool escaping her mouth. Her groom was almost as she dreamed of. A lock of hair hid the right half of his face, yet didn't draw away from his features. His torso was bare and perfectly sculpted, as if he trained a majority of his life and was primed for combat. On his right bicep, a silver armband was worn. Similarly, he wore gauntlets that reached his elbows on both forearms. Like Starfire, he wore thigh high boots. In place of a miniskirt, the unnamed groom wore black tights; attached to his waist was a silver belt with a maroon jewel in the center. Hanging from the belt, both in the front and rear, were curtains of purple.

This man was the definition of handsome.

Starfire obviously approved of what she was seeing because a radiant blush overtook her features. It was almost as bright as her crimson hair. Robin, on the other hand, watched on in disbelief. Tick marks adorned his temples and his jaw dropped.

This admiration was short lived because the beautiful man instead bowed and gestured to a fat, mountain of goo. It was seated on a hovering chair, which looked ready to collapse under its immense weight. The being had a grotesque, almost disturbing look. He's shown to be very repulsive to everyone; even to Galfore, who growled at him. When introduced as the real groom for her endeared sister by Blackfire, all the trunks on his body seemed to react; it released a horrendous sound similar to a dying seal. The worst part wasn't even that. This creature spewed green sludge that was both sticky and collected into clumps.

Seeing her hopes now dashed, Blackfire cackled at her younger sibling's horrified expression, "Starfire, meet your groom. Glurdlescletch." Crocodile tears poured from her eyes as her dream groom evaporated from sight. Even the beautiful man who she thought was her future husband seemed to be disgusted by cleaning all the sludge that managed to fall off the creature. A trunk-like appendage reached out to pat her on the head. The being appeared happy with his choice in bride.

The reactions of her team varied from ' _what the actual fuck_ ' to Robin's own vengeful frown. Since none were coherent enough to speak, Raven felt the need to break the silence. "Um… he's cute."

* * *

"My… groom?" Lost at the implications, the once very accepting bride now hurled accusations toward the Grand Ruler. Knowing her displeasure, Blackfire hid her baleful smile behind a mask of indifference. Watching the sisters debate back and forth about duty and the positions of power on Tamaran, the remaining four were visibly displeased at the mention of the ceremony being held at moonset. One more so than the rest. "Tonight?" he remarked, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. "Starfire, are you sure?"

Not bothering to hid behind a happy mask any longer, Star's shoulders sagged as she monotonously agreed to the wedding. It was her duty to her people. She would be the sacrifice to bring happiness and peace to her planet. The Tamaranean Princess resisted acting out against the Grand Ruler and allowed her sibling to take control of her short life. Once she was dismissed from the chamber, Starfire ignored the glances sent by her teammates as she was guided to her room.

* * *

 **「** **Royal Palace - Unknown Room** **」**

"Help~!" screamed Beast Boy. It had been a number of hours since the last of the Titans had seen or heard from the Princess. As she was escorted away, they were also shown to another room. It wasn't completely unbearable, they were given more food and lodgings to sleep in if they so wished. Though the green youth had the most trouble during this entire trip, even going as far as being eaten by harmless looking furniture. The past couple of minutes had been of him nearly getting snatched up by a bizarre chair or toilet. It was safe to say he was freaking out due to the unfamiliarity of everything so far. "I can't tell what's a bed, what's a chair, or what's alive!" ranted BB. "How am I supposed to take my beauty nap…?" He cowered from all the experiences he's accumulated throughout the day into one.

Cyborg ignored his usual antics. The boy was more prone than the rest of them to get into trouble or get hurt, but he's always bounced back from most things so he left it alone. Instead the cyber human focused on the caped crusader who paced back and forth in their averaged sized room. "How can you even think about sleep?" He drove a fist into his other hand, "We can't let Starfire go through with this!"

"Come on man, you sure you're not, ya know… jealous?" BB nodded his head, agreeing with his best friend. Robin had been the only one against the entire wedding, while the others tried supporting Starfire in her future relationship.

"Of that ugly, smelly, whatever it is?" Robin had trouble describing the glob of disgusting mum that his friend was subjected to being its future wife. "You saw her face Cyborg. She doesn't even like him!" At this, Raven stepped up to share her thoughts which had been brewing ever since Robin had decided to "rescue" the bubbly Princess from her fate. Although she was also against this farce, initially she was all for it until they found out the truth. The usually aloof girl had tried being happy for her friend. Even if the girl herself couldn't find happiness, she was willing to let her duty to her people overshadow her selfish gain. "True. But maybe she doesn't need to. Things are different here. Who are we to question the culture?"

"Blackfire arranged the whole thing. How do we know if any of this is even real?" argued the Boy Wonder.

"Am I supposed to believe you're doing this all for Starfire's sake? Not just because you hate that she's going away with someone else… someone that isn't you?" reasoned Raven. Frustrated by the accusations, Robin took his anger out on his teammate. "What are you talking about? Do you hear yourself?"

Raven stood her ground and retorted, "I do. Don't you see that you're trying to force yourself into something that isn't even your business? Starfire and her customs. Mine and Naruto's relationship…"

Clicking his teeth in annoyance, Robin let the matter go. "There are more pressing matters to deal with. Cyborg and Beast Boy, check out the Drenthax fleet. Raven," he frowned at the defiance shown on her face. "See what you can learn about this… thing she's marrying." Grinding her teeth together, the violet haired girl almost blurted something until a hand rested on her shoulder. Looking up, Cyborg gave her a knowing stare. "And you?" added his second-in-command. While he knew there was still unsettled tension between the team members from earlier, the oldest of them knew the time and place to resolve conflict. Where they currently resided were neither of the two.

Turning his head away, Robin acted out of character, "I need to see Starfire." Turning on his heel, he quickly excused himself. Once Robin was no longer in sight, Raven surrounded herself in a dome of black energy and let it sink in on itself.

"Man, this is gonna suck going back home," grumbled Cy.

"You said it," agreed BB.

* * *

 **「** **Tamaran - Outskirts** **」**

Both teens found that sneaking onto one of the Drenthax's ship was a piece of cake. No one appeared to be guarding the militaristic spacecraft. Stalking down the only available pathway, Beast Boy managed to make a fool of himself yet again. Tripping over the one of many wires that littered the ground, he fell face first aboard the ship. Crying out in surprise, the sound of his fall echoed throughout the ship.

Preparing for the worst, Cyborg was surprised when the supposed pilot didn't even show up. Sighing in gratitude, he bent down to rip a new one into the younger teen, "What are you trying to do, shake up the whole-" he would have continued if he didn't notice a minute detail. "Uh, where's the crew?"

"Out to lunch?" snarked the green hero.

Standing to full height, he stared where a lone seat was placed. With his face set in a grim expression, he ambled further. Once he got close enough, the young adult gasped when no one occupied the seat. In place of a pilot was a violet cylinder with tubes connected to it. Turning the seat to face him, the tubes retracted into the main hub. "Remote control," muttered the cybernetic human. "They got an entire fleet of ships…"

"And no army," finished Beast Boy.

Behind the two, royal guards aimed their weapons forward. "Looks like Blackfire doesn't want anyone to know," stated the taller of the two. Putting his hands up in a surrendering motion, he allowed himself to be taken in.

* * *

 **「** **Royal Palace - Unknown Room** **」**

Materializing in a room somewhere located in the castle, Raven stalked over to a set of items that were lain out previously. She looked over each one but found nothing worth any bit of importance to her given mission. Picking up an object that peaked her interest, she rolled her eyes as it was some form of food covered in a green sludge. "Nice," retorted Raven as she flung the offending object into a corner away from her. Irritated at the parameters of the mission appointed to her, Raven scowled. "Why can't you just accept the situation, you moron. Stupid Robin, stupid, ugly slime… thing. Stupid Naruto," she would have continued with her cursing, but another object caught her eye. This time it was a bronze coloured box with a black jewel placed in the center of where a lock should have been. Opening it, a shining bright light assaulted her sight. She would have continued staring but the sound of the pitter patter of feet and a voice that slowly grew in volume managed to reach her ears. Closing the box, Raven retreated to the shadows to eavesdrop on Blackfire and her guest.

Opening a small portal, just enough to fit her head, the cloaked Titan watched the interaction. All she could discern was that Starfire's sister used her position as Grand Ruler to further her own selfish goals. By trading her younger sibling to another race's ruler, she would obtain some sort of crystal that increased the potency of her powers. 'And I thought I was a bitch…'

Her musings were cut short when the ugly groom spotted her. Some seconds later, a burst of goop was shot at her face. It eliminated all form of concentration as she couldn't hold her hiding place. Flopping onto the ground below, Raven retched in her mind at being covered in the sludge. "Ew…" Narrowing her eyes at the two rulers, she prepared for the worst.

"Well done Glurdlescletch. You've discovered a spy," lighting her left fist in ultraviolet light tinted red, Blackfire tested her powers with the crystal enhancement. Raven could not stand against the woman. She looked on as everything in sight turned red.

* * *

 **「** **Royal Palace - Starfire's Room** **」**

Peering outside her room, Starfire tried searching for a way to escape. Unfortunately for her, one of the many guards stationed outside her room spotted her. Not wanting to deal with whatever Blackfire had fed her people, she reluctantly closed the wooden structure.

Below the balcony that overlooked the land of Tamaran, Robin scaled the highest tower. Had anyone been watching, they'd think of a prince coming to the rescue of the Princess. Using his Birdarangs to help maneuver himself of the monument, his determination outweighed his rational thinking. Even Raven's accusing argument meant little to him. Call him a hypocrite, but he'd deal with other things after freeing Starfire from her unjust wedding.

Having nothing to actually accomplish, Starfire went to inspect her wedding gown. It was a simple dress: a long, white one piece that had a silver design along the midriff. Walking over to the mirror, she held it up to gauge how it would look on her figure. However, a gleam out of the corner of her eye stole her attention. Resting on a small table nearby sat her Titan communicator. Looking at the piece of metal fondly, she remembered simpler times. Wandering out to the railing of the balcony, the Tamaranean Princess pondered. 'Is this what I really want?'

Reaching his destination, Robin peered over the rail to see Starfire staring at the landscape lost in thought. Using a hushed whisper, the leader of the Titans attempted to capture her attention without drawing a target on himself. It took a few tries, but the girl finally heard him. Gasping in surprise, Star let her true emotion show. "Robin! Thank Zhaal you…" realizing what she was about to say, she stopped and retracted her words. "Uh, that is, I trust you are enjoying your stay?" Putting on a fake smile, she hoped she could play off her previous fault.

Not buying the act played before him, Robin reached out with his hand, "Come on. We're getting out of here."

"No," muttered Star. "Robin… I am sorry. I cannot." Putting space between them, Starfire reiterated her sense of duty.

"Starfire, you don't want to marry him." Climbing over the rail that separated the two, Robin pressed forward with what he believed was the right choice.

"Marrying him will bring peace to my planet. It is good for everyone," she stubbornly mentioned.

"It's not good for you," pleaded a more subdued Robin.

"Robin? If you cannot be happy for me, then perhaps you should not attend my wedding," said the girl. She didn't want to ban him from this once in a lifetime event, but he was giving her no choice. As she said this, she closed her eyes willing the tears away. Aside from her, Robin looked crestfallen. The person he had budding feelings for, not only was pushing him away, but even refused to see any other route in finding happiness!

"Starfire…" began Robin, but couldn't manage anything more as a hand clasped over his mouth, halting whatever he wished to say. Eyes widening in surprise, the protector of Jump City didn't even hear nor sense another presence in his immediate vicinity. Taken by his assailant, Robin watched the figure of his best friend fade from sight.

* * *

 **「** **Royal Palace - Prison Cells** **」**

In an underground chamber, Robin awoke to find himself being dragged by a pair of royal guardsmen. Columns of light separated fugitives and criminals from fighting. Various alien species were put on display for anyone to see. Ending at one of the light fixtures, Robin saw the rest of his team waiting. Thrown like a rag doll, the Boy Wonder caught himself on his hands and knees.

"So… I guess we're gonna miss the wedding?" asked Beast Boy.

"I couldn't talk her out of it. She has to marry him. For her people," came the defeated voice of their leader.

Having enough of his self destructive attitude, Raven spoke up, "No, she doesn't."

The tallest of them agreed, he came forward with his own findings. "It's all a lie. The army, the war… everything. Blackfire set her up," Cyborg pointed out. Upon sharing their intelligence with one another, they decide not to quietly stand aside and break out to warn their good friend.

"Then we have to tell Starfire the truth. Before it's too late," narrowing his eyes in anticipation, Robin devised a plan.

* * *

Wandering to the balcony in order to escape the suffocating silence from her room, Starfire peered out to view the landscape of her planet. Knowing that once this marriage took place, she'd most likely would never return. At the corner of her eye, the slight glimpse of her current outfit drew her eyes to take in her attire. From the bottom of her figure to the top of her head, she inspected the wedding dress. There were no imperfections in consideration to the garbs she wore. Yet, everything that was meant to take place felt wrong to the princess. Even her symbolic robe of the day felt unjustifiable. She pictured to be with someone who she had chosen, not a used as a bargaining chip to deter war.

Locking eyes with her mirror image, the alien princess saw the pangs of grief and affliction that swam in her bright emerald eyes. Pretending to be okay with the arranged marriage was a chore that Starfire no longer wanted to take part in. However, her honor and duty to her people won out over all her selfish desires. Seeing her longtime caretaker approaching her in the mirror, the crimson haired girl turned to face him. In his hands was one of the traditional headdresses that symbolized royalty. Its horns were smaller than that of the Grand Ruler, yet it still signified power and importance.

"I have never seen a more beautiful bride," commented Galfore, as he placed the silver tiara atop his charge's head. Though with her head bowed and eyes weary, the giant of a man knew something plagued her mind. "Something troubles you my little Bumgorfe?" In the meantime, Galfore has come to notice that Starfire's heart is not on the wedding at all, despite she is aware of its importance. The large warrior gave Star advice on what she felt was right.

"Yes," droned Starfire, with no emotion. Looking down, she didn't want her beloved K'norfka to see what she really felt. "I will do what is right for Tamaran."

"You must do what is right," lifting her head with his index finger Galfore drew her eyes to his, "-in your heart." Though their touching moment was interrupted by the palace guardsmen entering the chamber of their Princess. Between the pair of guards, Blackfire zoned in on her younger siblings form.

"Ready Sister Dear?"

Embracing for what could be the last time, Starfire left to complete her obligation.

* * *

 **「** **Royal Palace** **」**

Finished relaying the details of his plan to his team, the remaining Titans lingered in their cell until the routinely patrol left their immediate area. When the nearby passersby were of considerable distance, an impromptu explosion rocked the sector. All heads turned to where the eruption originated from. Allowing the dust to settle and debris to clear away, the four of five Titans scowled at their opposition.

Rushing forward, each of the Titans honed in on any guard or alien that dared get in their path. Once Robin leapt off one of the many guards forms, he left the other behind in hopes they would catch up. Now surrounded with their own agenda to guide them, Cyborg held up his Sonic Cannon as a precautionary tactic as a swarm of soldiers surrounded him and his younger friends. Stepping up to assist his best friend, the shapeshifter of the group pulled a surprising appearance.

Instead of one of the many Earthen animals his teammates were used to seeing, Beast Boy transformed into the mighty Glorg. Also startled by the unique appearance of a discolored but still ravenous animal, the protectors of the palace ran in fright when it roared at them.

"How did you know you could do that?" said Cyborg, who was still dumbfounded that the younger teen could transform into animals he'd only seen once. Glancing to his side, Raven, who normally had a sarcastic comment ready, was still in a dazed state.

Shrugging his shoulders, BB didn't honestly know he could be any animal he set his mind to. He just went for it. "Lucky guess!"

Navigating through the palace halls and checking each of the rooms was time consuming, but none of the teens were too keen on having one of their friends have a loveless marriage. Fighting and making light of the warrior race, Robin found that the guards became increasingly stronger as he traversed the building. It seemed that the men and women he encountered earlier were only cannon fodder while the real threats lie closer to the Grand Ruler. It made sense as they were tasked to protect the ruler and their family from outside dangers for however long they chose to reign.

Knocked back into a window that overlooked one of the many foyers, Robin scanned the scene quickly. ' _Dammit, we were too late!_ ' Just below him in a group were the many residents of Tamaran with Blackfire, Starfire, and the sludge of a prince whose name he didn't care to remember.

Standing before the altar, just as she is asked by Blackfire whether she will take Glurdlescletch as her husband, Robin calls out to Starfire. The attention everyone had on the wedding was now drawn to the foreign visitors doing battle with the renowned guardsmen of the Royal Palace. Seeing as she was losing control of her people, Blackfire demanded silence and hoped to rush along the marriage. "Do you wish to do what is right and take this thing to be your husband!?" pointed out the criminal Ruler.

Noting that her friends were in danger, Starfire witnesses Robin fighting the palace guards and refuses the duty she initially burdened herself with. Enraged that her plan to rid herself of her younger sister, the dark haired Tamaranean drew on the power of the jewel of Charta to enhance her already powerful red starbolts. Her left arm and eyes now a radiating crimson, Blackfire brought her wrath upon the last of her blood. "Traitor!"

Blasting her a fair distance from the altar, the Grand Ruler's eyes shone a striking red in contrast to her choice in attire. "I thought we agreed you would do what is best for Tamaran, little sister. You will marry the Schlurch!" Right afterwards, the Titans burst into the fray with Robin leading and reveal Blackfire's plan. Enraged, Starfire challenges her sister for the crown.

Trading blows, both sisters fight on even footing for a time. Though when Starfire extends her reach too far out, Blackfire manages a good hit. Observing from the side, the Titans try to aid their friend but is held back by Galfore. "Hold. Looking at the young upstart who clearly cared for his charge, Galfore mentioned the regulations of dueling, "If anyone interferes, the challenge is void. The Princess will lose." Not liking the fact that he is forbidden to help, Robin grit his teeth.

Behind him Cyborg interjected, "'Sides, our girl can handle herself." He didn't want there to be an interspatial dispute because of their customs, so he praised his teammate's skills while also calming the masked teens worry. Adjusting their field of vision above them, both boys and the rest of the audience watched on. Even though the Jewel of Charta gives Blackfire an advantage, she cannot stand up against her sister's wrath. Overcoming what seemed to be impossible odds, Starfire let her emotions take control and give her power. On the sidelines, the citizens of Earth cheered when Star overwhelmed her sibling, then blasts Blackfire into submission. With the crown falling off the head of the now unconscious ruler, the crimson haired Princess claimed her victory.

"The challenge is now complete. Tamaran now has a new Grand Ruler." Everyone who stood as spectators once again praised the young Empress.

As the new ruler of Tamaran, Starfire calls off the wedding and banishes Blackfire from Tamaran. With the marriage void and a new ruler crowned, the people of Tamaran clean up the mess while converging to celebrate the public acclaim of another leader.

"All hail Empress Starfire!" declared Galfore. The people of the war torn planet celebrated. Even when the threat was only a farce, they continued to be joyous and lighthearted.

As the crowd gives her support as the new Grand Ruler, she publicly admits that she is unfit to assume the throne either. The young woman began speaking about her experiences and the crowd quieted as assumptions rose. "Someone very wise once told me to listen to my heart. And so I overthrew my sister because she was not what I felt was best for Tamaran."

Turning to face her friends, the new empress saw the sorrow visibly painted on each of their faces. Touching the green jewel on her outfit that doubled as a Titan communicator, the Grand Empress continued. "My heart is also telling me, I am also not what is best for Tamaran." Star explains that her heart is now set on Earth and her friends who always gave her tender love and care. she passes the crown on to Galfore, instating him as the new Grand Ruler.

Walking to her friends, Starfire truly smiled for the first time since learning of her marriage. "Let us return to Earth please. I am feeling the sick from my home," taking the hand of Robin in her own the Princess squeezed it. "My real home," said Starfire with a blush to her cheeks.

Beast Boy squirmed in place not caring about the tender moment between teammates. He crossed his legs and stuffed his hands between his thighs to cut the flow of bodily fluids to his lower parts. "Then let's hurry! I couldn't figure out how to use the bathrooms here!"

"We are not having any accidents in the T-Ship! You get me!?" raved Cy to his friend. Rotating on his heel, Cyborg didn't miss the scowl on Raven's face as she looked to see Robin and Starfire intermingling. Guiding her to the ship, the second-in-command knew Robin and Raven would have to settle their differences soon. ' _This is going to be a long trip home…_ ' sighed the technician.

As they say their farewells, Starfire expresses to Galfore that she might find her true husband on Earth as she and him share a hug goodbye. Starfire and Robin then walked side-by-side back to the T-Ship together, to which Galfore smiles lovingly… and knowingly.

* * *

 **「** **Konohagakure - Mindscape** **」**

"It's been a long time since I've visited this place," muttered Naruto. The young adult stood among the ruins of his former home. He held an empty stare as the store clerk wandered around the desolate streets. Once upon a time, there may have been nothing but pride as a Leaf shinobi and hope that the villagers would one day accept him as a whole. Yet, his admirable dream had died in the boy who had so much to give.

Feeling nostalgia grip his indecisive mind, Naruto let his legs lead him to wherever his thoughts drew him to. Time, despite being controlled by the teen himself, seemed to slow to a crawl as he visited the many locations that previously held some sort of sentiment to the Jinchūriki.

The whiskered boy visited a tree with a lone swing. As if memories were passing in front of his face, Naruto stared at the vacancy with an empty gaze. Reaching forward with his right hand, he gripped the rope that was connected to the branch of a tree. Clenching his eyes shut, the suffering he endured from his school days was too much to bear.

Relocating to his next destination, the blonde teen found himself in an open field. On one side of the area was littered with trees that eventually became part of a forest. Opposite the forest was a fair-sized lake with a gravel shore. However, the most peculiar aspect of the place were three stumps that looked to be lodged into the ground at equal distances. Flashes of different scenes played before his eyes; children and their instructor going through drills and workouts to prepare them for the outside world. Retracting the need to rub his temples, Naruto dragged his feet away from the training field.

Growing tired of the painful memories that drudged themselves up from his subconsciousness, the clerk made his way back into the abandoned streets of Konoha. Following a familiar stretch of road, Naruto stared at the remains of a run down restaurant. It's once homely interior now was covered in vines and leaves that seemed to sap away the ambience of the shop. A faint smile left an impression on the sunny blonde. The ramen shop that most likely lost a good amount of customers whenever he actively visited. Yet, no matter what time of day or season that Naruto decided to stop by, the owner and his daughter welcomed him with open arms.

Even though his departure of the ninja village was poor, the teen knew he would definitely be able to count on a few of its inhabitants.

Weary from his short trip, our protagonist set forth to his last destination. Scaling the side of the famous monument, the former shinobi glanced at the time worn faces of the previous Hokage. How he once craved to be a part of the legacy that strived in protecting his or her home. He so desired to be recognized as an important figure and loved by Konoha's people.

Reaching the top of the mountain, Naruto let his eyes wander over the horizon. The lands stretched outwards to make it seem as if the sky met the earth from his perspective. It was stunning. Focusing on the city below him, the once crowded and always busy city was now covered in bushes and shrubbery. Although the shinobi-turned-civilian admired this view, he knew the reality was anything but. This was merely a fabricated space within his own mind. Nothing of the sort would happen any time soon.

Faint footsteps alerted the sunny blonde to a newcomer. Though from their previous interactions whenever he had particular thoughts about a topic, the empathetic and endearing man would appear. Not that he minded, but the sudden intrusion for his more dreary impressions usually meant he wanted to be alone. Not minding that his time alone would be cut short, Naruto awaited what the Sin had to discuss.

Unlike some of his other personalities, Lust was among the select few that he often held conversation with. Sure, it was strange for Naruto to talk to another being that was essentially himself, but he enjoyed the company.

"Funny seeing you here. You don't visit nor feel nostalgic too often. What's bothering you, Naruto-kun?" The elder looking persona was very protective and endearing to his main self. While still potentially hostile, Lust mainly guarded the original body from threats that forcefully entered the mind. That was his main purpose out of the entirety of the Seven. He wasn't very physically oriented, but he could pick one apart as slowly as he desired by using illusions and a person's insecurities against them.

The original stared back briefly wondering if he'd have turned out to be like him one day.

This line of thought shifted Naruto's focus towards his other "selves". The more he put some consideration to it, the more his realization and perspective on himself solidified.

Wrath, the usually angry and overall hateful persona, was the first line of aggression an opponent or enemy had to deal with; be it either inside the mind or in the real world. He didn't ask questions or care about the reasoning. Whatever the angry Sin felt was preserving what he dictated as "right" was his priority. Carrying out his will would be absolute had none of the other Sins try and limit his freedom.

"I assume it's what Wrath's sudden outburst had caused not too long ago," a smooth yet indolent tone voiced its assumption. Neither Naruto or Lust were alarmed at the sudden inclusion of this person. While immensely hard to prod or force into making himself useful, the indolence of this person was only limited to situations he felt were beneath him. For such an idle Sin, he was surprisingly vain.

Sloth looked to be the epitome of a relaxed persona. On his torso, the teen wore a dark orange cardigan with black cuffs and neckline that wasn't too tight nor as loose. The clothing seemed to hang off the body without being too large. His lower body was covered with what looked to be harem pants with the print of a blossom tree's branch on the right pant leg. It stretched from the end of the hem until the knee area. Protecting his feet from the rocky terrain were a pair of black skytop shoes with a white sole. Finishing off his look, the sunny blonde had his hair swept backwards with a bandana that covered his head, yet a few locks of hair framed his face.

Initially, Sloth wouldn't care who tries to aggravate who, as long as he gets a show out of it. The reason being? Putting forth too much effort only for a wasted result is a useless endeavor in his eyes. Since they had come to this new environment, Sloth hadn't believed Naruto as a whole has faced an opponent that was too overwhelming, so why bother worrying? However, that didn't mean that relaxing at every turn was the answer. He believed in preparation for practicality.

Such as his brief interaction with his former sensei. Had the man engaged in combat with the original persona, Naruto most likely would have been captured. Because of that, Sloth had begun taking responsibility of whatever future commotion that may make an appearance. He didn't want to be caught by surprise anymore. Once was enough? No. That one time shouldn't have even made a difference.

Though the Sin also figured that taking life one step at a time no matter the circumstance was also acceptable. If there was a way to tinker the situation at hand to fit his criteria, he'd take full advantage of it.

"I also had the same assumption," commented another. Sloth didn't even acknowledge the person, finding it too bothersome to look. "The Titans, although ignorant to our past and so thoughtlessly spoke against us, were in the wrong. They foolishly assumed because we have power that we would serve others again. How conceited," scoffed Envy.

Both Naruto and Lust had different reactions towards this sudden development; Naruto quirked an eyebrow while the other Sin simply smiled invitingly. Was this a gathering of the Seven?

This particular vice was a nonsensical person. Envy was distant in personality, however, he craved the more immaterial parts of a social life. Rather than want and have no action behind the activity, this Sin sought out his desires. He, along with Sloth and Greed, were an integral part of surviving the more difficult situations when blending into this modern society. Actually, if our blonde Jinchūriki were to be frank, he hadn't seen or heard of them gathering in such a way since he'd arrived in Jump City.

Envy was what the whiskered teen craved; what others took for granted, he wanted desperately. He had an inherent dislike of being used by others and voiced his opinions more often than not. During his outburst, Naruto had envious notions about his past being brought into the present. This time was the freedom of choice. The original Titans freely adhered to their own devices on becoming a part of the justice ridden group, but Robin didn't give him that luxury. Any alternative action was out of the question. It was already assumed by the public, told to him by the suspicious leader of the group of teens, and confirmed by its remaining members.

Thinking about his current situation, the enigmatic store clerk pondered about his future and the people who stood in his way. Would he ever achieve a normal lifestyle? Shaking his head to dismiss the melancholic thoughts away, Naruto sniffed in annoyance. Of course he wouldn't. Even gaining the respect of his peers was difficult enough. Why won't they accept his decision to stay out of public view? Is that too selfish of him? Is it too much to ask for?

Closing his eyes in apprehension, Naruto searched the remaining lands of his makeshift Konoha using his mind's eye. ' _Wrath, Gluttony, nor Greed are anywhere near us. Strange, I thought Pride would appear, yet even he is absent…_ '

* * *

 **「** **Crossroads - Underground Home** **」**

Instead of usually walking around his store to organize his many books or repairing some of the tomes that appeared to be falling apart, our blond hero lazed around the library for once. His meeting with a handful of the Seven brought forth some insight. However, should he follow their ministrations?

' _Why not? They haven't led me astray before._ ' mused Naruto.

' _Why do I feel so lethargic? Spending a few hours roaming around in my mind has never drained me so much before…_ ' wondered Naruto. After planning with his other personalities, the boy spent the rest of his time sitting atop the Hokage Monument, or rather, what was left of it.

Now, one would usually question why he'd spend his spare time in a place that had caused him so much grief. It would be a simple matter in foregoing that memory and dismissing it altogether. But even as when we make a decision to put distasteful memories out of our mind and follow steps in order to forget the emotions attached to them, it's still difficult to completely rule out that impression had left on us. Whether it be a person, place, or an inanimate object, the ghosts of our past will follow us into the present.

After addressing the problem the between himself and the Titans, Envy, Lust, and Sloth reminded him of why he had departed from the ninja village. Sloth, while forth coming with everything he didn't want to hear, was blunt about his weaknesses and evoked his once iron-clad determination to follow his own path again. The Sin brought up their shared recollection of his time in Wave when he met Haku. Although Naruto no longer considers himself to be a shinobi, he should still pay homage to the fallen boy and the "Demon" who still retained his emotions by living his life the way he sees fit.

Lust, who agreed to Sloth's option and the Original's own stubborn quality, was only present to make sure Naruto didn't succumb to his anger and disapproval of the entire situation. When the teen felt too negatively, Wrath was often alerted and made haste to wherever the emotion emanated from. Not only was this not the time to fight, Lust felt that Wrath had been drawing strength from every situation where hate and rage had been present. Unlike himself, that was created from the very essence of good and justice within the original, Lust didn't have a greater presence because of everything he felt. He drew power from those around him, but he also had to accept the entirety of the other person as well. In other words, if Naruto didn't wholly accept another person who could sway him to be a better person, Lust didn't become more influential. Currently, the good-natured Sin was strong enough to not even bat an eye towards Wrath. Nevertheless, that can change in a particular time. Substantially, if the vexed Sin had encountered _his_ cage.

* * *

Closing his eyes, Naruto let his mind drift. He had only been sitting for a short while yet the teen felt so lethargic for some reason; as well as having no motivation to complete anything for the day. Sauntering over to the kitchen, the spiky haired teen got himself a glass of water. Gulping it down in moments, he put the item down and sat in one of the chairs seated around the spacious table. A weary sigh escaped his lips. Slumping forward, the blonde rested his head on the palms of his hands. The first thought was of his girlfriend and the way he parted with her some days before. Replaying that particular scene over and over in his mind sickened our blonde Jinchūriki. He hadn't meant to lose control and lash out in front of everyone, especially in front of Raven of all people.

Thinking about his response to the navy clad girl made Naruto's heart ache. It was the first romantic bond he'd ever encountered in his young life and before he knew it, that relationship could possibly be over before it could even begin. His parting with her had hurt him more than he'd ever like to admit. Despite the outcome, he never raised his voice to the girl or had gotten into an argument with her, not even over something minuscule! However, speed up to present time and he realized he'd all but declared his intent to murder her. Exhaling a lungful of air, Naruto slumped forward, placing his weary face in the palms of his hands. Why were relationships so difficult?

No matter the time of day, he couldn't get the girl out of his mind. How was he supposed to focus on his own tasks if his mind was elsewhere? "Kami. I'm a mess…"

' _How am I going to fix this?_ ' he wondered. ' _Staying away for now would be best, mused the former shinobi. I need to think. Maybe a walk around the city would help._ '

Standing up, our protagonist stretched a bit to get his blood flowing. The bright eyed teen wanted to ask his longtime friend if he wished to tag along. After all, getting some exercise is better than wasting away for a day and doing nothing.

* * *

Seeing the green bulb outside of his friend's room, Naruto nonchalantly knocked on the door. As he waited for a response, the teen owner mentally made a checklist for the coming days events. Since the sun had just begun to rise, he and Gaara would be able to roam the streets while the atmosphere was still rather cool. It'd be a venture to view the urban life at its lowest populace. Afterwards, they could grab a quick breakfast at one of the nearby eateries available. And lastly, before mid-morning rolled around, both Jinchūriki would have to go grocery shopping for the next week. Or more realistically, next few days, because of the new additions to their little family. It wasn't that Naruto particularly minded having others stay with him, in fact, he welcomed it. Although, he'd have to take stock of the average intake of food and drink that would be consumed in the first day so the whiskered teen could regularly adapt for any shortages.

' _I'll have to remember to remind myself to keep a budget of our expenses. Maybe I should consider that offer I was made not too long ago…_ ' thought the whiskered blonde. Right before meeting with the Titans yet after dropping off yet another book he was hired to repair, Naruto had been given an offer that he had put him in a tight spot. It wasn't a gamble or anything, however, had he taken it there would be be no doubt in his mind that a sense of normalcy would be impossible. ' _Hmm. Well I can't say these past few days have been any better. I suppose now would be an easier time to accept the proposition than beforehand._ '

While he was pondering about the near future, Naruto hadn't noticed Gaara already open his door. The redhead stood in front of his closest friend and confident. However, because the Kyūbi Jinchūriki looked so focused on something, the raccoon-eyed boy didn't feel the need to interrupt his thoughts. It could have been something important. Thus the boy remained standing before him; he was as still as a statue, eyes forward. For most others, they'd have realized the uncomfortable proximity that Gaara had placed before them. Naruto wasn't one of those people. Due to their similar lifestyle and goals, the fair-skinned boy let his guard down around the pale teen.

A few more moments passed until Naruto came to the end of his mental evaluation. When he finally became aware of his surroundings, the cerulean eyed clerk was treated to the gaze of his emerald eyed friend. "Hey Gaara," started Naruto. "How long and why have you been staring at me?"

"Only a short amount of time has passed. As for why, you looked to be thinking of something important. I did not want to break your concentration," replied the messy haired sand user.

Completing his usual daily rituals took practically no time, since he's been doing it for years. Wiping his face with a dry towel, Naruto allowed a slow pace towards the main sanctuary of his hidden home. Noting that loud noises erupted from the home theater area, the whiskered teen assumed his new residents were either watching a show or gaming. Either option didn't bother him, he was glad the kids were slowly getting accustomed to their surroundings.

* * *

"As soon as you three finish eating and rest for a bit, we'll begin the initial stages of your training and development. We'll skip the cleanup and construction for the moment. This takes precedence. So eat up and prepare yourselves."

With nothing left to say, the whiskered boy left the kitchen area and strode into the den. There he found Gaara reading literature while the TV played background noise for him. Both Jinchūriki found having noise surround them while focused on a mundane task helped them center themselves. Naruto chalked it up to their previous occupation. The more distractions in the foreground, the easier it is to push it to the side and put more thought into whatever had their attention.

Sitting in a comforter perpendicular to his friend, Naruto drew his eyes to the lit up screen; what he saw didn't help his already wandering thoughts. The Titans seemed to be fighting more and more criminals lately. The H.I.V.E. Academy students... the same institution of students that his trio of misfits had originally attended. Laying his head on an open palm, Naruto read the caption of the headlines.

' _Mmm. Whoever Brother Blood is, I wonder if he'll come looking for my little trio…_ '

* * *

 **「** **Underground - Training Area 6** **」**

"Alright. While Gaara tests those other two on combat, tactics, and evasion, you and I will be using a different approach to training. The basics," informed Naruto. He could already see frustration appear on the flushed face of hers. Maybe she didn't appreciate being taken so lightly. "I can tell you don't like being forced to return to something of basic principal."

"Yeah. What does it matter if I know the basics or not? Are you an idiot or something?"

Biting the inside if his cheek, Naruto resisted the urge to yell out in irritation. Even though he's had years of fine tuning himself to grow out of his childish tendencies, the former hyperactive boy still had a temper. He mentally wailed to his Master and family in all but blood. The perverted hermit was right, his mom and he shared personality characteristics that were difficult to quell despite all the training and control that had been completed over the years.

Sighing to himself, he relented. ' _This girl won't understand if all I do is talk._ ' "Fine. Just watch."

Naruto raised his left hand, palm facing up. The girl before him stared in wonder of what would happen. Before her very eyes, it looked like water was gathering into a blob centimeters from his palm. Seconds later, a fist sized sphere of water floated just above his palm. It didn't look very menacing at all, yet something about her teacher still made her wary. "This doesn't look very deadly, yes?" asked the older teen. He knew the hex user had expected something flashy. Hell, had he been in her situation, he'd figure the same.

"It's not much, but this is a significant show of control," commented the book clerk. He already knew her upcoming question, but waited for her to respond anyway. These training sessions were for them to observe and learn. It wouldn't do if they were hand-fed answers to every single question. There wouldn't be a point in teaching. To think for one's self and working out a solution to it is a better way of going about in life.

"Did you drag me all the way over here to play with water?" drawled Jinx. She shifted her posture to lean on her left leg while placing a hand on her hip. "This is such a waste of time."

A small twitch of eyebrow alerted Naruto that he couldn't deck the teen in front of him. For two main reasons.

The first was that Naruto had immediately thought of Konohamaru when those words came out of her mouth. The resemblance was almost uncanny. An impatient yet curious persona, the drive to better himself, and wanting to learn whatever possible in order to be recognized for who they want to portray as. For the youngest Sarutobi, he wanted to be recognized as a stand alone shinobi instead of the Third's grandson. As for the ungrateful girl standing not even a meter from him, she wanted to learn more about herself and the range of her powers. That way she'd never have to worry about losing control or worrying about accidentally hurting someone.

The second reason Naruto couldn't flat out hit her was because she wasn't made to resist and return the damage dealt to her.

Unlike in the Elemental Nations, both shinobi and kunoichi could take damage far above those in this plane of existence. These humans appeared to be on the level of an Academy Student. While the heroes and villains were of a tougher variety, most couldn't take high levels of damage and continue fighting. If he were to hit her as he did when sparring one of his friends, he was sure she'd be sore, if not seriously hurt.

' _How ironic. My Master had repeatedly told me that I was a brat when he first trained me. Now I'm teaching three brats with a similar disposition. At least I chose the best of three to start with…_ ' Taking a few breaths, Naruto calmed himself. "I'll put it this way. What you're seeing is my weakest ability. Compared to Wind, Water is supplementary. However, due to practice and repetition, I can draw upon it like a second nature. Understand?" Still seeing an empty gaze, Naruto facepalmed with his free hand.

Bringing in the sphere of water, the older teen let his dominant hand hover over the sapphire orb. Channeling his primary element, a chill seemed to draft over the area. Concentrating while manipulating the element, the cerulean eyed teen slowly froze his earlier example until a solid jewel was left. "Now, pay close attention," muttered her instructor.

Using his left hand, Naruto allowed the globe to suspend in place. With his right, he focused Fūton natured chakra into his finger and began chipping away at the sphere. To Jinx, it looked almost like her caretaker had the power of a storm at his fingertips. A couple of minutes later, a makeshift diamond remained. It shined in the artificial light, gleaming as if it were put on display. Handing it to his impatient pupil, Naruto looked on amused as she stared at the object in disbelief.

"Wha- How did-..."

"Cool right?" grinned Naruto. He hadn't planned on showing much, but seeing was believing.

* * *

 **「** **Training Area 11** **」**

Gaara stood in front of his students with a blank expression. He and his students eventually ended up in an area where the surface had a sandy landscape that had rocks protruding at various places. It was the perfect place for Gaara to learn about the two hopefuls. Naruto had informed him that they were to be trained. The redhead didn't know the first step in teaching. So he decided to test them the only way he knew how. "Come," ushered the boy. Crossing his arms while maintaining his usual stance, Gaara allowed sand to pour from beneath his clothing. In a matter of minutes, there was enough collected that it immediately started lifting around him. Already knowing what he was capable of, the boy genius took flight, leaving his less intelligent associate on the ground. Startled by this action, Mammoth could only grin sheepishly before running in the opposite direction while sand rushed at him in waves.

Supported by his gear, Gizmo laughed wholeheartedly as he watched the giant evade and throw debris at the sand in an attempt to slow it down. However, he too was caught unaware. Beside the shorter than average boy, Gaara stood floating on a island of sand while a cloud of it orbited around his person.

Not wanting to seriously hurt the cackling child too much, Gaara gave a mental thought to form a giant hand. With it he crept in the blind spot of his target. Seeing an unfamiliar shadow, Gizmo regrettably turn to face whatever had made the imposing figure. What he saw wrought fear into him. A hand that was larger than a couple of him put together was already in the process of grabbing at him.

Knowing that escaping his situation would be futile, Gizmo instead let out a high pitched wail until the fixture enclosed on him.

As the clumsy giant avoided every possible clump of sand, Mammoth didn't realize he was slowly being pressured into a corner. His evading tactics weren't as agile as his other squad mates, but he maneuvered his body as best he could. Try as he might, compelling to move his limbs as he wanted was more difficult than he remembered. Tanking attacks and dealing out powerful blows was his strength, but avoiding damage was the exact opposite. Why dodge when you can power through?

"Foolish…" whispered Gaara. Sending a plume of sand towards his student for the day, he surrounded him in a ball of sand and closed the fixture until Mammoth lost consciousness.

* * *

 **「** **Training Area 3 - Tuesday Evening** **」**

Now that he'd helped the trio of miscreants in their first afternoon of getting to know them, Naruto secluded himself in an area some distance away from others. Just because he allowed the children in on some of his secrets, didn't mean he would reveal everything to them. No matter who they were, all were unknowns in this world. Except for Gaara, none deserved to know his true strength. They could betray him and that would be it. Maybe he was paranoid, but he shrugged. If it kept him alive, then what was a bit of paranoia?

Returning to where his shinobi career began was almost nostalgic. He may have hated how he was treated and disliked how none of his peers cared until he abandoned their home village, but even he couldn't deny the beginning. Memories are hard to forget, even more difficult to get rid of. Looking around the clearing, Naruto acknowledged each piece of the vast area; the three stumps off to the side of the forested clearing, the gravel that faded into the crystal clear water of the edge of a river that ran into a lake of another training area, and finally in a secluded circular area of its own, the memorial stone. The obsidian monument shining in the rays of the artificial sun, with names inscribed on it listing various shinobi and kunoichi who gave their lives for Konohagakure. Not wanting to get neglect the main purpose of giving time to himself, Naruto moved to the unoccupied expanse of the patch.

Focusing his chakra, Naruto seamlessly made dozens of clones and sent broke them up into groups of three to train in his elemental natures and fine-tune his control. In spite of having an exemplary grasp on his natural reserves, his mentor and godfather regularly repeated the same mantra in maintaining control and focusing on mastering instead of always learning. Developing his supplementary nature of Suiton hadn't been very difficult since his introductory lesson about it from Jiraiya. The first few tasks the whiskered teen had been asked to perform tested his patience and willingness to expand his skills.

He had almost a complete mastery of his primary affinity, Fūton. With such developed control, the youth tried multiple ways in relation to bending the wind to his whims and changing currents of air around him. So far, there had been much to add to his repertoire. The boy could now enhance his taijutsu with an exaggerated force behind it; using such a way of fighting could either carve into his target or increase his range of attack to a degree. Such as flinging his enemy away from him using a turbulent wind to creating a tempest by controlling the updraft of air in his vicinity. Using his attentiveness to specific details in the midst of battle and temperance to tactics along with his natural creative persona, Naruto easily found himself creating and perfecting his own style of Nintaijutsu. In other words, he was creating a fighting style that incorporated the use of his own Fūton chakra nature into his martial arts.

He based his idea off of the stories of the Sandaime Raikage and Yondaime Raikage; both were considered powerful in their own right, but even deadlier when using their signature "cloak of lightning". In reality, the supposed cloak was essentially fueling both their body physically and mentally. The User wraps their body in a layer of Raiton chakra. While being used defensively, it's primary use is to be on the offensive. The currents charge up the User's nervous system to electrically stimulate them, giving the person a quicker frame of thinking and reacting. Not only that, but it pushes the body's physical prowess to the absolute limit for a great boost in strength and speed.

However, unfortunately for Naruto, his element only provided a limited range of benefits. Unlike Raiton, which allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra and induce numbness to enemies or stimulate a person's physical capabilities, Fūton techniques are mainly performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. However, some techniques can be used as a concussive force to overwhelm an opponent if the User chooses to do so or even shred using the same principal in an enclosed space, such as creating a cyclone with a high pressurized core opposed having a low pressurized center.

Because Fūton was his primary element, Naruto wasn't and never would be adept at molding his chakra for Katon-type jutsu. Even though he has expertly trained time and again over the proper procedure for using Katon techniques, Naruto knew his jutsu wouldn't be a match for his former teammate Sasuke should they try to compare. They were good attempts on his part, but there was no extraordinary. Luckily, the blonde knew enough about the molding and execution to reduce any of the techniques required hand signs to a few or even only one. For the couple of C Ranked jutsu in his arsenal, one sign was enough because the end result was usually only a single fireball. Whether it was large or not depended on if the User fed enough chakra into it. As for the B ranked techniques and the couple A ranked jutsu, those took a lengthier amount of hand seals. No amount of training would help him reduce it; not for a lack of trying either.

The teenaged mercenary had done this form of training for hours on end, having gained years of experience within a few short months. Using this method of training always taxed his reserves because he fortified his clones with a sizable chunk of chakra. Making sure each had about an average chūnin-level person's reserves. Also, since his Master was the one who informed him of this particular way of training, he also implemented multiple ways of exercising his chakra control. When he had first begun training under his beloved sensei, the blonde always thought knowing jutsu and being strong was what it meant to be a great shinobi. However, the more time he spent with the old man, he learned and grew. Not only as a ninja, but as a person.

An inkling of Jiraiya's teachings always floated to the forefront of his mind when training. ' _You're wrong. That's not what makes a shinobi. You never did get it, a real ninja is one who endures no matter what gets thrown at them… Let me explain to you, there is only one thing that matters if you are a shinobi. It doesn't matter what number of jutsu you possess. All you do need is the guts to never give up. And with that, you'll never fail._ '

"I should finish up in a few hours, there will be a lot to do tomorrow," muttered Naruto. With renewed vigor and an unshakable resolve, the blonde clerk sought out to refine his chakra control and train his body further for future threats.

* * *

 **「** **Crossroads - Early Morning** **」**

"Naruto," started Gaara, who had already completed his morning rituals and now sat in one of the many seats in the spacious kitchen, "when you say we will go on a 'splurge', what do you mean?" The redhead still had no idea what his fellow Jinchūriki had in mind. He doubted it had anything to do with what he initially envisioned, but with Naruto, anything was possible.

"I only meant that we'll be buying many items in excess amounts. Remember, it won't just be us anymore," replied Naruto, who was holding a notebook in one hand and a pencil in the other. The former shinobi currently stood in the his expansive kitchen. Rather than guessing what to buy, the young adult was going around taking note on what needed to be replenished while also contemplating what foods should be bought for his new charges. The other merely observed and followed his friend's figure with his eyes while he sat at the bar-like expenditure that extended from the sink area.

Gaara had planned on making himself a light breakfast, but was promptly shut down by the landlord. He was placated by being promised food from a new restaurant he had found by wandering around in his free time. The redhead didn't see what the big deal in postponing a meal at home in comparison to one made and served by another, but didn't interject. The usually inexpressive boy allowed his doting friend to control whatever he saw fit. He didn't see a problem in following along with his wishes. He trusted the teen after all; more so in the recent span of time than ever before. It had only been a few months since the Jinchūriki of Shukaku had appeared before his friend once more, yet their bond had grown immensely. What once had been considered close to the two, now Gaara thought of him as family.

' _I wonder. Do you also think of me as a brother, Naruto?_ ' Slipping out of his musings, the redhead looked up to see the whiskered container finishing his self made task. "Let's walk around for a bit, then we'll go out to eat. Sound good?"

Instead of responding like others would when faced with a question, Gaara shrugged.

* * *

Locking the door behind him, Naruto turned his head and silently took in the scenery around him. It was the first time since his outing with Raven that the boy actually paid attention to the world around him. Partially forgetting his surroundings, the blonde allowed himself to be immersed in the sleeping city. Closing his eyes, the whiskered librarian focused his chakra and reached out to the natural world.

This technique of focusing and reflection had been taught to him by Jiraiya. At first, Naruto thought the man was trying to teach him self-control with a meditative conditioning, but after weeks upon weeks of trial and error with differentiating instructions each and every time, the former shinobi came to a realization. After the first month of submersing himself in meditation, Naruto found that he was increasingly calmer than he had been as a child. Along with the teachings of his Master, the once hyperactive shinobi began his journey towards becoming a stronger and more calculative person. As the second month ended, his training on the basics had finished a couple of weeks prior, the now placid Jinchūriki focused on learning an advanced art known only by those who wielded a summoning contract: Senjutsu.

Previously, it was known by others how to take in natural energy without having the need of a summoning contract. Examples of this were the Rikudō Sennin and Senju Hashirama. However, that time has long since ended and now only a contractor who is recognized by his summons or a Master teaching their pupil can begin the sacred art. Luckily for him, Naruto was deemed strong enough to begin his training. Usually when practitioners of Senjutsu would begin first learning, they would be taken to the summoning realm to get a feel of natural chakra by way of the elders and then the method of teaching from there would be tweaked to fit the apprentice's style of learning. Unfortunately for him, the impromptu training trip had been cut short. Since the trip hadn't been officially recognized by the Hokage nor had it been overseen by his sensei that he would be leaving the village for a definite period of time, Naruto had to come back sooner or later lest he be branded rogue. Unlike Jiraiya, the blonde container had no traveling rights to his name. His partial apprenticeship to the Toad Sage would gift him small royalties, however, it didn't exempt him from the law.

The more he drew in trace amounts of nature within himself, Naruto slowly felt his body becoming part of the natural world. Since being introduced to Senjutsu, the Kyūbi Jinchūriki slowly trained and practiced drawing in trace amounts of energy from the atmosphere and terrain around him. Due to the lack of chakra in the atmosphere around him, Naruto couldn't pull off enough nature chakra to be useful in battle. He would need to be still for a far longer period of time for the increase in abilities to come forth. A memory slowly faded into his mind. His godfather had briefly gone over what it meant to be his apprentice and had begun the theory behind what being a Sage entailed. The veteran shinobi previously informed him of the advantages of practice, ' _Naruto, we don't have the luxury to spend a lot of time on this, so I'm trusting you here. I want you to sit in your meditative pose and feel the world around you. Don't move a muscle! I mean it Naruto. When you can sense a distinct change from before and after, I'll teach you further. Until then, keep practicing._ '

While lost in thought, Naruto sensed an abnormally large presence beside him. Bringing himself back to the present, the whiskered clerk recalled he wasn't in the confines of his home; losing focus in the streets of the city wouldn't be an intelligent decision. next to his close friend. Releasing his hold on nature chakra, the blonde opened his eyes and happened to see the sun emerging from over the horizon.

* * *

 **「** **Jump City Streets** **」**

Wandering around the mostly empty streets of the city was something he enjoyed participating in. The calm before the storm, he surmised. Not that he hate the usual bustle of the daily commute, but a change of pace was something to indulge in. The past few days, even weeks, of nonstop action and drama had been taxing on the blonde teen. Sighing in exasperation, Naruto briefly wondered why everything had to go in this direction. Ever since the reveal of his extraordinary abilities, he hadn't had a moment of peace. The Titans, the new additions to his surrogate family, and now his former comrades…

He left his thoughts to trail off. The whiskered container couldn't exactly blame anyone for this feeling. It wasn't as if he could control their actions. If anything, it was his own fault for meddling in the affairs of others.

Stealing a glance at Gaara, the former shinobi wondered what his take on everything was. The inexpressive boy didn't say much and only reacted when something directly concerned himself or his fellow container.

Watching as the beams of light crept over the horizon, signaling the start of a new day, Naruto smiled at the implications. He smiled as he viewed the city come alive from its nightly slumber. This spectacle gave him hope. It metaphorically showed that no matter the circumstance of the day prior, there would always be a new day to make up for time lost.

The library clerk also noted that he and Gaara were no longer alone. Pedestrians and business men and women began adorning the streets. Figuring that restaurants would soon be accepting customers, he motioned for his companion to tail him towards the nearest diner. Neither of the two were particularly picky, especially growing up with little choice in food, so both boys decided on any place that was currently available. The shaggy haired blonde pointed out a place called the Trú Blú Cafe that appeared to have just opened its doors to the public.

* * *

 **「** **Whole Foods Market** **」**

It had been numerous hours since arriving at the grocery store. Naruto hadn't been picky when choosing different food groups for his guests to eat. He didn't care if they weren't fond of a specific food; they'd eat it willingly, unless they wanted him to force it down their throat. Well, he'd be nice in the beginning; it wouldn't do to scare them off so early. Hoarding food into his cart, the sunny blonde chose numerous amounts of fruits, vegetables, some snacks to be eaten throughout the day, and other items he felt would be a good start. Once he thought about the largest of the three, Naruto led the two back to the refrigerated section and stocked pounds of wrapped meat into the shopping cart. Smiling to himself, he pulled out his notebook. Twitching slightly, Naruto knew he'd be spending quite a bit. The redheaded boy saw his companion visibly wilt before his very eyes.

"Ne, Gaara, mind taking control of this cart for me?"

Waiting on the cashier to scan all his items, Naruto hadn't noticed when people started motioning towards him. Many even snuck a photo or two while his head was turned. However, just because he wasn't physically looking in the vicinity didn't mean he wasn't spatially aware. That and he could hear what the masses around him were supposedly chattering about. Yet it didn't bother the boy. People had been talking about him since he was a child; only this time he knew the origin of the rumors. Mentally groaning, the whiskered library clerk turned his attention back to the cashier. Just in time too because the man completed his task in scanning all the items.

"Your total comes to $526.78," he finished with a smile.

Nodding in acceptance, he reached for his wallet. Fishing out his card, the blonde teen quickly paid the total and asked Gaara to help him carry the groceries home.

* * *

 **「** **Underground Home - Wednesday Morning** **」**

Returning back to their shared home, both Jinchūriki hefted the many bags into the place. The task wasn't difficult by any meaning of the word; it was just menial labor. However, Naruto couldn't just make his job easier by using clones because of the random strangers that now occupied the streets. The container of the Kyūbi didn't want to reveal anymore of his abilities for no reason. Finally making it into the space beneath his beloved store, both containers began unpacking and rearranging the food. The redhead separated the food

"Hey Gaara, can you finish up on your own? I need to check on some things," seeing him nod, Naruto thanked the boy and went off. Entering the premise of his store, the sunny blonde quickly checked over everything. He didn't go into too much detail, but made sure nothing was out of place. Returning to the front desk, he took out his keys and proceeded to check if he'd received any letters from possible clients or the like.

As the blonde clerk was trifling through his mail, he noticed an elegant envelope amidst the usual bills and advertisements. Setting aside the mostly unimportant items, Naruto let his fingertips graze the matte black material. It was an unusual choice in color for any normal letter. The envelope itself was black and the words were a shining crimson. Flipping it over, the flap was securely closed by a wax seal. Having come across this, the whiskered teen knew whomever was the sender was a wealthy individual. Grabbing his newsletter knife, he tore the top of the well crafted paper container open and shook out its contents.

Before the whiskered teen could manage to skim the letter, a familiar seal strode into his sensing range. He'd only created that seal as a test to further his knowledge of the art, yet it came back successful and completely operational. Not only that, but he knew the user and holder of the seal. It was someone he hadn't seen for quite a while now. Naruto allowed a smirk to grace his usual playful features. "I haven't seen you in awhile, you know. After that fiasco with the Titans, you dropped off the map for a while." The whiskered clerk had to stifle his laughter as muffled growling came from his impromptu visitor.

"I had taken to returning to my original roots of pilfering and smuggling now that a core component of my being had been confiscated," the figure in the shadows stated.

He already knew why the wayward man had come to him. After all, it was he who helped him obtain the magnificent suit in the first place. "To think that you'd be bested by your predecessor, even if he is still a brat."

"Shut up Blondie. Wonder Boy just took me by surprise. Nevertheless, I see why you warned me. He's not bad. Still rough around the edges, but he'll get better." retorted the figure. Although it took fighting the masked kid for practically the entire day, he was amused by his prowess.

"I did warn you, didn't I. He's better than you perceived him to be," Naruto nodded with mirth. "Anyway, what did you need from me? Another belt?"

"I need some assistance," came the familiar dual voice of the elusive thief.

"I'm sure you do, now that a vital part of your suit's mechanism is missing," pointed out Naruto. While he thought highly of the person behind the mask, he also knew that he became arrogant when convinced he "won the trade", so to speak.

"I'm not even going to play your little game. I want an upgrade," mentioned X.

"Thankfully for you, I have just the solution. Nevertheless, you know my price," stated Naruto. He knew of the man's talents, but it didn't mean he'd just give him what he wanted. The blonde wanted some insurance. After gaining some leverage over the man, he knew that should he upgrade the suit, it'll keep X loyal to him. ' _Keep your allies close and your enemies closer._ ' That saying was still prevalent in peaceful times. "However this time, I'll have you working under me for an undetermined amount of time. That should suffice."

"Fair enough. I expected something like this, but whatever. I'll come by in a few days to check on the project…" turning around, Naruto knew X would have departed in a similar way he infiltrated his abode.

Smirking to himself, the crafty librarian thought of a test for one of his guests. ' _This is as good a time as any to see what he can do. Looks like Gizmo will have his first personal assignment to work on._ ' Jinx had mentioned to him previously that no one wanted to put their trust in the young man because of his personality and his appearance. ' _His personality is a given, but that can change in the right environment; as for his appearance, well… maybe with a better diet…_ ' contemplated Naruto. He was all for helping others, but to guide someone who didn't have a chance to better themselves. This would be new territory even for him. Deciding to think more of it at a later time, the bookkeeper left for other matters.

Rather than going to his undisclosed home which was farther away, the blonde clerk chose to freshen up in the library's faux rooms. They were perfectly feasible and had were viable to use in public when needed. He even kept spare clothes for himself and his redhead partner should there be a time when they were required.

After his shower Naruto appeared once again in his secret home to get started on breakfast. One of the first things he learned after the redhead had moved in was that Gaara had next to no skill in cooking. He was decent enough to make quick meals such as ready-to-heat dishes or cereal, but that was where the list mostly stopped. Recently, Naruto had taken the time to show the raccoon eyed container how to cook rice, chop vegetables, and prepare simple dishes so he wouldn't be totally lost when the whiskered Jinchuriki was out of town. However, it still meant that Naruto primarily cooked.

The kitchen was a decent size, with a large round table in the middle of the room for eating at that could probably seat about twenty average sized individuals with counters, ovens and just about everything else you would need to cook with lining the edge of the room making it look like the sort of kitchen you would see at an expensive restaurant.

By the time the others of his makeshift family had decided to show up and had entered the room they were greeted by the sight of a blonde blur speeding around the room as he prepared the food. The only one that wasn't shocked was Gaara because of a mix between having seen this before and being to distracted by getting his morning coffee to care. Within minutes of them entering the room the table was piled high with pancakes, a multitude of eggs, several links of different kinds of sausages, bacon, both white and whole wheat toast, cereal, a rainbow of fruit and a few things they didn't even recognise.

Seeing the three stood staring at the table in shock Naruto chuckled. He gestured at the spread he made himself, "Take a seat and help yourselves."

Doing as they were told, the shocked expressions still on their faces, the teens started to eat. After the first mouthful, Mammoth was shoveling it in by the handful as if he was scared it was going to disappear. As he was eating his own breakfast, their makeshift caretaker wrote every so often in a small notebook he had set on the table next to him. The sapphired eyed teen seemed amused when he watched the large teen eat; making a note of both the amount of food he consumed, what he eat most of and any other information he thought might be useful.

Seeing this Gizmo leaned over to look at what the blonde was doing and after finishing his mouthful of bacon spoke. "What the hell are you doing?"

The blonde teen didn't even look up from his notes as he answered, "I'm recording entries for future reference. It's about the amount of food Mammoth eats and what he consumes the most of. For example, he eats a lot of meat but hasn't touched any of the fruit. His personal method of consumption has given me an estimated guess; Mammoth's body craves protein which is more than likely related to his powers. The fact that he needs to eat so much is an indicator of a faster than average metabolism. In conclusion, his body burns through the energy from the food quickly."

Frowning slightly at the explanation, the small teen took a moment to process and sort out the information he's been given. Thinking about what the squinty eyed idiot said, the usually boisterous midget frowned before scrutinizing his liaison, a nervous expression on his face. "The way you describe it, Mammoth is weak from hunger most of the time."

"He most likely is," retorted Naruto without missing a beat.

At his words all three of the former H.I.V.E. students stopped eating and stared at him. In Mammoth's case, with a full mouth of food, as if he had lost his mind while both Naruto and Gaara carried on eating as if nothing was happening. The silence was finally broken a minute later when Gizmo summed up the trio's thoughts in just three words.

"Holy Shit Fucker!"

Chuckling at their reaction Naruto finally looked up from his notes and smiled at the larger teen as he went into more detail.

"You are immensely strong and have a larger than normal body type, there is no denying that. But from what I have seen over the brief period of time, it is likely that your body needs at least, from my calculations, five times the calories an _average_ person does. With time and more research on your habits, I should be able to make something similar to an energy bar that you can use to help balance your cravings. I'm sorry I have no immediate solution, but that's the truth for the moment. If I were to push my luck, I'd bet you're only using a fraction of your full potential strength."

The only response he got was a deadpan look from the larger teen, which prompted him to make several more notes in his book before closing it and standing up from the table. Had it not been for the serious talk and absurd proclamations, the trio of younger teens would have laughed seeing the impassive boy mirroring his friend's motions. However, that wasn't the silly part. He didn't only mirror him, but was replicating the same exact movements before approaching the sink to begin washing both sets of dishes.

"I'll explain it better for you at a later time so that I can go into detail. After you three finish eating, it'll be time you all began fixing the damage done to my shop," finished Naruto with a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

 **「** **Crossroads - Noon** **」**

By the time lunch arrived, the three teens had actually made a lot of progress with the repairs. Between Mammoth's strength and stamina, Gizmo's brain and technological advancements, and Jinx's leadership, they had cleared all the rubble in no time and had already started on rebuilding the wall. Onlookers who knew the misfits from the news, each of the three had gotten quite a few odd looks from people passing by. The reporters seemed to be having a field day, but for the most part they were left alone out of fear.

Since the shop was damaged, it had to be closed. Until the entrance was repaired, Gaara would be in charge of watching the children. It wasn't that he didn't trust them; after all he gave each of them a reason to stay; he just had some insurance put on them in case. There were seals the blonde librarian had put on the back of their necks. Knowing that the three would stay with himself and Gaara was favorable in principle but he needed promise. Using his expertise in the sealing arts, Naruto applied a small, simple matrix about the size of a quarter near the base of where their spinal cord and brain would be.

The principle was straightforward enough. Should the person who removed themselves from the safe area of the commanding seal, which happened to be located in the center of his library, a brief burst of electrical discharge would travel along their nervous system. If the initial shock didn't knock them out, the resulting action would completely render the person immobile for a set period of time. The blonde wasn't completely sure which scenario was most likely to occur. He didn't exactly test out the seal.

What? The boy may have studied and made the Hiraishin his own, but he still has dozens of seals he wasn't sure about. He wasn't a skilled practitioner like the Super Pervert or his late-father. Though his expertise and knowledge was growing by the day. He had informed the trio of this. However, Naruto avoided telling them about the art of Fūinjutsu and what exactly it could do. Nevertheless, each of the three understood that there was no point in trying to run, not that the notion of escape had crossed their mind since being given a new chance at life.

While they were working, Naruto had distanced himself to work on adding a studio for Gizmo and a specialised arena for Mammoth. Luckily with the Doton: Ground Splitting technique he had learned from Jiraiya, it was a simple matter to manipulate the earth into what he needed. Whereas, the former shinobi had no considerable talent in earth, fire, or lightning release, he still knew jutsu of each type. They were just much more difficult to grasp and had to be trained every so often. Gizmo's new workshop was a large circular room with four metal desks he had retrieved from one of his sealing scrolls and a few basic tools like screwdrivers and hammers. He would ask the small teen for a list of materials later.

Mammoths training room was a lot more difficult to make. Because of the teen's strength, objects like weights would be all but useless. Instead, Naruto created a pair of clones to help him apply gravity seals to every surface in the room; when it was complete, the blonde or Gaara would be able to adjust the room to their specific taste. This would put strain on even the large teen's muscles and when he was done he added a few reinforcement seals on some weights so they wouldn't be affected by the increase in gravity and put them in the room. He also added a 'control room' that wasn't affected by the gravity seals, with a large window inside so he could observe and alter the seals in the room where needed and the equivalent of an emergency stop button inside the room, the control room and outside the room that didn't need chakra to be activated.

That was also one of the things he had learned in the three years since he arrived in this worlds, combining seals with science. They couldn't be used for anything too complicated because for some reason it made things explode, but after three years of trial and error he was able to incorporate things like buttons into a seal matrix that didn't need chakra to use. It was also how he was able to add the red and green light system to Gaara's room and had been able to make it so they ran off of the excess energy that was created by converting demonic chakra into nature chakra.

The control panel that he would use to control the seals was actually just a table with seals engraved on it that he had connected to the ones in the room.

He couldn't help but laugh when he saw the their faces when Gaara brought them back down for lunch, the sudden appearance of another door next to Gaara's hobby room seeming to unnerve them slightly. Not that he could blame them, in the Elemental Nations things like that were considered the norm, almost anything could be accomplished with the uses of jutsu. But in this world, even with people having a wide range of powers and abilities, things were different and they were used to the idea that things like building rooms took time.

* * *

After lunch in which Naruto made more notes of what Mammoth ate, the blonde teen showed Gizmo his makeshift studio for the moment and told him to make a list of the objects he would need for his projects. The moment the words left his lips the little genius was practically jumping off the walls in excitement. The young genius babbled out loud about all the things he would want and need. The boy was prattling on so quickly that his guardian couldn't even understand most of what he was saying.

"Ah, before I forget," Naruto found that he didn't even catch his attention. Gizmo being too focused at counting what he was going to receive. Twitching at being ignored, Naruto smacked the boy at the back of his head, sending him to the ground.

"Ouch! Fucking hell you hit hard," groaned the slant eyed boy.

"At least I finally have your attention. And believe me, if I really wanted to hit you, even Mammoth wouldn't hold a candle to me," bragged the older teen. "Anyway, I have a personal project I want you to take up. A personal… friend of mine, asked me to help him in his endeavors. And I'd like to see what you're capable of. Think of this as a test of sorts."

* * *

 **「** **Underground - Early Afternoon** **」**

As he led Mammoth to another training room, both Gaara and Jinx followed after the two. Jinx was interested to find out what the blonde had made for her friend while Gaara simply had nothing better to do. After leading the spectators into a safe division which didn't react to anything going on in the main room. Making sure to inform Jinx not disturb any of the switches or buttons, Naruto hit a sequence of buttons and turned a knob slightly. Before the trio of viewers, the usually strong youth visibly sagged and even dropped to a knee. Chuckling softly, Naruto walked to where Mammoth currently resided.

As Naruto slowly approached the struggling teen, he noted that Mammoth was determined to stand to his full height if his trembling limbs were of any indication. Stopping in front of the kneeling boy, the container of the Kyūbi regarded the action favorably. "This is a special room. At this very moment, the gravity in here is just over twice earth's natural gravity. Personally, I didn't want to scale the resistance too much because I feared I'd crush you by accident. Anyhow, I want you to spend at least one hour in here a day, training your body to the absolute limit. I don't care what you have to do to push yourself."

It may have been in view of the face that the pressure within the room was something new to him, but the giant of a teen had trouble with moving as he liked. Forget about his superhuman abilities, he strained his muscles to even lift an arm. Struggling to do anything more than bob his head, Mammoth gave the whiskered teen, who looked to be enjoying his misery, a confused look. "I thought you were going to help me control my strength, not increase it?"

"Yes, that is my end goal. In spite of that, I must teach you to reach and surpass your limits. Had I taught you to control your current strength, you would have a problem down the road when it increases. The more I understand your ability, the additional help I can offer," instructed Naruto. Walking around the expanse of the room, he pointed out different ways to coach the boy. He wasn't stupid in the simplest sense of the word, just misguided and misinformed.

"Until now your strength has come from your powers. Unlike the average person, you haven't had the need to work for it. By exercising in this room, everything you do will force you to struggle. Your physical ability, that you've always been known to have, will be completely natural; with potential to be amplified. In other words, it will be easier for you to understand and control."

"Is that what you did?" questioned the orange haired teen. He didn't understand many of the words the guy had talked about, but got the basic message. Train in this way and you'll be a lot stronger.

Smiling, Naruto shook his head negatively. "No. My strength is the result of intense training. Every day for years. All of what I do is learned." Turning on his heel, Naruto paced himself to a specific area of the room and placed his palm flat on the wall. Using one of the many methods, the blonde deactivated the seals. Nodding to the other two that the room was no longer weighted down.

* * *

 **「** **Underground - Afternoon** **」**

They left Mammoth in the room after an easy explanation on how to use it with nothing else to say, the pair of Jinchūriki and lone metahuman relocated to the living room. Letting out a sigh while tussling his hair, Naruto shifted his focus to Jinx. The always blushing acrobat is going to be one of the most difficult to help from the three. The power of being more or less "jinxed" wasn't just being unlucky; more often than others realize, it can actually force of nature. From his understanding, the ability to be constantly unlucky was a sub-genre of Curse Inducement and Probability Manipulation. However, the sapphired eyed teen had a theory on Jinx's ability. From the pink haired girl's reputation, she normally used the destruction and jinx aspect of being luckless. To put it in layman's terms, she'd rather destroy everything in range or let unfortunate dealings happen to someone else for a change. However, they had to be close in proximity.

There was another hypothesis that caused Naruto to delve into his speculations, but figured he'd cross that bridge when necessary.

Like with Jinx and her unusual branch of luck-based abilities, the curses Naruto connected with her was a branch of magic that hadn't personally shown itself in his experience. Considering that Jinx dabbled in something curse related, brought the scholarly blonde to sort through the more risky advents of his collection. One such tome was that of the Ankhseram volumes. This brand of supposedly titled "Black Magic" involve the act of becoming immortal whilst killing any living being around the User. The brand of magic itself cannot be learned, but instead, true to its name as a curse, is brought unto someone by the God of Ankhseram, who is worshipped in Mildian. In ancient times, the citizens of Mildian worshipped the God of Time: Chronos. But humans have grown complacent when given what they asked for and in exchange, Ankhseram cursed any followers and rid them of their sins by killing what they held dear the most. It forced them to live separate of those whom they cared for. One of the more common side effects was immortality to those who tried altering the balance of life and death. This particular curse causes the User to exude a miasma that instantaneously kills all life with the immortal being at the epicenter.

Possibly one of Jinx's parents were the descendants of a Ankhseram worshiper and their family line was cursed with a specific branch of the Cursed magic. Unfortunately for Naruto and by extension, Jinx, the pink haired girl didn't know who her parents were or if they even had superhuman abilities. So the clerk couldn't make any more deductions based on his findings. In this case, rather than being immortal and unintentionally killing all life, Jinx was part of the balance aspect of black magic. Meaning, the balance of forces or probability manipulation.

Law magic dealt with impossibilities occurring. Such as the likelihood or chance of possibilities happening. The person with abilities that manipulated a particular quality such as Jinx did made unlikely things occur more often or instantly preventing liable events from happening. They could cause and prevent both good and bad luck, sudden deaths, natural disasters, and even apocalyptic events. Depending on the finesse they had with the particular ability, their potential was stronger.

Lucky for him, Naruto didn't have the voice of a screaming girl that had been turned to stone within his mind. This meant he was able to create a group of Kage Bunshin the previous night while everyone slept to do some of his own digging. He researched endlessly about what Jinx's power could be and how he could improve her abilities.

"Hm… I have something for you. It's all I have on the subject so far, but it may give insight as to what you may be able to accomplish," mentioned Naruto as he quickly went to his room to fetch something. Not even a couple of minutes later, he returned with three large, leather bound books stacked atop one another. Each book looked to be slightly tattered with various rips or tears in the cover. However, thanks to either its previous owner or most likely Naruto, the imperfections of each volume were sewn shut and repaired to the best of the owner's ability. On the front cover of each, there was a picture of an eye with varying amount of the pupil showing. For the first one, only the lower part of the eye was visible. The second cover looked as if the eye were lazy or half open. Lastly, the third eye on the cover was completely open and appeared to be looking at whoever dared open to view its contents. "This is the symbol of Law magic, unwavering balance. Like I said earlier, there hasn't been much found on this subject. Disregarding that you are probably one of the very few who have been blessed with such a power."

Not believing his words to be true, Jinx hesitantly took and opened the first volume and began carefully flipping pages. A few pages later, the pale skinned girl blinked as she saw the same symbol of an eye that was embedded into the cover. Focusing on the symbol, she shrieked and almost dropped the book when the eye seemingly blinked back at her.

"What's wrong with you?" inquired Naruto.

"Th-The book… I-I…" stuttered Jinx. Halting herself from continuing to look through the bizarre pages, Jinx peered down at the eye again. To her surprise, it looked as if it were just ink printed on the paper. ' _Sigh. I must be seeing things…_ ' Shaking her head to clear her mind, Jinx collected herself. Returning to the directory of the book, she skimmed over the various subjects that were offered in the first volume.

 _Chapter 1 - The History of Black Magic_

 _Chapter 2 - What Form of Magic You Have_

 _Chapter 3 - The Importance and Meaning of the 'Natural Balance'_

 _Chapter 4 - What is Law Magic?_

 _Chapter 5 - The Different Branches of Law Magic_

 _Chapter 6 - How to Effectively Control Your Magic_

After reading the first division of indexes, Jinx briskly skipped through several pages. She also took note of the charcoal sketches and perfect handwriting. Reading was a bit of a burden since the lettering of the words seemed to be faded and smudged in a few places. Yet despite it all, she was happy. For once, sarcastic and slightly mean spirited girl could find out a bit of who she is. Everything about the book seemed perfect. Looking up at the blonde, Jinx abandoned the book on the couch she had sit on and threw herself at him to pull the older boy into a bear hug. She buried her face in his chest while holding in the tears that threatened to fall. The two parted after a minute or so. One regarded the other with more respect and even looked to him as a saviour. The other was happy to help and pet her hair with a familial type affection.

Motioning for his fellow Jinchūriki to follow him out, the two containers left the girl to explore her powers in solitude.

* * *

When the door was closed Gaara turned to look at Naruto with his usual expressionless appearance. "You realise that you had given away a lot of valuable information today. What they accomplish now could be used against us in the future," concluded the sand user.

"I guess so, but each of them finally arrived at the starting position of their lives. More so Jinx that the other two; she has a right to that information and I didn't want to withhold it from her." Closing his eyes, Naruto explained his reasoning to the other boy, "I guess I feel this way because of all the things that were hidden from me. I dislike the idea of not giving people information that they are entitled to."

Taking a moment to consider his close friend's words, Gaara nodded his head before walking to his personal room and locking the door behind him, most likely to take a quick nap. Not a moment later, Gizmo came rushing out of his studio with stacks of papers flying behind him. Chuckling to himself, Naruto trailed behind the enthusiastic genius and picked up after him.

' _Things are going to change around here._ ' thought Naruto, a twinkle of anticipation in his bright sapphire eyes.

 **Chapter Finish!**

* * *

 **Read & Review!**

Uploaded On: 15 Sept 2017

Total Word Count: 22,681

Favorites: 1,273

Follows: 1496

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, it's me again. So… many months have passed and not until now have I updated? Yeah. It happened. Get over it. I have many excuses to use but to be honest? I didn't feel like writing the story most times. Trying to force myself to write was a pain in the ass. Not only did the words not come to mind, but I felt like the story was becoming too troublesome to deal with.

So let me put this out there. For the first and last time. This story is not dead. I will update when I feel like updating. Don't bother reminding me to post something. I will have the upcoming chapters be released when they're meant to. I give myself plenty of reminders on my phone and Mac throughout some days. I don't need a myriad of people trying to be my "alarm" while bothering me.

As said previously, I will update when I feel the need to. So with that said, I will no longer promise anything to my readers. If you don't like that and stop reading, go ahead. I don't mind at all. Trust me on that. Continuing this story is more for myself. You all are just here reading along with me. I can not imply this enough. Even when working on new, upcoming chapters for this story, I always go back and reread the past chapters to get a feel of the characters and plot line so that I gain inspiration and have a sort of idea where and how I want to progress the ReMake.

Having said my piece about that, I have taken in some consideration to a few of you guy's tips on future chapters. Mainly because they weren't that far off in my own plans and I truly believe that it's possible and could happen in the story.

And as of this update on ANB ReMake, I've finally released two trailers to upcoming stories I thought of. This isn't anything new since I've teased the release of some of my original stories time and again over the last year. These two will be written and thought of occasionally but won't have a set release like my main story.

However, I am proud to announce that of the two, "The Colourless King" has already over 2k views in the past few days! And it only has 500 words. How crazy is that? I never expected such an outcome from the trailer. Hell, I only wanted to tease the story. But it looks like lots of people liked it.

And while not as impressive as the Colourless King, "Phantom of Konoha" also has over 1k views to it.

You guys are great. Thanks for the love and appreciation for these stories. I am honestly speechless and can't reiterate it enough. I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
